The Prince and The Thief
by Rapunzel3
Summary: They came from two separate worlds. He is from a loving and exciting home and she is from a broken and separated family riddled with mystery. Their lives took them on separate paths but one fateful and rainy day they cross under unfortunate circumstances and their paths wind into one. Will they be able to triumph over the darkness or will they succumb to it. Full Summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Fairies and Welcome to my newest story. **

**This story was originally used for me to drag myself out of Writers Block. It then became a story i was writing for my sister. **

**You see my sister isn't a fan of Fairy Tail (I know it's a crime in itself). So i began a mission to change her mind by writing this fanfiction for her. Since this story takes place in a semi-world i created she wouldn't have to watch the anime in order to understand the plot. Therefore i warn any Fairy Tail fanatic. There will be some details that i will be providing that you fan's would already know (appearances, Lucy's spirits and the working of magic, etc). **

**I hope you all enjoy the story.**

**Criticism and remarks are welcome. I think criticism makes any writing better so don't be shy if you have some advice for me. **

**Here is the extended summary.**

They came from two separate worlds. He is from a loving and exciting family, living in a beautiful castle in a peaceful kingdom. She is from a broken and separated family with a past riddled with mystery and unease. Their lives took them on separate paths. He lived a life full of adventure and friendship, and she lived a life of solitude, fear, and secrets. One fateful and rainy day they cross under unfortunate circumstances and their paths wind into one. Love, betrayal, and mystery winds into a whirlwind as these two try to overcome their differences and accept their new path's in order to triumph over the darkness spreading through the kingdom.

**Now i do not own Fairy Tail or the cover image. I just own the plot and my OC's. **

**ENJOY :)**

* * *

Chapter One:

The bright sun filtered through the thick canopy of leaves and a small creek bubbled and twisted between the many trunks. Birds chirped high in the tree's singing their beautiful song for anyone to hear as a lone deer strutted towards the clear stream and stooped its slim head down for a refreshing drink. It was quite and peaceful, the only thing disturbing the beautiful scene was a wandering breeze that brushed through the little leaves.

The slender doe brought its head up abruptly its ears perked and alert. With no warning it bounded over the small creek and disappeared into the thick underbrush. It was quite once again until a cloaked figure emerged running through the quiet forest. It's feet not making a sound on the soft underbrush as it leapt over the creek gracefully and continued on it's path. The cloaked figure moved like a fox as it dodged and weaved through the maze of trees.

Not far behind a loud and larger man was trying to keep up with the hooded figure. He bounded and crushed the branches around him, making far to much noise for one man. He grunted and cursed as he attempted not to loose his prey. He tried to leap over the same creak and ended up splashing through it which only succeeded in slowing him down. Soon enough he lost sight of the cloaked person and he huffed and began his return home. Grumbling the whole way about a next time, and that he would find the person one day.

High up in a nearby tree, the cloaked figure knelt on a high branch looking down at the retreating figure. A small smile graced the person's lips before letting out a long graceful whip and attaching it to a nearby tree. In a graceful sweep the person landed on the ground with only a slight breeze from their momentum. Retracting the whip the figure glanced back to the way they had just come. Making sure nothing and nobody was following them they headed south towards the great cliffs that bordered the sea.

After a long walk through the thick forest the figure emerged beside a large cliff that jutted out of the ground and reached high towards the heavens. To steep to climb and with no way around only a few had actually discovered what lay beyond the great wall. The cloaked figure headed towards the side of the wall that met with the shear cliff that plunged deep into the ocean below. Many vines and trees dotted the edge of the cliff but she paid them no mind. The cloaked figure drew out a slender hand that was covered in a dark glove and holding a golden key. Murmuring something to the wind a bright light flashed and a young maid appeared and opened up a small hole in the side of the mountain.

"Did you find what you were looking for Princess?" The maid with pink hair asked the cloaked figure.

"Yes I did Virgo. Unfortunately I had to _borrow_ the papers from the authorities. I won't be able to go out for a little while. I brought a little too much attention to myself this time," a female voice said as she headed into the side of the mountain.

"I trust that you lost the loud man from before?" the maid asked again.

"Yes he was quite persistent," the female said again a smile clear in her voice.

"If that is all Princess I shall take my punishment now," the maid said bowing slightly.

"That won't be necessary Virgo. Thank you for your help," the figure said as she disappeared into the shadows of the mountain.

"My pleasure Princess. Call if you need me," the maid said erupting in a brilliant light as the wall reappeared and the maid disappeared from sight.

The forest became quite again. As if the two figures had never appeared in this section of the forest before.

Deep in the mountainside the cloaked female walked through the long tunnel and slowly pushed the hood off of her head. Letting out her hair from the ponytail she had it in and she let it fall harmlessly against her back. She also untied the black mask that covered her eyes and wrapped around her head, and the gloves that covered her pale hands. By the time she had reached the end of the long tunnel she appeared anew and herself. This was the one place she didn't have to hide. Her home beyond the cliff.

Her beautiful blonde hair gleamed golden in the sunlight of the small valley that lay beyond the large rock wall. Her bright and active brown eyes scanning the familiar view of her home. It wasn't much but it was all she needed. The high walls reached high above her but the small valley that lay in the middle was rolling with grasslands, and little alcoves of trees. A small lake lay at the far side, which opened up to a wonderful view of the sea. The lake opened up at one side and let a glittering waterfall flutter down to the distant ocean. Sharp and large rocks bordered the cliff making it look unfriendly from the outside eye. A small cottage lay beside the little lake. It's wooden walls were covered in thick vines with plump grapes and black berry bushes growing in the warm sun. A small garden lay off to the side with the promise of vegetables, and herbs. The sounds of a farm rustled through the breeze and brought a smile to the girl's lips.

The peaceful blonde let out a long sigh as she walked through the long grass towards her home. It wasn't much but it had served as her home since she was young. It had been her and her mother's safe heaven since the incident, and it still served its purpose long after they had found it. Her eyes drifted over the small cottage their friends had helped them build, the little garden that her and her mother had cut from the fertile land and the saplings they had planted that now were large and magnificent trees. The blonde smiled at the fond memories that this place brought to her.

She let herself in to the small house dropping her cloak on a nearby hook and heading for the bedroom to change out of her dark clothing. She emerged with jean shorts, and a plain blue tank top. She grabbed an apple from a basket, placed a set of papers into a bin and started out towards the edge of the lake. It truly was a beautiful afternoon, which surprised her. The night before there had been a storm that had flooded the nearby town that she had been in, and the dark sky had cracked with lightning for hours. The muddy ground had marked her silent footsteps like a florescent trail easily spotted by the one's that wanted to capture her and the slippery rooftops held more of a task than usual. Usually a storm was a perfect cover. She was able to blend in with the darkness, and any sound that she made was covered up by the raging storm. However it had proven to be more of a problem than a relief.

Her lifestyle wasn't an easy one. She kept herself hidden from society for a reason, but she couldn't just stay away. She had known to much injustice in her life to just sit in her valley and turn a blind eye. She left ever other night to do what she liked to call errands. She had a family friend in a town not to far from where she lived who also ran a wizard guild. He would let her know about certain jobs that fell towards her line of work. She bore the mark of the guild, but only guild members could see the sigil that covered her right hand. She barely showed her face at the guild and only went into town when she desperately needed supplies that she couldn't grow herself. It was a quite life but it was a safe one.

The jobs that her family friend gave her were difficult and in need of someone who was low on the radar. A ghost to flit through walls and go unseen from searching eyes. She wasn't from this region but she took it upon herself to do these errands that helped the people of this kingdom. However not all of her jobs were taken in a good light. Some tended towards the illegal side of life and that had earned her a reputation. She was called the Dark Star on her wanted posters, which she thought was kind of ironic, considering she was fighting for good and not the darkness that had taken her family from her. She was branded as a thief and the bounty on her only continued to grow.

The blonde let out a long sigh. She could not plague her mind right now with those kinds of thoughts. She was home and she would enjoy it. She walked past the glistening lake that had filled a little high due to the rain and watched as the sun danced across its surface. She continued on her path through the tall grass until she reached the edge of her little valley and the waterfall that flowed off the side of the cliff and descended into the dark waters below. She sat down letting her legs swing over the edge as she took in the peaceful atmosphere around her. This is what she enjoyed after a hard job, the peace and quiet of her home.

The crash of the waves below brought her to open her eyes once more. She could hear the scraping of wood on rock as it dragged its way across the rocks below. The blonde looked down to the bottom of the cliff and her eyes widened in surprise and horror. Parts of a ship had washed up against a small ledge. A ship must have been sailing close by and had crashed on the many rocks that jutted out around the little waterfall. It was dangerous water to sail in and with the storm last night it looked like the ship hadn't been that lucky.

Lucy let out a sad sigh. She hoped that those people had survived, but judging by the amount of debris it had been a bad crash. She looked sadly down at the debris by the rocks again only to take a sharp intake of breath. She quickly fumbled for Virgo's key and hastily called her out. Leaping to her feet in the process.

"Yes Princess," Virgo said appearing with a bow.

"Hurry someone survived the boat crash. We need to get down there. Can you create stairs," the blonde said hurriedly.

"At once Princess," Virgo said quickly as she moved to the side of the cliff and in one fluid movement produced stairs in the side of the cliff.

The blonde didn't waste time in hurrying down to the waters edge. Her want to stay hidden from society becoming a faint thought in her need to help someone who was hurt. She reached the small little ledge and quickly made her way to the person laying face down on the rock, Virgo tight on her heels. The blonde knelt down by the figure and quickly put two fingers to their neck. A faint pulse throbbed against her fingertips.

"He's alive," the blonde said with a relieved sigh. "Help me roll him over," she said and Virgo obliged.

Lucy gasped at the young man below her. He had blood seeping through his cloths that had ripped to show a huge gash across his chest. He had a cut on his head and several on his arms and legs, but the one across his chest was by far the worst. She couldn't believe that he had survived this long with that kind of a wound. That wasn't the only thing that surprised the young blonde. His hair was matted with blood but that didn't diminish the distinct colour of his hair. Light pink wasn't a very common hair colour in this kingdom and the blonde only knew of one family who possessed it.

It would happen that that one person that she saved would be a Dragneel. The rulers of the kingdom she currently lived in. Their pink hair was a distinct trait of the king and his son. She had taken it upon herself to know who the rulers of the country were. For the young blonde she wanted to know who was ruling the country she was trying to save. However, the obstacle that made things a little difficult was the fact that she was branded as a thief; a criminal, and now she had Prince Natsu on her doorstep. This was going to become a very interesting and complicated day indeed.

"Open gate of the Bull. Taurus," she hummed as she pulled out a golden key.

"Moooo," a massive cow in a speedo exclaimed as it appeared in a golden light.

"Moooo Luuu~" Taurus began with hearts in his eyes but she brought a hand up to silence the bull.

"Not now Taurus. I need you to carry this guy up to my house," she said indicating the boy below her.

"Anything for yooouuuu," he said picking up the Prince and running up the stairs with Virgo and the blonde hot on his tail.

They burst into the small cottage and Taurus put the Prince down in the bed after Virgo tore the sheets off the bed and lay a lot of towels down for the blood. The blonde sent the cow back and her and Virgo quickly tended to the boy in front of them. They cleaned his wounds and wrapped them up as best as they could. When that was done Virgo excused herself in a flash of golden light.

The blonde let out a tired sigh and moved to the kitchen to begin making dinner. She knew that if the boy woke he may be hungry, and to be honest she was famished as well. The day had faded away as they had stabilized the Prince. They had cleaned and tended to the wounds and the boy was still fast asleep. Virgo had reassured the young blonde that he would indeed survive and that he was just resting. The young girl had felt a weight lift from her shoulders at those words. As she cooked she felt the hum of a certain key at her hip and allowed him to come through his gate.

"My love. What do you plan to do about the Prince?" the golden spirit asked as he bowed and began to help with the food.

"Loke. I don't know. Its risky having him here, but he's badly hurt, and I couldn't just leave him. I'm sure the royal guards have already begun a search. If I'm correct they are a family of Dragon Slayer's yes," she asked her Lion Spirit.

"Yes they are all Dragon Slayers," he said sprinkling a few herbs into the soup. The young blonde knew that Loke had a history with the Dragon Slayers especially the one that was in her house.

"Well he was in the water, so it should have covered his scent… There isn't much I can do. When he is well enough and has his strength I'll drop him off in Hargeon and notify the guards. But until then i'll just have to keep my distance," she said with a little sadness creeping into her tone that she couldn't cover up.

"You know Natsu's not a bad guy. It wouldn't hurt to have a few friends in this world Lu~" the spirit began but was cut off sharply by the angered blonde.

"Loke you know I can't. Not after what happened to my family. I can't make connections with people, it's too risky for them and myself," she said roughly and stirred the soup with a new vigor.

"I know. We just all want to see you happy again," Loke said and left in a golden light before she could say another word.

Sighing into her pot she finished making the soup as her mind drifted to Loke's parting words. _We just all want to see you happy again_, Lucy felt her heart become heavy with those words. She was happy. Well as happy as she could be considering everything that had happened in her life. Lucy closed her eyes as memories flashed through her mind. The never-ending screams that still echoed in her deepest nightmares, the darkness that pressed into the stonewalls that she had thought was her safety, the gapping hole in her chest that stood as a reminder of everything she had lost. The desperate cry of her father as he told them to run and to not turn back and the darkness that slowly took her mother away from her. She could feel the overwhelming sadness slowly begin to weigh down on her as she locked away those memories again. That was the past and she was doing what she could in the present to prevent it from happening again.

Lucy snapped her head back to reality when she heard a groan from the other room. Chanting to herself she reminded herself to keep her distance from the person in that room for his protection and her own. She made the final touches to the soup and quickly grabbed two bowls from a nearby cupboard. With the soup ready she made her way to the spare bedroom. She looked in to see the pink haired boy trying to sit up but was failing miserable at his task. Her previous decision in her mind to keep her distant and cold demeanour cracked as she yelped and quickly put the bowls of soup down.

"No! Don't do that," she yelled making him jump and fall back into the pillows with a grunt of pain. He looked at her in shock and she swiftly moved over to his side to check his wounds.

"Who~" he began but was cut off with a deathly glare from the blonde.

"You shouldn't be getting up, you're badly hurt," she said as her hands hovered over the bandages on his forehead then his chest making sure nothing had worsened. She let out a sigh of relief as she noticed his wounds had stayed the same and she stood from her spot on his bed.

"Do you want to worsen your condition? I'm surprised you're even alive considering the state your in," she continued her voice laced with venom as she retrieved the soup from where she had put it down. She briefly noticed that he had flinched at her words and she took a large breath to help her simmer down a bit.

"I'm Sorry. I know you must be in a lot of pain, and I'm sorry for snapping at you," she said in a calmer tone as she turned and sat beside him once more. "You must have a lot of questions. I found you by the cliff's this afternoon but… I didn't see anyone else," she said with a hint of sadness in her tone. She wouldn't hide the truth from him, he needed to know that he may have been the only one that had survived the crash. He simply nodded and laid back into the pillows with a sad gleam dancing in his eyes.

"Now open up. You need to eat and get your strength back so you can recover," she said lifting a spoon to his lips. Yup, her cold mask had completely cracked and her helpful and motherly side had come out full force. Curse this side of her, but unfortunately she could relate to the pain he was probably feeling.

He obeyed with surprised and sad eyes, and let her spoon feed him her soup. They fell into a comfortable silence as she fed him and he tried not to grimace in pain with every swallow. He wasn't complaining but she could see the pain flash in his eyes every time he swallowed another spoonful. With each passing second she slowly began to rebuild her original cold façade. Her face became emotionless, and her eyes held a sense of seriousness, and detachment.

"I'll answer your questions after you get some rest. It's late anyways," she said as she gave him the last few spoonfuls of soup. His only response was a silent nod.

She scooped up his bowl and began to leave with her cold appearance when he tenderly grabbed her arm. His hand was warm against her skin and she looked at him with a cool and collective glance. He smiled up at her and she felt her mask crack ever so slightly.

"I never thanked you," he said in a hoarse voice affected from underuse. "I would've died if you hadn't saved me, so thanks," he said with a sad smile and she watched as the sadness that laced his obsidian eyes faded ever so slightly.

"Don't mention it," she said with the hint of a smile that touched the edges of her lips. It dropped instantly from her face as she turned and returned to her cold mask.

"You're weird," she heard him mumble.

"What?" she questioned anger slipping into her tone and anger flashing across her face, but he just passed right by it. She fumed at his comment. He called her weird? He was the one smiling after a boat crash, getting wounded, almost dying, and then waking up in a stranger's house. She was weird? He was gravely mistaken.

"I never caught your name. I'm Natsu," he said offering her another smile. She briefly noticed he didn't add a title to his name. Just a normal name and she inwardly smiled at that.

"Lucy," she said simply with a genuine smile and left the room without another word. As she sat at the table eating her own soup she cursed herself for using her real name, she should have made one up or used an alias.

Lucy lived a peaceful and isolated life. She couldn't form attachments not after what happened in her past. She just couldn't afford it. She would stay distant to him. She would stay cold, maybe not too cold since he did just experience an extreme loss, and Lucy was far to familiar with loss. She would heal him yes, but once he was able to walk on his own she would drop him off at the nearest town and notify the guards that the Prince had been spotted in town. Yes that would be her plan. She just had to wait it out until he had his strength back. _This would be easy_, Lucy thought as she began to clean the dishes and looked out at the dancing grass that fluttered in the breeze. However Lucy was very wrong, it was going to be the furthest thing from easy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello Fairies! Here is another chapter. Like i said last time i have put a little more description and scenes that help with explaining magic in this world. HOPE YOU LIKE IT! **

**Please Review! I want to know if it's actually any good **

**I do not own Fairy Tail **

* * *

It was the middle of the night when Lucy woke up in her small room. Lifting her arms high above her head she moved from side to side working the kinks from her back. She needed to get some mediation in, and she liked to do it in the glow of the distant stars. For her it seemed like she gained more energy at this time and it was always calm and peaceful. She got up slowly and put on leggings and a baggy shirt then set off towards the lake.

She paused at the spare bedroom and looked at the old door that stood between her and her patient. She took a deep breath and silently opened the door, which creaked very loudly. She cringed and froze. Moving quietly she peaked in hoping she didn't wake the Prince. She could just make out his pink locks sticking out from one end of the bed. Letting out a breath she went to close the door, but a glint of a picture frame caught her eye.

Lucy opened the door more and went over to the bedside table and picked up the picture frame from the desk. It was a picture of her mother and father. Tears sprang to her eyes and she quickly collected the others from the room and dumped them onto her own bed before moving back outside. _I'm taking precautions_, she told herself as she walked swiftly through the cool air. If he found out about her past her whole life would shatter in a moment. **_They_** would surely find her, and everything her family had sacrificed would have been for nothing.

Taking a deep breath she walked out onto the little rickety dock that stretched over the lake and took a seat on the worn wood at the end. Crossing her legs she began her midnight session.

Breathing in and out she let her magical energy surge around her. Her magical energy was part of her, and she had learned to control it long ago. She remembered Capricorn had prompted her into doing these sessions not long after her mother had passed. Doing these midnight sessions helped her enhance her magic's quality and strength. It kept her mind peaceful, and her magic in check. It was a practice many should do, but not every mage found it necessary. For Lucy it was a way to escape her troubles, and focus on the light inside her.

A small breeze began to pick up around her swirling the grass on the nearby hills, but the lake remained frozen. The bright stars reflecting there beautiful light down into its dark depths. A golden aura appeared around Lucy's form, giving her an angelic glow. Making her golden hair sparkle like the stars above. Golden light began swirling around her, like stardust caught on a faint breeze. The stars above seemed to shine brighter as the golden light around Lucy increased. The swirls of light began to flow out and around the glass lake, dancing along the black lake like an intricate dancer. With every breath the light would dim and pulse sending out tiny golden ripples along the black glass.

Lucy bowed her head and brought out her golden and silver keys, beginning her second part of her midnight training session. Brushing a gentle hand over each key she silently chanted each name.

A golden magic circle appeared in the middle of the lake, with the lake reflecting perfect copies of the stars above. Lucy began to say the names of her keys.

"Aries, the Ram," Lucy said in a firm and calm voice. At the mention of the name a young girl appeared in the magic circle, with pink hair, horns, and a white fluffy outfit. The constellation for Aries lit the night sky, reflecting in the pond below.

"Taurus, the Bull," Lucy said again and the figure of a black and white bull in a speedo appeared in front of her shouldering a massive battle axe. The stars flared in Taurus's constellation at her words.

"Gemini, the Twins," and two small blue creatures hovered in the air and high fived, while their constellation lit up above them.

"Cancer, the Crab," she said and a man in a suit with crab legs protruding from his back and wielding a pair of scissors appeared and posed as the stars pulsed.

"Leo, the lion," Lucy said as a man in a suit, with bright orange hair appeared before her pushing up his glasses and giving a wink. The constellation of Leo, shown bright and magnificent in the night sky.

"Virgo, the Virgin," a slim woman in a maid's costume appeared, with pink hair and chains dangling from her wrists. She bowed low with the light of the stars.

"Scorpio, the Scorpion," out of the golden circle appeared a man with red and white stripped hair, and rocker clothing, with a scorpion tail attached to his body. Gesturing a rock on symbol he disappeared again with a beautiful golden light.

"Sagittarius, the Archer," she chanted and a man in a horse costume appeared and saluted her.

"Capricorn, the goat," Lucy said and a goat in a distinguished suit appeared and bowed low, as his constellation flared in the night sky.

"And Aquarius, the Water Bearer," Lucy said and a beautiful mermaid with long blue hair appeared with a smirk casually gracing her lips.

Turning to her silver keys she tilted her head up. Her eyes closed on the stars above. She chanted the names in unison making them all appear in front of her.

"The Southern Cross, Crux. The Pendulum Clock, Horologium. The Lyre, Lyra. The Canis Minor, Nikoras. And The Compass, Pyxis," she said as a bright light shown in the center of the lake exposing the 5 spirits in front of her.

There was a massive cross like human, floating in the air with a long mustache. A large Grandfather clock with a cute painted face. A young girl wearing a bonnet with a harp attached to her back. A small shaking white animal with a carrot like nose, and a crimson penguin with a round face and a compass on his head. All of them appeared in a golden light and then vanished in the same way they came.

Lucy took a long deep breath letting the magic slowly calm inside her. The golden light slowly faded and the wind died down. With a last long breath it became dark again, the only light came from the moon and the stars. She sat there for a few more moments and opened her eyes and lay back on the dock. Lucy loved stargazing. Not only because the stars were connected to her magic, but also because it was a frequent activity that her and her parents had done. Finally feeling the edges of sleep she picked herself up from the dock and headed back to the cottage. The cottage was as quite as ever and she fell into bed and entered a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Lucy awoke as the sun breached the small cliff that faced the ocean. The full force of the sun's rays blinding her through her open window. Groaning she rolled out of bed. She rubbed her eyes; blindly grabbing a towel and her shampoo as she made her way out of her room and out of the house. She stumbled past the lake and managed to make it to the cliff by the waterfall. Moving down slowly she walked down a small staircase and into a makeshift shower that Virgo had made out of the rock walls. Here she used the waterfall as her own shower. It was a little cold but it defiantly woke anyone up in the early morning hours.

Awake and feeling more alive Lucy went back to the house and went to check in on her patient. She peaked her head in, cringing at the same loud creak, but found him still sound asleep. Closing the door behind her she began with breakfast.

When Natsu finally woke up it was to a small hand slowly shaking him awake, with the smell of a hot meal lingering in the room. His body protested in pain from the movement of last night, but the delicious aroma clouded the pain enough. He opened his eyes to look at the mysterious blonde in front of him. Natsu looked at Lucy. She had blonde hair that cascaded down to her mid back, still wet from what he assumed to be a shower or a swim in the lake out front. She had piercing brown eyes and pale fair skin. He smiled up at the blonde in front of him; the only response he got was the twitch of one side of her lips.

Natsu didn't understand the blonde. One minute she was caring and nice, then the next she was cold and distant. She probably had her reasons, like he had for not mentioning the fact that he was a Prince. He didn't know where he was, for all he knew he had washed up in the neighboring kingdom, or been picked up by an enemy. His father had many allies, but just as many enemies. Sure she didn't look like an enemy but you could never be to careful.

Lucy slowly helped him sit up, and then placed a steaming plate of soup in front of him. She began to spoon-feed him once again. He cringed with every swallow but pushed past the pain since he was very hungry. It also helped that her food smelled absolutely delicious. After he finished the soup he watched as she set the tray off to the side and then brought over a chair to sit beside his bed.

"I know you have questions. I'll try to answer them, but some I might not be able to," she stated as she looked down at the bed sheet. He let his head rest against the soft pillows as he began to ask his many, many questions.

"Where am I?" he asked his eyes moving to gauge the blonde's reaction. He watched as her brows furrowed in frustration as she considered his question.

"I can't tell you exactly where. This isn't for your safety but my own," she said bringing her eyes up to his with an intensity he had not been expecting. "I can tell you that you are still in Fiore in the Kingdom of the Dragneel's," Lucy said her eyes softening only a little. However Natsu tensed at the mention of his home. Did that mean she knew who he was? It didn't seem like she did, since she was treating him like a commoner. However his family's kingdom was quite large so he could still be in the Marvel Domain. Pushing the thought aside he let out a relieved sigh. At least he was still close to home.

"Can you tell me how bad the crash was?" he said closing his eyes as the sorrow and memories returned to him. The storm that thrashed the ship, the pale worried faces of his friends and crew, the mast cracking and falling, the immense pain as the wood tore at his chest and the piercing cold waters that swallowed him as he fell into its dark depths.

"I honestly don't know. I wasn't here when it would have happened. I was out… I came home and found the debris and you washed up on the rocks below," Natsu heard the tenderness in her voice as she spoke. He knew that the cold façade was an act; a wall she had put up to protect herself, and he completely understood that. He knew they were complete strangers but he appreciated the kindness that she was showing him, even if it was brief. He needed that in this moment. Kindness.

"Can you find out?" he asked hopefully as he locked his eyes back on hers. He had opened his eyes so fast that he had caught her off guard. Natsu got to see the raw emotion that flashed in her eyes before her walls came slamming down. He was surprised to see her eyes so soft with kindness and understanding that it left him a little stunned. _Who was this girl and how could eyes hold such sadness_?

Natsu could see her considering the question. He was confused as to why she was debating this so much. He just wanted to know if his friends were okay. He had no idea where he was but the glimpse he had gotten last night told him he wasn't close to a town or the castle but near the sea. Frustration and anger began to climb into his vision as she sat there in silence. He wasn't asking for much. He needed to know if his friends had survived.

"Can you find out?" he asked a little more forcefully bringing the girl out of her thoughts.

"Yes I can find out. If you want answers right away I will have to leave today and won't return till very late," she said hesitantly. Natsu could only think _where the hell am I?_ But he took it in stride. Answers now were better than nothing at all.

"If it wouldn't be too much trouble," he asked with hopeful eyes and he saw her narrow her brown orbs slightly but he caught the softness in their depths.

"I have to go back into town anyways. I don't have enough medical supplies to help you recover," she said slouching back into her chair and dragging a hand down her face in frustration. _Is it really that hard to go into town for this girl?_ He thought as watched her reaction. She was definitely weird.

"Thanks," he said and he was graced to see a rare smile come from her briefly.

"Any other questions?" she asked as she dropped her walls again as her eyes steeled over.

"Only one for now. What were you doing last night?" he asked innocently wanting a change in subject from the one's about the crash. He wouldn't get the answers he wanted until she returned. Instead he decided he would try and learn more about the mysterious blonde.

Natsu couldn't ignore the fact that the blonde stranger named Lucy intrigued him. He was curious, and he had an urge to get to know her. She had saved him after all. She was also weird and didn't bow down to him. She may know who he was considering they were still in his family's kingdom but she hadn't treated him like a Prince or even hinted that she knew who he was. She was treating him like a normal person and Natsu found that refreshing. Sure his close friends treated him like this, but it had taken a while to break the habit. A complete stranger whom he had just met had never done this. The mysterious blonde that sat across from him intrigued Natsu Dragneel.

"You saw me last night?" she said slowly and Natsu had a bad feeling that he was stepping into dangerous territory.

"I was woken up by a bright light. I managed to crawl out of bed and I saw you out at the lake," he said truthfully. Deciding that if he had given her anything less he would have been in deep trouble.

Natsu watched as Lucy took a deep breath and she pinched the bridge of her nose. She looked frustrated, and worried. The emotions he saw pass over her face only confused him further. He thought that she wasn't going to answer him and thought that he would have to suffer without that answer but her light voice reached his ears.

"I was mediating," she stated simply as she brought her chocolate eyes back up to his black.

"Mediating?" he questioned becoming more interested in her mysteries.

"Yes," she said not elaborating so he did it for her.

"You use magic?" he asked. He had already concluded that yesterday when he saw the beautiful golden light pulse around her and the strange figures that appeared on the lake's surface.

"Yes," she said with more hesitation.

"What kind?" Natsu asked and Lucy became hesitant and looked almost scarred. _Why would she be scared to share her form of magic?_ He questioned himself. Magic was part of who you were. It was as much a part of you as an arm or a leg to any other person.

"I… I am a Celestial Spirit Mage," she said her voice quiet and hesitant, but Natsu was only met with confusion.

"What's that?" he asked with curiosity.

"I..," she started but then looked at him with furrowed brows before continuing. "It's a holder magic. I have keys and can summon Celestial Spirits from the spirit realm to aid me when needed. There are Gold Zodiac Keys, Silver Keys, and Mystery keys," she sighed and ran a hand through her blonde hair. "Natsu these aren't the questions I meant. If that's all the questions you have I should check your wounds and then get ready to head to town," she said as she stood up beside the bed.

Natsu frowned at her. He just didn't understand this girl. He was asking harmless questions about her magic and she got all awkward about it. _Why?_ He was just trying to get to know the person who saved his life. She was all over the place in moods as well. Last night he had seen her anger, he had seen her kindness, he had also seen the cold and distant side of her. She was literally all over the map when it came to emotions. She was just so weird.

"I guess I can hold off on questions," he teased and offered her a smile wanting to see her reaction. He saw her lips twitch but she kept her face mostly passive. She stood and went to leave but she turned back and regarded him before saying what was on her mind.

"I will leave one of my spirits with you. Since you are unable to move around easily. If there are any problems or danger you can tell them and they will come and get me," she said matter of factually. Natsu felt his pride twist at the inclination that he wouldn't' be able to defend himself. He knew he couldn't since he winced whenever he swallowed, but the fact still hurt. She turned and left when she received a nod from him and got ready for her trip into town.

Lucy changed into a plain baggy long grey shirt and tied a belt around her waist. She attached her keys and whip to the belt. She wore black stockings and brown leather boots. She quickly grabbed a long pale green cloak that had once been her mother's. Tying her hair back into a tight bun she tied a Green Headband around the top of her head attempting to cover most of her blonde locks. She brought the hood up around her face and grabbed a woven basket from one of the side tables. She breathed a sigh as she looked at herself one last time in the mirror. This was her standard look when she went into the town as Lily Heart. It was her disguise amongst the people when she needed simple supplies. She had always just been another face in the crowd but some people had recognized her so in response she had come up with a fake name to protect her true identity.

She moved back to Natsu's room and opened the creaky door. He was awake and looking out towards the window at the warm sky. She sighed and moved beside him. He looked up at her and raised an eyebrow at her choice of clothing. She only rolled her eyes at his questioning gaze. She wasn't about to elaborate why she looked like a daughter about to run errands for her father, it helped her blend in, and she didn't need to tell him that. However when he leaned forward slightly and sniffed the air she gave him a questioning look.

"Why are you sniffing the room?" she asked.

"Your scent, it disappeared?" he said giving her his own questioning look.

"It's the cloak it has de-sensitizing magic embedded into it," Lucy said as she fidgeted with the garment as she thought of her mother. Shaking her head in an attempt to dispose those thought she turned her mind to the task at hand.

"I'm leaving," Lucy stated and met Natsu's dark obsidian eyes head on.

"I'm leaving Virgo here to look after you," she said and a golden light appeared beside her. Natsu eye's widened as a petite young woman appeared before him, with pinker hair than he had. She was dressed in a maid outfit and had shackles on her wrists. She bowed deeply towards Natsu who only looked at her questionably. _This must be one of the spirits Lucy had mentioned earlier,_ he thought as he looked at the pink haired woman.

"Virgo meet Natsu. Natsu meet Virgo," Lucy waved at the two doing quick introductions so she could leave.

"Natsu do you want me to help you outside. I don't want you to feel like you have to stay cooped up in this room," Lucy said in an indifferent tone but Natsu only smiled at her.

"That would be nice," he said as he attempted to get up out of the bed that was quite comfortable. Lucy and Virgo came to both of his sides and helped him hobble outside. He grimaced in pain as his chest felt like it was being ripped and pulled, but he didn't complain. As he left the comfy room he got a look at what the rest of the cottage looked like.

They stumbled into a little kitchen and living room. A rough round table sat in the middle with a basket of fresh fruit that sat in the middle. The kitchen consisted of an old wood-burning stove, glass cabinets that housed many jars of delicious looking foods, a sink, and a large fire pit where he assumed she did most of her cooking. The little living room had huge French doors that were open to the outside breeze, and there was petite furniture surrounding a small coffee table. Natsu spotted two other doors that were partly closed and he assumed that one was the door to Lucy's room and the other to the bathroom. It had a rustic and cottage feel that he loved. It was so different from the glittering expenses that decorated the stone structure of his family's castle. Lucy's place was heartwarming, and homey.

They stumbled through the French doors and Virgo momentarily left their side. Natsu looked out at the spectacular sight that stretched in front of him. He had gotten a moonlit view of the rolling hills, and the lake but during the daytime he could fully appreciate the beauty of the place. He took in the rolling grass hills, the smell of a nearby garden, the clucking of chickens, and the distant sound of the waterfall that cascaded down the cliff side. Natsu could get used to a place like this. He had always liked the beauty of nature and tried to get out of the confines of the stone walls and enjoy what he could, and this little slice of paradise was a place that he absolutely loved.

Virgo appeared with a chair and they helped Natsu sit down in it. He felt utterly helpless but knew that there was nothing he could do about it. Sighing he breathed in the natural scent around him and a smile graced his lips. Lucy and Virgo had moved a little inside to share a few words thinking that Natsu wouldn't be able to hear, but he had enhanced senses and he caught every word.

"Thanks again Virgo for coming through your own gate," Lucy's voice drifted to his ears.

"It is my pleasure Princess," Virgo said. _Princess?_ Natsu questioned as he began to listen more intently to the conversation. _Lucy was a Princess? A weird Princess_ he concluded.

"Now I shouldn't be long. I'm hoping not to attract any attention to myself. I plan on stopping by the Old Man's house. I'll tell him the predicament and have him keep a watchful eye. With his disappearance who knows what **_they _**will get up too…" Lucy said trailing off. _Why was she hiding who she was? Who was this Old Man? And who were **they**?_ Natsu questioned from his spot outside.

"If something go's wrong go back and tell the Old Man. He will get Natsu back up to health if something happens to me," Lucy said with a serious tone and Natsu's heart dropped at her words. _How could going into town pose the risk of her not returning? Who was this blonde? _He stopped his questioning thoughts when he heard the two females returning to his side.

"I'm off. Natsu don't hesitate to ask Virgo for help. I'll be back later with news," Lucy said as she nodded at the pink haired male in front of her before she moved around the side of the house. Before she completely disappeared around the side of the house Natsu called out to her making her stop.

"Lucy?" he called to her and she turned back towards him. Her brown eyes locking on obsidian black. "Yea?" she questioned.

"Thanks again. It means a lot," Natsu said with a small smile. He knew that she was cautious about going into town and he knew that she was taking a risk. He didn't understand why it was a risk, but he appreciated that she was doing it for him.

"Don't worry about it Natsu," she said offering him a rare smile and beginning to head around the side of the house. Her hand landed on the side of the building and she turned the corner slowly disappearing from view.

"Be careful," he added before her hand left the side of the building. Lucy's face appeared around the side of the building one last time and she regarded him curiously before giving him a genuine smile that spread across her face and lit up her eyes.

"I will," Lucy said and she disappeared from Natsu's sight. Natsu couldn't help but smile at the spot she had once occupied. He couldn't remember a time where he had seen such a warming smile. She had given him a genuine smile and he wanted to see it again. When she got back he was determined to she her smile like that again.

He heaved a sigh. Lucy wasn't going to be back till later and he had many questions. He wondered if the strange Spirit could answer some. He knew that he probably wouldn't get much out of her, but talking was better than silence for the entire day. He decided he would do that later. Right now he was going to enjoy the peace that he hadn't felt for years. However that peace didn't last long as his questions and thoughts returned to what lay for later that day. Fear, curiosity and happiness spread through him. Fear of the news he may receive later when Lucy returned, curiosity about the mysterious blonde that occupied his mind and happiness that he had been rescued by a kind person who lived in a paradise.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello Fairies! Welcome to my next chapter :) Thank you to those who reviewed you all made me smile- Naeda Beasly, ideevourbooks, and Deadly8rose123 - Hope you enjoy Lucy heading into town. I had to cut this chapter into two because i realized that i was reaching close to 7,000 words and i thought it was a bit much. Hope you like it :) **

**Please Review! I love criticism **

**I do not own Fairy Tail **

* * *

Lucy walked swiftly through the same forest that she had walked yesterday. However instead of hanging close to the coast she cut inland heading for a particular town and a particular family. She hiked over rolling hills and little valley's until she found the familiar road that she traveled every so often. The dirt road cut through the very edges of the forest near her valley and cut over to the village that she sought. She pulled the cloak closer to her body and pulled the hood over her blonde hair in case anyone was traveling the road.

She had been walking for a long time and the sun lay directly above her when she heard the sound of hoofs scrapping rocks, and the constant crackling sound of wheels turning over gravel. Lucy spared a glance over her shoulder to see a horse drawn cart coming down the path and heading in the same direction she was. She couldn't see the driver since their straw hat was pulled down over their face. Pulling her hood down she continued to walk until the cart pulled up beside her and slowed to match her speed.

"Hello young Miss. Where are you off to this fine morning?" an elderly voice reached her ears as she looked up. An older man sat with the reins in his hands and his straw hat tipped back to reveal his wrinkled face and kind eyes. Lucy smiled a bright and warm smile.

"To the town of Magnolia," she said as she moved the basket from one arm to the other as she accessed the old man.

"Me and my girl Cherry here," he said patting the reins indicating his horse. "Are heading to Magnolia if you need a lift. The roads can be dangerous for a young lady like yourself," he said as he pulled the cart to a halt and looked down at the blonde with kind and concerned eyes.

"That would be very kind of you," Lucy replied and gracefully swung up into the seat next to the elderly man. She smiled at him and they continued towards the village at the end of the dirt road. The small talk continued for the rest of the journey, which Lucy always knew would happen on her little encounters as Lily Heart. They talked about the weather, travels, and other small topics. It wasn't long before they reached the edges of Magnolia and Lucy disembarked to visit her family friend who lived on the outskirts of the town.

She waved goodbye as she began to walk up the winding path that lead to the Dreyer's house. Big oak tree's lined the dirt path and a long slopping grassy hill ran off to her left creating a beautiful view over the busy streets of Magnolia. To her left stretched a healthy forest riddled with lingering shadows. A rather large house appeared in her vision and her smile faltered. The Dreyer's house consisted of a major living area so it could house the mage's of the guild that the Dreyer's housed. She could hear the shouts from here and there seemed to be more people than usual gathered at the guild today. She had learned long ago to avoid the rambunctious atmosphere.

Moving off the road she continued around to the back door that she knew was there. Quietly sneaking in through the back she climbed the small staircase up to the second floor. Listening at the door at the top she waited to hear the footsteps of someone approaching. Hearing nothing she opened the door and silently went towards the office that she knew resided at the end of the hall. The second floor was were the Dreyer family lived and the Old man's office lay at the top of the stairs that descended down into what the family called the guildhall. Before knocking on the door at the end of the hall she risked a quick look over the balcony railing.

The sight before her was chaos. The living area wasn't that large considering some of the guild members lived in scattered locations around the Dragneel Kingdom, but many visited frequently and most actually lived in Magnolia. The sight below her showed a bar where people drank frequently and a few tables with benches scattered around the living area. She could tell that a brawl had broken out and many chairs and bottles were flying around the space. She had been right before, there seemed to be more people than usual gathering downstairs and she had a vague idea that it was about the Prince. Sighing she returned back to the office door and knocked twice.

"Come in," she heard an older voice say and she took a deep breath before she turned the knob and steped inside the cramped space the old man called an office. The room consisted of a large mahogany desk that took up most of the space in the little office. There were stacks and stacks of paper almost hiding the Old man that sat behind them. Two chairs sat in front of his desk and bookshelves lined the walls. There was one window behind the Old man's chair and a large lamp sat on his desk illuminating the top of his bald head and the sheets of paper he was reading.

"What's broken this…. Oh," he said as he looked up from behind his stacks of paper to find Lucy standing there staring down at him.

"Lucy. I wasn't expecting you but as alway's its a pleasure to see looking so healthy. What brings you to Magnolia," the Old man said placing the sheet of paper he had been holding to one side of the desk. He then moved a few stacks apart so he could sit on the desk and get a good look at Lucy. The old man had a withered but wise looking face with a large mustache that sat on his upper lip. He was bald expect for little white wings that encircled the bottom part of his head. He wore a red vest with a white collared shirt and black pants.

"Hello Master Makarov," Lucy said as she took a seat in one of the empty chairs. "I'm sorry I didn't send a letter before hand and set up a meeting but I need a favor and information," Lucy said seriously dropping the friendly act and getting straight to the point.

"Go ahead child," Makarov said with a wave of his hand.

"Have you heard any information about the boat crash involving the Prince," Lucy asked and watched Makarov to gauge his reaction. His usual cheerful face fell and his eyes became sad and concerned.

"It was during the storm two nights ago. They were sailing by the Serene Cliffs not far from were you live. The ship got pulled into the rocks and they crashed. Some crewmates don't know how it happened but some insist that magic was involved; however they can't prove it. The crew made it to shore with some injuries but the Prince still hasn't been found," Lucy cut him off.

"Who was injured?" she asked knowing the Prince would want to know the details.

"Gray Fullbuster, and Erza Scarlet were the worst. They are good friends of the Prince and are apart of this guild. They both suffered severe cuts to their bodies. Gray broke a few ribs and Erza broke her ankle, and they both have concussions. They said they had been attempting to save the Prince but the mast had fallen and the Prince had fallen into the Ocean. The kingdom is in a panic," he said and brushed a hand through his white wings of hair.

"They have sent search parities out and they have asked all the Guild's to begin a search as well. The royal family is quite worried," Makarov said with a grave voice. So that explained why there was so many people. Everyone had been called in to go looking for the missing Prince. This was not looking good for Lucy.

"He's alive," Lucy said quietly and received wide and surprised eyes from the Old man in front of her.

"That's good news. May I ask how you know this," he said already knowing what the answer might be.

"He washed up on the rocks at the bottom of the cliff. He's quite injured and I can't move him from the house," Lucy said in exhaustion and brushed a hand through her blonde hair.

"He can't leave and I can't be found," Lucy said as she looked out the window with a longing and lonely look.

"This is quite the dilemma you're in child. What is your plan," Makarov said knowing that Lucy wouldn't have traveled all the way out to Magnolia without some sort of plan.

"My original plan was to wait until he was better than drop him off at Hargeon to get picked up by the guards. If there are this many search parties out then I will have to lay low which means no jobs," Lucy said with a little edge. She wasn't happy that she would have to miss out on jobs. If she fell behind she could loose her lead on _them._

"So you don't plan on telling anyone that the Prince is alive," Makarov said as he brushed a hand through his mustache.

"Makarov!" Lucy said sternly. "You of all people know why I can't. I am supposed to be dead to the world. I am in hiding until I can put an end to this. If the King and Queen come to grab their son they will want to thank me and the public will find out about it. I look too much like my mother, and if my face went public who knows what will happen. You know if _they _hear that I am alive that they will end this Realm as quickly as they ended the kingdom of Caelum and the great sky city of Astra. There are only so many survivors and they are all being hunted like dogs. I can't and I won't let another country fall to them and if that means taking the Prince as a prisoner for a few days so I can protect the secrets that my mother and father died for then so be it," Lucy said with cold determination.

There was silence as the two stared at each other. The only sound was the distant crashes from the guildhall below. Lucy slowly calmed down until she slumped in her chair and Makarov looked at her with sad eyes. He knew her situation far to well and felt for her. She had lost so much in her lifetime and had taken on a huge responsibility so it wouldn't happen to anyone else. He often tried to prompt her to come and stay at the guild more often so she could get to know the members, but she always refused. She was afraid of attachment. Afraid that if she got close to someone they would be taken away just like her parents and her kingdom.

"But you're right. I don't want them to think that they have lost their son. I don't want to cause that kind of pain and panic. I will send them a letter," Lucy said suddenly as she sat up and grabbed a pen and parchment.

"It won't be much but hopefully it will ease their worrying and lessen the searches," Lucy said as she began to write.

"That's a good idea," Makarov agreed as he shuffled to the side so Lucy could write.

_King Igneel and Queen Evelyn, Rulers of the 5 Dragon Realms of the Fiore Kingdom._

_Your Son is Alive. Do not fret he is healing and in good hands. I live in a remote area and it will be difficult for you or anyone to receive him. When he is well enough to make the journey I will send another letter saying where to meet us._

_Sincerely_

_Your Friend_

_Lucy_

"There," Lucy said as she passed it to Makarov to read. He nodded and Lucy rolled it up. "Can you send this anonymously for me. I don't want it to get tracked back to me," Lucy said as she tied an elegant ribbon around the little rolled parchment.

"Of course Lucy," Makarov said taking the small note.

"You sure you want your real name on it?" Makarov asked as he placed the note in one of his vest pockets.

"Unfortunately it's the name I gave the Prince. I don't want to stir suspicion if the King and Queen get a note from Lily but the Prince calls me Lucy," Lucy said as she brought her hood back up over her head. She took a deep breath as her eyes lingered on Makarov's breast pocket for only a moment longer

"That's all I needed to talk to you about Master," Lucy said as she stood up and fixed her outfit. "You know where to find me. Since I'll be stuck in the valley can you send me any leads on _them. _I don't want to fall behind and if anything comes up that can't wait send me a letter by bird," Lucy said as she stood in front of the master.

"Of course Lucy I will keep my eyes and ears open for you. Lucy, why don't you stay for a little while. Come and have a drink with us. I still think it would be good if you got to know the guild. You are a member after all," Makarov tried to get her to stay just like he did every time Lucy came to visit.

"Thanks for the offer Master, but I can't today. I have a Prince to get back too and some supplies to grab. It was nice seeing you," Lucy said with a rare genuine smile as she stretched out her hand and placed it gently on his shoulder in a show of affection. He was the closest thing she had to a family and she knew that Makarov worried about her.

"Be careful Lucy. With the missing Prince there will be more guards in town than usual," Makarov warned as he patted her hand affectionately.

"I'm always careful," Lucy said with a joyful smile and laughter dancing in her eyes, emotion that Makarov barely saw. He smiled brightly back at her, he had missed that smile. She turned the handle and disappeared down the corridor.

Makarov sat at his desk and sighed. He worried for the blonde that he considered to be a part of his family. She was alone and held a great responsibility over her shoulders. It had taken a long time to convince her to join the guild in hope of providing her with a family that she had lost. He wanted to see her happy and live a wonderful life in the memory of her parents, but he knew that couldn't be possible until the shadows of her past disappeared. He sighed again. He remembered when he had first heard of Astra's fall and how the islands of Caelum went dark. It had been a shock to the whole world, knowing that a strong and independent kingdom had fallen to an unknown shadow that had crawled from the darkness. It was a mystery and had put fear into everyone's heart. Where would the mysterious force strike next? There had been a few survivors that had scattered in fear knowing what hunted them in the dark. They never spoke of what happened, to afraid and traumatized by what they had experienced. Their silence only made the fear worse. However that fear had slowly ebbed away as the years passed by. It had been 11 years since the fall of Astra and now it was merely a dark memory of the past.

He had been relieved when Layla Heartfilia had appeared on his doorstep clutching a small child he soon found out to be Lucy. He had been relieved to find that his long time friend hadn't been killed, but he soon found out that relief was only to be short lived. He sighed again and began to look over the papers that reported all the damages that his guild had committed. He slowly pushed his troubled thoughts aside thinking of a certain blonde haired daughter that lived deep in the ancient woods.

* * *

Lucy walked swiftly down the back stairs and made for the door to the back. However she pulled up short when a gasp and a bowl hitting the ground reached her ears. She slowly turned around and Lucy recognized the barmaid from downstairs staring at her with wide blue eyes. Her silver hair cascaded down her back like a waterfall, and a single small ponytail gathered her bangs off her face. She had a kind face and her pink simple dress gave her a gentle and stunning look. Lucy vaguely remembered Makarov saying that her name was Mirajane when he was talking about his family at the guild.

"Who are you and what are you doing here. Nobody except members are aloud back here?" Mirajane said in a singsong voice with an edge of warning etched into it.

"I was here to see Master Makarov," Lucy said not completely turning to face the sliver haired beauty. She kept her hood up which covered most of her hair and her face. Her body was turned away from the barmaid and only her head turned to acknowledge the woman.

"And what is your business back here," Mirajane asked in her edged voice. Lucy had only ever seen Mirajane from a distant and she always seemed sweet and bubbly, this was something she had never expected from the beauty. Lucy decided that it wasn't a good idea to get on her bad side. She had heard rumours that Mirajane was once called the Demon.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but I don't wish to be known by many. I like my peace and solitude. As for my business back here I was just leaving, and before you scold me about membership I can reassure you that I am a member of this guild," Lucy said bringing up her pale hand with the pink symbol of the Fairy Tail guild on it. The pink fairy that only other members could see. She heard Mirajane gasp and Lucy looked up to see the once hostile and hesitant face slip away to reveal joy, surprise, and kindness.

"I didn't know you were a member. How come I have never seen you around the guild before," Mirajane said coming closer to Lucy who dropped her hand.

"I don't live around here, and I have never been one for large social gatherings," Lucy said simply as she took a step back towards the door her hand reaching for the doorknob.

"The guild can get quite crazy sometimes. Still you should come by and grab a drink, I'm sure everyone else would love to meet you. Oh I'm Mirajane Strauss by the way but you can just call me Mira," she said reaching out her hand to shake. Lucy hesitated before she turned fully towards Mira and shook Mirajane's hand. "Lucy," Lucy said with a small smile.

"So how about that drink?" Mira asked with a bright smile.

"I can't. I'm only in town for supplies. I really must be going but thank you for the offer, maybe next time i'm in town," Lucy said turning the door handle and opening the door.

"Okay. Well next time you stop in don't be shy to say hi. You're part of our family and I would love to get to know you," Mirajane said as she picked up the bowl from the ground and gave Lucy an award-winning smile.

"I promise I'll say hi," Lucy said returning the smile briefly before moving outside.

"Bye Lucy," Mira said as she followed her out the door and waved her off as Lucy began to walk down the trail that lead down to Magnolia.

Mirajane stood in the doorway of Fairy Tail looking at the back of the green cloak that was slowly disappearing over the grassy hill. Mirajane sighed. Lucy the mysterious blonde guild member. Mirajane was curious. Why hadn't they ever met? Mirajane could understand the want for solitude but to never introduce yourself to the guild you belonged too, and to sneak in through the back so one would avoid the crowd up front. It was curious. However if Makarov trusted the mysterious blonde then so would Mirajane. Mira vowed that she would get to know the mysterious Lucy. Nobody should go through life alone. Mirajane couldn't place it but something in the blonde's eyes gave off a lonely feel and Mirajane wanted to change that.

* * *

**Till next time... **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again! Here is Part two in Lucy's little trip to Magnolia. Also if you were wondering my sister is such a slow reader that she hasn't even finished chapter 2 so i decided to begin posting without her reading it before :) I just couldn't wait any longer. I wanted to know what you all thought of it. :) **

**Please leave a review. I love to hear from you**

**I do not own Fairy Tail **

* * *

Lucy walked along the dirt path. The tall grass brushed against the hem of her green cloak reaching out like a million hands. Lucy's mind slowly drifted back to her conversation with Mira. Mirajane seemed like a nice person. If the situation had been different Lucy might have taken her up on her offer, but she couldn't risk it just yet. Lucy wouldn't deny that the guild seemed like a wonderful and happy place. Everyone seemed to be one big happy family, and Lucy did secretly want that feeling again. Lucy didn't go a moment without thinking and missing her own family.

Lucy sighed as she looked out at the busy streets that loomed ahead of her. Magnolia was coming closer and she could see the hustle and bustle of the town. She looked out towards the mountains that rested past Magnolia and she could see the stone spires of the castle. Lucy tore her eyes away from it and focused on the task at hand. Crowds and people were two things that were a benefit and a curse to her lifestyle. Crowds were easy to disappear in, but it also made it hard to get away. Lucy pulled the hood tighter around her and tucked the basket close to her side as she made her way off the path and onto the cobblestone street.

Immediately Lucy was on stealth mood. She kept her head down and weaved through the masses of people in an attempt to keep a low radar. She moved like a ghost through the crowd, providing the soft 'sorry', or 'excuse me' when necessary so she didn't become the hated person in a crowd. Lucy was coming up to the first stall when she met her first guard. At first she thought it wouldn't be that big of a deal until Lucy watched as the guard stopped another blonde on the street and asked her to come with him. This was not good. Why were they stopping blondes? Lucy diverted her path so she was out of the eyesight of that man. However a certain poster stopped her in her tracks.

It was a newer poster that had a drawing of a hooded figure with a black mask over dark eyes. You could see little golden pieces of hair hanging out from the hood that framed the bottom half of the person's face. Lucy's breath hitched in her throat as she noticed that it was another wanted picture for her. But they knew she was blonde now. That stupid rain storm! It just had to blow her hood off of her head! Lucy was fuming as she tore the paper down to get a better look at it. It read:

_WANTED._

_THE DARK STAR._

_REWARD 250,000 JEWELS_

_If you have any information on this criminal please inform you're nearest division of Rune Knights, or a nearby guild._

_CAUTION: Approach with extreme caution. The Dark Star is a mage but her magical ability is unknown. She is a master at hand-to-hand combat; she uses stealth and the cover of darkness to her advantage, and has been known to disappear without a sound. Do not believe the rumours that this person is a spirit or ghost. She is just another criminal of the kingdom. Her True Identity is unknown but she is known to be skilled in burglary, and theft. Other crimes include infiltration of the Magic council headquarters, and police branches between the Dragneel castle and the port of Hargeon. It is known that the Dark Star was involved in the escape of a notorious criminal who was in the Magic Council's Prison cells._

_This criminal is a blonde woman who wears a black mask over her eyes and a black hooded cape._

_If you any information on this criminal please contact your local police force or magic guilds. The thief is known to work at night in local areas thieving and committing criminal acts._

Lucy stared at the piece of paper. The reward for her capture had gone up considerably since the last time. It was a hefty amount and it concerned her. This kind of wanted poster only attracted attention from the guilds. Lucy did not want groups of guild members out looking for her as well as royal guards. However they didn't have much of a lead. The area she used was vast and random, and they didn't know half of the things that she had done in this kingdom. However they tended to put more of her darker jobs on the wanted poster. Including the one where she saved her old friend from the clutches of the magic council. Lucy crumpled up the paper and stuffed it into her basket as she continued on her path to the stalls.

She stopped at several places picking up some necessities that she couldn't grow at home, and then she made her way over to a convenient store where she picked up medical supplies. As she flitted from one stand to another she made sure all of her hair was tucked in, and that she kept her hood up. She didn't get stopped, and she didn't get questioned. She passed through the crowd like any other person. However as she picked up the supplies for the Prince's wounds she felt a tingling on her back. She knew that she was being watched the moment the shiver passed through her body. She didn't turn but continued in her sweet conversation with the stall owner. She bought a lot of bandages, antiseptic, painkillers, a needle, silk and some cream that helped to speed up healing.

Lucy turned slowly and began to walk down the busy street of Magnolia. She could still feel the pair of eyes boring into her back but she continued calmly. As she made it to the edge of the street that would take her towards her forest she ducked into an alley. Moving swiftly she took several twists and turns before looping back to the road she needed. A supply cart was leaving at this moment and she ran up to it. A middle-aged man was up front and he gladly let her sit on the back where there was room for her to sit.

Lucy sat rigidly on the back watching for any movement from the city. She waited for someone to follow her, to pursue her in any fashion. She couldn't let anyone follow her home. However nobody came out of the town, and the tingling feeling had finally left. She couldn't sense any magic energy, and the only human she could sense was the driver up front. The only odd thing that she could place was a bright blue blur that sped towards Fairy Tail. Lucy let out a long sigh and thought that she had escaped whoever had been watching her.

Lucy had just leant back in her seat letting her body relax when a sword plunged into the crate beside her. Lucy leapt up on her seat and letting her whip fall to her side as the driver halted and yelled about what was happening. The two horses were uneasy and jumpy and the driver leapt down in an attempt to calm them. Lucy glanced at the sword briefly. It was a beautiful sword that was embedded half way into the crate beside her. It had a black handle with a blue gem at he end. White wings spread out between the handle and the sword. It had blue tracings on the blade that matched the colour of the stone. It was a beautiful weapon. Lucy returned her eyes to the forest around her and the field off to the side.

She felt it before she saw it. An identical sword came flying at her shoulder and she barely managed to dodge by cartwheeling backwards. She then had to drop to her hands and knees as Lances made of Ice shot at her from multiple directions. Lucy wasn't as lucky this time. One of the Ice lances cut through her shoulder and her side. The man yelped at the sudden ice and sword attack and cowered into the behind the front of his cart. Lucy felt her heart drop. Whoever this person was they were after her and Lucy didn't want an innocent person to get caught in the crossfire. Flicking her whip she cracked it in the air.

"Stop this. Come out and talk properly. I don't want to see innocent people getting hurt in your insane sword and Ice throwing!" Lucy screamed to the heavens and to her surprise she saw to specs against the sun that were getting larger. Two people emerged from the sky and landed a fair distance away from the cart.

Lucy took in the pair quickly. One was a woman a year or two older than her. She had bright red hair that cascaded down her back, dark calculating eyes, and fair skin. She wore silver armor that had a yellow cross on it and a blue skirt. She was holding another one of the winged swords in on of her hands. The other was male about the same age as Lucy. He had dark black hair that looked to be permanently windswept; he had no shirt on, dark pants, dark cold eyes and pale skin. What surprised Lucy the most was that both were bandaged up. They had bandages wrapped around their heads, the male was bandaged around his chest and the female had one of her legs bandaged up to the knee.

There was also a blue cat that had sprouted wings on its back that was hovering by the woman's head, and a half bird half human had landed beside the guy. The bird lady had silver hair cropped short (She reminded Lucy of Mirajane); she had green wings for arms and bird legs instead of human. However to Lucy's horror and surprise the girl's body lit up and human arms and legs reappeared. Take Over magic Lucy concluded quickly.

"What is this about?" Lucy demanded. She held a small sliver of hope that they weren't after her. She hoped they were bandits or thieves so she could just beat them and walk away.

"You don't have the right to talk," the woman with scarlet hair spoke with a cold and icy tone. Lucy scoffed at her statement. Who did this lady think she was?

"And who decides that?" Lucy asked as she leapt down to the grass beside the cart incase they decided to throw more ice and swords at her. The driver was leaning around his cart, as he looked at the group with a confused expression plastered across his face.

"You Wench!" the silver haired bird woman screamed before taking a step forward. The red head held out a hand and pointed her sword towards Lucy.

"Where is he?" the red head asked in a cold tone.

"Who?" Lucy asked as her insides froze. Where they asking about Natsu? This couldn't be happening. How did they find out!

"Prince Natsu. Lisanna and Happy heard what you said to the Master. Taking the Prince as a prisoner. You disgust me," the red haired woman said with venom and Lucy took a deep breath.

"Is that all you heard?" Lucy asked in a quiet voice. The blue cat's ears perked up at her words but the others looked stern and angry.

"It was enough," the half naked one replied as he widened his stance into a fighting one. The one named Lisanna transformed into something resembling a cat. They all supported angry and determined faces. The only one that looked torn was the blue cat with wings. However Lucy concluded it was a cat, and probably didn't really have an opinion on the matter.

"And what if I don't tell you?" Lucy asked as she ran her hand along her keys and placed the basket close to the cart.

Lucy knew where this was heading and her conclusions of who these people were weren't helping the situation. The only place they could have heard that conversation was at the guild. Which meant that they were Fairy Tail mages, and judging by their wounds they were the one's that had been with the Prince during the crash. Lucy couldn't blame them for being angry. If she was close to someone and heard that kind of information Lucy would be doing exactly what these mage's were doing. They were looking for any information to set their minds at rest, and were going to extremes to make sure that person was safe.

"Then we will have to make you," the red head said in a cold voice before several swords materialized around her and flung themselves at Lucy.

Lucy dove out of the way and brought her whip around in an arc slicing through the Ice that was coming her way. One of the swords made contact with her thigh but she pushed through the pain that was eating away at her. Lucy felt bad but in her next attack she let her whip wrap around the red head and male's legs and pulled hard. They fell in a heap and groaned through their injuries. Their injuries looked severe and that was probably why they were using long range attacks.

The cat woman bolted towards Lucy with incredible speed but Lucy fended off most of her attacks, however she didn't go unscratched. Delivering a forceful blow to the girl's stomach and rolling towards the cart to dodge more swords and Ice she quickly took out two keys. Lucy quickly took note that the blue cat had disappeared. Loke and Aries appeared behind the cart and out of sight. Lucy quickly passed a message silently through their keys with what she wanted them to do. She then turned to the middle aged man who was cowering and silently crying beside his horses as he attempted to protect them.

"Where do you live?" Lucy demanded and he gawked at her with terrified eyes. Lucy ducked and flung out her whip keeping them back for a few more seconds.

"Answer me quickly," Lucy said, as she got ready to roll out of the way.

"I live in Akane Beach in a small cottage," he said in a shrill voice.

"I promise to return your horse," Lucy said and rolled out from behind the cart leaving a confused and terrified man behind.

Lucy rolled towards Lisanna and pushed her towards the red head and the male who were leaning heavily on each other for support. Their wounds looked quite bad. "NOW!" Lucy yelled and Loke and Aries popped out from behind the cart. Before the three mages could identify the newcomers Loke's fists glowed a brilliant gold and blinded them from seeing anything, then Aries brought her hands out in front of her and pink wool sprang forth covering the three mages in a fluffy pink cloud which made them unable to move. Lucy didn't have much time. She knew that Aries's wool would only hold for so long against three mages so she cut the restraints on one of the horses, grabbed her basket which she had put down, and mounted the horse and took off into the forest at high speed. Her spirits stayed close to the trapped mages and would notify Lucy if they pursued her.

* * *

Lucy clutched her side and her shoulder as she rode through the dense forest. It had been a few hours and the sun was finally setting on the horizon. She had put a great distance between herself and the mages before Loke finally gave her a message. _They are heading back to the guild my love. None of them are pursuing you. However I don't think they will give up. They will begin their search once they have had time to heal. Fairy Tail mage's are quite stubborn and Family is very important to them. _Loke said through his key with a grim voice. _As long as they aren't following me now they won't find me later. I'm not leaving the valley until that Prince is gone. Loke before you leave can you tell Makarov about what happened. _Lucy said with strain as pain flared through her body.

Lucy flinched as the horse jumped over a familiar riverbed. Her wounds hadn't stopped bleeding and they didn't seem to be closing any time soon. She had lost a considerable amount of blood due to the constant riding. Her jaw was clenched so tightly from pain that it had begun to give her a headache. Her shoulder throbbed, her side felt like it was on fire and her thigh was beginning to go numb. Her vision was even beginning to blur around the edges but she pushed through. As the world became darker she hoped that she wouldn't fall off. If she did the horse would surely leave her behind. She was so close to home. She just needed to get Virgo to open the wall and she would be home free.

Not to far away a young spirit heard her master's plea to open the wall when she was close. Virgo paused halfway from placing a steaming pot of soup in front of a hungry Prince. He had refused to sleep until Lucy had returned with news about his friends. His obsidian eyes looked up at hers and she could see the question forming. He had asked so many questions today, mostly about the Princess. She had answered none of them and only provided answers that she could supply. He had asked who Lucy was? Where she had come from? Why was it hard for her to go into town? Why was she afraid of getting caught? Who was the mysterious**_ them_**? And why did she live out here by herself? Virgo had answered none of these questions, and only answered with 'Princess is the only one who can answer that'. She did however answer a few question about the valley, but that had been all.

"What's wrong Virgo?" Natsu asked as he took the pot of soup from her waiting hands. Virgo debated momentarily whether or not she should answer him. Deciding that Lucy was going to turn up anyways she decided to let him know.

"Princess has been injured. She was attacked when she was leaving Magnolia and is on her way here on horseback. She is in a lot of pain and she wishes me to open the wall when she get's closer," Virgo said as she went to stand by the window ready to do her master's bidding and help her heal her wounds. Virgo's emotionless face didn't give anything away but she was worried for Lucy. All of them were. Lucy put herself through so much and she lived a hard life. They all protected her. She was their Princess, their friend and their family. There was nothing they wouldn't do for her.

"She's hurt! How bad? Is she close?" Natsu asked frantically as he attempted to stand but only succeeding in stumbling backwards.

"Yes," Virgo said as she raised her arms and a hole in the stone cliff appeared. Virgo waiting a few moments before she heard the steady drum of hoof beats and then saw a figure emerge from the hole. She closed it immediately and hurried outside. The horse seemed darker in the moonlight and Virgo could see the golden hair of her master slumped over the side of the horse. Her green robe was stained with blood on the shoulder, thigh and the hip. Lucy gave Virgo a weak smile before pulling the horse to a stop and dismounting. Virgo could see the weakness in her movements and feared that she would pass out from loss of blood. Lucy hit the ground awkwardly and accidentally put wait on her injured leg. Virgo watched as pain flashed across Lucy's face as she began to fall to the ground. Virgo reached out for her but another arm beat her to it. Natsu had followed Virgo outside and had caught Lucy before she could hit the ground.

* * *

**And let the nalu begin :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello fellow Fairies!**

**Welcome to my story. I hope you like the next instalment in this mysterious tale between a Prince and a Thief. I do have some bad news. Next week I am going to my cabin, which means no electricity. Yes no updates next week and I'm sorry. So i shall attempt to update as much as I can in the next few days in order to tide you over for next week. Bare with me. I have so much planned for this story and I promise it's only just beginning. **

**Please leave a review. I want to know what you think :) **

**I do not own Fairy Tail. **

* * *

Strong warm arms. That was the first thing that Lucy registered as her vision slowly came back to her after getting off the horse. She had been foolish. She had forgotten about her injured leg since it had gone numb from pain hours ago.

"Natsu?" Lucy questioned in a low voice as she tried to stand up. She could feel the arms help her stand and if she hadn't lost so much blood she was sure she would have blushed at the close contact.

"Are you okay who did this to you?" he questioned his voice concerned but forceful. His voice only confirmed her thoughts that it was Natsu who was supporting her.

"Princess we should move inside," Virgo said coming around to Lucy's other side with large worried eyes.

Lucy had opened her mouth to reply when something burst out of her basket that had fallen from her grasp when she had fallen. All Lucy saw was blue and a whiny voice yelling "NNNAAATTTTTSSSSUUUUUU!" The blue blur connected with Natsu's head and they both toppled over bringing Lucy down with them. Lucy cried out in pain as her shoulder made contact with the ground and Lucy felt Natsu give a grunt of pain as well.

"Happy?" Natsu questioned as he pried the blue thing off his face. Lucy brought her head off of the ground and griped her now bloody shoulder. She sent a glare at the Prince and whatever had attacked him. Happy? Lucy's mind was hazy from pain but she remembered that name and blue fur. Her heart froze as her mind finally caught up with the situation. She stared in shock and fear as the Prince and the blue cat from earlier began talking. Lucy didn't catch anything they were saying. She didn't even process that the cat was talking like a normal human being. Her mind was reeling at the possibilities that the Fairy Tail mage's had followed her. Slowly sitting up and ignoring the pain that laced her body she forcefully pried the cat from Natsu's hands and held it by the scruff of his neck.

"You will answer every question I give you. Or I will be cooking you up for dinner," she threatened the cat and it's big eyes began to water with fear.

"You're scary," he whimpered and Lucy shot him a glare for good measure.

"Lucy this isn't necessary," Natsu began but Lucy cut him off with a very angry stare.

"Yes it is," Lucy said in an icy tone.

"Did you sneak into my basket during the fight?" she asked in a cold tone.

"Aye," the cat replied with a guilty and frightened look.

"Do the others know about this?" she asked.

"No," the cat said and looked down at the ground. "I wanted to see Natsu and knew you were taking care of him," he said and Lucy didn't waver at the cat's cuteness as he looked up at her with big sad eyes.

"Is there anyway for them to track you?" Lucy asked as fear tried to seep into her voice but she kept it at bay. Her voice only ringing in anger.

"No," the cat said again his face getting sadder and guiltier by the second.

"One more question. How much of the conversation did you really hear?" she asked knowing this was the most important question. She remembered his torn face during the fight. Maybe he didn't share the same mindset as his companions. The cat's ears perked up and he looked up with his big round eyes.

"I heard everything. Lisanna only heard the part about you taking the Prince as a prisoner," Happy said and Natsu perked up saying 'Lisanna' but the cat and Lucy weren't paying attention to him.

"After that she ran to tell the others but I stayed. I heard every word. You're a good person I know you are. The other's didn't believe me," he said with sadness.

Lucy's heart froze at the cat's words. He had heard everything. He had heard where she was from, he heard about the hunting of the survivors, he heard that she was one of the survivors, and he had heard about **_them _**and what they were capable of. The cat had all the clues in order to find out who she was, and everything about her past. She gave a quick glance towards the Prince then she brought the cat closer to her face and fixed him with a pointed stare.

"You have to promise me. You can't breath a word of what you heard in that room do you hear. If you heard you know how dangerous this is. If you say anything to anyone I will personally hunt you down, but it won't only be me. If you say anything the people who are after me will come after you. No one will be safe. Do you understand," Lucy said with such force the cat began to shake.

"Aye I understand," the cat said and Lucy put him down gently. She took a deep breath in an attempt to calm the storm that swirled in her mind. After a moment of silence she attempted to stand up with the help of Virgo. Lucy wavered a little on her feet but her Celestial friend was there to steady her.

"Lucy?" Natsu asked and Lucy let out a long breath.

"Natsu just don't. It doesn't concern you. This is my problem and burden I carry. Your cat shouldn't have heard that conversation with the Old man. It's dangerous and if he heard everything he knows how dangerous it is," Lucy said as she put her weight on her good leg as Virgo retrieved the fallen basket. Lucy leant over and helped the Prince stand up.

"If someone's after you maybe I can help," Natsu asked as he grabbed her hand.

"No Natsu. Just forget about it. Did Virgo take good care of you?" Lucy asked as she began to help the Prince inside, the cat hovered by the Prince's head a look of worry written on his face. Whether it was for the injured Prince or the conversation they had just had Lucy didn't know or care.

"Yes, but Lucy if you won't tell me who's after you, then can you at least tell me who did this to you?" he asked again with force and Lucy paused to look at him. His dark eyes were blazing with emotion and his jaw was set in determination. Man this guy was stubborn. Why did he care what happened to her anyways? Why did he care who was after her? She was just some stranger in a valley whom he had met yesterday.

"I'll explain when we get inside," Lucy said as she shot a look at the cat to keep quiet. The cat quivered and whispered. "Natsu she scares me," Natsu only laughed at the comment the tense atmosphere floating away with his cheerful laugh. They slowly made their way inside and Lucy sat down on the bench in front of the fire. She grabbed some wood and began to make a fire while Virgo began to get the bandages set up. Lucy was struggling with the spark stones when Natsu came and sat down beside her.

"Here let me," he said taking the stones away and bringing his hand to rest over the fire. Lucy watched him curiously. What was he planning on doing? To her astonishment his hand lit on fire. The fire licked around his wrist and fingers not burning or scarring any skin. The fire cascaded down to the wood below instantly setting it all aflame.

"Fire is your magic huh. That's pretty handy," Lucy said as she sat down on the bench and cringed. Virgo hurried over and began to help Lucy take off the blood stained robe. Virgo then ushered her to the bedroom and helped her change out of her bloody clothes.

"This is going to be impossible," Lucy sighed as she dropped her garments in a pile that consisted of her now bloody clothes along with Natsu's. It was going to be a task getting them all clean.

"It was your mother's cloak wasn't it Princess?" Virgo asked as she held the cloak before them.

"Yea it was," Lucy said with longing eyes.

"Princess. I know you never asked but I have created some clothes for your guest. I noticed that his previous clothes were in shambles except for a few articles. If you wish I could take your cloak and the items that survived from his crash and wash them for you. I promise not to let you down," Virgo said and Lucy smiled at her pink haired spirit. She always knew what to do.

"I would appreciate that Virgo. I never would have thought of it," Lucy said as she took one of Virgo's hands and gave it a squeeze in hopes of conveying the gratitude she felt towards her spirit. Virgo offered her master a small smile before putting a hand over the basket and sending it to the Spirit world. Another golden light appeared around her hands and a bundle of clothes appeared before them.

"I'll deliver these to his room and meet you by the fire," Virgo said with a bow and left the room.

Lucy went back to the fire and sat down beside the Prince. Virgo returned shortly after and began to clean Lucy's wounds again but Lucy noticed the tiredness in her spirits eyes and the slowness in her movements. Lucy silently cursed herself. She should have noticed before.

"Virgo you have done a lot for me today. You must be getting tired from being in the Human world for so long. I appreciate what you are doing for me. Go home and rest I will be fine," Lucy said placing a tender hand on Virgo's wrists.

"Are you sure Princess. If you wish to punish me~" Virgo began but Lucy cut her off.

"Virgo it's okay. I know you're worried but I'm fine," Lucy said giving her hand another squeeze and offering her a warm smile.

"Okay Princess," Virgo said and her weariness finally showed through as her eyes became tired and her posture slackened a little.

"I will return the cloak and the clothes to you when I finish. If you need anything don't hesitate to call Princess. We are all here for you," Virgo said before disappearing in a flash of gold.

"They really care for you," Natsu said and Lucy smiled at the comment.

"They're the only family I have left," she said, the words slipping through her lips before she could stop them. She caught the saddened and curious look the Prince gave her but she ignored it. Mentally slapping herself in the process.

Lucy let out a breath and took hold of the cloth. She knew the Prince was watching her as he waited to hear about her trip or to elaborate on the topics she wished never to discuss. He must be anxious. He had waited all day to hear about what had happened to his friends. Fear that they may have perished in the crash. Lucy was happy that she would be giving him happy news. His friends were on the road to recovery and were determined to find their lost friend. That was good news for him. To know how loyal his friends were to him. It made Lucy smile.

"Your friends are all okay," Lucy began as she turned on the bench to face him. He sat beside her with his body leaning against the fireplace for support. The blue cat sat merrily in Natsu's lap, curled up and ready to fall asleep. Lucy watched as Natsu's face broke out into a huge grin, relief flooded his eyes at her words.

"The crew all made it to shore safely. Only two were seriously injured. A guy named Gray and a woman named Erza. They both suffered severe cuts to their bodies. Gray broke a few ribs and Erza broke her ankle, and they both have concussions," Lucy said evenly. "They will both make a full recovery," Lucy added when she remembered what Makarov had said about them trying to save the Prince.

"They're okay," he said more to himself as his grin continued to stretch over his face, however it faltered when something occurred to him.

"So I'm guessing the Old man is Makarov eh? That's were they heard your conversation. Did you see Erza and Gray then? Did you tell them I was okay? Oh man they are going to kill me. They think I'm dead," he said with a groan as his thoughts came to a conclusion and Lucy watched as the cat perked up at this and gave Lucy a concerned look.

"Yea I know Makarov," Lucy said with a sigh. Why deny it, it was the only way the story made sense. Where else did Happy hear the conversation?

"I also had a little run in with your friends," Lucy said hesitantly. "And the kingdom knows you're alive. I sent a letter to your parents," Lucy said as she placed the alcohol soaked rag on the cut on her thigh. She let out a low hiss as pain erupted in her leg and missed the bewildered and confused face that Natsu was supporting.

"Wait. What do you mean by run in? And my parents! You know who I am?" he asked as his eyes widened in horror at her simple statement.

"Oh yea sorry about that. I knew the moment I saw you," she said not thinking it was that big of a deal.

"But you treated me like any other person. You didn't use any honorific's or anything," he said with bewilderment. He had concluded that her attitude towards him had been out of ignorance. She did live in a secluded valley. But to find out that it was just who she was shocked him. Nobody had willingly treated him like a normal person when they knew who he was. Even with his friends it had taken a while to break the habit.

"Well you are just a person. You have your own dreams, adventures, and interests; you were just born into royal blood. You also introduced yourself without the title so I didn't use it. Honestly I'm glad you didn't. I don't like formalities and rank," Lucy said thinking about her spirits and her home. Her spirits were there to protect her, and since she held the keys she was considered their master. However Lucy never thought of them as a shield or a weapon. They were her friends and she fought with them in battle, and she prompted them to never call her master. However Virgo still tended to call her Princess, but she had her reasons for it.

"You are weird," he said with a light laugh and Lucy sent him a glare from her spot on the bench.

"No~ What I mean is your different from most people," Natsu said in an attempt to save what little friendship they had begun to build. Lucy just continued to glare but Natsu noticed it didn't reach her eyes and a smile tugged at her pink lips. Natsu grinned and leaned back against the fireplace wincing at the movement.

"I'll have to check you injuries," Lucy said as she brought a hand up to his head and then glanced down at the bandages. She could see spots of blood seeping through and knew that the fall had opened up some of his wounds. Lucy noticed the expression of astonishment written across his face once again.

"What?" she questioned.

"You're worried about my injuries when you are the one bleeding," he said taking the cloth from her as he moved closer. Lucy protested but he gave her a stern look.

"You can't reach. I'll do it," he said and Lucy went rigid with pain as he pressed the cloth to her lower back.

"Sorry," he said with guilt. "Can you tell me what happened now?" he asked as he cleaned the wound on her hip. She hissed in pain as the cloth passed over her wound.

"It's nothing really. I caught a ride with a delivery cart and a sword came flying out of nowhere accompanied by ice laces. Than your cat, and a Take Over mage who was part bird dropped off two Fairy Tail mages. We exchanged a nice tense conversation about you. They are under the impression that I took you as a prisoner and were determined to find you. We all fought and I ended up trapping them before I took off," Lucy said wincing as Natsu moved to her shoulder a little roughly.

"Those Idiot's. I can't believe they attacked you. That was Lisanna, Gray, and Erza," he said anger flashing in his voice. Lucy was stunned. She hadn't heard anger from the usual happy Prince.

"You can't blame them. They were concerned for you and the only thing they had to go off of was a blonde who snuck into Makarov's office and talked about capturing a Prince. You would have done the exact same thing," Lucy said as she rolled her shoulder making him stop cleaning the blood from it.

"They should have trusted Makarov. They shouldn't have~" Natsu began but Lucy cut him off.

"No Natsu. Even though I only had one conversation with them I can tell they care deeply for you. I'll admit they may have jumped to some hasty conclusions but they just wanted to make sure you were okay and see you with their own eyes," Lucy said defending the people she had fought.

Lucy grabbed the bandages and began to wrap her thigh. They were silent for a long time. Lucy wondered what the Prince was thinking about. Was he thinking of his friend's devotion, or was he thinking about the conversation she and the cat had had, or was he thinking about his friends and family and how he hadn't lost any of them. Maybe he was thinking of home. It must not be easy going from living in a castle then having to stay in her rustic little cabin. He must miss the comfortable king beds and the extravagant meals. However when the Prince broke the silence it was something she had not been expecting.

"So is it just you out here. By yourself?" he asked as Lucy began to wrap her hip. She paused halfway through her wrappings. She looked up at the Prince with a confused face. What was he playing at?

"I… Why do you want to know?" Lucy asked as her thoughts tried to piece together what the Prince was planning.

"You seem like a nice person. I just want to know more about you," he said innocently and Lucy studied him. His face was calm and peaceful. His eyes were shinning with genuine curiosity and concern. She just couldn't place it. Why? Why did this guy what to get to know her? She was a nobody, a ghost. Sure she had saved his life but that didn't mean you had to get to know the person. So why was he wanting to get to know her? Lucy didn't technically not trust him. He seemed like a loyal and caring person. Judging by his devotion and concern for his friends, he really cared for the people close to him. She finished her bandage around her hip before addressing him

"Why do you care?" Lucy questioned as she looked up at him. She reflected on the words he had said before she had left. _Be careful_. She wanted to know, she needed to know why he was acting like he cared for her.

"Why shouldn't I. Lucy you treat me like an equal, you let me stay here and get healthy instead of throwing me out. You went into town to make sure my friends were okay, and I know you were concerned about going into town," he said and saw that Lucy wanted to say something on the subject but he brought a hand up.

"Let me finish. You don't want people to know who you are, you have dangerous people after you, and you're going through it alone. Friends and Family are important to me Lucy, and I consider you to be a friend. You may not think we are because we just met and you have no reason to trust me which I understand. I want to be your friend Luce," Natsu said truthfully as he looked into her chocolate brown eyes.

Lucy was quiet for a long time her eyes calculating his statement. Then she raised a slender eyebrow and her lips quirked into a small smile.

"Luce?" she questioned and Natsu couldn't help the big goofy grin that spread across his face.

* * *

**Every time i read that ending i grin like an idiot. **

**Let me know if it's to much or OOC. **


	6. Chapter 6 - Extra

**Extra. and the last update before i leave tomorrow. (I know sad news) **

**A little segment I have created for my fellow readers. A little something that dives into the minds of our two beloved characters. A little background you could say to the lives these two lead and the thoughts that ran through their heads after they left for the night. A precursor, or an intro to the next leg in our race. The beginning of a friendship that is dangerous, forbidden, wrong, fun, amazing, and did I mention dangerous. What do i have planned for these two amazing characters. Wait to find out...**

**I do not own Fairy Tail or the cover Image.**

* * *

They hadn't talked a lot as they sat by the light of the fire. Lucy finished wrapping her wounds then she re-changed Natsu's. She was happy to find that his wounds were healing nicely, even if they had reopened today. She would have to stitch them tomorrow she thought as she made her way to her bedroom. Natsu called a goodnight to her, which was accompanied by his contagious grin before he closed the door to his bedroom. Lucy gave a small goodnight before closing her own door.

She brushed a gentle hand over her keys. Silently giving her spirits all a message that she was okay and that she was happy all of them were there for her. She thanked Leo, Aries, and Virgo again for helping her out and staying out of their gates longer than necessary. She also told them she wouldn't be training tonight, which they all understood. After she received the heart-felt remarks she placed her keys on her bedside table.

Lucy cringed onto the bed and picked up one of the picture frames that littered the corner of her comforter. The picture she picked was one of her favourite memories. A young Lucy sat at the edge of a building clutching a telescope to her little body. Her mother sat beside her pointing up at the night sky, while her father sat on the other side looking lovingly at his family. The sky was dark but the picture was filled with light. The sky was littered with brilliant beautiful stars, and a full glowing moon, but it was what lay below them that always awed Lucy and sent a longing for her lost home.

Beautiful tall white stoned houses reached towards the sky seeming to glow in the pale moonlight. The houses reached up towards the family seeming to emerge from the night sky itself. Each roof on each white house was tinted in colourful glass. Fires that burned in each little home shown through the glass casting beautiful colour's into the night sky. Purples, oranges, pinks, blues, and greens reflecting in the beautiful glass below. It looked like Lucy and her family were sitting on top of the world, as little clouds floated around the white spires. Lucy remembered that day well. It had been her birthday and a meteor shower had coincided with it. Her parents had stayed up late with her to watch it. Lucy had been 7 years old when the picture had been taken. It had been later that year when she had lost everything.

Placing the picture on her bedside table she painfully crawled into bed. Her thoughts slowly returned to Natsu. His little speech had triggered something in Lucy's memories. It had been something her mother had said to her a couple years after the incident. _Lucy you will never be alone. There will always be a friend out there to lend you a hand when you need it, _her mother had told her. Lucy remembered that day. She had been sitting at the cliffs with her telescope. A sailboat had gone by and she spied on the crew who were all laughing. She had wondered if she would ever have a friend other than the spirits her mother carried.

Why couldn't she be friends with the Prince? She had asked herself this as she stared at him. She couldn't get what he had said out of her head. He knew that dangerous people were after her, the fact that she had secrets, and he knew that she didn't want people to know who she was. However he still wanted to be her friend and he wanted to look out for her. Lucy felt something that she hadn't felt for years. She had felt loved, cared for, and happy. So she didn't tell him off about how dangerous this friendship could be. Lucy knew it was dangerous, if he found out about her past, or about **_them,_** then she was putting him and the kingdom in danger. She was going to tell him all of this, tell him that he was delusional and insane. Instead she smiled at the nickname he had given her and accepted that she could possibly become his friend.

* * *

Natsu closed the door to his room and leaned his head against the rough wood. His smile was still plastered to his face and he let out a long sigh. Lucy hadn't rejected his friendship, sure she may not have opened up but it was a start. Natsu couldn't understand why he wanted to become her friend so desperately but he knew it was something he wanted to do. It just felt right to him. Natsu's smile faltered as the conversation between her and happy slowly began to edge back into his thoughts.

Natsu couldn't help but think that Lucy had sounded scared when she confronted Happy. Angered by what Happy had done but also scarred. _Who was after her_? He asked himself. Natsu knew it must be the mysterious **_they_** that she had mentioned earlier. But who were _they_? And what had happened between them and Lucy that made them come after her. What had happened in her past that made her hide from civilization and shy away from friendship? Natsu knew whoever _they_ were they must be a dangerous lot. That even overhearing a conversation could put you in harms way. Maybe he could convince Happy to tell him what he had heard. But judging by how frightened the cat had been he probably wouldn't get anything out of him. His other option was getting that information from Lucy herself.

Natsu sighed and made his way to his bed and placed Happy, who was already sound asleep, on the edge of the bed. He stiffly lay down and looked up at the wooden ceiling. He was grateful for what Lucy had done for him. She had gotten what he had asked for and she had done so much more. She contacted his parents in order to set them at ease. He had forgotten about the kingdom and what their reaction would have been if he didn't show up. She had fixed all of that. He owed her a lot and he vowed he would repay her for her kindness.

He could just image what his parents would have done at the news of his disappearance. His father would have gone on a tangent refusing to give up until his son was found. His mother would have reined her husband in, dulling down the extremes that his father would have striven too. However he knew they would have rounded up every available knight, guild, and police force in order to find him. They wouldn't have stopped and they wouldn't have given up. A trait that ran in the family no doubt. Natsu couldn't help the smile that spread across his face at the thought of his family. They really did go to the extremes in everything they did, but if they had done that then Lucy would have been in danger.

He scowled at the celling as his thoughts came full circle back to the blonde in the other room. Lucy. She was a stranger to him. He only knew a few select things about her, mostly warnings that should have driven him away from friendship. Secretive past, alone in a valley, dangerous people hunting her, and the fact that she didn't want anyone to know who she was. Their were many red flags but for some reason Natsu didn't care. They invited him in instead of pushing him away. He felt protective of Lucy and wanted to see her happy. However he didn't know how he was going to make this happen. Natsu knew that trust would be the key factor in his new found friendship with Lucy. Sure he may leave this valley without any answers but as long as they became friends he was happy with that.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello Fairies! **

**You don't know how sorry I am that it has taken me this long to update. I mean i feel like a terrible person. Some of you must be wondering what happened to me. Well I have started university yet again and i had to move back to the city. I promise to begin writing again and update as fast as possible. I hope you all enjoyed the nalu and the tiny bits of insight I let you see into the lives that Lucy and Natsu both live. I hope you enjoy the chapter and don't end up giving up on me (because that would make me very sad). I mean it DO NOT GIVE UP ON ME!**

**Also this chapter is 4,200 words so i hope this makes up for my incredible late updating!**

**Also for those of you who are fans of my writing I posted a one-shot called Separation staring Lucy in a race against time. If you feel like it check it out and drop me a Review. Thanks **

**REVIEW PLEASE - let me know if it's any good :) **

**I do not own Fairy Tail**

**Enjoy :) **

* * *

The Sun had crested over the Eastern part of the mountain and began to make its long journey across the cloudless sky. The kingdom of Fiore continued like any other day. People got up, went to work, tended to gardens, went to the market, went to their guild, and went about their normal lives. It was a quite and uneventful day in the Dragon Realms of Fiore. However in a small eastern valley protected by the large rock faces of the Serene Cliffs sat a little cottage. Smoke curled away from the chimney in little clouds, the grass waved happily in the ocean breeze, and chickens clucked merrily as they enjoyed the warm sunny day. It was a little slice of heaven that is however until a piercing scream and curse words assaulted the air.

"AHHHHHHHH! STOP IT DAMMIT!"

"NATSU DON'T MOVE AHHH!"

"YOU JUST STABBED ME WITH A NEADLE!"

"THAT'S WHAT YOUR WORRIED ABOUT YOU JUST FELL OUT OF YOUR CHAIR!"

"SAYS THE GIRL THAT'S LAYING ON TOP OF ME!"

"SHUT UP!"

Within the usual peaceful cottage lay a blonde and a pinkette. Natsu was sprawled on the ground with Lucy lying on top of him. They were swatting away at each other with their hands as they screamed in each other's faces. Natsu and Lucy had only woken up a little after the sun rose and they had already been through a troublesome morning and this happened to be the tipping point for Lucy's frustration.

It began with bathing. Lucy had woken up just as the sun pierced through her bedroom window. She rose with the sun and cringed in pain as her wounds began to throb. Lucy had decided then that the pounding water from the waterfall that would smash against her cuts would not be delightful on this warm and happy morning. She didn't feel like having freezing knives piercing into her back. So as an alternative she decided to heat up water for the bath that was hidden away at the back of the house in the bathroom. Lucy had had a peaceful morning soaking in the warm water and enjoying the sounds of the birds singing their beautiful songs.

With Lucy finished her morning routine she decided that it was time to wake the Prince and get him to take a bath as well. Waking up Natsu was not an easy task. She shook him, said his name in a normal tone that slowly rose into a scream. She tapped his face, poked his arm, and clapped in front of his face. When the only response she got was more snoring she began to get angry and very frustrated. When nothing worked Lucy huffed in exasperation and stormed out of the room. She decided she would let him sleep and get started on breakfast. Then maybe once she was done cooking she would get a bucket of water and dump it on his peaceful face. Yes that would satisfy her frustration beautifully.

Lucy began breakfast. Deciding to cook up some bacon and eggs. She sat on the bench by the fire watching as the bacon sizzled and the eggs cooked. Beautiful smells of food wafted towards her and her stomach growled in protest. When the food was ready she placed it on the kitchen table and grabbed a bucket and made her way down to the little lake. Using her good arm she dipped the bucket into the water and began the trek back up to the house. Snickering evilly she entered her cottage and made her way to the Prince's room. She opened the door with a loud creak and brought the bucket up ready to douse the Prince. To Lucy's horror, humiliation, and surprise she found the Prince wide-awake and looking at her with confused eyes.

After a very awkward confrontation of Lucy trying to justify why she had a bucket and Natsu commenting on how weird she was, she managed to get the Prince out of bed and into the kitchen. Lucy had found out then what had brought the Prince out of his coma like sleep. The Prince was literally drooling over the sight of the bacon and eggs that she had cooked. He only looked at it for a few seconds before he began to eat all of it. No sooner had Lucy processed what was happening did she lurch forward to stop the Prince, but half of it had already disappeared. After a demonic aura from Lucy, apologies from Natsu, and a very tense breakfast Lucy finally managed to draw a bath for the Prince. She deposited the new clothes that Virgo had provided and got the Prince into the bathroom and closed the door.

Lucy sighed in frustration and tugged a hand through her blonde hair. Her frustration levels were increasing but she decided to make herself some tea in hope of calming herself down. Humming a tune her mother used to sing to her she poured herself a steaming cup of green tea and sat down in one of the more comfy seats in her small cottage. Before she could even take a single sip a blur fur ball appeared at her elbow and scared the living daylights out of Lucy. She shrieked and flung her hands up in shock. Her teacup flying out the open French doors in the process.

Happy had managed to fly out after the tea cup and catch it before it crashed against a rock but the tea had gone to the plants. Sighing for the umpteenth time she calmed herself down and tried not to strangle the strange blue cat. However that particular task became difficult under the questioning gaze she received from him and the small questions he asked about the secrets that haunted her life. Growling at the cat and threatening him he disappeared saying something about going to the lake for some fish. This was too much frustration for one morning. Lucy was not accustomed to this much excitement and activity in her home life. Lucy put the cup back just as Natsu came out of the bathroom holding firmly onto the doorframe. He looked worn, pale and tired but he was clean. Lucy hurried over to him. Her frustration leaving her for the moment and leant a hand directing him back to the kitchen table.

After some more bickering and silence Lucy began to stitch Natsu's chest. Unfortunately the situation that brought the two to having an immature slapping fight was the simple action of Natsu reaching for her shoulder to check her wounds. He was worried for her, she was always pawning over him and he just wanted to make sure that she was okay. Lucy however flinched, which resulted in her stabbing Natsu in the chest and then Natsu ended up reeling away in pain and toppling over the back of the chair. However Lucy had tried to save him from falling but ended up falling with him. There was a moment of awkward silence before the swatting and screaming began again.

"This morning has been nothing but chaos!" Lucy said as she rolled off of Natsu and onto the floor huffing and pulling at her hair. She lay there glaring at the ceiling thinking of her morning. Nothing had gone to plan. If everyday was going to be like this Lucy didn't know what she was going to do. She had never been in someone's company since her mother was with her. All her encounters were brief and usually only lasted for a few conversations. But having someone live in your house, eat your food, and be there at every single moment was a lot different then the way she usually lived her life. It was harder to keep her cool facade, and hide the secrets that literally lay all over the house and valley. This was difficult and different and Lucy didn't know if she could continue like this and keep calm the entire time. _One hour at a time. _Lucy chanted to herself as she took deep breaths trying to calm down.

However Lucy only got a few moments to relax before something soft touched her check. Prodding it silently. Cracking open one eye she looked right at the blue cat called Happy.

"I thought you went back to sleep. You're so lazy Lucy," the cat said in such an innocent tone that many normal girls would have melted on the spot. Lucy however had finally snapped. Her eyes turned into slits and she grabbed the cat by the scruff of his back and brought him very close to her face.

"Did you just call me _lazy_ you stupid cat?" Lucy said in a very threatening manner.

"N-N-Natsu Lushie is scary in the morning," the cat said as it started to curl into himself in an attempt to make himself smaller.

Natsu chuckling lightly with a hint of unease plucked Happy out of Lucy's hands and deposited the cat behind him. Natsu gave Lucy an innocent grin hoping to defuse the tension that lay thick in the air. Lucy only huffed and got up flinching in the process as she put to much weight on her bad leg. Natsu however caught the action and reached out to steady her, only resulting in him reopening his own wounds.

"Oh no," Lucy said as she ran to get the bandages and the needle that had fallen out of her grasp when she fell. All her frustration and anger leaving her in an instant. She gently got Natsu to lean against the cupboards and she knelt in front of him.

"Now no squirming or I _will_ stab you with a needle, again," Lucy warned but her heart wasn't in the threat and she knew Natsu could tell. He grinned at her and let her continue. She quickly stitched the rest of Natsu's chest. Her guilt only increased with each stitch as he flinched every time the needle pierced his skin. Happy watched them intently but Lucy didn't notice the mischievous grin that slowly spread across the cat's face. Lucy finished the last stitch and she looked at her handy work. She had only ever stitched her own wounds but she was happy that she had done a good job on Natsu.

"Luce?" Natsu questioned and her eyes made their way up to his dark eyes. She saw a confused and slightly smug look spread across his face and Lucy felt her cheeks go warm. She had just been ogling him. Staring at his bare chest. Sure she was looking at her handy work but still she was openly staring at his very bare and quite toned chest. Lucy's eyes widened and she quickly stood up and put away the bandages and needle. The entire time willing her checks to cool down.

She heard the blue cat snicker and she turned to him. The little blue cat was hiding a smile behind his little blue paws. She glared at him and he flew out the French doors laughing hysterically. Lucy's face continued to heat up as she glared at the cat that was too far to reach. Lucy growled low in her throat as she saw the cat doing loops over the lake. Lucy only hoped that the cat wouldn't start teasing her. Lucy risked a quick glance at the Prince who was still leaning against the cupboards. Natsu was watching Happy with a slight smile spreading across his face. His own checks were tinted a light pink. Seeing the Prince blush made Lucy's own humiliation seem less embarrassing. Sighing Lucy sucked up what dignity she had left and she went back to the Prince and offered him a hand, which he gladly accepted.

Natsu stood up slowly and smiled down at Lucy, the blush still dusting his checks. Lucy's own blush deepened but she quickly turned before the Prince could see her bright red checks. Grabbing his arm she led Natsu out into the garden. The same wooden chair still sat in the middle of the garden and Lucy let Natsu sit there. He sighed in contentment closing his eyes briefly as the sun warmed his face. Happy soon made his return and curled up in Natsu's lap. Lucy made her way back to the cottage to clean up breakfast. She turned before she made it inside looking back at the Prince and Happy. He looked so content sitting in the sun and relaxing. A smile tugged at her lips as she watched the two of them. They were a nuisance, chaotic, and never a dull moment but Lucy couldn't help but feel a warmth spread through her at the thought of them staying here for a week or so.

"Lucy why do you have a creepy smile on your face," the blue cat perked up and her once happy face turned into a scowl and she stormed inside. Lucy could hear the deep and joyful laughter from Natsu and the smile slowly returned to her. Yes, it was going to be a hard task keeping her frustration and anger in check. She had found out how difficult that was this morning, but as the warmth slowly returned and her heart felt like it was soaring into the morning sky, she knew it would be worth it while it lasted.

* * *

The rest of the day went by peacefully with minimal frustration. There was an increasing amount of teasing and mischievous glances form the cat, which Lucy figured would only increase with time. Every time she helped Natsu she would here the little devil snicker evilly. Lucy had already lost count of the number of time's she had glared at the stupid cat. Natsu had tried to help in the garden. Lucy had some weeding to do. It was minimal work and she wouldn't strain her injuries. However Natsu had wanted to help but he couldn't bend over without cringing. So he ended up sitting in the dirt with a childlike pout and ripped the weeds out of the ground. Lucy had smiled at his childish behavior.

They spent most of the day just sitting and talking about nothing and everything. He never pried into her life, or her mystery's. She could tell he was curious but he was patient waiting for her to open up instead of forcing her too. Lucy asked him about his relationship with Fairy Tail and his eyes lit up in response. Supposedly the Dragneel Family and the Dreyers were old friends and Natsu had been going to the Fairy Tail guild since he was young. His parents would take him out every other weekend and as he got older he began to take jobs with a few of the teams. He had quickly formed a group with Erza and Gray who seemed to be two of his closest friends. However Natsu soon expressed how he couldn't join them all the time. He could only make a few missions here and there since he had things to do at the castle with his family. Although he told Lucy that Fairy Tail was his second family and he tried to visit them as often as possible.

He then asked her what her relationship with Fairy Tail and Makarov was. Lucy paused weed in hand and looked at the Prince with mild shock and curiosity. Placing the weed in the basket she sat down and began weeding again. Natsu thought she wasn't going to answer but her voice slowly spoke up. Her eyes never left the stubborn weed she was trying to eradicate.

"He's an old family friend of my mom and dad's," Lucy said and she risked a glance up at the Prince who was looking at her with curious eyes. Lucy took a deep breath. She had come to the conclusion yesterday that she would attempt to be his friend. She could let him know this little tidbit of information.

"You could say my family was in a little… situation and Makarov was the only person we knew when we got here. Him and his family helped build this cottage for us. I've kept in contact with him for a long time. You could say we have worked out a system and I ended up joining the guild. Makarov is the only one at Fairy Tail that knows about me and I would like to keep it that way. However Mirajane, whom I ran into and now your friends have seen me. I'm sure they went back to Makarov and demanded he tell them everything," Lucy said and scowled at the plant in her hand. Lucy was almost certain that the redhead, the stripper, and the bird girl had stormed back to the guild to interrogate their master about what they had heard.

"Laxus building a cottage now that is something I don't believe," Natsu said with a small laugh as he plucked another weed from the dirt.

"Luce I also wouldn't worry about what Makarov might say. If you don't want people to know your secrets he will protect them, even if it's from his own," Natsu said.

Lucy looked over at him and saw a stern expression crossing his face. Fairy Tail mage's were dedicated to the one's they called family and if she desired not to share than Makarov and even Natsu would respect that. Lucy knew that Makarov would protect her identity, but that wasn't what she was afraid of. It was what he was going to say to the questions, they would be vague and probably unsatisfying. It would probably lead to more questions than answers. She smiled despite her concerned thoughts. Fairy Tail mage's always protected their own. Even Natsu who technically wasn't a full-fledged member of the guild had shown to have a true heart of a Fairy Tail Mage. He was more a part of Fairy Tail than Lucy would ever be.

"Did the situation have something to do with the people after you?" Natsu asked with a hesitant tone bringing Lucy out of her thoughts. Lucy looked up to meet his obsidian eyes. His dark eyes were looking at her expectantly. Lucy could only assume he knew the answer but wanted to hear it from her own mouth. Giving a slight nod she didn't elaborate any more than she needed too and continued to weed.

* * *

Back in the city of Magnolia that is exactly what had happened to the mage's who had been defeated by the blonde in the green cloak. They had made it back late and woke the master up and demanded that he explain the situation that included the mysterious blonde. Makarov was furious at being woken at such an ungodly hour and told them he would speak with them in the morning. Makarov after a terrible nights rest was currently sitting at his desk waiting for the three mages to knock on his door. He had been wondering and deciding on what he was going to tell them. He couldn't' lie to them but he couldn't give them the answers they sought. Loki, one of Lucy's spirits and an old friend had appeared not long after the mage's had left. Loki explained what had happened at the edge of the forest and he was not looking forward to the questions that Erza, Gray, and Lisanna would be asking. A firm knock sounded at the door and he took a deep breath readying himself for what was to come.

"Come in," he said and Erza, Gray, and Lisanna filed into the small room. They all had serious expressions written across their faces and they all looked tired. Makarov concluded that it was from lack of sleep due to the busy mind.

"Now I know you all have questions~" Makarov began but was suddenly cut off.

"Who is she?" Erza demanded in a cold tone her dark eyes boring into her masters. Makarov sighed knowing that this was a question that would only lead to more.

"She is a friend and member of the guild," Makarov said and he watched as Erza's face only grew colder and more serious. However he caught the slight confusion when he said she was a member of the guild.

"I don't understand _master. _Why would a member of the guild capture the Prince and then fight her own nakama? If she is a member of this guild than why have I never seen her before, or even heard of her," she demanded and the other two mages nodded in agreement to Erza's statement. Makarov looked sadly at his children. He couldn't lie to them and he also couldn't' tell them everything. Lucy needed protecting. Maybe one day they would know the truth but today was not that day.

"Everybody has their secrets Erza; something dark lurking in their past. Most have overcome this darkness or have come to accept it," Makarov said as he folded his hands in front of him and looked up at the now stunned and slightly confused mages in front of him.

"You must know that I cannot disclose the information of her past and present to you if she does not wish to share. I am one of the few who know about it. She joined Fairy Tail because I convinced her too. She is orphaned like most of this guild and I wanted her to have the chance at gaining a family. However her past continues to haunt her and she has chosen a life of solitude due to the spiders that still seek her out. Now I know you do not know her but you have to trust me. Natsu is in good hands and he will return to us when he is healthy. I also hope that he can shed a light on her dark life. She has a large responsibility and sooner or later you will find out about her and the shadows that follow her. I have given her the means of family and I hope when the time comes she will turn to Fairy Tail," Makarov said as he looked up at the three mages in front of him. He had shared what little information he could in hope of making them understand Lucy's predicament.

Makarov knew the darkness that hung in each of their backgrounds, they had accepted it and had already faced their demons in the past. They had all gone through their own trails with their nakama standing firmly behind them. They knew how hard it was to let other's know about the weakness and mysteries that many held onto. Makarov knew they would understand his answer and reason for not answering their questions. They silently nodded and left the room. Not knowing how to continue the conversation. How do you question someone's right to his or her own secrets? They would have to trust Makarov's judgment on the case of the mysterious blonde. They might not trust her but they had to have faith that Makarov knew what he was doing. However Erza turned at the last moment and looked onto Makarov's eyes. Erza was one of the few who still had unfinished business with her demons but he could see the understanding that danced in her dark calculating eyes.

"Master I trust your judgment and if I meet the blonde again I shall hesitate but I will still be the judge when it comes to her loyalty and whether I should trust her in the end," Erza said before leaving and Makarov couldn't help but laugh. Erza was as loyal as they came and Makarov didn't underestimate her statement in the slightest. He didn't expect them to completely believe him and throw their doubts aside. He knew that if Lucy ever needed the family that waited for her at Fairy Tail she would have to prove herself to her comrades.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello Fairies! **

**So for those who are new to this story, or who are re-reading this chapter, I have changed a few things. One, Loke's story was different originally but someone pointed out the problems that were present in the tale I had painted. So I changed it. I want to thank Compulces for pointing out my mistakes in Loke's tale, and in the age's of Lucy. Also I will be providing a short timeline of age's at the end.**

**Hope you all enjoy the chapter :) **

**Also don't be afraid to drop me a review!**

**I do not own Fairy Tail. Also it was Compulces idea to let Loke keep his key so the credit for that idea go's to them. Thanks again. **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

It had been four days since Natsu appeared in the little valley and already he felt at home and at peace. Sure when he had woken up on the first day in a strange place he had panicked. Even the next morning when he had woken up to steaming food and finally got some answers he still felt a little uneasy. Especially when Lucy left and came home a bloody mess. Yesterday had been productive. They had talked a little and Natsu was slowly getting her to drop her walls. That had been the best day so far. They had sat in the garden talking. The morning had been hectic for sure but the rest of the day was nice. Natsu had to admit, the way Lucy lived in the little valley was quite appealing and he didn't quite want to leave it any time soon. What waited for him at home was questioning: royal tasks, fancy clothing, meetings he didn't want to attend, and missions. Well Natsu couldn't lie with himself he did miss going on missions, but living in the valley and spending time with Lucy was ranking higher than missions at the moment. He was having too much fun.

He had actually managed to learn a fair bit about Lucy. After she told him about Makarov and his connection with Lucy's family he had managed to weasel a little more information out of her. He found out that Lucy loved the outdoors. He couldn't help but laugh, she lived in a valley of course she would like it. Turns out Lucy was a sucker for a good book and always managed to stop at a bookstore whenever she went into town. Natsu also found out she liked to write. She wouldn't let him read her story but he could tell by the amount of stacked paper that it was going to be a very thick novel. However the information was strictly based on average things. Anything about her past or about her current situation got silence or a "Sorry Natsu I can't answer that." He understood but he still tried. One day he might be able to break through her barriers and find out what she was hiding behind her cold façade.

Natsu's fourth day had started much better than yesterdays. Nobody screamed at each other, nothing broke, and no wounds re-opened. There was the occasional bickering but it was harmless. They had spent the morning over at the animals Lucy kept. They gathered the eggs and butchered a chicken for dinner. Happy had ditched halfway through the morning as he decided to play tag wit the seagulls for some weird reason unknown to Lucy and Natsu. Trekking back to the house Lucy was telling him about how her and her mother had created this beautiful paradise. She told him how they had planted the saplings, dug out the garden, and managed to start up a little farm to live off of. Natsu was impressed to say the least. Lucy and her mom had made this place completely self-sufficient, something he didn't think he could do without setting something on fire. However as Lucy told him about the farm Natsu couldn't help but wonder where her mom was. Natsu knew that she must have been here but where was she now? And what ever happened to Lucy's father?

Natsu didn't dwell on the fact long as he had been pulled into another teasing session between Lucy and Happy. Natsu couldn't help but laugh as the two of them bickered away, Natsu soon joining in. Lucy then decided that they would go to the small orchard and pick the fruit that was ripe. She exclaimed that it needed to be done and having an extra set of hands would be a great help. Giving Lucy his famous grin they walked out towards the small orchard that hugged the side of the huge cliffs.

"Open Gate of the Lion and the Golden Bull. Leo and Taurus," Lucy chanted as they got to the orchard. Natsu watched in surprise and amazement as a gigantic cow and a man in a suit appeared beside Lucy and kept pace with her. Natsu looked at the two spirits closely the bull was much taller than Natsu and looked to be made of brute strength as he shouldered a battle-axe. The other was slimmer with orange hair and tinted glasses that he pushed up his nose in a familiar gesture. Natsu froze behind them in complete bewilderment as the three continued to walk, chatting as they went.

"MOOOO Luuucyy your body is as beeauuuuutiful as ever," the cow said as he danced beside her.

"Hello beautiful might I say that your hair is shinning brighter than the sun today," Leo said as he flipped a hand at her hair.

"Knock it off you two. I need the both of you to help put up the ladders I can't lift them and neither can Natsu. Taurus can you set one up under the apple tree, and Loke can you set one up under the plum trees?" Lucy asked her two spirits and Natsu's brain finally clicked.

"LOKE!" he yelled and Lucy froze in fear. She forgot that the two had a past. She had told herself that she wouldn't summon Loke in Natsu's presence just in case he recognized him. However Lucy had been careless and had summoned the first two spirits that had come to mind. Lucy looked blankly between the two and Loke gave her a panicked look. However Natsu was moving and he soon enveloped Loke in a large hug, then slammed a fist into his shoulder.

"What the HELL Loke! What are you doing here? Nobody knew where you went. Cana was throwing fits and Mira was having multiple breakdowns. Everyone thought you DIED! But Makarov said you finally found your family and you just took off without saying goodbye and this entire time you've been here. And you! Are you keeping him prisoner here. Is he like your slave or servant or something~," Natsu continued to go on and on about how terrible Loke had been to his family and than switching tactics as he began to assault Lucy. Lucy felt her gut sink in shame and guilt. She hadn't even realized that the guild might have panicked at there suddenly missing member. Sighing she nodded to Loke to tell him everything. Natsu had a right to know and so did the rest of Fairy Tail. But she had her reasons and Loke knew them.

"I'll explain everything Natsu," Loke said putting his hands up in a surrendering gesture.

"Taurus can you do both ladders. I think we may be here a little while," Lucy said to her other spirit.

"Anything for yoooou Lucy," Taurus yelled enthusiastically as he grabbed both ladders like they were pillows and ran off into the orchard.

Lucy sighed and sat down on the grass indicating Loke and Natsu to join her. She looked up at Natsu seeing his confused and serious expression. He probably had been worried sick like the others. Lucy felt bad about the situation but it couldn't be helped.

"Natsu before we start you have to promise not to tell Fairy Tail that Loke is a Celestial Spirit or that I hold his key. Do you understand," Lucy said hoping that that would suffice him, which it didn't.

"No I don't! Why would that matter?" Natsu asked obviously not understanding why it was important but since Natsu had seen Loke she had no choice but to tell him.

"Natsu the people who are after me they know I'm a Celestial Spirit Mage and they know that Leo is one of them. If word got out that Loke, who had been a member of Fairy Tail, was the Celestial Spirit Leo. Well they would know that you and Fairy Tail had contact with me and would come after you. I'm letting Loke tell you his story because I believe that you have a right to know. You can tell Fairy Tail but you have to leave out that he is a Spirit," Lucy finished and looked Natsu straight in the eye. Natsu could see the intensity in her gaze and knew that it was important that he understood. Natsu also didn't miss the fear that shimmered in her brown orbs. He couldn't believe that they could find her so easily, and yet she still hid safely in this valley.

"Aye I understand," Natsu said nodding and patting Lucy's knee. "Your secret is safe with me," he said giving her a reassuring smile and he saw her relax.

"Now Loke tell me everything," Natsu said with enthusiasm and interest. He truly did want to know what happened to the playboy.

"Well it began about eleven years ago when I was separated form my master, Lucy's mother. I don't blame Lucy or her mother for what happened but in a particular intense battle I was separated from them. I won't go into to many details about the event since it is one of my more horrific and fearful memories. The battle was one of the worst I have participated in and I was tasked at protecting Lucy, but when an explosion hit Layla she was forced to drop my key and my gate force closed, leaving Lucy vulnerable. I remember every second of that moment. I will blame myself for an eternity for leaving you at that moment Lucy. I should have been there to block the attack, I should have protected you," Loke said in a harsh and guilt ridden voice. Natsu watched as his body began to shake with grief, fear and dread. What had happened that could make him react so intensely? Lucy placed a soothing hand on Loke's shoulder.

"It wasn't your fault Loke. No one was to blame for what happened," Lucy said as she rubbed soothing circles across Loke's back. Natsu looked on with confusion before asking the question that was eating away at him.

"What happened?" Natsu asked and Lucy's dark eyes locked on his. He could see the sadness and pain welling up in them and almost regretted asking his question.

"Most of the dark mage's had gone after my mother, and Loke was taking me to a safer location, however we were followed. We had been cornered and Loke and the mage were engaged in battle. He fought valiantly but just before his gate was closed the mage had found an opening and was about to attack me. Loke was able to get in front and block the attack but his gate was closed just before he could prevent it from hitting me. He did block most of it but I was hit with the dark electricity," Lucy said her eyes intense and unwavering as she told the horrific tale. Natsu watched as Loke's hand ghosted over her side, and Natsu could only assume that Lucy had a scar from the event.

"I'll never forget your scream," Loke said, looking down at his clenched hands. They were silent for a long time before Loke looked back up and continued his story.

"When I opened my own gate I was frantic, and terrified. I had been forced to leave in the heat of battle, leaving my charge with no protection, but when I had returned the battle had cleared and there wasn't a soul in sight. I was fortunate to obtain my own key, but I had been separated from Lucy and her mother. I was terrified for them, I had no idea if Lucy had survived, and I had no way of finding them. I searched desperately for four years wandering Fiore and neighbouring kingdoms. My fellow Celestial Spirits were unable to provide information due to the confidentiality of our masters information and the laws we live by. Since Layla no longer held my key our contract was on hiatus. I was still bond in contract with her, but until she held my key once again I would have no way of contacting, or gather information about her. As a Zodiac Spirit I have served Lucy's family for many lifetimes and I am to do so until time stops and the stars fade. So as I wandered aimlessly around Fiore and other kingdoms I hoped to find the only family I had left in order to make sure they had indeed survived the ordeal. My only clue was Layla's faint magic that was still tied to the key I had in my possession. I knew that Layla was still alive, but I was in the dark about Lucy's condition. So I searched. I followed every lead, and only ever found dead ends. I had become desperate, hopeless, and frantic as I searched every inch of every kingdom. This is where you come in. Seven years ago I came across Magnolia and that's where I met you Natsu. You were a troublesome 12 year old you know that. You always wanted to fight and I don't even remember how many times' I had to break up a fight between you and Gray. Anyways I stayed at the guild for 2 years, using it as my base and I searched neighboring places for Lucy to no avail. I had given up hope but Fairy Tail had provided me with the Family I missed. I would escape to the Celestial World every so often to recharge my power, but as time went on I could feel Layla's magic slowly fading from the key. My last hope was the man upstairs. I had become desperate and afraid so I told Makarov what was happening and who I was. I told him about my predicament and he gave me my answer. If I had told him sooner I could have done something, I could have found them, and saved~" Loke broke off with a scowl as he punched his fist into the ground. Anger and regret boiled behind his eyes as he glared at the grass below him. Lucy reached out to comfort her spirit.

"It's not your fault Loke. There was nothing you could have done," she reassured him and Natsu was confused as to what had happened again. Why was Loke so mad at himself? Natsu wasn't able to dwell on it for long as Loke began his story again.

"Makarov had told me that he was heading to this valley the next day and that I could join him. I packed and left without a backwards glance. I do regret not telling anyone but none of you would have believed my story in the first place. Celestial Magic is non-existent in Fiore and none of you would have been able to help. I left urgently because I needed to get here as fast as I could; I needed to see my family. I was too late but I was relieved to find Lucy who was a healthy 13-year-old girl. I hadn't seen her since she was seven years old and all my fear, and my pent up grief was finally extinguished. I have been looking over her since, and I plan on never leaving her side again," Lucy reached over and held Loke's hand knowing the pain it took to tell his story. She was grateful that she had a friend like Loke. Her spirits were truly the only family she had left and she treasured each and every one of them.

"I understand," Natsu said his head downcast at the painful but happy ending of the story. Natsu couldn't help but feel like there was a sadder story hidden behind it, he had caught the little slip-ups. They were obviously holding back on some facts but he could feel the tension in the air. Something had happened and Loke had been too late, but what had it been? What had happened to Lucy's mother?

"Thanks for telling me I appreciate it. But Loke you have to at least visit the guild a couple of times. Everyone still thinks you're dead," Natsu said and watched as Loke smiled and Lucy grew serious.

"One day Natsu. Lucy knows how much I want to tell them but there are large risks if I went back. Not just for her but for everyone in Fairy Tail," Loke said knowing this wasn't a battle that Natsu could win.

"But even if it's just the guild. Nobody will know, it'll be just us," Natsu pleaded with them. Natsu knew that everyone would want to see Loke in person. And Natsu honestly didn't see it being that big of a problem. Just don't tell them you're a Celestial Spirit. Easy.

"No I can't put Lucy in that kind of danger. One slip up and it's game over," Loke argued.

"Isn't Fairy Tail your family too Loke. What ever happened to nakama and sticking together," Natsu argued back getting angry at the constant uphill battle.

"Natsu you don't understand how serious Lucy's situation is. If you knew you would understand," Loke argued back.

"Well since I don't then why don't you explain it to me," Natsu said his anger spiking as he butted heads with the Celestial Spirit.

"You want to go Lizard Boy?" Loke demanded as his own anger hit alarming levels at Natsu's demand to hear Lucy's story.

"I will allow it," Lucy said in a low voice. Natsu and Loke both looked at her shocked. Her eyes were draw together in thought and her eyes were steely cold.

"Loke I know they are like your second family. I never realized how much they would have been affected by your disappearance. Either now or after Natsu leaves you can visit them, just tell them you found your family. Keep it simple. You won't be recognized if you wear a disguise or whatever you used to wear at the guild. **_They_** only know you by your suit and orange hair or if you use your Regulus Magic. You can go whenever you want, just let me know before you do," Lucy said and Loke looked down at her in bewilderment. She was actually letting him go. Even after all the risks it presented. Lucy knew that Loke wouldn't mess it up, and he would only go if it was convenient for both of them, but she wanted to give him the option. He shouldn't be kept from his other family. She felt selfish hoarding Loke all to herself.

"Princess?" Loke said looking at his best friend, who he saw as a little sister.

"I trust you Loke. You can decide whenever, just promise to come back okay," she said with a small smile and Loke drew her into a side hug. Thanking her for being so understanding. One day he would go back and see the family that took him in when he was beyond hope. However if he could waltz into Fairy Tail and show Lucy his other family he would do it in a heartbeat. He knew she would love it there but he couldn't force her to do it. This was a step in the right direction, and he decided that if he were to visit Fairy Tail it would be with Lucy by his side.

Natsu watched the sibling affection between the two. He couldn't help but smile. Natsu may not know where her parents were but he could clearly see that she was surrounded by a family that loved and cared deeply for her. Standing up he lent a hand to Lucy who accepted. Loke and Natsu said their goodbyes before Loke erupted in a brilliant golden light.

"That was really nice of you," Natsu said to Lucy as they began to make their way to the apple trees.

"It was the right thing to do. When Loke first came back I didn't know how close he had gotten to Fairy Tail. I slowly began to figure it out but I didn't think that him leaving would cause such an uproar. I feel selfish for keeping him here," Lucy said as she looked up at the canopy of leaves.

"Your not keeping him here. He obviously care's about you and missed you. You're his family," Natsu said nudging her shoulder in an attempt to wipe away the sad look on her face and he succeeded.

"Your right," Lucy said with a genuine smile as they reached the first ladder.

"Okay I'm going to stay here and pick some apples. If you continue down this path you'll come to the second ladder. It should have a basket so just fill it up and come back. Maybe call for Happy as well. He's been chasing birds all day," Lucy said as she looked up and saw the blue cat zoom over her head in pursuit of a seagull. Natsu laughed and waved to Lucy as he disappeared further into the orchard.

* * *

**Timeline: **

**The Fall of Astra was 11 years ago, and Lucy was 7 years old. Loke traveled for 4 years, and then spent 2 at the Fairy Tail guild. When Lucy and Loke meet again it has been 6 years and Lucy is now 13 years old. Natsu was 12 when Loke arrived at Fairy Tail and 14 when Loke left. Lucy is now 18 years old, and Natsu is 19 years old. **

**Hope that helps. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello Fairies! Welcome back. Now Chapter Eight and Chapter Nine were originally one chapter. So you may see some themes run through this chapter. I know the last one kind of created some questions as to what actually happened to Lucy's past and one of you actually pointed this out. I know I have been dancing around the subject for a while now, mentioning it in every chapter and keeping you wondering. I promise that you will get some answers soon. Read to find out :) **

**Please Drop me a Review or send me a PM I love to hear from you :) **

**I do not own Fairy Tail**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

Lucy stepped lightly off the ladder and into the soft grass. The day had slowly drifted into mid afternoon and she felt content and happy She had finished collecting the apples from this tree and was wondering how Happy and Natsu were doing. Lucy had sent them to the plum patch that grew a little closer to the cliff face. She hadn't herd them in some time and she hadn't seen any flames so she assumed they were doing fine. Lifting her basket up she began to make her way through the small forest that bordered the rough cliff's that surrounded her valley. However when Lucy came upon the plum patch she found a discarded basket half full with plums and no Natsu and Happy. Lucy's heart plummeted into her stomach as she looked in the direction of the willow tree that lay beyond the walnut trees and bordered the cliff and the ocean.

He couldn't have found the willow tree right? Lucy pleaded with herself as her feet began to move faster through her little forest. Why would he go that way anyways? Lucy passed a scorched tree and her eyes widened in fear. Did he find them? Lucy questioned as she began to run. Panic was sweeping through her like a tsunami. She knew there were secrets everywhere in her valley but this was one that she wanted to keep to herself. The one place that brought too many painful memories up to the surface. Lucy stumbled out of the walnut trees and froze under the shade of the beautiful willow tree.

The willow tree stood tall looking over the vast Ocean that spread behind it. It's long branches blowing faintly in the breeze. The sun filtered through casting a comfortable glow over the grass and bark. A lone chicken clucked happily in the shade pecking aimlessly at the ground. Two headstones sat at the base of the magnificent tree, writing etched into the smooth stone. Natsu and Happy sat in front of the headstones heads downcast. They had found her parent's graves a place that held every single bad memory she tried to keep buried. Lucy felt her knees go weak and she collapsed to the ground as memories of her parents assaulted her mind. Memories of that dreadful day coming back to cloud her vision.

* * *

_A young eight-year-old girl ran down the corridor clutching her favorite picture close to her chest. Her short blonde hair flew around her in disarray as tears streaked down her face and she cried out for her mom and dad. The halls were dark and the shadows seemed to dance as she stumbled down the corridor. She could hear the screams and the thunderous explosions that rained down on her home. The young girl passed a window and paused screaming her parent's names. She looked out at the clouded sky and instead of seeing the beautiful shining stars that she loved, the sky had turned red from the fires that spread through the lower houses. The view of the home that she loved so much. The white towers and the starry sky were covered in smoke and she could see people fleeing as their screams pierced the sky. _

_ An explosion hit the side of the white castle and the window shattered, sprinkling glass around the empty corridor. The young blonde screamed covering her face and falling to the floor. Her tender pale skin cut on some of the shards of glass and she cried out, fear piercing her heart. A dark shadow flew through the open window landing in front of the fallen girl. His entire body was covered in a dark cloak with the hood pulled up. Situated on his face was a mask that sent pure fear running through the small girl's body. It was pure white with soulless eyes and a creepy small grin. A dark red cut ran across it like a scar. A low mad chuckle echoed through the hallway as the masked figure tilted its head to the side and made it's way towards the blonde who cowered into the ground. _

"Look who I found,"_ the masked man said in a cold humorous voice. He leaned down and grabbed a handful of the blonde's hair picking her up and bringing his face inches from hers. _

"My brothers an sisters have been searching tiredly for you. My master will be very pleased," _She could smell the foul odor wafting from his mouth and the stench of death and fire that clung to him. The little blonde called out for her parents but the man only laughed in her face tossing her over his shoulder as he continued down the corridor. _

_The little blonde cried and wailed in fear as she was carried through her now unrecognizable home. Walls were blown away, glass glittered on the floor, sleeping bodies lay sprawled across the corridor, and the little blonde thought there was too much red. The young girl looked up to see the picture of her family falling further behind her. The portrait of her family had been torn to pieces a red stain covering the once beautiful tapestry. She cried out once again, wondering where her mom and dad could be and why they had left her alone. _

"Lucy?"_ her father's voice sounded and the young girl twisted in the man's grip to see her father's face but the man held on tight. She could hear a thump and a groan as she tried to get free. _

_"_Papa!"_ Lucy called out wiggling and trying to get free to no avail. _

"Tie the brat up. We still need to find her whore of a mother,"_ another male voice said and Lucy was roughly thrown into a wall and one of her hands was tied above her head. Her small body was heavy and she whimpered as she looked around for her dad. Tears streamed down her face as she clutched the picture to her chest. _

"P-Papa,"_ she said between sobs as she shut her eyes tight. _

"I'm right here Lucy. Don't worry your daddy's here,"_ her father said in a soothing voice and little Lucy looked behind her. Her father's face was covered in grime and blood. His blonde hair matted and his skin black and blue. Lucy let out a cry of joy and tried to get closer to her father. However the rope tied around her arm restricted her movements and she was only able to touch his outstretched hand. Tears were a constant companion on Lucy's checks as she looked at her father. She saw her father's face break out in a rare smile. His toothy grin appearing from under his moustache. _

"Lucy my dear I thought you were hiding?"_ her father said as he looked down at his daughter. _

"V-Virgo came and s-she told me she was going to take me to M-Momma, but she… s-she was sent home and I ran. I tried papa but they found me,"_ Lucy's body racked with sobs as the terrifying thoughts returned to her. The man's creepy mask the lingering shadows and the screams that she could still hear. _

"My little Princess, don't cry it's going to be alright," _her father's voice said as he squeezed her little hand in his before she was rudely ripped from her father. _

"PAPA!"_ Lucy yelled as the rope cut tight into her wrist and she was pulled into the center of her family's foyer. Her father was straining against his own bonds trying to get closer to his daughter. _

"NO! Don't hurt her. Hurt me if you must just leave my daughter alone," _He pleaded with them. The room went silent as they considered his words before they all broke out into manic laughter. Hoisting Lucy up by her bound hand she screamed as pain ripped down her small arm. _

"And how do you expect us too lure the beautiful Key Holder out of hiding unless we use her precious daughter," _the masked man teased as he brought a silver knife out from under his cloak and placed it against Lucy's neck. A whimper escaped Lucy's lips as she felt the trickle of blood slowly make its way down her neck. _

"You will not harm my family," _a voice tore through the foyer and Lucy turned quickly towards the voice feeling the bite of metal cut at her skin a bit more. Yelping she fell to the ground holding her neck and crying into the floor. She saw the brilliant flashes of gold and the sound of fighting. Then rough hands wrapped around her and she looked up into the face of her closest friend. _

"Princess are you okay?" _her friend with the spiky orange hair asked her. _

"Loke!" _Lucy exclaimed as she flung herself into his arms and he picked her up running over to where Layla was helping her husband stand. Loke lit his hand and they began running down the many corridors in order to try and escape the shadows that loomed behind them. The manic laughter increasing as the masked men slowly gained on them. A black arrow came flying through the air and pierced her father's shoulder. _

"JUDE!" _Layla screamed as they watched another arrow pierce his leg. Jude slowly got up and placed a shaky hand on the wall. Grabbing onto Layla's hand he looked straight into her eyes. Lucy watched in horror as the masked men appeared at the end of the hall cackling and pointing in their direction. She began to whimper again watching as her worst nightmare ran towards them. Until her father's voice brought her attention back to her parent's. _

"NO LAYLA! You must live they want you and they want Lucy. Take Lucy and go. I'll hold them off for as long as I can," _Jude said grabbing a sword from a fallen solder and facing the tsunami of black and white masks that were running towards them. _

"I can't loose you Jude!" _her mother yelled as she held firmly onto his arm trying to pull him along with them. Her father turned looking straight at Lucy who was clutching Loke with dear life as she shook with fear. _

"We all make sacrifices. Take care of our daughter Layla," _her father said before giving his wife a deep kiss and than pushing her towards Loke. He turned again facing the crowd that was coming. Lucy could see his white shirt slowly turning red but her eyes blurred and she screamed yet again. _

"Papa where are you ~ PAPA!" _Lucy yelled as her father began to move away from them. Lucy squirmed in Loke's grasp and fell hard onto the ground trying to reach her father who was still walking towards the darkness. _

"Lucy we have to run,"_ her mother said as she took the little girl's hand and began to drag her away from her father. _

"NO PAPA!"_ Lucy screamed again wiggling in her mother's grasp. They couldn't leave him behind? He had to come with them. They were a family and family always stuck together. _

"Loke take her," _her mother insisted and Loke scooped Lucy up and they began to run away from her father. _

"PAPA!"_ Lucy screamed as she rammed her little fists into Loke's back. The picture she had held from the beginning crinkling in her small fists. Lucy watched through teary eyes as her father turned around to look at her fear stricken face. They were so far away that she could only just make out his blue eyes and smiling face. _

"Goodbye my little Princess," _her father said before he turned and was consumed by the masked man. Lucy screamed for her father but they turned a corner leaving him behind. Never to be seen again. _

"Lucy, come here,"_ her mother's voice said from her room. A twelve-year-old Lucy walked into the little room in their cottage looking at her mom who lay looking out the window. When Lucy entered Layla patted the bed spread next to her with a weak and small smile. Lucy nodded and sat down beside her mom. Layla looked as pale as a ghost. Her lips blue and her eyes were watery. Lucy tried to hold back the emotions that tried to consume her. Her mother had been sick for about two years and she only got worse with each passing day. They had no idea what kind of illness it was but Lucy still held onto the hope that they would find a cure. _

"What is it mom?" _Lucy said in a kind voice as she looked into her mother's determined and cloudy brown eyes. _

"You have to listen to me okay. No interrupting and no arguing,"_ Lucy sat there a little perplexed. What did her mom want to talk about that could be this important? Last time they had one of these conversations it was about the masked men form her past. Nodding slowly her mom continued. _

"Lucy my condition is getting worse~"_ Layla began but Lucy cut her off with a shake of her head. _

"No Mom it's going to be okay. Makarov said that he had medicine and he's coming tomorrow. You'll be up and about in no time…"_Lucy said giving her mom a hopeful smile that she forced onto her face. Makarov said he had connections with an old woman who could heal anything. Lucy knew that the woman could find a cure for her mom. They were coming back tomorrow with the cure. They would make it Lucy knew it. They would make it in time to save her mother. Her mom only had to hold out till then. _

"It doesn't mean that it will work sweat heart. However I need you to promise me that if I leave you will continue to fight with all your heart. You will help those who can't fight for themselves. And you will protect this world from falling to the same fate as we did. I need you to promise me this honey," _her mother said tears slowly making their way down her face. Layla had grabbed Lucy's hand and was squeezing it with all the strength she had left. Lucy was trying to hold in her own tears, but it was beginning to become hard when your own mother was talking about passing away. _

"Mom… I~"_ Lucy began but her mother silenced her. _

"Promise me Lucy," _Layla demanded. The same determination Lucy remembered from when they left their home so long ago. Tears began to leak out of Lucy's eyes and she squeezed her mom's hand in return. _

"I promise Mom," _Lucy said and her mom smiled at her. Layla brought up a shaking hand and brushed some of the blonde hair away form Lucy's face. _

"Follow your heart sweaty and be brave for your momma okay," _Layla said as she leant back in her pillows a smile still gracing her blue lips. Lucy nodded her own tears beginning to blur her eyes. _

"I will mom," _Lucy said and she whipped the tears away from her face and squeezed her mom's hand again, but she didn't get a return squeeze. Bringing her eyes back to her mom's, confusion passed over Lucy's face. _

"Mom?"_ Lucy said tenderly as she brought a hand up to her mom's face and brushed her blonde hair away from her face just like she had for her. No response came from her mom. Her mom's eyes were open wide, her brown chocolate orbs staring emotionlessly out the open window. _

"MOM!"_ Lucy said as panic began to seize her heart. Lucy tried to shake her mom's shoulder but her mother's head only lolled to the side. Lucy jumped up on the bed and tried to bring her mother back with CPR. Tears made her eyes so blurry she couldn't see straight. Her breaths were coming in ragged heaps as she tried to bring her mother back to life. _

"NO MOM WAKE UP!" _Lucy screamed continuing to do compressions on her mother's chest. _

"Please wake up!" _Lucy pleaded as she collapsed onto her mother's chest her heart feeling like it was being torn into a million pieces. Her body was being torn in two, her lungs screamed for oxygen and all Lucy could do was cry. _

"Not you too mom! I can't loose both of you,"_ Lucy cried into her mother's still chest. _

"Please…"_ Lucy whispered as she held onto the only family she had left in the world. The only person who could bring a light into her dark world. They had created this home together, gardened and had many laughs in the fields behind. Her momma. Who comforted her, taught her, and loved her beyond anything in the world. She felt empty and broken as she lay on her mom's chest willing and wishing that her mom would return to her with her bright golden hair and contagious smiles. _

"I don't want to be alone…" _Lucy whispered as she cried herself to sleep holding on to her mother that had been her star in the frightening night sky. _

* * *

Lucy was brought out of her thoughts as a warm arm wrapped around her shoulders. Lucy sat collapsed in the grass her hands covering her face as she tried to stop the tears that were running down her face. Lucy only came here once a year on the anniversary that she was thrown out of her home and went into hiding. It was the last time she had seen her father and it was when her life had changed forever. Her mother had passed a week after the anniversary date so Lucy came here on one day and one day only.

Lucy lifted up her head and looked at the two headstones that carried her parent's names. Emotions swarmed her. Pain at the memories this spot brought, anger at the one's who took everything away from her, and a strong sense of longing for the family that she had lost. The arm squeezed Lucy tighter turning her away from the gravestones and into an embrace. She could feel the person running a hand through her hair and whispering something in her ear. As the storm of emotions slowly began to calm her senses slowly began to return to her. Lucy clutched to Natsu as he whispered in her ear.

"Shhh It's okay Luce you're not alone," Natsu whispered in her ear as he tenderly stroked her hair. Oh no, she must have said the words from her memory out loud. Pain erupted in her heart at the memory and how alone she had felt. Lucy remembered the events like it was yesterday. Makarov had arrived and found Lucy crying into her mother's chest. Loke had re-entered her life and reassured her that she still had him as family. Even with her spirits she still missed them, she still had that part of her heart that longed for the family that had been torn from her grip.

Lucy knew that she had her spirits and that they were her family, but they all had their own lives to live. Loke had his duties as the leader of the Zodiac and had his family back at Fairy Tail. Even Aquarius and Scorpio who had been dating for as long as Lucy could remember had an agenda that she couldn't interfere with. She could only summon Lyra one day a week. Even the small constellation Nikora had a schedule that Lucy had to abide too. All of them had plans and things to do, but Lucy. She was alone in her little valley calling to the spirits that visited her for a limited amount of time. Lucy could feel the hole spreading through her at the thought. She truly felt alone.

However as Lucy sat in Natsu's embrace she couldn't help but feel comforted and safe. With the crushing weight of loneliness weighing down on her she internally screamed at herself for liking and accepting the comfort that Natsu was showing her. She knew how dangerous their friendship was but at that moment Lucy wanted to tell him everything. She wanted to tell him why they were after her, where she was from, and who she really was. She didn't want to go through this alone. She wanted someone to stand beside her and fight the evil that lay in her path, but Lucy knew that she couldn't ask someone to jump into her mess. Lucy knew that whoever joined her in her crusade would be potentially signing their life away.

The loneliness surrounded her again, and even Natsu embrace couldn't keep it from chilling her skin, and making her heart tighten in pain. Nobody knew her. If she perished in her fight nobody would mourn her, and her memories and life would be forgotten. Makarov would remember but he had been sworn to secrecy, and now Natsu had waltzed into her life giving her that companionship that she craved deep in her heart. She didn't want that, and she didn't want to put him in danger, but she wanted him to know why she was fighting. She had fought and lived for her parents, doing so in their memory, in order to overcome the darkness that took them from this world. With determination seeping through her veins she clutched Natsu's arm. He was here and he wanted to listen. He had said from the beginning that he wanted to protect her and help her in any way that he could. Lucy knew she couldn't tell him everything but maybe she could tell him enough so if she perished he would know that she had fought to save and protect this realm.

"Natsu…" Lucy said as she gripped his arm and looked up into his dark eyes. "You have to promise me something," she said and he nodded.

Lucy looked at her parents grave. Remembering how determined and brave they both had been. The sacrifices they made so she could live, to carry on and protect the world and innocent people from falling to her same fate. Taking a deep breath she looked back at Natsu. Her brown orbs flashed with the same determination her parents had shown and Natsu couldn't help but admire how strong she was.

"I need you to promise me that you will never tell anyone about this valley or about me. I'm willing to tell you my story if you promise never to share it with anyone else. It can only be between you and me," Lucy said strongly as she held his dark gaze. He contemplated for a moment but then nodded. He wanted to know, and he needed to know if he wanted to help her. He knew that she was going through this by herself and he wanted to be there with her and help her face her demons.

"I promise Luce," he said with a grin and wiped away a tear that still clung to her cheek. He saw the small dusting of pink cross her checks at his gesture and he smiled. Lucy smiled back at him. One more person could know her story, she wouldn't have to go through it alone, the only hesitation she had was making sure he didn't throw himself in after her.

"Then I will tell you my story."


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello Fairies and welcome to the chapter you have all been waiting for. I have been getting a few messages saying that it was about time that i let you all in on who the mysterious they were. I guess you guys really wanted to know. So here is the long awaited chapter that will satisfy your curiosity. For the time being that is. **

**Let me know if it make's sense or if it's any good. CRITICISM IS WELCOME!**

**If any of you are Attack on Titan fan's I just started a fan-fiction on that because that show has become my latest obsession. It would make my day if you checked it out and dropped a review. **

**Anyways enjoy the chapter and tell me what you think of Lucy's story. **

**I do not own Fairy Tail. **

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

Lucy sat under the willow tree looking up into the beautiful canopy as she tried to calm the nerves that were building up inside her. Natsu sat in front of her waiting patiently for her to start her story but was fidgeting since it was hard for him to sit still with his child-like enthusiasm. Happy had crawled into Lucy's lap and she petted his blue fur softly not minding the close contact she had with the furball. Happy's soft purring was soothing and she smiled up into they sky.

She would have to be careful about what she told him. Lucy knew she couldn't tell him everything it would be too dangerous if he knew every detail of her life. But she wanted him to know her story. She felt like she could trust him, and she didn't want to be alone anymore. Bringing her brown eyes back down she gazed at Natsu. She could see the curiosity bubbling behind his eyes. He didn't know how sad her story was. Breathing in and gaining what courage she could she began.

"One thing you need to know is that I'm not originally from the Dragon Realms. My family and I lived in a different kingdom that is far away from this one," she began but Natsu cut her off.

"Where did you live?" he asked and Lucy sighed. Typical. He would ask a question that she couldn't answer.

"I can't tell you that. Sorry but there are some things that you can never know," she said and he sighed accepting her answer.

"My home town was beautiful though but it was destroyed when I was eight years old. That's when they came. They wore black capes and white masks and appeared from the shadows. Nobody had seen them come, they just appeared out of thin air. They easily took out the military, and police in the city and then began to burn everything to the ground. My father had gone to lead a small counterattack and my mother hid me in our house. I waited there for age's listening to the chaos that rang outside. The screaming, the fighting and the manic laughter of the one's in the masks. It was horrible," Lucy said and took a deep breath as her memories assaulted her. Looking down at her hands she continued her story.

"Virgo eventually found me and told me that my mother had a way for us to escape and that she wanted me to move to a safer location. I followed Virgo without a second thought and we ran through the long corridors. However we had only gone a little ways when we encountered one of the masked men. Virgo fought and told me to run and she was sent back to the Spirit World. I remember running through the dark corridors and being frightened and alone. I was soon caught and brought to the leader of the group. My father had been caught as well and they planed on using us as bait for my mother," Lucy said and Natsu interjected a question.

"Why would they want to bait your mom?" he asked and Lucy looked up at him meeting his dark gaze.

"My mom was the only known Stellar Spirit Mage in the city and they wanted her as a prisoner and tool in the crusade. I didn't know at the time but my family has guarded a forbidden object for thousands of years and they wanted my mother to unlock it and use them to their advantage," Lucy said moving her eyes down as she broke Natsu's intense gaze.

"Anyways their plan worked. They beat up my father and threatened to cut my throat, but my mom showed up and fought them. We tried to escape but my father was injured on the way and stayed behind to give us a fighting chance. He sacrificed himself so my mom and I could live. I never saw him again," Lucy said and wiped a stray tear before it could make its trek down her face as she avoided looking at Natsu.

"My mother and I made it out of the city but before we could make it to the underground cavern's that held our only escape we were cut off my the masked men. My mother's magic was already running low so Loke came out of his own gate and helped her fight, but it resulted in us and Loke getting separated. We escaped but we never truly escaped the masked men that had destroyed our home. They followed us all over the country. We had many near misses and my mom was injured often but we always managed to slip away. After one particularly rough battle my mom and I made it to Magnolia. Makarov was an old friend of my mom's and he took us in immediately. Only his family knew we were there and he hid us away from the rest of the guild. My mother explained to him the situation and the fate of our town and he agreed to help us," Lucy said as she continued to look down at the cat in her lap as she petted his soft fur.

"Makarov knew of a hidden valley protected by the cliffs of the ocean and the mountains of the land. He told us we could live there and hide from the masked men that still sought to destroy and enslave my mother. Laxus and Makarov helped us build the cottage and helped us create the sustainable garden. After all that time running we finally had a place where we could take a breather and grieve for the people we lost. That's when we made my dad's tombstone," Lucy said as she looked over at the worn stone and the words that encompassed her Dad's name.

"I was Ten years old when my mother finally told me about the masked men. While we were running we never had the answer as to why they were chasing her or who they even where. As we spent more time in the valley my mom would leave and her and Makarov started to collect the few answers that we needed. My mom would leave for afternoons or even for a few days. She always said she was visiting a friend but I knew she was gathering information on the mysterious group."

"Turns out they were a mere legend barely mentioned in the books that my mom used to read into the morning hours. They're a terrorist group dating back for centuries. They are behind every single political uprising, kingdom annihilation and war in a lot of different countries around the world. Nobody knows who is in the group, what kind of structure it has or even if it has a leader. They are a ghost that floats through different towns, kingdoms, and cities and burn them to the ground. Collecting forbidden objects, dark mages, and powerful assets in order to triumph in their dark crusade. My mother told me they could be anyone within a crowd. They could be your neighbor, a local policeman, the nice lady at the flower stand, or simply another face in the crowd," Lucy said and she could feel the unease squirming in her stomach like a bunch of worms. Even the thought that she could have already had a conversation with one of the members of this murderous group sickened her to her very core.

"One thing you need to know Natsu and this is for your own safety. They have one mage that I know of. He or she is high up in the ranks and in my opinion the most dangerous out of the entire group. They have the ability to change your allegiance. A simple twist of the mind and you become their puppet," Lucy said with a seriousness making sure the Prince knew the risk of ever encountering this mage. Lucy didn't know how to fight him but she hoped that at least having the knowledge of the mage could protect him.

"My mother never told me how she got all this information but I assumed she had her ways. She went on errands all the time and she came back flustered and deep in thought. However one day when I was eleven she stumbled into our valley with a terrible wound. She said she had been struck with an arrow and the tip had been dipped in poison. Nothing worked. I had gone on my first trip into town by myself and had stole any kind of medicine I could get my hands on. When that didn't work I broke into a library and stole a book on poison. I broke into gardens, scoured the forests for ingredients and began to mix medicine but nothing worked," Lucy said as tears slowly made their way down her checks that cat below her becoming a blue blur.

"I had sent a letter to Makarov right when my mother had come home but I didn't get a reply for a full week. He told me that he had a friend who was a magnificent healer and they would be arriving in the valley in two days. However they came a day to late. My mother had passed away in my arms the night before and they found me sobbing over her still body. We buried her the next day next to my father's grave. My mother's death and the anniversary of the destruction of my hometown was within the same week. I only come to this willow tree once a year to say hello to my parents and to remind myself of everything my parents sacrificed for me," Lucy said as she contained her sobs and tried to be brave as the memories swarmed her. She watched Happy snuggle into her stomach and she smiled down at the cat who was trying to comfort her.

"The only bright side to my week of Hell was that Loke had re-entered my life. He told me of his upcoming death and I restored him to the Spirit World as my grief, anger and desperation pushed me to call forth the Spirit King. I was not about to loose another member of my family. I inherited my mother's keys and responsibilities and I threw myself into my goal to defeat the people who had taken everything away from me. I had reached a low point in my life and I could only see red after my mother's death. I was dangerous and reckless and almost got caught several times. You could say I created a name for myself, but before it got out of control Makarov found me. I had a certain kind of skillset I had developed in my dark point and Makarov knew that if I continued on that path I would end up destroying myself and everything my parents stood for. Their death's would have meant nothing and the masked men would have gotten what they want if I had continued in my downhill spiral. Makarov pulled me out of my funk and set me on a new path by making me a member of Fairy Tail,"

"He told me that the masked men knew that I was out there and that my mother had perished after the last encounter. I don't know how they could have found that out but I took Makarov's word. I went into hiding once again and threw myself into training and making myself stronger. I eventually started doing jobs that Makarov sent me. You could say they were special jobs that never made it to the board or were meant only for me. They never had reward money or contacts, they only needed a ghost to float in and get the job done. Honestly I was perfect for the jobs and Makarov knew that. However I created a name and reputation for myself but I don't really mind," Lucy said with a small smirk as she thought about her job in the shadows. She was proud of what she was doing. Many people saw her as a thief and criminal but Lucy knew she was doing it to save everyone in this realm, they just didn't know it.

"Even though I'm hiding and nobody actually knows who or where I am they are still looking for me and anyone like me. You see other people from my hometown escaped as well and we are all being hunted down like dogs. The group see's us as a threat since we few have seen their masks, and their movement's. We know what to look for, and we know the signs. They want to wipe us out since we are the only one's that could possibly stop them in their dark crusade. However I think they are slowly closing in, I don't know if it was their group or the new bounty on my head but when I went into town the other day they were questioning blondes. I can only assume that's it's because they suspect that the Dark Star is me, or someone like me."

"So do you understand why I don't tell people my story. It's better for everyone if I just stay hidden away in my valley and fight from the shadows. I look like my mother and if they found me or even saw me they would capture and either kill me or turn me into one of them. It's my responsibility as one of the survivors to fight them and try to stop them if I can. I'm protecting the people around me and fighting so they don't end up in their destructive path, even if it mean's that I get caught in the crossfire," Lucy said finally looking up to stare Natsu dead in the eye before continuing.

"If you never say anything or search for the information they would never suspect you either. That's why I made you promise. You're safe as long as you never speak of it outside of this valley. The only reason I told you was in case I perished you would have the information to continue to fight. I don't want my parent's sacrifice to be for nothing, and I want someone I know and trust to know what I'm fighting for," Lucy said with pride and she saw Natsu give the faintest of smiles, but his eyes was etched with concern, confusion, horror, curiosity and sadness. She knew it was a lot to take in but she could feel a warmth spreading through her chest as if the heavy burden of her life was finally lifting off her shoulders.

"I know it's a lot to take in and you probably have tons of question's. Obviously I won't be able to answer them all because there are still some things you can never know, but I will try to answer what I can," Lucy said with a small smile.

Natsu just stared at her his eyes displaying many emotions at once. Lucy wondered what he was thinking. Was he appalled by her tragic story? Horrified that a group like them existed? Or did he even believe that she had been through that much in such a short amount of time? She had no clue. However Natsu finally moved and kneeled in front of her. Lucy looked up at him confused before he wrapped his arms around Lucy in a friendly and warm embrace. His face buried into her hair and his arms held her strongly against him. Lucy slowly wrapped her arms around him and returned the gesture feeling the warmth within her grow.

"Luce…" he said in a tender voice as he stroked her hair. "Thanks for telling me I know it must have been hard," he said and Lucy stifled a sob of relief that threatened to part from her lips.

"You're my friend Luce and I promise that I will always protect you," Natsu said in a serious tone and Lucy pulled away from him with a stealed stare.

"Natsu you don't understand~" ~But," Lucy began but was cut off by Natsu who tried to worm in a question but Lucy just put up her hand silencing him.

"I know you want to protect me but you can't. You promised you wouldn't say anything about me or this information. These people are everywhere and if they catch wind that you know anything about them you and everyone you love would be in danger," Lucy said taking a breath and readying her courage to give him the reality check he needed. This wasn't some kind of heroic that he could waltz in and be the Prince Charming that saved everyone. He had a role and he needed to know what it was.

"I told you because I wanted you to know because it could save your life in the future. I trust you Natsu and I wanted you to be able to protect yourself and everyone you love in the future. You are the Prince of a Nation Natsu you can't forget that. You have a major role in the building and ruling of this country," she said and he gave her a puppy dog pout as her words rang true.

"My home had no information about this group. We were completely blindsided and they destroyed my entire kingdom in one day. If we had had even a scrap of this information many lives could have been saved. You can't protect me I already have a bulls eye on my back and have ever since I left my kingdom behind, but you can save so many more people when the time come's and that's enough for me to know that you've helped me in my battle," Lucy said and Natsu looked at her with a questioning gaze.

"Your kingdom?" he questioned and Lucy eyes widened at his question and her slipup. Wiping her face clean of surprise she looked away and quickly changed the subject.

"My home was the capital of the kingdom. It burned and they spread through the countryside burning everything in its path. It wasn't just my home that was lost that day, my entire kingdom fell and only a few hundred survived," Lucy said as she thought of the millions of lives lost that day. It was genocide, and a massacre. Her people were either murdered or enslaved. She would avenge her people and Natsu couldn't protect her.

Natsu saw the determination in her face and knew that she was slowly building her walls back up in order to protect him. He brought her back into a hug and began to run his hands through her hair once more. Her tension slowly left her and she basked in his embrace. She was content and she thought that Natsu had finally accepted the fact that she was a lost cause but then she felt his breath tickle her ear as he whispered in her ear.

"Luce if you want me to protect everyone I love and care for then that includes you, and nothing you say will change that," he said and Lucy felt tears prick her eyes.

Whether they were from her frustration at the stubborn Prince or at the relief she felt bubble in her chest she didn't know. Anger grew inside her as she became angry with herself for feeling relief and happiness at his words. He couldn't include her; he wasn't supposed to feel protective of her. He was supposed to become concerned for his country and forget that she lay in the shadows. However with his words Lucy could feel her walls falling around her. Slowly crumbling away as she let him in. Lucy tightened her arms and brought Natsu closer to her. Lucy knew that she was hurting both of them by letting her walls fall around her but they only had so much time left and she wanted him to know her story. However one day when Natsu was healed and able to go back into the world that needed him he was going to have to forget about her. He was going to need a reminder that they came from two different worlds and that their paths couldn't intertwine. When that day came she was going to have to make sure that Natsu would not follow her into the shadows that would surely consume her.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello Fairies. This is going to be a bit of a slower chapter, I've got to do some friendship building and i really wanted these encounters to happen:) Enjoy the Nalu. I actually wanted this chapter to be longer but I had to cut it short since it was beginning to hit like 6,000 words. Here is the beginning of a beautiful friendship that can't last forever. **

**I do not own Fairy Tail. **

**Hope you enjoy **

* * *

As the walls that had once protected the secretive girl fell down around her like a shattered mirror the two entered into a wonderful and laughable friendship in the next few days that they spent in each other's company. Parts of their days had been spent tending to the gardens, and doing a few chores here and there. However most of their days were spent chatting, laughing and sharing stories. As the days went by their friendship grew as certain moments passed them by.

One of the first moments was after they had arrived back from the willow tree. They were both exhausted both mentally and physically especially the emotionally drained Lucy. Natsu had collapsed in the bench by the fire, and Lucy started the fire and put a pot of water on to boil. Then she sat down beside the Prince ready for any more of the questions Natsu had for her. He had already asked her a few select questions. _What are the objects they are looking for? How did your mom find all this out? Can you tell me more about your home before it was destroyed? What were your parents like? _And so on and so on. She had answered a few but some she had straight up told Natsu that he couldn't know or even that she didn't have the answers. He accepted ever answer she gave and she was happy for that.

After the question about what her home had once looked like Lucy went and grabbed her favorite picture from her room. Natsu had marvelled at the picture saying that he wished he could have seen it before it had gotten destroyed. Lucy had gone into great detail about her home. It brought her peace to talk about the place that always seemed to take her breath away and she was happy to share the beauty it once held with someone who was so willing to listen.

Lucy looked over at Natsu and choked on her own laugh. Natsu had the most ridiculous face on as he stared at the open flame that danced underneath the pot. She could see the drool making it's way down his chin and his eyes looked predatorily at the pot. Lucy was beyond confused. Was he really that hungry for soup? Lucy shifted in her seat and reached out for an apple and held it beside him. Natsu didn't even glance at the apple but instead asked her a question.

"Can I eat it?" he asked and Lucy gave a small knowing smile.

"Of course I didn't know your were that…" Lucy trailed off as she watched Natsu lunge forward into the fire pit. Lucy screamed and flung herself at Natsu. Thinking he had become crazed from hunger she pulled him out already checking his body to see if he had received any burns.

Lucy's fingers stilled as her eyes found Natsu's face. Lucy was in a state of shock. There was no other way to describe her state of being. She was as still as a statue, her mouth wide and her eyes gaping as she watched Natsu hold the flames and take gaping bites out of it. It didn't burn him, and it seemed like he was enjoying it. It made no sense to her. He should be screaming in pain since fire was going down his THROAT and into his STOMACH like it was some kind of food. It wasn't anything even close to normal, and he called her weird. She was only shaken out of her state of shock when Natsu cast her a confused look.

"ARE YOU INSANE! You could die eating fire!" she yelled as she tried to find some kind of way to stop this insanity. A bucket of water, ice, anything. However Natsu only chuckled and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Sorry Luce. I should have told you. I'm a Fire Dragon Slayer and we can eat our element. It gives us strength and power. I couldn't help it the flames looked so good and I haven't eaten any for a long time," he said and took another gaping bite of the fire in front of him before slurping it up like a noodle. The fire disappeared in front of him and he patted his belly like he was full. Lucy on the other hand couldn't take it anymore. She had spilled her life story only moments before, sobbed her eyes dry, become emotionally exhausted and now just watched someone eat fire and not die form it. It was to much for her mind to take and she cracked and erupted into a fit of giggles.

Lucy clutched her stomach as tears slowly began to leak from her eyes as she took in the entire situation. Her laugh echoed off the wooden beams and she felt a weight lift of her chest. Lucy couldn't remember a time she had laughed so hard and with so much joy. It felt like years ago when she had laughed like she was right now, and it felt amazing. Finally composing herself Lucy wiped a tear from her eye and looked back at the stunned Prince.

"I'm sorry," Lucy said as she giggled and relaxed back into the chair. She felt so light and she couldn't keep the smile off her face. The situation wasn't even that funny but it had felt good to laugh.

"What?" she asked Natsu as she finally took in his stunned expression. A smile spread across his face and something quickly flashed in his eyes.

"It's nothing. I just haven't heard your laugh before and it was really nice," he said and Lucy blushed a deep red at the comment. Thinking back she realized that she hadn't truly laughed once in his company. Saying a quick Thank you and giving him a big smile she got up to begin making food. Natsu just watched her with his own goofy grin spreading across his face. He wanted to hear her laugh like that more often. It had been filled with such joy and freedom that it had made his heart soar with it. He could listen to her laugh all day.

* * *

As the days went by not all their moments had been filled with joy and slight blushes. Some had tested their growing friendships with morals, and the choice of how to view certain circumstances. This one particular moment happened on the morning of Natsu's 5th day in the valley. His wounds were getting better and the conversations had been flowing nicely until a certain blue cat swooped in with something clutched in his little paw.

"Hey Lushi why do you have a wanted poster in your basket?" Happy asked as he flew out into the garden clutching the paper in his paws. Lucy gasped and made a grab for the cat but he dodged her easily and landed on Natsu's head.

"Give it back you mangy cat," Lucy growled as she tried to snatch it away from his paws.

"Let's see it," Natsu said and made a grab for the paper and Happy complied.

"No don't," Lucy protested as she lunged for the paper, but ended up sprawled out on top of Natsu instead. Why did she always end up in the position?

"It's just a wanted poster for a criminal Luce. Why don't you want us to see it?" Natsu said with a confused look as he un-crumpled the paper and held it above him. Lucy turned her head on his chest to look up at the wanted poster she had snatched from a wall in Magnolia. A wanted poster for herself.

"The Dark Star? Hey I've heard of this person before didn't they break into the magic council? I heard they were impossible to catch and super dangerous. Wait… Didn't you mention that the masked men think that it's you or someone like you? Your not…" Natsu said looking down at Lucy as realization finally donned on him. Lucy sat up trying to play off his suspicion.

"No why would you think something like that~" Lucy said with a forced laugh as she avoided eye contact with the Dragon Slayer as she sat beside him and helped him up.

"You are aren't you?" Natsu said still holding Lucy's hands and she could hear the disappointment in his voice. Her anger spiked and she shot him a glare and ripped her hands away from him.

"And what if I was," she said with a little more venom than she had originally wanted.

"I cant' believe it. You actually are the Dark Star," he said disappointment written all over his face and Lucy could barely hold in her anger. Why was he so disappointed?

"Hey I didn't say I was," Lucy said as a last attempt to cover up her obvious distress, and anger over the situation.

"Luce I can tell your lying," Natsu stated simply as he looked at her with his big dark eyes. Lucy's pride and anger finally snapped.

"Whatever. Congratulations Natsu you've found out who the Dark Star is. Are you going to arrest me and take me back to a prison cell, because let me tell you I won't go down easily," she said crossing her arms under her chest and sending him a challenging stare. She hadn't seen the Prince in action, but he was a Dragon Slayer. She could take him.

"I might if you don't explain to me why you decided to become a criminal. Your better than that Luce, why would you drop so low as to stealing and breaking someone out of prison?" he said as he pointed to the paper that clearly stated her most famous criminal act. She let out a sigh. He was judging her. Lucy didn't know what kind of pedestal Natsu had put her on but he obviously didn't think that she could have resorted to criminal intents. Lucy was fuming he had no right to judge her in any way and she was going to make him realize how wrong he was.

"I didn't really have a choice Natsu," she said harshly. "After my mom died I had no idea how I was going to make money so I stole, and broke into places to get information on Dark Guilds. I told you it was a low point in my life and I made a reputation for myself, and almost got caught on numerous occasions, but I was too angry and depressed that I didn't care," Lucy said as her emotions slowly took hold of her little rant.

"I never gave it up because it still helps me today. I'm a ghost Natsu. I break into multiple police stations, and occasionally guilds in order to get information on Dark Guild movements. Yes I broke into the Magic Council's prison and set free a notorious criminal but he was being charged wrongly. He had no control over the multiple crimes he committed and he was an old friend. If he stayed there the masked men would have ended him because he was a loose end. So I helped him escape. I've done worse than what that sheet of paper says. They don't know half of what I've done, but they tend to put the most incriminating stuff on there. It's my reputation and I'm honestly proud of it," Lucy said as pride leaked into her voice.

"How could you say that Luce! It's wrong and you know it," Natsu protested as his own anger began to show through.

"How else do you expect me to fight against these bastards Natsu. I can't just waltz around doing normal jobs, and making friends. I would be recognized instantly and then I would have no change in protecting anyone from them. So you see I can't just stop, it helps me keep track of them, and it's not like I'm actually stealing anything," Lucy said as she yelled in Natsu's face. Their face were inches apart and they were both glaring at each other. However Natsu's eyes slipped into confusion at her last statement.

"What do you mean it's not like your stealing anything," he said and Lucy's anger slowly began to leave her. She sighed and kept his gaze.

"If I take a book or any documents I usually return them. You know the horse I came here on I had to borrow it from a merchant. I found out where he live's so I can return it next time I go into town. I don't steal, sure i break into place but I return everything that I have taken. However they tend to leave that out on the wanted poster," Lucy said as she leaned away from Natsu, both of them loosing the anger that had once consumed them.

The things she did looked horrible on the outside, but she knew that the crimes she had committed were good underneath. They were necessary if she wanted to get ahead of the group that wanted to kill her or enslave her. Of course she knew stealing was wrong, it went against her own morals. That is why she never technically stole. She usually never took anything if she didn't have to unless she really needed the information, then she would borrow and return it later.

"Oh actually I have something for you," Lucy said before Natsu could comment on her long rant about her job.

"What?" he said astonished and confused as he looked at her. She could tell that he was having a hard time accepting her role and how she did things, but she would just have to let him come to his own decision on the matter. If he still judged her than that was his decision.

"I borrowed this from the royal library about a month ago. I don't think anyone's missed it since there was no mention of the break-in on my wanted poster. I was going to return it this week, but since you're here you can just take it back for me," Lucy said and handed him the worn book about Celestial magic history, and the recent events of todays Celestial realm. It was a helpful book and told her a lot about the forbidden objects that her family had protected.

"YOU BROKE INTO THE CASTLE!" Natsu yelled and she recoiled an almost shy and guilty look crossing her face. She should have seen that reaction coming.

"Oh yea sorry I really needed that book," Lucy said timidly all her anger slowly disappearing at Natsu's ridiculous expression. His eyes were wide his mouth was slightly ajar. Lucy stifled a laugh as she thought that Natsu slightly resembled a gaping fish at the moment. He recovered quickly closing his mouth and looking down at the book in his hands. A goofy grin slowly spreading across his face. Lucy had a small spark of hope flutter in her chest that he had accepted what she had told him. He placed the book to the side and tackled Lucy to the ground. Lucy yelped in protest before she burst into a fit of giggles as Natsu began to tickle her.

"NATSU! STOP!" Lucy yelled between laughs but he never ceased.

"This is what you get for breaking into my home," he said teasingly as he assaulted her with more tickling. She let out a shrill laugh and attempted to swat his hands away to no avail. Finally he stopped and Lucy lay there panting. Looking over beside her Natsu had laid out beside her and was smiling at her.

"That was really cruel," Lucy said with a mock pout and Natsu only chuckled.

"Well it's not like I could actually punish you for breaking into my home, I had to do my own form of torture," he said poking her side making her squirm and laugh. Natsu's grin only grew as he found out Lucy's ultimate weakness.

"Can't argue with you there," Lucy said as she protected her sides from Natsu's torturous hands.

"But seriously Luce. How weird can you get if you broke into the most secure palace only to steal a book then return it. You are probably the weirdest person alive," he said and Lucy shot up with a protest before launching at him and assaulting him with a tickle torture. To Lucy's amusement she found out that the Prince shared the same weakness as her as he squirmed under her as his laughing echoed throughout the once again joyful valley.

* * *

Natsu had been in the valley for 5 days and to Lucy's astonishment his wounds had been healing incredibly fast. Natsu always claimed that it was because he was awesome, but Lucy had an idea it was because he was a Dragon Slayer. They had enhanced senses, (which Lucy found out the hard way) and they had impeccable durability and strength. She could only assume that his incredible rate of healing had something to do with his form of Magic as well. His wounds had closed without infection, and they were only a few scabs left where the deeper cuts had been. Nothing had re-opened since he had fallen out of his chair and his motor skills had been returning as well. His arm was still a little sore but he could move around more easily and he didn't have any trouble eating anymore. However picking up things still put to much strain on his arm, but that would take more time to heal.

Lucy thought that it would only be a few more days and he would be able to make the trip to Hargeon or Magnolia easily. Even though the thought left her with a heavy heart she knew that day was coming very quickly. She wondered if Natsu even wanted to leave. He seemed so at peace with his surroundings here and Lucy couldn't help but smile and laugh whenever she was in his presence. The tickle fest from earlier still made her smile. She had completely let her walls fall. She knew that their time was limited so she was trying to have as much fun as she could in the small window they had. When it was time to say goodbye she would cross the bridge when it came. Lucy knew that it would only lead her to a broken heart. She had become attached to the Dragon Slayer in the past few days and it was dangerous but wonderful at the same time. She wished that they could stay like this forever but time was running against them, and soon the beautiful thing that had sprouted between them would soon be crushed by the harsh foot of reality.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello Fairies!**

**I'm sorry this is coming to you so late but midterms and assignments took over my life. University tends to get a bit excessive but I plan on doing some writing in the next week and a bit. So here is a long overdue chapter. I made it nice and long for all of the amazing people who have waited so patiently for this chapter. **

**Also for those of you who follow or favourite my other stories I have finished my other Fairy Tail adventure "As Time Go's By." Also I have started "Beyond the Cage" for any of you Attack on Titan fan's. **

**Well here we go day number six for these two wonderful characters. **

**I do not own Fairy Tail or any of it's characters.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

The sixth day came quicker than both had anticipated. Lucy couldn't believe that it had only been six days since the Prince had fallen into her life. It seemed like she had known him for much longer, and she didn't want it to end. For Natsu he was almost happy he had gotten caught in that storm. Sure the pain and fear had plagued him the first few days, but he had loved being here from the beginning. Natsu knew he didn't want to leave; he was having way too much fun with Lucy.

They had woken up and tended to things in the same routine that they had established over the past few days. However as the days went by Natsu was able to help out more around the small farm. His wounds had healed tremendously fast and if one was to glance at him they would think he was in perfect health. Natsu was still stiff from the newly healed wound and a scar cut across his body, but he was pretty much back up to full health and strength. Lucy however was healing at a much slower pace since she wasn't a Dragon Slayer. Her leg had healed nicely but the cut on her shoulder was taking its time. It would be a while till she could use her arm to its full capacity again.

Natsu had been a huge help since he was practically healthy and Lucy was still recovering. He had cut firewood for her, tended to the fields with her, and even repaired the fence of the chicken coop since the birds kept escaping. She was grateful for his help and his company. Lucy couldn't remember a time where she had laughed so often and felt so care free. They had chatted at night by the light of the fire, they had a picnic in the orchard once, and they had taken to spending a lot of their free time lounging in the garden. The past few days had been wonderful for the two of them.

Currently Natsu and Lucy were sitting at the end of the dock in the mid afternoon sun their feet skimming the cool water below. Natsu and Happy both had fishing rods and were attempting to fish in the small lake. Lucy had told them countless times that there were no fish in the lake, but they insisted that they would catch something, completely ignoring Lucy's protests. So, they sat together on the end of the dock chatting casually as they attempted to catch the fish that "supposedly" lay at the bottom of the small lake.

Lucy leant back on her hands and tilted her head up towards the sun. They had had beautiful weather ever since the storm had passed and she was taking full advantage of the beautiful warmth it gave. With Lucy's eyes closed she didn't get to see the small glances that Natsu tossed her way. Natsu was bent on catching a fish for Lucy but he couldn't stop himself from looking at her. Her blonde hair glowed golden in the sunlight and he could see a small smile playing at her pink lips. Happiness, relief, and contentment sparked in his chest like a fire as he gazed at her peaceful face. The faint aroma of the Ocean and Strawberries wafted towards him as Lucy's hair played in the mid afternoon breeze. He loved that scent, not only because it was Lucy's but also because it reminded him of the peace and happiness he had found in this little valley.

A massive "snap" broke Natsu out of the dazed spell he had woven for himself as his hand plunged past the little wooden dock. Natsu hadn't realized but as he had been watching Lucy he had been leaning towards her and he put to much weight on the flimsy board that supported them. Natsu let out a yelp as he fell towards Lucy. Not able to stop his momentum his head connected with her shoulder and his arm went around her waist. Lucy let out a startled shout as they both toppled over the side of the dock and into the water below. They sunk like rocks in a tangled mess of limbs, but Natsu finally righted them and hauled the two of them up to the surface.

Their heads broke the surface of the lake in gasps and coughs. Natsu's arms were still around Lucy's waist as he treaded water and grabbed onto the dock for support. Lucy clung to Natsu's form as she coughed and tried to get her breath back. Natsu had head-butted her injured shoulder and she could feel the pain pulsing throughout her arm. He looked down at her and he couldn't help the laugh that bubbled up from his throat. Lucy looked like a drowned cat with her blonde hair plastered to the side of her face and her clothes clinging damply to her skin. Her eyes were wide from either fright or surprise and he couldn't help it, she looked hilarious.

Lucy's anger however was making a return trip and she glared up at the laughing Prince who had a tight grip around her waist as he clung to the dock. Ignoring the pain it caused her she splashed water into his face and glared up at him. Natsu yelped but then shook his hair sending water droplets back into her face. He then looked down at her with a bright smile. Laughter still danced in his eyes and Lucy's anger slowly ebbed away, but it was still there.

"Why did you push me in?" she demanded as she pushed a little away from him to get at least some space between the two of them. However she paused in her attempts as she watched a blush slowly creep over his checks. Why was he blushing? Natsu chuckled guiltily as he thought of what he _had_ been doing and looked away from her.

"I was leaning on the boards and they snapped. Sorry I couldn't really help what happened," he said giving her part of the truth. He then offered her a goofy grin, the blush still tinting his cheeks.

"You're blushing," she pointed out with a smirk as she playfully poked Natsu's cheek. To Lucy's great enjoyment she watched Natsu's mouth drop open in embarrassment and his blush only deepened. He didn't' want to tell her the reason to why the board snapped. If he said that he had been admiring her and slowly leaning towards her, he was sure that he would receive some form of torture for being a pervert. He adjusted his grip on the dock trying to ebb away the embarrassment he still felt, making Lucy slip and cling to him. She huffed and looked back up at the still blushing Prince to see his own smirk pulling at his lips.

"Luce you're blushing too," Natsu said as he pinched Lucy's cheek with a sly smirk.

Lucy could feel her cheeks heat up in response at the small touch. Why did her face always betray her? After all the time they had spent together her cheeks would always heat up at the simplest of actions. However Lucy noticed that she was becoming less and less embarrassed whenever she blushed, it was always a bonus when she caught Natsu blushing as well. Lucy pushed his hand away and slipped out of his grasp. She wanted to wipe the smirk off of his face, he looked way to smug for her liking.

Lucy could feel the evil smirk cross her face as a brilliant idea came to her mind. Tightening her grip on the dock she brought her other hand back and splashed Natsu full in the face. She could feel the satisfaction spreading through her as his smirk turned into surprise.

"Oh you are so going down," Natsu said as he launched at her. Lucy gave a yelp before she dodged out of the way trying and failing to send more water at his face. Laughter erupted from her lungs and joy filled her heart as the two engaged in an all out water fight.

Happy watched them from afar. He had vacated the water scene not long after the two had fallen in. He had been watching the two closely and knew that they were becoming closer with each passing day. He saw the stolen glances, the subtle blushes, and the opening up on both sides. The blue cat always smiled slyly behind his paws as he saw the two basking in a friendship that had grown strong. Happy flew above the two as Lucy clung to Natsu as she tried to dunk him; he then in turn grabbed her around the waist and dunked the both of them. They came up laughing and Happy saw the deep blush on both of their faces. Happy flew in close and said the one line he always did in situations like this, hoping to point out the obvious that the two seemed oblivious too.

"You liiiiike each other," Happy cooed and had to fly back up into the air as two waves of water came flying up at him, but he only laughed and began to scheme up another plan.

* * *

After their accidental swimming situation something seemed to have shifted in their friendship. It was slight and barely recognizable but Happy was the one who picked up on it first. At first Happy thought it was a trick of the light, or maybe he thought on multiple occasions that he was just seeing things, but after watching the two carefully he noticed that something was indeed different.

It was small things that were barely even notable. Lingering looks. Small smiles. Occasional blushes. All stuff that Happy had been witnessing more and more as the days went by. However after the swimming incident Happy noticed more things. How Natsu always strayed a little closer to Lucy, or how she tended to lean more towards him. The small touches they shared. Lucy's hand on Natsu's arm when she went around him while they were in the kitchen, or a hand on Lucy's shoulder when Natsu leant over her shoulder in the garden. The most obvious which made Happy giggle behind his hands, was when Natsu offered to dry Lucy's hair. She hesitantly agreed and Natsu's warm fingers began to comb through her golden locks. That was the moment when Happy had noticed the change between the two of them. Natsu slowly combing through Lucy's blonde locks, a blissful and happy face gracing his features, and Lucy leaning back into him, her face showing contentment and peace.

Happy couldn't believe it. He had observed them all day and teased them relentlessly. Happy was positive that if Natsu and Lucy kept on this certain path he wouldn't have to scheme up any new plans.

At the moment Happy was currently curled up in Lucy's lap indulging in a well-deserved nap. Before Happy had fallen asleep they had set up a blanket in the tall grass that lay between the cottage and the lake. It was dark and Lucy lay back looking up at the glittering stars above. She had deemed it to be the perfect night to Star Gaze and they had complied with no argument. Natsu sat beside them leaning back on his hands with his head tilted up towards the stars. It had been peaceful until Lucy shivered, waking Happy from his sleep and causing Natsu to give her a concerned gaze.

"Are you cold Luce?" Natsu asked as Lucy rubbed her arms. She shook her head trying to pass off the cool air that was beginning to seep into her skin. Goose bumps spread across her arms and she rubbed them trying to keep the chill at bay.

"Come here" Natsu said as he moved closer to her and lay down beside her.

"What are…" Lucy began but Natsu only lifted up her head and lay it back down on his arm. Natsu wrapped his arm around her and rubbed her cold arm. Lucy instantly felt heat rush over her, not only because Natsu's body was leaning against her and she was tucked nice and cozily beside him, but also because of the intense blush that was beginning to cover her entire face.

"Hey Luce isn't your magic linked to the stars?"

"Yea it is," she said before continuing. "Each one of my spirits comes from the Celestial Realm. They draw their power form the cosmos and are personifications of their constellation. My magic is able to open a doorway between the two worlds so they can step through. The stars you can see above us are like a reflection from their world. Almost like an impression. I've heard their would is amazing but this is all we can see. Their stars always watching over us," Lucy said her voice taking a prideful and faraway tone as she thought of her family in the stars. She was proud to call herself one of the last remaining Celestial Mages.

"Can you teach me the constellations?" Natsu asked his voice curious and eager. Lucy smiled at the childlike enthusiasm that always accompanied him.

"Of course," Lucy said as she shifted into a more comfortable position. She moved so her head lay on his shoulder and she brought her arm up so Natsu could see what stars she would be pointing out. Lucy began her lesson. Showing Natsu the constellations that her spirits represented. She showed him the Zodiacs, and some of the other constellations in her possession. Then she moved onto others that she had only heard about and wished one day to meet.

"Okay so you see those four stars near the northern horizon," Lucy said pointing to a cluster of stars that lay just within their vision. She could feel Natsu nod so she continued.

"If your follow the stars straight up than curve it into an S shape you end at that bright star there. That's the constellation of Draco," Lucy said with a smile as she created an S shape with her hand, outlining the constellation above her.

"Draco?" Natsu questioned and Lucy smirked bringing her hand back down to rest.

"Draco is the Constellation of the Dragon," Lucy said waiting for Natsu reaction to this information. It was an instant reaction. She could feel him take in a quick breath and the arm around her tightened a little. Lucy looked up just in time to see the excitement and joy dance across his face.

"A Dragon in the stars! That's awesome!" Natsu exclaimed throwing a fist in the air and looking back up the Dragon constellation that blazed in the heavens.

"I thought you might like that," Lucy said as she snuggled closer to Natsu's warmth when a cold breeze blew through the valley.

They descended into a comfortable silence. Neither wanting to get up and head back to the cabin of warmth that waited for them. Lucy was content with the situation and she shifted to get more comfortable her head rolling a little to the side as she tucked herself more into Natsu's side. She was warm and comfortable in Natsu's embrace. Sure she thought that it was a bit unnecessary at first but she was too comfortable now to protest about their close proximity. And deep down Lucy knew that she was enjoying it far more than she let on. Natsu was in a much similar situation. He had been ready for Lucy's quick mouth to call him out on the necessary action, but she hadn't said a word and that made him soar with happiness. Lucy fit perfectly to his side and her head was slightly turned so he could see her peaceful face. He let his own eyes slide close as he let the scent of the ocean and strawberries waft over him. He was at peace and light with happiness and he unconsciously brought Lucy a little closer.

It was quite for a long time the only sound was the slight breeze and their deep breaths. Natsu didn't know how much time had passed or if he had slightly dozed off but he knew that Lucy still hadn't moved from her spot. Taking a deep sigh Natsu spoke his mind.

"Luce have I told you how much I love it here," he said honestly not knowing if Lucy was awake or not. It was his honest opinion about this little valley. The little valley of golden grass, the small farm that always seemed to be active, the bright clear lake that always shone in the suns' light, the little orchard that smelt like the delicious fruit it housed, and the beautiful view of the never ending Ocean that spread out towards the horizon. Natsu was honestly captivated by the small valley. He had never thought the he, Natsu Dragneel the Prince always itching for chaos and another fight, would find peace in a small little valley in the middle of nowhere. However deep down Natsu knew that one of the biggest reason's he loved this place so much was because it was where Lucy lived.

"No you haven't mentioned it," Lucy said into his chest and Natsu smiled. Natsu brought his hand up and slowly began to brush through Lucy's golden locks of hair, earning a content sigh from the girl that was curled beside him. He smiled at the little breath of air, his own heart skipping a beat at the little reaction.

"I never want to leave. I could stay here with you forever," Natsu said as he continued to play with her hair. He didn't miss the way she tensed at his words.

Lucy's mind had come to a screeching halt as his words rang through her mind. He never wanted to leave? Forever? She could feel her heart beating a mile a minute and she hated herself for feeling such joy at his words. Her eyebrows slowly formed a frown as her thoughts began to spiral into a dangerous decent. What had she gotten herself into? She was supposed to be protecting him not becoming closer to the Prince. She had opened herself up wanting to have some kind of friendship before everything turned to ashes but now she knew it had bee a mistake. They had become so close over the past few days that Lucy was content and comfortable leaning against Natsu. He could make her laugh, make her comfortable, and make her feel like it was only the two of them in the entire world. He had made her forget about the ugly things that lurked in her past and future. It was wonderful and she loved every moment they spent together. Her emotions were on high alert and she didn't' want to admit the feelings that lay deep within her heart. They were dangerous emotions and she knew that they would tear her to pieces in the end. She cared deeply for Natsu but she had let her friendship get carried away.

Lucy pushed herself up and away from Natsu and looked down at him. His eyes held worry and confusion and her heart broke at the intense gaze that was filled with concern for her. They had become so close. Lucy brought her hand up to Natsu's face brushing away pink strands that lay in his face. This small gesture was something that she had wanted to do for sometime and she let herself do it, this last and final time. Her hand skimmed his face briefly and she watched as the worry slowly faded into bliss. A smile however never graced her features, and only the cracking of her heart occurred.

Lucy stood up quickly and turned away from Natsu. She had to end this now. They both needed a reality check. She knew that this next conversation they were going to have would break the both of them, but it needed to be done. Why hadn't she just realized before then it would have saved them both from the pain that was surely waiting to happen? Lucy could feel it rising like a great wave within her. Pain and sadness raging as the wave grew. A little glimmer of desperation tried to plead with her growing resolve. Tried to reason with her that maybe she could let the friendship stay the same, but the wave only smashed the little glimmer of wishful thinking into the back of her mind. She didn't know if Natsu felt the same for her, but she needed to do this. Lucy stood at the edge of the lake looking out at the beautiful reflection of stars as she tried to hold in the tears that threatened to fall.

"You can't Natsu," Lucy said her voice sounding dead to her own ears. She had barely whispered the little sentence but she knew that Natsu could hear her. Natsu's body had grown cold and still at her words. He hadn't been able to read her expression when she gently played with his hair, but he had thought that he could stay like this forever. But his dream had shattered with her words, the cloud that they had woven slowly fraying as Lucy began to unweave everything they had built. He stood abruptly and walked up behind her ready to tell her what he wanted and thought, but she continued before he could even breathe a single word.

"I let myself get carried away. I let myself slip into the dream that only consisted of this valley and us. I let reality fade into the background and I'm sorry Natsu that I let our friendship grow this much, but it ends here," Lucy said hoping that her statement would end whatever the Prince was thinking. She didn't know if she could hold up her resolve for much longer, if he fought back then she could waver in her decision.

"Luce I don't want this to end. These past few days have been awesome. It's only been what six days and look at the friendship we've built. I can't leave when yet when I still want to spend time with my best friend," Natsu said placing a hand on her shoulder hoping that his words would smooth the doubts that raged in her mind. Lucy shrugged his hand off and Natsu froze. His heart seemed to drop as he saw a few tears fall to the ground.

"Don't you see Natsu? We can't stay friends. I'm a thief, a criminal, and you're the Prince. We come from two spate worlds. I wish it could be different but it isn't, it's just how it is," Lucy said not looking back at the figure that loomed behind her.

Natsu looked at her back. He could smell the salty tears that had slowly begun to fall down her face. He hated to see her cry; he also hated to hear those words spoken from her lips. His hand was still outstretched as her words hit him like daggers digging and embedding their way into his skin. He felt numb from shock and pain. After all this time, after how close they had become Lucy was trying to push him away, but Natsu would fight for her and for them.

"Luce. I don't care about any of that," he said coming around to face her. He wouldn't let her hide from him, not after how close they had become. He wanted to help her through this, and bring back the Lucy that was open and laughed with him. This Lucy reminded him to much of the walled and hidden Lucy he had first met and it frightened him.

"But that's just it Natsu. You should care," she said as she tried to keep the distance in their relationship that had become almost nonexistent. The distance she needed to protect him. Today had been a wonderful day, but their relationship and taken a step to far, and now she had to break everything they had built.

"No Luce. You keep saying you're a criminal, but I know you don't' believe it and neither do I. You don't' steal and you only do what you need to in order to fight the battle your in and stay alive. You aren't evil. You aren't greedy. Hell you have your on little slice of paradise and you are completely self sufficient. I just can't see you ever being a criminal. I see you as a protector and a fighter Luce," he said looking down at the blonde as he defended his belief in her. He meant every word. Lucy had told him about the title she had earned but she had explained that she had never actually stolen anything, except for medicine when she was younger, but she was fighting to save the kingdom from the darkness in her past. She always deemed herself as a thief but Natsu didn't see her in that light, she was brave and a fighter and he needed her to believe that.

This was Lucy. They had laughed together, shared stories together, and they had become so close in the time he had spent here. Ever since he had come to this valley he had wanted to get to know the mysterious blonde, like a force out of his control he had been drawn to her, intrigued by her, and cared for her. The time they had spent together in the 6 days he had been here only built up their relationship. He had never felt so comfortable and close with someone and he wanted Lucy to always be in his life. Sure he understood the situation she was in, but that didn't mean they still couldn't be friends right? He would fight to protect her, and help her in her crusade. However as he gazed down at Lucy he could see her walls slowly returning, he knew that she wanted to keep her distance in order to protect him, but who would protect her when her walls fell and shut him out.

"Natsu…" Lucy tried and failed as her voice betrayed her. She had to shut him out. She had to cut the connection loose but his dark eyes were making it hard. She could see his determination and worry as he gazed into her eyes. She could tell that he wanted to be there for her, but that was the one thing she could never let him do.

"Luce you know I care about you," he said placing a tender hand on her check. She looked up into his dark onyx eyes that she had grown to love and found herself crumbling. Her wall's slowly cracking under his heavy gaze.

"I know Natsu," she said, as she looked away form his dark eyes, pain erupting in her heart, as she knew what she needed to do. She had to cut him off and push him away. The only person she had gotten close too. The only person whom she had come to care about since her mother had passed away. The one person she didn't want to push away and shut out.

"Nobody should go though life alone Luce. Everybody needs someone to depend on," he said as his hand whipped away a stray tear.

She wavered. She wanted so desperately to keep their relationship the way it was and let it grow into something she knew would become a wonderful friendship. However Lucy wouldn't let him get caught in the cross fire of her battle. She would never forgive herself if she brought him into the shadows. Her fate was tied with the masked men, a road that would only lead her to death, pain, and darkness. Natsu was the Prince of the Dragon Realms; the next ruler of Fiore, if he followed her on her path it was likely he would perish along side her. This kingdom was young, and thriving, the next generation represented a bright future, and if Natsu stayed with her, that light would only die with him. He was the heart of the nation and she knew that he was loved throughout all of his kingdoms. Lucy would not let his fire die out; he had to live in order to lead this kingdom against the building darkness. She was doing this for him and the kingdom she swore to protect, and she wouldn't let them fall to the same fate as her own.

Natsu watched as raw emotion stirred in her brown eyes. He saw her begin to cave but something flashed through her eyes and he watched in horror as the walls came completely down. _Don't do this Lucy!_ He mentally screamed as he brought another hand up to cup her face. He wouldn't let her shut him out. She was brave, determined, kind, and funny. He couldn't loose her, she had become too close to him to loose. He wanted to help her, protect her in any way, but he couldn't do that if she shut him out.

"Please don't shut me out Luce," he said as he looked into her brown eyes and he watched as another tear escaped from her eye.

They stood in silence for what seemed like forever. Lucy lost in pools of onyx black and Natsu lost in chocolate brown. Both never wanting what was going to happen next, both wanting to fight for this friendship. But the blonde beauty had made her decision. However painful it was going to be it had to be done. Natsu had his place in this world. He was the next ruler of this kingdom and they needed him, he had to forget about the lonely girl in the valley if he wanted to protect his realms. If they continued on this path he would be dragged down with her and a future would die with it. A future that was far too similar to the one she had lived. Lucy wouldn't be able to live with herself if that future came to pass. She caged her heart and brought up her walls, as her heart broke into a million pieces.

"Tomorrow I am taking you back, and this will only be a distant memory," Lucy said as she took a step away from Natsu. Letting his hands drop away from her face. She turned away from the one person she held close to her heart a cold barrier wrapping around her as she walked away. She told herself that it was for the best, but her heart still felt like it had shattered and would never be repaired again.

* * *

**Please Drop Me A Review :) **


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello my loyal Fairy Tale Fanatics. **

**I can't tell you how sorry I am that it has taken me this long to update. Final Exams can be quite tiresome and I had no time to write since I had to focus on my studies. Anyways it is currently the holidays and I plan on getting some writing done. Whether it be fan fiction or some of my original work. Yes I have posted the beginnings of my original work and this sites sister website. **

**Also for any Hetalia Fans out there I just posted the first two chapters. I wrote them about 2 months ago but only posted it yesterday. Hope you like it. Also its a Canada Historical Biography if that's your cup of tea. **

**I do not own Fairy Tail only the plot and OCs that are used. **

**So with much further ado I present to you a long awaited chapter. **

**Enjoy :) **

* * *

The Sun did not rise the next day but a tired and blurry-eyed Lucy woke up anyways. Brown eyes glanced outside to take in the overcast morning and she couldn't help the unimpressed snort from surfacing. How ironic that the weather seemed to be matching her mood at the moment. Her night had not been a pleasant one. Her conversation with Natsu weighed heavily on her dreams and she was riddled with depression and pain. She had cut Natsu loose last night and today she would be sending him back into the world that he belonged too.

Wiping away a stray tear that had escaped from her tired eyes Lucy stood from her bed and began her usual morning routine. She didn't see the Prince once but she knew from living with him for the past few days that he tended to sleep in until there was food on the table. And for once Lucy was quite happy that this was his routine. She didn't know what today had in store for her and she needed more time to collect herself and establish her walls before she met the Prince once more.

Currently Lucy stood in her room, her town clothes decorating her body and a green cloak tucked tightly under her arm. She stood in front of the window slowly breathing and settling her mind for the task ahead. She would take the Prince to Hargeon; it was closer and easier to travel too, she also had a horse to return. With Natsu disappearing in a ship crash it would seem more likely that he would suddenly show up in a town bordering the ocean. The only problem Lucy saw was the fact that they would have to travel there. Lucy had a solution so Natsu would not be able to find his way back to the valley, but that wasn't the problem she was faced with. Traveling meant talking and Lucy didn't know how she would handle that. Was he mad? Was he furious? Had he accepted it? Or was he as depressed and broken as she felt? Or did he not care? She didn't know what his reaction would be this morning and she really didn't want to find out.

Taking a deep breath Lucy moved to the kitchen quickly noting that the Prince was indeed not awake yet. However a small blue cat was sitting on top of the kitchen table, big eyes watching her every move. He didn't say anything as she moved and took out a frying pan from one of the cabinets, nor did he utter a word when she began to fry some eggs and ham. Stealing another glance at the blur fur ball Lucy tried not to shiver at the intense stare the cat was giving her. Happy was usually chipper and cute but he did not look happy this morning.

Lucy didn't turn around again choosing to avoid if necessary. If Happy wanted to talk to her he would have to initiate it. She said what she needed too last night but Lucy didn't know how much Happy had heard. If the cat wanted to confront her then she would wait. Lucy slid the eggs and ham onto a large plate placing it in the middle of the kitchen table. Happy still stared at her, his eyes taking on an angry hue at Lucy's silent treatment. Lucy was about to take a bite of one of her eggs when Happy finally broke the heavy silence that had fallen over them.

"Lucy I don't understand why you're doing this?" Happy said with a tense voice. Lucy took the bite off eggs that balanced on her fork buying herself some time before she answered the cats hanging question. Swallowing she turned her gaze to the still glaring cat.

"You and Natsu belong to a world much different than the one I live in. A world that with every day that passes becomes more anxious for your return. I told Fairy Tail and the Royal Family that Natsu would be returning as soon as he was healthy. You both have lives that you need to return too. You have responsibilities that have been forgotten. We all needed a reality check," Lucy said as she continued to eat her breakfast. She purposely left out all the personal concerns about becoming too close to the Prince and the fear of bringing him into a fight that could potentially end terribly.

"I know there's more," Happy said and Lucy looked up at the blue furred cat. She could see the slight pleading look stirring in the cats big eyes, but the same steeled look from earlier layered over top of it. Blazing with the need for the truth. Lucy was honestly baffled at the intense loyalty the blue cat had for his foster father, and the incredible observational skills that the cat possessed. Lucy knew that not a lot passed the cat's big sweet eyes.

Lucy stood from her seat and brought her plate over to the sink wondering what she was going to say next. However she was saved from the creaking of the door behind her. Lucy's heart slammed against her chest as she heard the door open and the floor creak as Natsu entered the room. She could feel the fear of her thoughts race through her and the crushing feelings of yesterday come falling down around her. Taking a deep breath she turned slowly and grabbed a clean plate and utensils.

Brown eyes met black from across the small kitchen. Time seemed to stop as the ghost of last night's encounter loomed between them mixed with the pleasant moments they had shared within the paradise of the valley. All of Lucy's fear of facing Natsu came forward in a title wave of emotion. She studied his face and couldn't tell if he was angry, sad, or just unaffected by the entire ordeal. Breathing deep, steeling her nerves and reinforcing her walls she placed the plate and utensils on the table beside Happy.

"Eat up we will be leaving soon," Lucy said in a neutral voice as she placed the plate and moved towards the French doors. She avoided looking at Natsu again and turned as she opened the doors.

"I'll be getting the horse ready. It's a decently long journey and we will be walking most of it, so we will need to head out soon," Lucy said from her perch at the doorway glancing briefly at Natsu before ducking out into the garden before Natsu could respond.

Natsu opened his mouth to say something but closed it as he watched the blonde hurry out into the garden. Lucy made her way behind her house to the large plains of grass that waved behind her home. The lone horse grazed peacefully through the grass. A pastime it had taken up the moment it found itself inside the valley. Lucy approached it slowly making sure she didn't startle the large beast. Bringing out a tender hand she gently stroked the horse she had borrowed from the man so many days ago. She had grown fond of the horse over its time in the valley not only because it was a tame beast but also because it had saved her life on the perilous journey back to her home. The first smile of the day graced her saddened lips as she stroked the mane of the horse that had saved her life.

As Lucy gently stroked the horse and slowly brought him towards his gear Natsu watched her from the window of her home. A plate was balanced in his one hand as he ate the delicious meal Lucy had made, however the taste went unnoticed by the Prince. A sad frown marred his usual grinning face as he gazed at the blonde who slowly walked through the waving grass. Happy sat on the counter beside him his face saddened as he looked up at his foster father. They hadn't talked about what happened but Happy could tell that Natsu was bothered by the entire ordeal.

Natsu was indeed troubled and saddened by the events that had occurred last night, but he didn't know how to deal with the whirlwind of emotions that raged within him. He wanted to tell Lucy she was wrong, he wanted to protect her, and keep her at his side until the ghosts of her past were snuffed out. He wanted nothing more than to protect Lucy and fight along side her but she had brought up key points that he had over looked in his time spent here.

He had forgotten about his home and who he was. He was royalty and held a major role within the kingdom, not like he cared, but his parents would be searching frantically for him which would only cause Lucy trouble in the future. His friends from Fairy Tail would be troubled, his mother would be worried sick, and the kingdom would fear the worst. He had a responsibility to return to the world he was born into and return to shadowing his father in the affairs of the kingdom so one day he could inherit the Dragon Realms. He had responsibilities as a Prince and he knew that he couldn't run from them forever.

Natsu also knew that he should be troubled by the fact that she was a thief and one of the most wanted criminals within the kingdom, but his conscious just couldn't do it. It grated on his morals and nerves knowing that he believed everything she told him. How the prisoner was unjustly kept, how she only borrowed but never stole. One side of him knew how wrong it was but the other half accepted her 'job'. Natsu knew that he should be furious about the fact that she was a criminal and he should be arresting her, but he couldn't do it. Natsu couldn't explain it but he believed every word that Lucy had told him. He trusted her even though he had only known her for a week. He wanted to protect her and never leave her side, even though he should be running far away from her.

He was confused and conflicted and Natsu had no idea how to sort out the mess within him. So, he let his emotions and turmoil simmer. Something he never thought he would be doing in his entire existence. Natsu was a 'face it in full force' kind of guy, always leaping into action without any kind of plan or fear of the consequences. He always acted first and thought later, but something about this situation made him stop and think for the first time in his life. He was at a loss of what to do. His responsibilities of the crown were pulling him in one direction while his mind and heart were pulling him towards Lucy. He didn't know what to say and he didn't know what to do. He needed some kind of game plan, or some direction so he could sort out his thoughts, and his time was slowly dwindling away with each second that was passing.

With the horse saddled and ready to go Lucy found Natsu in the garden looking out towards the shinning lake and endless Ocean. She paused by the edge of the house as she took a moment to gaze at Natsu. A sense of nostalgia the questions of 'what if' and 'could haves' settled over her like a mist. She sighed before she took out two of her keys. Lucy walked slowly up behind Natsu getting ready in case he decided to put up a fight and she clutched her two keys firmly in one hand.

"Natsu it's time to go," Lucy said with a sense of authority ringing in her voice as she stood behind the pink haired prince.

"Why Lucy?" Natsu asked as he gazed out towards the Ocean. He needed a direction within his thoughts. His mind continued to flip back and forth between going back, and staying with Lucy. Each had their consequences. If he left he might never see Lucy and he wouldn't be able to protect her. But if he stayed his family and most of the kingdom would come looking for him, which would put Lucy in danger. He was at a crossroads and he waited for Lucy's answer.

"You know why Natsu," Lucy said bringing a hand to her whip that was attached to her hip ready just in case.

"No Lucy it's something else. I understand the reasons you said, you put it pretty plain last night," he said bringing a hand up and running it quickly through his rose coloured locks his frustrations showing in his tense movements. "But there is something you're keeping too yourself… something you're not saying… too protect me," Natsu said as he turned to Lucy his dark eyes holding the conflict that raged within him. Lucy's heart trembled as she looked into those eyes, willing herself to stay strong and not tell him the true reasons she was pushing him away.

"We should go," Lucy said trying to avoid the questioning and pleading gaze that he was giving her. She turned away shutting her eyes and taking a deep breath. She needed to get Natsu out of the valley. She needed to get him safe. The kind of answers he sought only would give him a terrible fate.

"Lucy you have to tell me. I won't leave until I know the truth," he said grabbing her trailing wrist and stopping her from her escape. Lucy stilled counting her options knowing the stubborn nature that the Prince had. She knew he should not stop until he completely understood her reasons. Reasons that he could never hear.

"Natsu don't make this more difficult than it needs too. If you won't leave I'll have to use force," Lucy said in a strained voice as she slowly turned her head back to Natsu and looked into his eyes with a new kind of determination. She gazed into his eyes and took her hand out of his grip with great regret.

"Force me, are you threatening me Lucy," Natsu demanding stepping up so he was standing right in front of her. His confused and conflicted gaze flickering into the easy emotion of anger. Lucy knew that anger was an easy emotion to slip into and she welcomed her own anger and the stubborn prince.

"Yes Natsu if that's what it takes," Lucy said not backing down from the obvious doubt that rang within Natsu's claim.

It happened quickly but she knew it was coming. Lucy dodged past Natsu's hand that went for her arm. She twisted around behind him and kicked out his locked knees making him buckle and fall to the ground. She summoned Horologium and brought her whip out wrapping it around his wrists. Natsu knew he could fight back but he was too stunned to move as he fell forward into the clocks compartment. He knew that Lucy had taken on his Gray and Erza but he had ruled out her ability due to the fact that they would have been injured. Obviously he had been underestimating Lucy this entire time. The first clear thought all morning past through his mind and it ran along the lines of "I have to fight Lucy and see how strong she actually is," but that thought soon passed into something more along the lines of "why am I in a cramped spot. A blue fur ball hit his face and he spluttered as he watched Lucy shut a glass door in his face. He shifted uncomfortable and attempted to push the glass open once again but it didn't budge. He looked at Lucy with a confused and honestly baffled gaze and he saw Lucy crack her first smile of the morning, however he watched as the sadness still lurked her chocolate brown eyes.

"I told you Natsu, and honestly I thought you would put up more of a fight," a flicker of the amusement that Natsu had loved to see in her bright eyes flashed through those familiar orbs. A glimmer of a smile flashed across his own features as he let Happy crawl into his lap.

"Honestly I didn't think you had it in you," Natsu said with a slight laugh, which Lucy mirrored. Silence descended between them as they held each other's gaze. Natsu could feel his chest tighten in a pain he was not familiar with when Lucy finally broke the eye contact they had. Natsu watched as she went over to the waiting horse and grabbed the reins and directed him towards the back of the valley. The clock that Natsu sat cramped in followed after the walking Lucy as they made their way silently out of the valley. Leaving behind the happy memories that they had shared and walking into the next leg of their adventure.

* * *

**Drop me a Review! I LOVE hearing from you, it makes me super happy :) **


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello Fairies. Welcome to another chapter. Quick update if i do say so myself. Two chapters in one day! Hope you all enjoy**

**I do not own Fairy Tail **

**Drop me a Review. I love to hear from you! **

**Enjoy :) **

* * *

A day full of walking is what Lucy had endured. She watched as the grey sky evaporated into a dull blue, littered with blurring clouds that dissipated into that pale blue sky. She listened to the comfortable chirping of the birds and watched as a deer bounded through the underbrush. She had guided the horse through the brush and walked as far as she could before Horologium's time ran out. She needed to get as far from the valley as she could. Horologium blocked out the scents that would have led Natsu back to her valley, and she tried to keep his vision limited so he wouldn't recognize which way they were walking. It was the best she could do with what she had.

They had talked little during their walk. Mostly it consisted of Natsu asking questions about why he was hold up within a clock, which she explained. He then descended into silence and began to look around more observing what he could of the limited landscape of the forest. Lucy knew he was smart but he was quite obvious and childlike in his attempts to take in his surroundings. She only took to walking in front of him and let the horse block half of his view. Natsu was getting frustrated with each bump in the clocks step. Not only was he cramped and completely uncomfortable he was getting further and further away from being able to track down Lucy once again. However with each bump he also realized that he should go home at some point, but that didn't mean it have to be today.

As they crested a hill Natsu saw a town that he recognized and instantly took in everything he could. But those thoughts were interrupted when the wooden walls around him disappeared and he found himself sitting on the grass with Happy sitting in his lap. Happy let out a cry of joy and took off into the sky enjoying the freedom of open space once again. Natsu stretched his back letting out cringe worthy cracks that rippled up his back as he worked out the kinks that had built up in his uncomfortable position. He let out a groan of pain and looked up when he heard a small laugh from Lucy. He glanced up to see a smile gracing her bright face before she turned towards the Ocean cliff were a small cottage lay nestled within the rolling hills.

"Come on I have a horse to return," Lucy said and Natsu couldn't help but hear a smile in her voice. Getting up from his position he followed after her, hoping never to loose sight of her. Sure he may not know exactly which way her valley lay but if he didn't loose sight of the beautiful blonde then he wouldn't loose her. That was the thought that propelled him to walk by her side as they approached the little cottage.

They approached the small cottage and Lucy waited by a swell in the hill looking for any movement inside. Only a single man sat inside reading a book, his back to the window, which looked out into the fenced backyard. Natsu watched as Lucy silently made her way to the back of the fence and silently opened the worn wooden gate. He was sure that the old gate would have creaked but she opened it without a single sound. He watched in awe as she moved gracefully without even alerting the man inside. Lucy slowly took off the equipment of the horse setting it nicely on the fence. As quickly as she had entered Lucy was making her way back to where Natsu stood just outside the gate. They moved silently back to the swell in the hill and Lucy picked up a single rock from the ground and tossed it at the window where the man sat.

A dull clink was heard when the rock connected with the window and the man turned around quickly. Lucy watched as his shocked face turned into joy as he jumped out of his chair and ran out into the backyard. A genuine smile made it's way onto Lucy's face as she watched the happy reunion of a man and his best animal friend. The old man looked around but he never saw the one whom he wanted to thank. The mysterious blonde from the encounter on the road. He never understood why those guild members were after the young girl but knew that the young girl had been badly wounded during the battle. He wanted to thank her, offer her help if she needed it. So many people fell to darkness and he could see the good in the mysterious blonde. She had returned his horse after all the odds, she kept her promise, and he wanted to thank her properly.

Lucy and Natsu left the man and his horse and walked down towards the town that Natsu recognized as Hargeon. A coastal town that bordered the ocean and brought trade into the interior. A small and beautiful town, that Natsu had once destroyed an entire house in when he attempted to capture a known criminal. He glanced at Lucy and could see a smile on her lips and a little less sadness in her eyes. He knew that she was still protecting him, but he also knew that he couldn't hide in her valley forever, no matter how much he wanted too. He took in a deep breath catching her scent on the faint breeze. The smell of fresh strawberries from her garden and the scent of the sea, an aroma he absolutely loved.

As they hit the borders of the town Natsu finally began conscious of the clothes he was wearing. He never really gave it much thought when he was in the valley but Lucy's spirit Virgo had made him a few pairs of clothing and the outfit he was currently wearing wasn't exactly something he usually wore. He was currently wearing white pants that were pulled up to his knees with simple black sandals. A deep blue fabric with gold edges that mirrored the night sky was fastened around his waist by a belt. But that wasn't what was abnormal about his outfit. It was the fact that all he was wearing for a shirt was a vest in the same dark blue and gold trimmed edges. His dad's scarf had been cleaned by the amazing spirit and sat comfortably around his shoulders in its beautiful white glory. It was a different kind of outfit and it gave him the faint thought that he may appear like a stripper like his idiotic friend Gray. However he had grown comfortable in the Celestial clothing he wore and he knew that he would be wearing it often.

Lucy grabbed Natsu's hand, which both surprised him and pleased him at the same time and began dragging him through the alleys of Hargeon. She pulled up short at the entrance of the docks where many markets lay and many people mingled. Natsu knew what this was and he didn't want it to be happening so soon. Lucy squeezed his hand and forcefully dragged him out into the open with a strength that even surprised Natsu. Natsu instantly shielded his face hoping that nobody would recognize him. He took his vest and brought it over his head hoping that it would hide his pink locks.

"Luce wait," Natsu said and grabbed her waist turning her around so she was looking at him. Lucy had to stifle a laugh at the sight Natsu made. By bringing up his vest to cover his hair he left his back and stomach bare, which was attracting more attention then she felt comfortable with. A hint of jealousy itched its way into her system.

"Natsu you know this has to happen. Your family, your mother and father are worried sick. You have to go and see them and reassure them that you are okay," Lucy said as she glanced around at the busy docks wondering how long it would take for people to notice him. Natsu dragged her over to a few crates that gave them some privacy from the crowds but not much.

"Lucy I know but I need to know the truth," Natsu said bringing the vest tighter around his hair. His gaze never wavering from her eyes. He could see her slip ever so slightly.

"The truth," Lucy said slowly and uneasily as she brought the green hood of her cloak over her head keeping her identity hidden from wandering eyes. Knowing they only had a few more minutes before someone recognized the Prince.

"Just give me that Luce," Natsu said his eyes begging her to just give him that one answer before their time together ended.

"Natsu…" Lucy said her eyes darting to the people around them fear beginning to inch its way into her eyes. Natsu brought a hand up to her cheek making her gaze fall back on him and he finally saw those walls of hers fall down once again. "I… I don't want to see you get hurt. It's my war… it's my mission and I can't promise that you won't get hurt. You have parents that care for you Natsu, friends who look out for you, a kingdom that looks up to you. I am an orphan, nobody knows me. If I am lost then nobody looses someone close to them," Lucy said her eyes lost in his own as she finally let the truth spill from her lips. She knew it was only a matter of moments before he was found out and a little truth wouldn't hurt, since she would disappear from his life.

"Luce that's not true you have me," Natsu said as he wiped a tear away from her eye.

"And that's my reason Natsu. I've lost everyone I've ever cared for and if I have any say in it, I will not loose you as well," Lucy said as she touched Natsu's face and leaned up towards him. Natsu watched in shock and anticipation as Lucy pressed her lips against his cheek closing her eyes and savouring in this one moment.

"Luce," Natsu said his hand holding her arm keeping her close as Lucy pulled away and looked up at him. Natsu gazed down at the woman that had changed so many things in his life and had brought so much joy. He could still feel the warmth that her lips had left on his check. He didn't realize that he was leaning down towards those pink lips or that his vest had slipped off his head and returned back to his back.

"It's the Prince. The Lost Prince Natsu," they heard someone say and they paused inches away from one another. "He's finally returned. Thank Mavis he's returned," another person said from their spot in their fruit stand. Lucy was the first to lean away, eyes darting around at the gathering crowd. Happiness turned to terror as Natsu began to realize that in a matter of moment's guards would find him and escort him to a safe area, guards that would want to know who his captor was, which would put Lucy in danger.

"And this is where I leave you Natsu," Lucy said in a low voice as she gripped Natsu's arm as the crowd began to grow. She let go and went to leave hopping to get lost in the growing crowd but Natsu grabbed her hand gripping it tight and catching her before she disappeared.

"No Lucy, I don't want to loose you," Natsu said his voice low and determined. Lucy looked up into those obsidian orbs and melted instantly. She didn't want to say goodbye, she wanted to see him again, here him laugh again, and spend more time with him. But there time together had grown short even if their relationship had the potential to grow into something new.

"And I don't want to loose you," Lucy said honestly returning his grip and looking into those eyes that she loved.

"Promise me something Luce," Natsu said as he watched her walls fall down and he saw the raw emotion stir within her bright eyes. A fire he loved to watch dance. He didn't take notice that a crowd had formed around them, and were praising his return, or the fact that guards were making their way towards the Prince of the Dragon Realms.

"Promise me that this isn't the last time I'll see you. Promise me that I will see you again. No matter what happens in our lives we will see each other once more," he said taking her one hand in both of his own and looking deep into eyes that he had grown so found of. He could feel his heart slamming against his chest but he ignored it, wanting to remember this moment forever.

"I promise Natsu. One day are paths will cross again," Lucy said and smiled that beautiful grin that made Natsu's heart swell and let butterflies loose in his stomach. Natsu let his own grin spread across his face as he clutched Lucy's hands. He watched as a single tear slipped from her eye and made its way down her tanned face. Then like sand slipping through his fingers Lucy's hand fell out of his own and she turned into the crowd just as the guards surrounded Natsu and began to escort him towards the police station. He glanced around hoping for just one more glance of Lucy.

Just before he gave up hope of spotting her in the swarm of many faces he found her face. Her green hood covered most of her hair but two blonde pieces framed her face and her expressive brown eyes were tracking his movement. She stood beside an alley, a delicate hand touching the stone beside her. He could see tears in her eyes but he watched her smile one last time before she disappeared down the alley and disappeared from his life.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello Fairies! Sorry I have taken so long to post this chapter. I had a PANIC ATTACK because my computer DIED on me. My operating system crashed and my hard drive was failing. Thankfully the technician was able to save most of my creative writing files so i didn't loose all of my work. Now I have a new laptop and I am back to my writing! **

**I hope you all enjoy the next chapter. Sorry its a little fragmented but its needed to get to the points of the next few chapters. I mean I'm not going to have entire chapters of saying Natsu rode a horse, he saw a town, he kept going, oh look he's at his destination. NO! Anyways I hope you like it because we are going to FAIRY TAIL! Also i gave you a little surprise at the end of the chapter! Hope you like it! **

**REMEMBER I LOVE CRITICISM - so drop me a review! I would love to hear from you :) **

**I do not own Fairy Tail, only the plot. **

**ENJOY **

* * *

Twenty-three days... Three weeks, two days. That's how many days had passed for Natsu. Days filled with events that Natsu had once found entertaining and enjoyable, now seemed irrelevant and tiresome. His family had been ecstatic at his return and had thrown a ball to celebrate his recovery and his return. He had used to love balls since it gave him the opportunity to pick a fight with Gajeel or play pranks on the stuffed up nobles that usually frequented them, however instead he had only gazed at the smiling faces and had become frustrated and saddened as he looked through the strange and familiar faces.

He had gone through extensive questioning, all concerning his captor and the boat crash. He had answered every question he could about the boat crash, describing every detail that he remembered but those memories were fuzzy and unreliable. The real answers they wanted circled around the identity of his captor. Natsu refused to answer these questions. They wanted to know if she tortured him? If she demanded payment? Who was she? Where did she live? What did she look like? Was she a mage? Questions after questions. Always answered with silence or a frustrated and angered remark. They knew her name, Lucy, but they thought it was a false name picked at random to cover her identity. They assumed that his captor was a terrorist sent to torment the kingdom by kidnapping their Prince. "A favour" is what they thought she wanted, and it only proved to infuriate him beyond belief.

Natsu kept Lucy's secret. Never giving anything away as he refused all cooperation. He had tried reason telling them that Lucy wasn't a terrorist and was instead just a kind person who offered him help, but they didn't believe him. His parents were beyond worried. "Why would he protect a terrorist?" they would yell behind closed doors as they paced their studies. Natsu's father punched holes in walls as his frustration gave way to action, a trait inherited by his son. Natsu's mother tried to calm her husband down but her own frustration was ebbing away at her. The way she dealt with it was fretting over her son, and always observing him from afar. They tried to reach out to their son but they noticed that he had changed. Natus's mother, Evelyn, noticed it the most. She would often catch her son gazing longingly at nothing at all, smiling at random objects like a strawberry, or the rolling grass hills. Sometimes she would find him looking up at the stars. A pastime he never had before he disappeared. Evelyn knew she couldn't trust this kidnapper but she had her doubts. Doubts about the true nature of her son's kidnapper. This "Lucy" had sent them a letter, telling them that Natsu was safe and would be returned when he was healthy. Language not usually used by a kidnapper but a caretaker. She had her doubts about "Lucy" but she also knew that whoever she was, she had changed her son.

Evelyn knew something was definitely wrong when she found Natsu on the 23rd day after his arrival holding a heavy book in the library. She paused in the doorway, her long deep red hair cascading down her back in gentle and delicate waves. Her dark obsidian eyes, so much like her sons, calculating and observing the way her son hunched over the ancient book taking in each word written on its old worn pages. Her tanned skin seemed to glow gold in the sunlight as she stepped silently into the library. A simple silver headpiece encircled the top of her red hair, decorated with bright red gems that glinted in the sunlight. Her deep silver gown dragged behind her like a waterfall of diamonds as she took a place behind her son who was still unaware of her position. Many throughout all the realms talked of Evelyn's beauty and her delicate nature, but all knew that she was just as terrifying and ferocious as her dragon of a husband. Evelyn silently leaned forward over her son's shoulder wondering what book caught his interest. She knew reading was not something her son usually participated in. It was a rare occurrence to see Natsu in the library reading; actually Evelyn had never seen her son willingly come into the library to read.

"Oh my Natsu. Reading willingly what has the world come too," Evelyn said with a chuckle by her son's ear making him jump. Natsu quickly shut the book and stood up in a flurry facing his mother with a frightened and surprised expression. A guilty smile awkwardly appearing on his face. Evelyn's eyes narrowed as she took in her son's body language. He had tucked the book under his arm so she could not see it's title, his smile was too wide and looked forced onto his face and his eyes shown with a little glimmer of fear. Evelyn could only chuckle at his attempt but played along.

"Still wearing those weird clothes that you brought with you," Evelyn said as she touched the hem of his deep blue vest. Natsu sighed and looked down at his clothes, that same far away look gracing his features which gave Evelyn her opportunity. Moving faster than eyes could track she snatched the book from under his arm and moved swiftly out of his reach.

"Mom no! Give that back!" Natsu said leaping over one of the desks and heading towards where his mother had reappeared. Natsu stopped dead in his tracks when one of his feet didn't leave the floor. Natsu fell hard, his face slamming into the stone floor. Natsu let out a loud groan as he heard his mother 'tsking' from across the room.

"Natsu how many times do I have to tell you? No leaping over the furniture," Evelyn said as she moved the heavy book so the cover was facing her. Natsu twisted quickly as panic gave way to his actions and he brought a flaming hand down on the diamond that had encrusted around his ankle. A single crack appeared in the diamond and he glanced back at his mother who met his own dark eyes from across the room.

"Natsu why do you want to learn about Celestial Magic," Evelyn asked her voice holding a strong sense of authority. Natsu's eyes were wide with fear. What could he do? What could he say? His mind was moving at a mile a minute as he sat back and took in his mother's stern expression.

"I… I heard it in a conversation in town the other day. I've never heard of that kind of magic before and was curious," Natsu said quickly and gazed at his mothers piercing gaze. He had only seen this kind of intensity in his mother's eyes a few times and he never forgot how terrifying her gaze could be.

"You can't lie to your mother Natsu," Evelyn said as she traced a delicate hand down the worn cover of the old book. A sad gaze replacing her stern one.

"Mom? Do you know about Celestial Magic?" Natsu said as the diamond around his foot disappeared with a wave of his mother's hand. Natsu scrambled up into a standing position and took in his mother's saddened gaze. She obviously knew something about Celestial Magic and he needed to know what she knew.

"I know a lot of things my dear son. Maybe one day I will tell you the secrets I know," Evelyn said trailing off as she placed the book on a nearby table. She turned back to her son a beautiful smile breaking across her face as she opened her arms up to Natsu and grabbed is shoulders.

"But not today. Today I think you should go to Magnolia. You haven't been yourself Natsu and I think some time with your friends will be good for you. Also you owe them an explanation… don't you think," Evelyn said giving her son a knowing look as she steered him away from the library and away from the book. However her son struggled against her grip and he grabbed her hand.

"Mom what do you know?" Natsu said his eyes pleading with his mother. He could see the sadness rippling in her eyes for only a moment longer before she smiled and her dark eyes returned to that of amusement. The sadness he had seen disappearing like a misty breeze.

"All in good time my son. Go and see your friends. There are things I need to do, people I need to see. I will be here when you get back," Evelyn said as she began to steer Natsu out of the library once again. This time he did not fuss knowing that he did want to go to Magnolia, not only to see his friends but also to ask a certain master some questions. As he made his way down the vast corridors he missed his mothers gaze falling back on the library behind them. Obsidian eyes directed at one single book, filled with only one emotion. Fear.

* * *

The sound of glass smashing against wood, shouting that nobody could distinguish, and the sound of bodies hitting wood sounded like music to his ears as he stood in front of the large wooden doors of the Fairy Tail guild. He had taken his horse and rode for most of the day hoping to get to Fairy Tail before it got dark. He had just made it as the distant sun cast long shadows ahead of him in the dark golden light. Happy had flown high above him enjoying the breeze and anxious to get his fish from Mirajane and to see Carla who had come up from the Marvel kingdom with Wendy. However Natsu knew that the little feline was also scanning the mountains looking for a valley hidden amongst the rocks. Now the cat was perched on his head a smile stretching across his face as he took in the sight before him. Fairy Tail, their home away from home.

He didn't waste time. He ran straight for the large oak doors and slammed them open yelling at the top of his lungs, "I'M BACK!" before casting his pack aside and launching into the brawl that was already taking place in the open area. Fists connected with flesh and the yelling only increased until Natsu stood victoriously at the top of the battered bodies laughing and feeling more like himself than he had in ages. He could hear the cheers of "Natsu welcome back!" and "Let's party" reverberate throughout the guildhall and he could feel the joy lifting in his chest. His mom had been right. This is exactly what he needed.

"Natsu…" a dark female voice said behind the Prince and Natsu froze, a drip of fear washing through his body before turning very slowly in the direction of a very angry Erza.

"H~Hey E~Erza," Natsu said his voice betraying the fear that had cloaked his once happy demeanour. However his fear soon turned to pain when Erza took his head and slammed it against her breastplate.

"It is good to see you back and healthy," she said in an authoritative voice and Natsu could only moan in pain as he slumped to the ground holding his head in his hands.

"We shall celebrate your return," she said looking out at the many faces that were already beginning the party before leaning down so her face was close to Natsu's. "But you WILL tell me about the blonde later," she said in a deadly voice and Natsu could only gulp.

"Yes! Later," Natsu managed to get out, his mind whirling with the knowledge that Erza, Gray and Lisanna and encountered Lucy before. He was curious to see what they had to say and terrified that Erza was about to give him a beating.

"Come let us drink," Erza said grabbing his shirt and hauling Natsu to his feet just as Gray, Gajeel, Juvia, Levy, Makarov, Mirajane, and Lisaana appeared with mugs of ale. They each grabbed one; Natsu's smile returning quickly to his face as he took in his friend's joyful faces. Bringing their glasses up into a toast they slammed them together. Beer spilt over the sides but none of them took any notice as each one of them chugged their entire drink, officially starting Natsu's return celebration.

As the lot of them dispersed to get more drinks Natsu caught Levy's hand tugging her towards a secluded corner. Levy's eyes held confusion but she didn't resit knowing that the Dragon Slayer had a reason for wanting to talk to her in private.

"Levy I know you won't be able to tonight but I need a favour from you," Natsu said his eyes constantly scanning the room around them making sure they weren't being overheard. He knew he could trust every single person in the guildhall but he didn't want anyone else to know about this certain tidbit of information yet.

"Of course Natsu, what do you need," Levy said curiosity bubbling in her chest at Natsu's question.

"I need you to research anything you can find about the Kingdom of Caelum," Natsu asked his eyes finally landing on Levy''s curious gaze just in time to see them widen in surprise.

"You know it?" he said his attention firmly set on the small blue haired girl in front of her.

"Of course! I've read only a few things about it but it has major historical significance to this world. It's known as the kingdom of nightmares," Levy said her mind already thinking of the books she could look at and read to give Natsu the information he needed. Levy found it highly convenient that Natsu was inquiring about this subject since it was something she had always wanted to read more into.

"However i'll need to know specifics of what you want me to find. It will help me research the topic," Levy said her mind moving a mile a minute. Why would Natsu be curious about the kingdom of nightmares? This generation only knew it as a myth. A country that had disappeared off the face of the earth. Only the few historical scholars discussed their theories about the kingdom. It was across the water and had been gone in a single night that it remained a mystery to this world.

"Will talk about it tomorrow after I tell everyone about..." Natsu began and levy watched as Natsu's eyes darkened and glazed over. His gaze moved towards a window, leaving the sentence unfinished. Levy was taken aback. Natsu looked almost sad as his gaze returned to her face and a smile forced its way onto her face. Something had defiantly happened when he had disappeared and Levy would find out what happened.

"Right now though, I think it's time we joined the party," Natsu said his face breaking into his contagious smile and accepted a mug of ale as Mirajane passed them. Levy watched as Natsu joined the many conversations that rose from the guild hall. Her mind wandering to who the mysterious blonde could be and why the Kingdom of Caelum fit into this picture. A looming shadow soon descended upon her bringing her out of her deep thoughts and a smile graced her features as she turned to the person behind her. A light blush dusting her cheeks. "Hey Shrimp," the figure said and her smile only grew.

Like any standard Fairy Tail party the booze flowed into each cup, sloshing in their glasses, conversations raged like a buzzing beehive, and laughter shook the roof. Natsu's arrival at the guild had spread to all the members like wild fire and all of them had made their way to the guild hall packing it solid with joyful faces, and good memories. Natsu caught up with the friends and members he hadn't seen in a long time and nobody asked him questions about his disappearance. It was like an unspoken promise they had in the guild. They wouldn't make him say his story more than one time. They would party and celebrate first and then the next day when things had calmed the majority of the guild members would sit down, hungover, and listen to his story. But right now the guild was filled with celebration at the return of their good friend.

The night passed in a blur. Drinking games ensued, karaoke had blasted the guild member's eardrums, drunk fighting and been hilarious to par take in and watch, but soon guild members began to drop off like flies. Slumping off towards the bunkrooms or stumbling towards a distant hotel, or falling asleep where they sat. As the conversations slurred and perception became a mess of colours Natsu grabbed the last bottle of fire whisky and slunk away from the incredibly drunk guild members. He was at a pleasantly drunk state but nothing compared to his friend Cana who was still guzzling a barrel of wine and challenging the last remaining members to a drinking contest.

Natsu made it to the back door and made his way outside. Tucking the half empty bottle of whisky into the belt of his pants he began to scale the side of the building. With his senses and balance disturbed Natsu would never admit that it was a tad more difficult than it normally was, but soon he found his destination and sat at the top of the roof. He set the bottle down beside him and pushed his pink hair out of his eyes. He could still hear the guild members yelling below him but their voices were distant and faint, blending into the song of the night that flowed around him. His hand absentmindedly fiddled with the midnight blue vest that donned his shoulders as his dark eyes looked up towards the many stars that watched from above.

His eyes traced the constellations following the lines of the big and little dipper as it danced in the sky, blazing brighter than the others. His fuzzy mind descended into that of nostalgia as his mind came back to the person that plagued his mind. Lucy. The one person he wanted to see more than anyone. He needed to know that she was safe, see that she was okay. It was what bothered him the most in his days spent away from her. His emotions growing more frantic with each passing day. The need to protect her and be near her. It frustrated him knowing that he had no way to find or see her. Natsu was faced with emotions and stress that he had barely experienced before. He worried about his guild members but he knew that if something happened to one of them they would all come running, but with Lucy he would never know if she was in danger, or if she had been hurt in a battle. She was gone from his life and he could feel the gap eating away at his emotions.

Magnolia had his answers. Tomorrow he would tell his story to the guild members, and then ask the master his questions about Lucy. Levy would tell him about Lucy's home and the tragedy that had happened there. He wanted to help her in any way that he could, and hopefully Makarov would have the answers he sought and Levy would shed some light on Lucy's dark past. Natsu knew that Lucy had come here in a day, which meant that her valley was close by. He was closer to her now then he had been in weeks. Natsu could feel his stomach tightening at the thought of Lucy. He needed to see her, make sure she was safe. His obsidian eyes traced a now familiar constellation and a smile tugged at his lips as he watched the constellation of Canis Minor dull in its brightness. "Where could you be Lucy," he said to the stars as he took a swig from the fire whiskey letting it burn his throat with the fire he loved. "Where could you be."

* * *

Bright chocolate eyes traced the constellation of the little dog watching as the bright lights of its constellation was blocked by a wandering cloud. Her mind was distant, flying to a place were her memories were happy and joyful. A certain Dragon Slayer laughing joyfully in her mind. Was he happy? Had he forgotten about her already? Would she ever see him again? The questions always there and always unanswered. Tears brimmed her eyes as her eyes focused on the objects that obscured her vision. Unforgiving steal bars blocked her path and the stone walls only gave her a fraction of the sky.

Lucy shifted uncomfortably letting the cold shackles clank against her wrists rubbing and tearing against the soft flesh that lay underneath. Her arms twisted above her making the blood drain from the tired and battered limbs. Dry hands twisted in their confinement gripping the chains that kept her connected to the roof. Hands tensed and pulled as Lucy's weight began to pull against the latches bolted into the stone structure. Straining them and hoping that soon they would break and free her from her confinement. She needed to end this mission. She needed to make sure that she got out. Not only for the Dragon Slayer that motivated her mind, but also for the young girl that lay unconscious at her feet. Her light blue hair matted with dry blood, her body malnourished and fragile in the pale glow of the distant moon. She would save this girl and get her to the safety she needed. Her mission and friend lay below her and Lucy would not give up on them. This girl was in grave danger not only because she was a distant descendent of a royal family, but because this girl was from the kingdom Lucy had left behind. A girl that knew about _them _and the horrors they possessed, becoming a target on their radar and sentenced to this cage to die. But more than any of these reasons the blue haired girl was Lucy's best friend from her childhood. A friend that she had thought had died with her father on that fateful day so long ago.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello Fairies! **

**Welcome to my next chapter. I got some wonderful reviews and many of you are curious about the mysterious blue haired girl and were concerned about my computer. Thanks for the concern and thankfully my creative writing was saved. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy the chapter. I know I loved writing it, let's just say that this chapter is covering some bases i needed to be reached. Maybe some surprises, you'll just have to read to find out. **

**Feel free to drop me a review and tell me if you hate it, or if you love it. I love Criticism!**

**Also I want to Give a MAJOR THANK YOU to DestinysRequiem for pointing out my many small mistakes in earlier chapters (which I shall fix), and jumping on board to become my BETA. YOU ROCK! **

**I do not own Fairy Tail. Only the Plot.**

**Anyways Enjoy the Chapter!**

* * *

People sat at the bar slumped over tea, and water. Staring aimlessly at the watery substances. Hoping to starve away the headaches that had taken over their senses. People shied away from eggs, or scarfed them down with a desperate hunger, making others gag and turn away. Any form of sound louder than a normal voice was received with glares from multiple guild members. Only a few members who had an incredible metabolism, or hadn't drunk themselves under the table sat among the hungover, laughing or being considerate to those with headaches.

Natsu sat below the balcony. Hands clasped tightly in front of him and eyes glazed over as they focused on the wooden planks of the floor. His mind was slowly turning over the facts of Lucy's story. Giving himself rules and boundaries to a story that they wanted to hear, but couldn't know the entire tale. He would tell the entire guild about his time there but he could only give bits of the truth. He had promised Lucy and he would keep that promise, which meant there would be holes in his story.

"Okay Brats Listen Up!" Makarov's voice echoed over the guildhall earning protests form the hungover guild members.

"For those of you who are too dumb or too deaf to listen, Natsu here is going to shed some light on the confusion that has been surrounding his disappearance. Go for it my boy," Makarov said as he nodded towards Natsu before chugging a large glass of water. Natsu looked up from the floor to the waiting eyes of his extended family. He trusted them all with his life, and so he would tell them what he could.

"First of all I want to make it very clear that I wasn't kidnapped. Whatever the authorities are saying or what rumors have spread, know that they aren't true. I was thrown from the boat crash and I washed up on some outcropping of rock. I don't remember much of what happened and honestly it still bugs me that we haven't figured out what made us crash. Anyways Lucy found me since her house was close by and helped me get my health back. I know some of you may have a bad impression of Lucy," Natsu took this time to look at Erza, Gray and Lisanna who all held doubt in their accusing eyes.

"And most of you know she came here to inform Makarov of my condition. You should know that I asked her to do this for me. When I woke up after the crash I had no idea who had survived or what had happened to the boat. I was in a strange house unable to move due to my injuries so I asked a complete stranger for a favour. She could have turned my request down, and now looking back and understanding the secretive life she leads I understand how much of a risk it was to accept my favour. I asked her to travel to the closest town and ask about the boat crash. She was the one who decided to come to Magnolia and seek out Master Makarov. I didn't find out until later that she was apart of the guild, but it made sense that she would come here. She went to a place that she could trust even though she knew none of the members. Lucy is a very secretive person, and she has her reasons behind that decision and I respect it. However she is also one of the bravest, and kindest person I have ever met and I would trust her with my life."

Natsu finished and looked out towards the crowd. It was the best he could give, hoping that he had starved away some of the doubt that rested in the guild members minds. Lucy was a good person. Sure her initial image and introduction to the guild wasn't the best, but Natsu knew that he could make Fairy Tail see Lucy in a good light. They just needed to realize that she was like them. Natsu was about to speak again but it was Makarov's voice that echoed out across the room.

"If you don't mind Natsu I am going to share something about Lucy as well. I have told Gray, Erza and Lisanna this information and it's only fair that everyone understands why Lucy is a part of this guild," Natsu nodded and wondered what the old man was going to say.

"Lucy has had a rough and unforgivable life. One thing that is quite common within this guild is that we have all had something to overcome or something haunting us from our past. It is why I created Fairy Tale in the first place. To give mage's or non-mage's a place where they could feel accepted no matter the background from which they came. I convinced Lucy to join Fairy Tale for multiple reasons some, which I cannot share because they are private. But the main reason I asked her to join was because she had lost her own family and I wanted to provide her with the means to another. I have known Lucy for a long time, and I had known her parents since I was a young teenager. Lucy is family to me and I wanted to help her overcome the things that haunt her. I hope that when the time comes Lucy will turn to Fairy Tale and the family that will be waiting for her," Makarov said and he could see the smile that stretched across Natsu's face at his little speech.

"Now are there any questions?" Makarov said addressing the eerily quite audience.

"Did Lucy tell you what she is facing?" Erza's voice asked as she made her way to stand right in front of Natsu. Her arms crossed in front of her and her gaze unwavering as she asked her question. Most would think that she was cold in her question, but Natsu could see determination dance behind her eyes and knew that Erza had good intentions.

"Yes she did," Natsu said honestly knowing that he wouldn't be able to answer the next question that came from Erza's lips.

"Can you tell us?" She asked and Natsu was already shaking his head.

"No, she made me promise not to," He said evenly knowing that his answer would only create more confusion and mystery around Lucy. He could already hear the whispers growing in the waiting crowd. She had warned him of how dangerous it was to tell people about the masked men. He wanted Fairy Tale to help but he also didn't want to put them in danger either.

"Then how can we help her?" Erza stated quickly as her hands clenched into fists against her metal arms and she looked determinedly into his eyes. Natsu was a little taken aback. Erza who had seemed the most hostile towards Lucy was the one the showing the most determination to help her in her crusade. Not even knowing what or who Lucy really was. Natsu could feel his pride lift with Fairy Tale. They truly were the most devoted and inspirational people he had ever met. A guild member was nakama no matter their story or history.

"I don't know Erza, but I will tell you this. Her battle encompasses everyone. Even though I can't tell you what she is facing, I do know that it won't stay in the dark forever. Soon or later she will find the information she seeks, and when that happens I know she will need her family and that is when we can help her. No matter where she is or how far away our worlds separate us I know I'll always be fighting for her," Natsu said is voice determined and steady as his eyes bore into Erza's. She matched his gaze and Natsu could see the small smile play at her lips.

"You have great devotion Natsu. You have only known her for a limited amount of time yet she has already made an impression on you. I have no doubt in my mind that Lucy is a remarkable Fairy Tale member, and I shall be excited to make her acquaintance," Erza said with a nod before moving back into the crowd. Natsu could only just stare at Erza a little taken aback. Had that been some sort of test to see how he saw Lucy? Natsu ran a hand through his pink hair, dropping the thought as he did so. He didn't have time to debate whether Erza was testing him or not. He had things to do.

"If that's all. Makarov, can I talk to you in private?" Natsu asked as he turned to the old man who sat beside him. Makarov nodded and chugged another glass of water before standing and moving towards his office. Natsu followed eagerly knowing he would get the answers he sought, but was stopped when he felt a hand grab his arm, making him stop at the bottom of the steps.

Levy looked up at him with large wide eyes and dragged him to a secluded corner. Natsu was confused at the sudden gesture as he blindly followed her. He went to protest but his words failed him when he saw the serious look that marred her face. His confusion only deepened when he caught sight of her pen writing words discreetly as she pushed him into a corner. Levy's eyes darted around quickly scanning the crowed of guild member to see if anyone was watching them. Natsu could see the panic spark in her eyes and he watched as Levy wrote more words that floated in front of her and disappeared just as quickly.

"Levy what are you doing?" Natsu finally asked as he studied the Solid Script Mage in front of him. Her eyes darted to his quickly before passing over his face and looking back towards the crowd. She didn't say anything for a few more seconds. Her body tense and frightened as she waited. Natsu watched as Mirajane walked past them, her big eyes not even glancing towards where Levy and Natsu stood. Natsu watched as Levy visible relaxed. A long exhale escaping her lips as she slowly turned back to Natsu.

"Sorry Natsu I just needed to make sure that nobody could see or hear us," Levy said as she leveled Natsu with an apologetic smile. Natsu however was not swayed. His own nerves had risen due to Levy's strange behaviour and he was curious to know why she had gone through so much just to have a simple conversation with him.

"Levy what's going on?" he asked once again, folding his arms in front of him as he leaned against the wall that Levy had corned him into. Levy's apologetic smile dropped from her lips and her face turned serious once more. Her dark eyes left his and glanced down at the book that she had tucked under her arm.

"I woke up early and did some digging on the subject that you asked me to research. I didn't do much just some general knowledge of the land, and what was happening before it disappeared. I found out a few things that need to be cleared up immediately," she said her eyes lifting up to his own. Natsu glanced down at the book quickly reading the title and noting that it was called, '_Theories and Questions concerning mysterious Kingdoms. Volume V. The Kingdom of Caelum and the floating city of Astra_.'

"Yea sure, what questions?" Natsu said curious to see what Levy came up with.

"What is Lucy's last name?" Levy asked her voice eager and curious. Natsu only looked at her with shock and confusion as he pushed himself away from the wall to look down at the petite girl that stood in front of him.

"Seriously that's what you want to know?" He protested his hands attempting to emphasize the craziness of the question. He was ready for some great question about Lucy's story, the enemy, or kingdom. Not what her last name was. How was this even relevant to finding out more about what had happened to Lucy's home.

"Yes it's important. So what is it?" Levy continued to probe. Natsu scanned his memory as he leant against the wooden wall once more. Eyes slowly drifting to the roof as he went over the many conversations that he had had with Lucy in the valley. His brows slowly knit in frustration and his eyes narrowed at the beams in the roof.

"I actually don't know. She never told me," Natsu said to the roof as he racked his brain. Why had he never asked her? She obviously knew his last name. He was the prince of the Dragneel Kingdom, it was pretty obvious what his last name was. It never occurred to him that he should know her last name.

"What are her parent's name's?" Levy asked bringing Natsu out of his inner scolding. He looked down at Levy once more. His frustration slowly beginning to take ahold of his limited patience.

"I don't' know she never mentioned… wait," Natsu said as one vivid memory resurfaced in his mind. A willow tree stood alone on the edge of a cliff, it's long branches slowly blowing in the breeze. Two pale grey headstones lay nestled under its branches. He had kneeled, wondering who these two had been, and wondering what they had meant to the mysterious blonde. The smell of salty tears and a story had been shared under the branches of the willow tree. _I only come to this willow tree once a year to say hello to my parents and to remind myself of everything my parents sacrificed for me. _Lucy's voice rang through his mind as he recalled the names of her parents written in elegant writing along the tombstones.

"Their names were Jude and Layla." Natsu finally said his voice faraway as he remembered the promise he had made to Lucy that day. However, Levy's shocked voice brought his eyes back down to the now frantic girl in front of him.

"It can't be! It's impossible… No wonder she's in hiding…" Levy mumbled to herself as she brought out the book she had been holding and began flipping through pages. Her movements were frantic and Natsu could feel his own nerves rise with hers.

"Levy, what? Tell me what you know." Natsu demanded as he grabbed her shoulders, trying to get Levy's attention back on the conversation.

Levy looked up at Natsu. Her eyes were wide with excitement, but were mostly dominated by the fear that flickered across them. "Lucy, daughter of Jude and Layla Heartfelia," Levy began and Natsu's stomach dropped. Why did Levy sound so frightened and somehow sad. How could she understand Lucy's secretive life just because of a last name?

"How…?" Natsu asked in disbelief. His question dwindling as Levy's eyes drifted slowly down to the page that she had found in her book. The page held a family of three blondes, dressed in finery, and their faces blurred by the age of the portrait. He could see that it was a mother, father and their daughter but the portrait wasn't what grabbed his attention. Natsu's heart seemed to still, his eyes grew in size, and his arms felt numb. On the other page was a picture of a single golden key the sign of Leo written on its handle. A key he had seen before in the hand of one mysterious and courageous blonde. Levy continued to read from the page.

"Wielders of the Heavens, and keepers of the keys. Lord Protectors of the Milky Way and the secret's it hides and the light it provides. Rulers of the Kingdom of Caelum and King and Queen to the city of Astra, city amongst the clouds. The Heartfillia family are a timeless family dating back centuries. They are the only known family that can wield the twelve zodiac keys and…" Levy continued her voice silent and far away as Natsu slowly began to grasp what Levy was insinuating. His grip tightened on her shoulders using the contact as an anchor to keep himself from falling into the pit of shock.

His perspective of Lucy's situation was twisting into something far worse. All their conversations flowed through him like a tornado. Little snippets of their conversations were slowly putting together a puzzle before him. _Loke and Virgo's nickname for Lucy._ _"It wasn't just my city Natsu, It was my entire Kingdom." , "They wanted to lure my mother, the only known Stellar Spirit Mage." The Celestial Spirits were charged to protect Lucy's family for an eternity, a bond Natsu finally understood. Charged with protecting the most important family within the kingdom. _

Natsu finally came out of his bombardment of memoires and looked down at Levy interrupted her monologue of the page that lay before her. With horrified eyes Natsu finally found his voice, "You don't mean to say…"

* * *

**I get so many Reviews about my awesome Cliff hangers I just couldn't help myself! Haha you all love me ;)**

**I know a lot of you wanted to find out who the blue haired girl in the cell was... well you'll just have to wait for my next chapter :)**

**Thanks for reading:) **


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello Fairies! **

**Here is the next chapter! I know some of you have been so curious to find out who the blue haired girl is well your wait is finally over! I hope you all enjoy the chapter. **

**By the way I also got a review asking about my progress on my sister. For any of you who remember I started this story in hope of bringing my little sister into the fandom of Fairy Tail. Well the progress report is quite depressing. She is currently across the world and is only on chapter four. Her quote for me was "Maybe one day." Well let's just say when she gets back in March I'm forcing her to read and watch the show. **

**THANK YOU DestinysRequiem once again for the Beta on this chapter :)**

**Anyways enjoy the chapter and hopefully with reading break right now I can get a few more chapters done :)**

**I do not own Fairy Tail only the plot.**

**Enjoy. **

* * *

A loud crash echoed throughout the darkened hall, paired with a sharp cry of pain, chains clattering to the ground, and the sickening sound of bones breaking. Lucy lay crumbled on her side, chains lying around her in a jumbled mess, pieces of rock dusting her hair, and cradling her now injured arm. She cursed herself for crying out, but the latch had giving loose spontaneously and she hadn't recovered in time, breaking her fall with her arm. At least she was free. Lucy rolled to the side dragging the chains with her as she moved to the unconscious figure of her friend. Slowly, hoping not to frighten the poor girl, she began to shake her awake.

"Come on wake up," Lucy said to the silent cell. Hoping that the light blue haired girl would wake up soon. Dark brown eyes fluttered opened and a groan of pain escaped chapped lips as the malnourished prisoner curled into herself. Lucy put a tender hand on the girls shoulder as a gesture of comfort but Lucy cursed herself when she felt the girl stiffen under her touch.

"Don't worry. I'm an old friend, I'm going to get you out of here," Lucy said in the most tender voice she could muster.

Lucy moved back giving the girl space to gather her strength and courage. Grinding her teeth and ignoring the pulsing pain of her wrist she silently wrapped the loose chain around her broken wrist, knowing that she would need to fight their way out of this dreadful place. Lucy watched silently as the blue haired girl slowly turned in her spot. Shaking arms held her weight and Lucy attempted to help her sit up. Light blue hair was pushed hastily away from a dirty face and dark oak eyes met chocolate brown. The blue haired girl regarded Lucy with a mixture of fear, determination and confusion as she studied her in the limited light from the rising sun.

"Can you stand?" Lucy finally asked her hand hovering over the girls shoulder making sure she wouldn't fall over. Lucy knew that her old friend would not recognize her. This wasn't a moment for heartfelt reunions, even if she secretly wished that her friend could see through her disguise. Lucy had taken precautions before entering the dreadful place that she currently was held as a prisoner. She had used a simple magical dye that tinted her hair a different colour for a short amount of time. Currently her hair was almost as black as the night sky and Lucy knew that she wouldn't be recognized. Even by a friend as close as the one that lay before her.

After a long moment of silence Lucy knew that the blue haired prisoner wouldn't answer her question. She was cautious around others just like Lucy was. Lucy could see it in her guarded eyes, and tense body language. They shared a similar life and background since they were from the same kingdom and bloodline. "Lady Yukino I need you to trust me," she finally asked her distant cousin.

"How do you know my name?" Yukino asked immediately her eyes calculating and shielded, but Lucy caught the slight drip of panic and anger in her voice.

"I can tell you after this if you want, but there are more pressing matters. I received your beacon and have come to get you to safety, but I need you to trust me," Lucy said skipping over details and getting straight to the point.

It had only been a few days ago when Lucy had received a strange message one night. She had been chasing a distant lead on the masked figures when she saw a light burn bright in the night sky. It was the size of a star and burned just as brightly as the northern star. However Lucy's eyes were drawn towards it knowing exactly what it was. It was a trick of Celestial Magic that was passed down through generations. It was called the invisible star. It became known as a beacon used in desperate emergencies. Lucy knew that whoever had sent it was in grave danger and that she would be running towards them. Only those who the caster chooses could see the star, the only exception was that other Stellar Spirit Mages could also see it dancing in the night sky. It didn't matter if the caster's choices were mage's or non-mages their eyes would be drawn to that particular star and a message would pass through each person informing them of the castors situation. Lucy knew that the message would be hard to decipher since it all depended on the castors mental and physical state. Lucy's mind sparked in pain as her mind was assaulted with the few memories the castor had thrown at the beacon. A flash of pain, a lush forest, a deserted cabin, a hidden cave, and a stone cell with a cold floor.

Lucy had sent for her spirits wondering if they could get a lock on the area in which the beacon had been sent, and they had. She had left immediately in the opposite direction, heading for one of the domains within the Dragon Realms, ruled by the Eucliffe's. She had made it in a fortnight and had made hasty preparations, not planning entirely and not thinking of the consequences. Her mind was frantic with the need to get in and get out, knowing that she would just make it up as she went along.

Lucy stood in the cell securing the last chain around her injured wrist as Yukino only stared at her calculating and deciding. Lucy didn't have time to convince her cousin and so she descended into action, hoping that that would be enough to get Yukino to trust her. Lucy moved quickly to the cell door. It was made of thick wood and heavy metal, with a tiny window cut at eye level. Placing her ear against the rough wood she listened for any movement in the hallway but heard nothing. She knew they would be coming; her crash to the floor had not been quite. That left her only limited time to figure out some kind of plan. Lucy shrugged out of her tattered cloak and draped it over Yukino's form, whose clothes had been torn to shreds, as she moved to the window that was lit with the beginning of a sunrise. Her brown eyes glanced down and Lucy saw that they lay six stories up the side of a mountain, and the cliff was too perilous to jump from.

Facing the window Lucy made a mental list of things she needed to do. First, get them out of this cell, second find her bag and Yukino's bag, and thirdly, get as far away from this place as possible. Lucy turned back to the door and knelt at the base of it while undoing her belt and laying it out in front of her. She had come a little prepared as she began to strip off long metallic sheets from the inside of her belt and placing them in a large square at the bottom of the wooden door. She placed them carefully making sure the metallic side was facing the wood. It didn't take long for Lucy to smell the slight burning of wood and she grinned at her own genius.

"Can you stand Yukino?" Lucy asked as she knelt down beside her cousin and the girl nodded slightly clutching the cloak that donned her shoulders. Lucy used her good arm and tucked it under Yukino's shoulder and helped her stand. They wobbled slightly but they managed to make it to the door. Lucy lowered Yukino to the floor so she could lean against the stone wall and wait for the strips to finish burning through the wooden door.

"Who are you?" Yukino asked as she watched Lucy work. Unintentionally Lucy tensed at the question. Lucy stalled, pretending to check the metallic strips.

"Like I said. I'm an old friend," she said once more, not wanting to elaborate at a time like this. She needed to be the mysterious person for a little while longer. If they ran into others Lucy didn't want her identity to be revealed.

"You saw my beacon," Yukino stated and Lucy paused once more, finally understanding why Yukino was so curious. Obviously Lucy hadn't been one of the people chosen to see the star, and Yukino was curious to find out how she had seen it. It made sense and Lucy grappled for an answer. However she was saved when the little wooden square gave a jolt. Moving quickly Lucy scraped her fingernails against the edge and pried the wood from the new opening. Placing it carefully to the side Lucy slowly put her head through the opening, checking for guards. An empty stone corridor met her gaze and she let out a sigh of relief. Squeezing her body through the gap Lucy knelt beside the opening and helped Yukino make her way out of the cell.

They made it out easily enough with Lucy using only one arm and Yukino leaning heavily on her, and they soon found themselves standing in the little corridor. Lucy took Yukino's hand and began to move silently down the stone corridor, stealth being their number one concern at the moment. Lucy mapped roughly the route they had taken when she had been captured the night before. Her brain had been fuzzy due to the blow her head had received but she remembered that her bag had been tossed on a table after entering the small cabin in the woods. Now she just needed to tackle the labyrinth that ran within the mountain, and avoid any guards that came into their path.

They traveled down twisting paths; the low burning lanterns every few meters was there only light in the gloomy mountain passageways, casting their eerie pale light against the dark stones and the locked dark doors. Lucy's jaw was tight in pain as her wrist was cradled against her chest. Yukino's hand never left her own and it seemed that they had both found the energy to keep moving forward. Lucy would sometimes here Yukino's breath come heavily and she would lend a shoulder for a little while as they moved down through the mountain. She realized how far up and deep they had been kept, and wasn't surprised that nobody had heard the crash from earlier. To Lucy it seemed like they had been walking for ages before they finally came across a distant conversation and the first appearance of another human within the mountain.

"Did you see her?" a man's voice full of youth traveled up through the corridor and Lucy froze listening to see if the voices were traveling towards them or away from them.

"Yes she's as intimidating as the rumours said she was," an older voice said as Lucy let go of Yukino's hand and lightly held onto the chains that were still linked to her wrists as she slowly moved forward.

"Yea and she's hot," the young voice said once again, and Lucy almost laughed at his energetic response. An open door came into view and Lucy slowly moved to the frame of it, making sure Yukino stayed a little further behind.

"Kids these days. I'm still surprised she showed her face down in this little prison. I've heard she never leaves the masters side, that prisoner must be important," the older voice said as Lucy hid in the shadows and slowly looked inside. Two men sat at a small table, mugs of coffee steaming in front of them, and papers littering the desk. The older man had a pointed grey beard, and the younger one had a mop of curly brown hair. They were positioned sideways so they could see the door to the corridor and the door that lay shut beside them. Lucy's eyes scanned the door and her heart leapt with hope as she saw light pouring out from underneath the thick frame.

"Yea I heard the blue haired one was royalty. I wonder why they kept the black haired one, I wouldn't mind making her my prisoner," the younger one said and Lucy's rage seemed to spike. Tightening her grip on the chains she ignored the lewd comment and cast her eyes around the rest of the room. It looked vaguely familiar and she hoped she would spot the bags she needed. When her eyes didn't find the familiar shapes she slumped back into the hallway right as the older man huffed in annoyance at the younger man's comment.

Lucy gave Yukino a calm look before putting her hand up in the air to single her to stay put. Lucy slowly let the chain unravel from her uninjured arm and fall silently to the ground. Taking a deep breath Lucy launched into the room startling the two men into a panic. The younger one stumbled backwards and fell over his chair and Lucy lashed out with the chain and mangled the older man's leg. Lucy moved as fast as she could while the older man knelt on the ground stunned for a split second as he slowly got over the shock of his leg. Lucy came up from behind and efficiently knocked him out with a simple pressure point. Lucy heard a grunt and looked up just in time to see a chair flying in her direction. Lucy ducked and rolled yelping in pain as she landed on her injured wrist. Pushing through the pain she lashed out with the chain once more and effectively captured the younger boy's feet and making him crash to the ground. Before he could scream or utter a word Lucy was hovering over him with the chain pressing into his mouth like a gag.

"One question, one answer, or you end up like him," Lucy said in a low and even voice as she looked down at the man whom had just made a disgusting comment not too long ago. His eyes showed defiance for a split second, but when she pushed the chain a little harder into his mouth and her hand found the pressure point at the base of his neck she saw his determination slip away. Lucy felt him nod and she watched his dark brown eyes dance with fear. He must think that she had killed the older man. Why did she always draw the wrong picture?

"Tell me where our bags are. Don't lie or my face will be the last thing you see," Lucy added on hoping to scare the mage since he already had a bad impression of her. Her lie didn't work as the man stayed silent but she saw the flicker of his eyes. Looking behind her she saw an old trunk shoved far under a table. Turning back and smiling she pressed the pressure point and the man fell into unconsciousness.

"Yukino come on," Lucy said and Yukino appeared in the doorway, clutching the cloak around her body as she slowly made her way to Lucy. Her eyes found the fallen men and they widened with fear.

"Don't worry I just knocked them out," Lucy said as she dragged the trunk out from its hiding place and threw open the lid. She sighed in relief when she saw her bag and hurriedly pulled it out and immediately checked for her keys. She found the secret compartment easily and soon took out the little case that held her family. She visible slumped in relief as she clutched her family to her chest, her fingers ghosting over each key and sending reassurance to each spirit. Yukino ran up to the trunk and began shifting through the bags, and clothes frantically looking for her own bag. When she found it Lucy witnessed Yukino give a little cry of joy as tears leaked from her eyes as she held two golden keys and a set of silver keys in her hand. However Lucy's joy turned to ash when she heard a door slam and feet slapping the stone floor as they ran towards the room they sat in.

Lucy stood quickly and threw the door open, exposing the beautiful sun and letting it spill into the little room like a spotlight. She grabbed Yukino's hand roughly and dragged her out of the house. They stumbled into the sunlight, blinded momentarily as their darkened eyes adjusted to the glare. She slipped her bag around her shoulders along with Yukino's and ran into the forest that awaited them. An explosion rang out behind them and Lucy could feel the ground shift below them. She risked a glance behind them and saw mage's in pursuit. Cursing under her breath she turned to Yukino who was breathing hard. Lucy didn't know how long Yukino had been in there but whatever had happened it had affected her physically.

"Yukino keep running north we aren't far from the Eucliffe domain. I'm pretty sure that there is a town with a train station not far from here. If I fall behind don't stop okay. Whatever you do don't stop running," Lucy said as she let go of Yukino's hand not waiting for a reply from her cousin. Moving slightly behind the winded girl but still keeping up, Lucy called forth two of her spirits. Virgo and Aries both appeared in a brilliant light keeping pace on either side of her.

"Stall them as best as you can," Lucy said to her two spirits who nodded and went their separate ways. Virgo immediately dived into the earth, and Aries turned on the spot sending a cloud of pink at the nearest target and blocking the path behind them. Lucy turned to the closest Mage who had avoided both attacks. Using the chains like a whip Lucy sent out a terrifying attack at the mage who only jumped over it with a grace that Lucy knew could not come naturally. Guessing that the mage either had magic in wind or gravity she let her injured arm fly with another whip of metal. Crying out in the pain it caused her the chain wrapped around the mages unsuspected leg and she pulled, making him crash into a nearby tree. Tears blurred her vision as she let her whip go slack and she began to run once again after Yukino. Lucy caught up to Yukino in no time but her energy was also beginning to fade. Dry tears stained her face and her arm throbbed in intense pain. Just as Yukino came into view Lucy watched as she stumbled and fell to the ground, exhaustion finally catching up to her. Lucy skidded to a halt beside Yukino.

"Just leave me. I'm too tired to keep running," Yukino said as she tried to sit up but failed. Fresh scraps cut across her face, hands and knees and Lucy could see the hope fade from her eyes. Yukino's eyes fluttered shut as exhaustion slowly began to drag her mind into darkness. Thinking quickly Lucy could only come up with one solution. Knowing it would drain her considerably with three gates open and potentially blow her cover; she grabbed another key and summoned Taurus who appeared at her side.

"Taurus can you carry her," Lucy said and caught the brief tense of Yukino's shoulders as her eyes fluttered open with confusion. But before Yukino could confirm her suspicion she was lifted off the ground by the large bull.

"Anything for yooouuuuu," Taurus said as he began to run northward with a confused and exhausted Yukino cradled in his arms. Lucy trotted behind them, her mind only focused on putting on foot in front of the other as she began to feel the strain of having three gates open at the same time. She focused all her energy into feeding her magic into the spirits who were present, giving them stamina, and power in the battle's they were fighting. Lucy didn't know how much time had passed but she soon felt Aries gate close and found a familiar presence running along beside her. Looking up she found her trusted friend Virgo giving her a concerned look behind her stony façade.

"You have gained a great distance between yourself and the mage's but I sense a dark presence among them. You are close to the town but I should warn you, there is a cliff boarding it, which you will have to overcome if you keep on this trajectory," Virgo said as she kept pace with Lucy. Lucy could only nod her thanks and send her thoughts through the key at her belt.

"Princess don't push yourself to hard, you have almost reached your limit," Virgo said before disappearing in a golden flash and Lucy could feel the strain lift a little, but she had been drained of a lot of magic. Keeping three gates open and keeping and feeding her magic into three spirits for a considerable amount of time, while continuously pushing her own physical limitations, tired her out faster than normal. She could just keep Tarsus's gate open now as she began to push her own limits to the very edge.

Lucy felt a large hand stop her in her tracks and she had a moment of panic as her eyes flew open and she looked up at her Spirit. Her dark eyes looked out in front of her and saw the cliff that Virgo had warned her about. She hadn't registered her steps and had nearly run right off. Her eyes found the little town and in the distance she could see the curl of smoke from a moving train. Smiling to herself she put a hand on Taurus's arm and thanked him before sending him back to the spirit world.

She heard Yukino gasp and Lucy turned quickly fear rising in her stomach and her eyes wide with concern hoping that her friend hadn't been hit in the crossfire that had taken place in the forest. Instead Lucy found Yukino's brown eyes wide with disbelief and a slender hand covering her mouth. New cuts had formed across her face and pale arms but it was the one word that filtered through her hands that made Lucy's stomach drop as she realized that her hair had finally turned back to its original colour. Lucy's face dropped into relief and a smile teased her lips for one silent moment, knowing that she wouldn't have to explain too much but the moment was ruined. Before Lucy could explain the trees around them exploded in shards and rained down on them in a heavy rain. Lucy shielded Yukino as best as she could but they didn't come out unscathed. Five mages piled out of the dense forest holding various weapons. Lucy pushed Yukino behind her shielding her with her body as best as she could as she stared down the group in front of her.

Lucy watched as confusion slipped onto the enemies' faces as they stared at Lucy's new hair colour, but she paid it no mind as she slowly began to reach for Yukino's key's hoping to find the one she was looking for. A silver key with wings sprouting from the handle. As Lucy fumbled with the key she watched as one figure walked slowly out of the shadows of the forest, their hips swaying in exaggeration and a dull laugh rising with each step. Lucy narrowed her eyes at the new figure as they emerged from the underbrush. Lucy took in the long sweeping midnight blue gown, bright red heels clicking against the rock of the cliff, the dark black lips and pale face mimicking the face of a geisha, and the sweeping dark sleek purple hair with two loops dangling on either side of their smug face. She had seen this figure once before, but they had been far younger and eager to learn the wonders of the world but now the figure held an air of dark magic around them. Making the person seem menacing and dangerous with each deep laugh and mocking gaze.

"My my my, if it isn't the little Princess of the Stars, Lucy Heartfilia."

"It's been a long time Minerva."

* * *

**Till next time... **


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello Fairies!**

**Sorry this chapter is coming to you so late. I blame it on Writers Block, and school midterms, but mostly writers block. Seriously it's the worst thing writers can get. Also I realized the other day that this story has exactly 99 Reviews! Let's get to 100! I wonder who will be the lucky person to get the 100th review?**

** Also this story has been doing incredibly well, which I must thank all of my readers for making happen. This story has surpassed my other Fairy Tail story (As Time Goes By) in followers, favourites, and reviews. However the only difference is in views, this story has had around 12,700 people look at it. Which is INCREDIBLE! I think it will pass my other fan fiction in the end, which is at a astonishing 21,500 views.**

** So with much further ado, I would like to officially THANK all my fans for their incredible and marvellous support. Honestly I love each and every one of you! You are all amazing! Stay Weird! Stay Crazy! and be your Amazing Selfs. THANK YOU from the bottom of my heart. **

**Let's get to the story you all love! **

**I do not own Fairy Tail. Only the plot and my OC's that are just starting to emerge hehe.**

**Also Thank you again to Destinysrequiem for being my editor. YOU ROCK! Also everyone should go and check out her stories! She just posted a new story called _Beast Talon_, and I have submitted an OC that will be appearing in her story :) Check it out! **

**ENJOY :) **

* * *

Chapter Eighteen

* * *

As the bright sun of Earthland cast it's brilliant ray's down on the Kingdom of Fiore, on this one particular morning, two people stood out amongst the rest of the kingdom. On one side of the Dragon Realms a Prince stormed up a set of rickety stairs demanding for confirmation on information he had only just discovered. Heads turned in his direction, questioning the intense emotions that rolled off his figure; and one Solid Script Mage stared with wide fearful eyes before following the Prince to the second floor. On the other side of the kingdom, steam slowly curled into the bright blue sky as a train moved swiftly towards a small town and a silent wind full of demonic energy and anxiety blew through the blonde hair of a Thief who stood protectively at the top of a cliff. A frightened cousin clung to the thief's arm and a smug dark mage's smile only grew in cruelty. As the Prince slammed the office door open on a very surprised Guild Master, the thief finally made her calculated move against the dark mages.

Lucy grabbed Yukino's hand pushing the winged key into her palm. Clutching her hand tightly Lucy summoned the Spirit of the Swan, Deneb, before pushing Yukino backwards off the cliff. Knowing that the spirit did everything opposite of what his summoner asked, she had given him direct orders not to catch the falling Yukino and to not take her to a safe location. Judging by Yukino's brief scream and the curses that followed, paired with Deneb's monotone and sad replies she knew that he was transporting her to a safe location. Lucy turned back to the waiting mob, noticing that Minerva had singled them to not pursue the escaping prisoner. She knew her plan would work in Yukino's favor. Yukino was a distant cousin of the Royal Heartfilia family and Lucy would be the prize they wanted. She was the heir to the throne, and the one who held all the secrets of her family's heritage. Lucy had planned a way of escape, but she also wanted answers. Standing on the edge of the cliff and clutching two of her keys in her good hand Lucy addressed the one mad woman who had the answers she sought.

In Fairy Tail, Natsu had stomped up to a very surprised Makarov who wondered where the Prince's anger had come from in such a short amount of time. He cast a worried look at Levy who followed closely after; she looked frightened and surprised and closed the door quickly behind her. Makarov watched as her pen flew through the air effectively putting up silence barriers around the room. Makarov's eyes darted back to the angered Prince who slammed a fist onto his very sturdy desk before glaring at Makarov with a heated stare. Makarov knew that whatever was to come would not be pleasant.

"Are Lucy's parents Jude and Layla Heartfilia!" Natsu demanded as he looked at Makarov with a desperate determination. Makarov was only given a moment of hesitation before Natsu slammed another fist into the table. "No more lie's Makarov," Natsu said as he finally fell into the chair opposite the stunned man. Natsu roughly ran his hands through his hair as his nerves were sent into panic mood.

"I need you to tell me that this is a lie. Tell me that she isn't the only heir to the kingdom of Caelum; a kingdom that I have read about having tons of secrets, and being as powerful as the Dragon Realms. Tell me Makarov that Lucy isn't out there right now, alone. If she is captured, or even seen… Makarov she would be the prize and trophy they need. They will drop everything if they knew where she was. Please tell me none of this is true. Please tell me it's all a lie," Natsu said his voice going from demanding and terrifying to hopeless and pleading.

Levy had been forgotten in the corner but as she looked at Natsu she brought a hand out to comfort the Prince. In all her time of getting to know Natsu throughout his many years of visiting here, she had never seen him look so defeated and unsure before. Yes, she had seen him defend his friends with a furry that could rival that of a dragon. However, she had never seen him look so desperate, so heartbroken in her time of knowing the pink haired Prince.

If Levy's calculations were correct Natsu had only known Lucy for little more than a week. She had to wonder about what had transpired between them in their little amount of time together. Obviously it had made a big enough impact on the Prince that he would be affected this much by the possibility of her being in danger. Levy's eyes widened as her mind slowly came to one very possible solution. Makarov's thoughts ran along the same lines as Levy's. He knew that Lucy would have an effect on the Prince, but he had never thought that it would grow into something this intense in so little time. Natsu didn't know the entire story and with a heavy heart Makarov took a deep breath and addressed the mage in front of him. He knew where this conversation would eventually lead too.

"Natsu. Lucy is aware of her situation. She knows her responsibilities, and she will protect her family's secrets with her life; but yes, Lucy is the sole heir to the lost kingdom of Caelum," Makarov said as he settled down into his chair, knowing that this conversation was not going to be pleasant.

"Levy I assume you were the one who has done the research for Natsu?" Makarov said finally addressing the silent mage in the corner. Makarov didn't miss the curious look she was giving Natsu, and he could only assume that she had come to the same conclusion on Natsu and Lucy's friendship.

"Yes Master, and if I could I would like to stay and listen. There may be some more research I could provide. And, I know I speak for most of the guild when I say I want to help," Levy said snapping back to the current topic they were discussing and deciding to pursue the other topic at a later time.

"You already know more than you should, and most of what I am going to say is just backstory to what you probably already know from your research. I will permit it," Makarov said as he waved Levy over to the other empty chair that occupied the room.

"Thank you master," Levy said as she sat down with open and curious eyes, ready to hear what Master Makarov was going to say.

"Now Natsu, as you have just discovered Lucy's family are the royals of Caelum. Now, there are many mystery's within that kingdom that even my tired old ears have not heard of, but anyone who has read the histories on the land know of its mystery because it is in her families title," Makarov said and he looked at Levy expectantly, knowing that she had probably read the same title when she discovered the names of the last King and Queen of Caelum.

" I have it here Master," Levy said opening the book to the place she had left off in her confrontation with Natsu. "Wielders of the Heavens, and keepers of the keys. Lord Protectors of the Milky Way and the secrets it hides and the light it provides," Levy recited and Makarov nodded his head, remembering the phrase and the context it provided. He turned to Natsu's open gaze, ready to shed the light he needed on the situation, and the meaning behind the title given to any Heartfilia.

"Precisely Levy. The Heartfilia family is an old family that has been in contract with the Celestial World for multiple generations and has been entrusted with its secrets and it's power. Legend say's that this power can match that of the Heaven's and when used properly surpasses even Dragon Slayer Magic which is known as one of the most powerful magic's in the world. Legend says that its power once stopped one of the most powerful dark mage's this world has ever seen. Its power is legend and many want to gain it for their own needs. The Heartfilia's have guarded this legend and secret for centuries, only they know of the true nature of this secret. Even if this power is only depicted in myth and legend the masked group has been after those secrets for ages and it is the reason why the kingdom was targeted. Whether it be knowledge, or artifacts Lucy is their only means to these secrets, and possibly the only one who could wield that kind of magic," Makarov said heavily. Lucy was one of the last few Stellar Spirit Mages in Earthland, and the only one who would know of the artifacts hidden in her family's protection. She had a great responsibility and a dark and frightening future ahead of her. Makarov knew this information would affect the two mages in front of him and waited to hear their responses. Levy was the first to voice her opinion.

"If she has that much responsibility why wouldn't she seek help?" Levy said her distraught clear in her voice. Makarov could understand Levy's point of view. Why not get others to help protect the dangerous artifacts that a terrorist group wanted to get their hands on. Why would you let yourself be the only key to whether the artifacts were used or even found? It was a lot for someone to hold on his or her shoulders. Never knowing when you could get caught, and never knowing if the secrets you kept would eventually destroy you. Makarov was about to smooth the conversation, and explain why Lucy had decided isolation but Natsu replied first.

"Because Levy…" Natsu began his voice firm but holding an edge of anger and understanding in it's tone. He finally looked up at Makarov and Levy, his eyes brimming with so much emotion they looked like an inferno.

"With that much at stake she doesn't want to bring people into the crossfire. If she were associated with any person, the masked group would stop at nothing in exploiting that weakness and bringing her into submission. She doesn't want anyone to get in the crossfire or pulled into a battle that hasn't even begun. It was one of the points that she mentioned frequently when she was convincing me to return to my kingdom. I should have stayed with her; I should be by her side right now making sure she is never discovered," Natsu said, his hands balling into fists as anger and realization slowly crept up on him like a snake.

"Lucy is the ultimate prize and if the masked people find out that she is indeed alive they will stop at nothing to obtain her," Makarov said with a heavy heart as he voiced Natsu's own thoughts on the current situation.

Little did they know that their speculations on the "what if" of Lucy getting caught were becoming a reality far across the land of Fiore. Lucy stood bravely at the edge of the cliff looking out towards the little group of mage's who had yet to move from their position. Yukino's cries had become distant and undistinguishable and her resolve was wavering ever so slightly. She knew how risky this move had been. The mysterious group of masked figures had always only assumed that she was alive, but never had they actually confirmed their suspicions. However, her hand had been forced, and she couldn't let anyone get dragged down with her. If they didn't capture Lucy they would go after Yukino, so Lucy was offering confirmation in their suspicion. She would give them a little reassurance that she was indeed alive, just a small encounter so they would chase her and leave Yukino out of it.

They would hunt her down, that was a fact Lucy was sure of, and by doing this she ran the risk of getting caught. She risked becoming their prisoner. She risked giving the masked men a way of finding and using the artifacts. Giving them the power they sought. She was risking a lot for the sake of gaining clarity, a small tidbit of information from someone high in the ranks of the masked organization. So she addressed the smirking woman with all the strength she had, because if she failed today there would be no way of saving her from the torture and darkness that coursed through her enemies' veins.

"Minerva I see you finally found your calling. Is it everything you hoped it would be," Lucy said hoping to praise the crazed woman that stood before her. Last time Lucy had seen Minerva they had been young and naïve, playing in the library and ogling at the wonders of the world. However, Lucy had seen Minerva on the night of the attack and knew that her friend would never be the same. She had watched her friend change allegiance, as she discovered that her father had been apart of the organization. Minerva had joined their side of the fight that day and Lucy knew she would never see her old friend again.

"Everything and more," Minerva said with a flip of her hair and sashay of her hips.

"Still an underlying for your father then," Lucy said, fishing for any form of information she could, but trying to make it seem like a normal conversation. So far it was working.

"No. My father died not to long ago. He disobeyed orders from the Master and had to be put down. It was really quite a shame, but it meant I was promoted which made it all better. He should have known better after all his years of service," Minerva said and Lucy's interest perked. There was the name of Master once again. She had heard it earlier in the prison and once before on another mission. This person was the center of the web of darkness. The one person who was shrouded in so much mystery she barely even heard their title. So Lucy began fishing for information, hoping that Minerva would take the bait.

"I hear you're quite close to the Master," Lucy said shifting her injured arm that still screamed in pain but kept her facial features in check. She couldn't give Minerva the upper hand; Lucy still didn't know how dangerous the woman was. Lucy watched as a large smile spread across Minerva's features, seeming more cruel and demonic than anything else. However it was the joy that flickered across Minerva's eyes that confirmed some of her suspicions.

"You have been listening," Minerva praised and Lucy felt the disappointment well in her chest for a split moment. It seemed Minerva had finally caught on to her little "casual" chat. Minerva only spared Lucy a small glance before she took in the mage's around her. "These goons tend to talk to much, it's a problem I am currently dealing with," she said and Lucy saw the bloodlust flicker across her dark eyes. Even though the mage's were a part of the organization, Lucy almost felt bad for them. She couldn't even image what sort of punishment they would receive for their little slip up.

"How's your dear mother?" Minerva asked suddenly. Her dark eyes locked onto Lucy's face, waiting for any kind of reaction. Lucy didn't have enough time to keep her walls up at the sudden question. Sadness welled up inside her and she knew Minerva caught the slight downcast of her facial features and the saddening of her eyes because the mad woman began to laugh.

"Oh my. Passed away did she. I guess you never did find the antidote to that nasty poison did you." Lucy's sadness froze instantly at Minerva's remark. Her hands tightened around the key's she held in her good hand as sadness gave way to anger, and cold brown eyes locked onto laughing black.

"It was you," Lucy said her voice dangerously low as she tried to keep her anger in check. She could not loose it now. If she wasn't careful Minerva could gain the upper hand and take her by surprise. But the next words that left Minerva's dark lips threatened that tender balance she had on her anger.

"No Heartfilia it wasn't me but my partner. He has a knack for poison," she said with a cruel smile and Lucy shook with rage. Lucy had always thought that her mother had passed because of an infection of the blood, due to the terrible wound she had received. But finding out that her mother had been murdered only made Lucy's blood boil.

"But that is something we don't need to discuss now, we will have time for that later. What I want to know Heartfilia is if you will come peacefully," the mad woman said her eyes glinting with joy at finally finding her prize.

Everything burst into movement and Lucy barely had a second to react as she saw the mass of mage's surging towards her. Tightening her grip on the two keys in her hand she summoned one of her spirits. Loke appeared in between Lucy and the mob and cast his Regulus: Lion Brilliance to momentarily blind the group. Lucy knew that Loke was providing her the cover she needed in order to escape. However, before Lucy could safely launch herself off the cliff Loke yelled her name and a slender hand shot through the light and snatched her broken arm. Lucy screamed in agony as the chains dug into her skin and twisted her already broken limbs. She crumbled to the ground as the painted fingers tightened their grip and a mocking laugh rose high into the air.

"That's what I thought _Princess_," Minerva said tightening her grip and Lucy bit back another scream. Lucy caught motion in her peripheral vision. Turning her head quickly she saw that Loke was fighting the other mage's, valiantly trying to keep them away but he was slowly being overwhelmed. Lucy wasn't thinking straight. Pain muddled her mind and all she could think about was escape. She didn't think of the consequences, and she didn't try to formulate a plan. She needed to escape the clutches that were slowly closing around her, and she needed to get Loke and herself out of there.

Lucy screamed as she pushed against her broken arm, pushing Minerva back as well. There was only one escape and only so much room in order to get there. Lucy struck out hoping to catch Minerva off guard but the woman only laughed at her lame attempt and gripped her other arm and kicked Lucy roughly in the side. Lucy's mind was fuzzy and her vision was swimming in black spots, but she still fought. Lucy only saw one option and so she aimed for the open sky that lay behind her. Lucy grabbed Minerva's own arms and pulled her closer to the cliff. The sudden changes of balance made both of them stumble in their steps. Minerva's laugh died in her throat as she tried to pull Lucy and herself away from the cliff, but it was already to late. Loke vanished in a brilliant light and the four mage's watched in mute astonishment as their superior flailed off the side of the cliff.

They plummeted to the ground at an alarming rate. Lucy brought her feet up to Minerva's chest and tried to pry out of her grasp as they plummeted to their deaths. Minerva's eyes flickered to the ground before she let go of one of Lucy's arms and slapped her hard across the face. Lucy's eyes sprang with tears but she felt Minerva's grip leave her other arm. She saw the sparkle of dark magic, and Minerva vanished from sight to be replaced with a very confused and frightened Mage who had been at the top of the cliff. Lucy heard the enraged scream of Minerva pierce her ears from high at the top of the cliff and she heard a horrifying crack sound above her.

Lucy used the little magic she had left in order to summon Aries who provided Lucy with a soft pink cushion to land on. At the last minute Lucy got Aries to provide the poor wailing mage a cushion as well, since it seemed like he hadn't expected to be plummeting to the ground at any point in his life. She landed softly and Lucy rolled off of the pink cloud in exhaustion just as Aries disappeared in a golden light. Lucy moved quickly towards the hysterical mage and efficiently knocked him out. Giving the top of the cliff a brief glance, she saw the remaining mage's standing and looking down at her. Lucy shivered uneasily before slowly moving towards the town that would give her the shelter she needed.

High at the top of the cliff two mages lay injured at the edge of the forest. Their wounds newly delivered by an enraged mage. Minerva stood at the edge of the cliff. Her eyes were narrowed to slits as she stared at her prize that had slipped from her grasp. Minerva had made a selfish choice. Saving her own life resulted in her letting the only remaining Heartfilia get away. She would be reprimanded for her error, but the information of the Princess's existence would lessen the blow. A small hunched man emerged from the shadows of the forest. His hood was pulled over his face and only his aged mouth was visible to those around him.

"My spiders are everywhere, Mistress. The Princess will not be lost," the old frail man said in a wispy voice as he joined Minerva at the cliffs edge. His dark black robes moved lazily in the breeze and the smell of dust mixed with the odour of venom assaulted the air. Minerva's angry eyes moved to the figure beside her and she saw the disturbing movement at the edges of the man's cloak, a sight she always hated to see. She could see the spiders slowly moving under his cloak and crawling along the man's skin, only rarely seen when the wind moved his cloak from it's resting position. She found her companion repulsive, and didn't understand his fascination with the eight-legged spiders that hid within his cloak. Their little legs crawling over his skin in constant movement, crawling up his spin, and down his legs, and moving up his neck to the sparse hair he had. She often wished that he didn't travel with her, but it wasn't her decision. Minerva wrinkled her nose in disgust and turned away from the cliff.

"What is your plan now, Mistress?" the old man asked her retreating figure, his tone cold but strong with purpose. Minerva knew exactly what he was insinuating. The little creep knew she had messed up, and her anger spiked. Where was he during the chase, or when the Princess decided to hurl herself off a cliff with Minerva in tow. How had he contributed to this entire ordeal? Her blood boiled with unused anger. Turning to the nearest object she backhanded one of the remaining mage's who stumbled and fell to the ground clutching his cheek. Turning cold eyes on the old man's hooded form, Minerva told him exactly what he wanted to hear.

"I think the Mater would love to hear about our little encounter with the _Lost Princess_, don't you?" Minerva said, her voice laced with venom and mockery. She saw the old man's mouth turn into a grotesque smile.

"Yes I think that is wise. He has seemed quite bored lately, maybe this will peak his interest," the old man said, and Minerva couldn't help the evil smile that slowly pulled at her facial features. Yes this would indeed intrigue the Master.

* * *

**Till next time my fellow Fairies :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello Fairies! **

**MUST READ: PLEASE RE-READ CHAPTER 8! It has been re-done due to problems.**

**It was recently pointed out to me that chapter 8 needed a lot of work (aka: the problems of Loke's story) so I made some much needed changes to his narrative. Also throughout my beginning chapters it was pointed out that I jump around in Lucy's age's and the timeline is a little askew. So I have fixed that problem on my document (but it will take a little time to update all the chapters) and have decided to give you all a time line of age's. I would like to thank Compucles for pointing out these flaws to my story. Please readers if you catch something that needs fixing don't be afraid to send me a PM or leave a review. It makes my story better. Thanks everyone :)**

**Timeline:**

**The Fall of Astra was 11 years ago, and Lucy was 7 years old. Loke traveled for 4 years, and then spent 2 at the Fairy Tail guild. When Lucy and Loke meet again it had been 6 years and Lucy is now 13 years old. Natsu was 12 when Loke arrived at Fairy Tail and 14 when Loke left. Lucy is now 18 years old, and Natsu is 19 years old.**

**Hope that helps!**

**Also I want to thank DestinysRequiem for being my beta!**

**I do not own Fairy Tail, Only my OC's. **

* * *

Fear can be a compelling factor in one's life, it can prompt someone to gather the courage they need, and give them the strength in order to prevail. Or it can tare a person done, bit-by-bit, leaving room for terror, and paranoia to fall into the cracks. Fear can transform into many forms. It can be an object or a scenario that racks your body with terror, or even for another person, taking your concern and morphing it into fear. Fear is something you can't run away form, and is always present in the back of one's mind.

* * *

A blast of brilliant golden light erupted in the small office momentarily blinding the three occupants of the room. Natsu was the first to recover and notice a familiar shape emerging from the golden light. Natsu stood suddenly in his chair toppling it to the ground creating a large clatter of noise in his wake. He took two strides towards the new figure in the room and grabbed a fistful of sleek black fabric. Natsu hoisted the intruder up against the bookcase earning an unsatisfied grunt from the figure.

"What a great welcome this is," Loke said in a sarcastic manner before addressing the headmaster, "Great to see you again Makarov." Then he turned cold eyes to the man in front of him, "Natsu." Loke eyes shifted to the very surprised figure that sat in the other chair and chuckled lightly. "Levy my dear. It has been a long time hasn't it," he said in a smooth voice and Levy only stared in shock. She was unable to comprehend the miraculous appearance of her friend, whom had disappeared a long time ago. Natsu slammed Loke once more into the bookshelf gaining the spirits attention once more.

"Loke tell me where Lucy is," Natsu demanded in a cold voice and his hand tightened in the smooth fabric. Natsu watched as Loke's face became instantly serious at the mention of Lucy. His sudden change didn't sit well with Natsu and his grip slackened ever so slightly.

"I can't do that Natsu, but if you put me down I will explain why I am here," Loke said and Natsu instantly dropped the Celestial Spirit. Loke smoothed his suit and leaned against the bookshelf, his entire demeanor heavy with some kind of burden that all knew wasn't a good sign to his sudden visit.

"Is she okay?" Makarov asked beating Natsu to the question he wanted to ask. Loke looked up at the little group that were all looking at him expectantly. He would ignore the question for now and address the message that Lucy wanted him to tell them. He gave Levy a quizzical look. Loke didn't know why Levy was there and he didn't feel like explaining his entire background to her right now, or sharing Lucy's scenario. He had more pressing matters to think of at the moment.

"Makarov I think Lucy expected you to be alone when I delivered this message," Loke addressed quickly, hoping to clear this matter up fast and return to his Princess.

"Natsu and Levy both know of the entire situation Lucy is currently facing. I will permit them to hear what you have to say," Makarov said in an authoritative voice. Loke glanced once more at the Fairy Tail Mages before nodding. He trusted the Old Man's judgment and he respected his decision.

"Frist you must know that I came here using my own magic, so this message isn't coming directly form Lucy herself," Loke began but surprisingly it was Levy that cut him off.

"Why did you have to use your own magic?" Levy asked a valid question. Loke looked at her with guarded eyes, hoping to not set off the Prince. He didn't need to anger the already unstable Prince.

"There is a reason behind it, I guess I should start at the beginning," Loke sighed and pushed up his glasses.

"As Makarov knows, Lucy was chasing after a Celestial Beacon that had been activated during her recent mission. She was in such a hurry she made a half-fast plan, which would result in her getting captured for a night, and would give her time to look for her old acquaintance, Lady Yukino, who sent out the distress beacon. Don't worry they both made it out mostly unscathed. However this is where we ran into trouble, and the most urgent piece of information that Lucy wanted me to tell you," Loke said and paused gathering his own emotions on the subject.

Lucy still had his key and he could still feel every emotion that passed through her as she made her way to the town. He really didn't want to be here right now, he wanted to be with his Princess, make sure she was okay, but she had demanded that he deliver this message immediately. He could feel her fear of being pursued, her fear of being captured. Loke's fists tightened as he closed his eyes, frustration and fear were testing his nerves. Loke knew how important this information was and knew Makarov would need to know about it immediately.

"Lucy's disguise failed in the end, and she was recognized by someone she had met before. The woman's name is Minerva Orlando. A woman whom Lucy once knew while growing up and whom had changed allegiance when their home was attacked. Lucy's plan was to first secure Lady Yukino's safety, which she did but her next decision was quite risky. She offered them the chance to capture her, so they wouldn't go after Yukino," Loke said and he could feel the anger and concern rise in the room. He saw it in the widening of eyes and the tightening of fists.

"That's reckless!" Makarov said in a concerned voice as he shook his head.

"Is she insane!" Natsu said as he slammed his fist into Makarov's desk, his eyes blazing with barely suppressed emotion.

"My thoughts exactly," Loke bit out in a harsher tone than intended. "But by doing this she did gather some useful information by playing to Minerva's personality. She has conformation that the organization is indeed run by one single figure that is called by their followers as Master. Also Minerva is quite high in the ranks, and Lucy guesses that she is part of his or hers inner circle. Also, Lucy found out that this upper circle usually have partners. One partner that Lucy could confirm uses poison, which we found out was the person who killed Lucy's mother. However, my concern is that they now have confirmation that Lucy is indeed alive. Before all they had was speculation, but now they know she is alive and in Fiore," Loke said as he brushed an agitated hand through his hair.

He cringed slightly as he felt Lucy's pain shoot through him. He needed to leave soon. She would pass out soon from the pain her body had taken, the physical exhaustion her body was experiencing, and the massive amount of magic she had used up. He stood up straight and was about to say his goodbyes, when Natsu walked up in front of him. Loke looked into the Dragon Slayers eyes and was for the first time afraid of his friend. The intensity of his dark eyes bore holes into Loke's soul and Loke knew that whatever conclusion Natsu had settled on, was not sitting well with the Prince.

"Loke why did Lucy demand that you deliver the message immediately?" Natsu said in an even and cold voice. His eyes never wavered and Loke didn't offer an explanation knowing that the answer would set all of them into a frenzy. Loke took a step back, his eyes cold and challenging, and addressed the rest of the group.

"That was the entire message. I should be going~" Loke said but was cut off when Natsu shoved him roughly backwards, and got right up in his face.

"What's your problem Natsu," Loke demanded as he shoved the Dragon Slayer back. Natsu only responded in kind and shoved Loke back rather roughly. Both of them were glaring daggers at each other, both challenging one another. Loke's frustration and fear was at an edge and if Natsu didn't back down Loke knew he wouldn't be able to keep his emotions in check.  
"Answer my GOD DAMN question!" Natsu demanded and Loke finally snapped. His cool demeanor cracked like a branch and all his pent up emotion of fear, concern, and anger welled up and he directed it right back at Natsu.

"Fine Natsu. You want to know why? Because Lucy is currently limping through a forest, with a broken arm, probably some broken ribs, and no magic energy left in her. She just barely escaped the clutches of the organization and is afraid they might snatch her at any moment. She sent me just in case they do end up catching up to her," Loke said and with each word he stepped closer to Natsu until he had a fistful of the man's shirt and was yelling down into his face. Realizing he had snapped Loke let go of Natsu shirt and turned away from the Prince.

"Where is she?" Natsu said in a dangerously low voice. His bangs covered his eyes and his dark eyes were trained on the floor. His arms were tense and his fists were slightly shaking from suppressed emotion as he tried to keep a check on the fear that was welling up in his chest.

"Like I'd tell you," Loke said bitterly over his shoulder at the Prince. But those had been the wrong words to say in the moment.

"WHERE IS SHE!" Natsu demanded as he lit one of his fists and grabbed Loke's shoulder, ready to deliver a punch to the stubborn Lion's face.

"I CAN'T TELL YOU!" Loke yelled back lighting his own fist in response, ready to retaliate.

"ENOUGH!" Makarov's voice cut through the tense air like thunder and both Natsu and Loke turned heated eyes towards the master. They instantly quieted down when they saw the intensity of the Man's glare. Both let go of the other's clothes and distinguishing their fists.

"Loke can you get her to a safe location," Makarov asked the Celestial Spirit and Loke was already nodding his head to the statement.

"Yes, there is a train coming into the nearby town that I can get her on," Loke said as he pushed up his glasses that had become askew during the little scuffle with Natsu.

"Make sure she has her cloak, it will help her hide from any unwanted followers. I will make arrangements with some friends and send you their coordinates. Their home should be safe," Makarov said taking out an old book with names written in it, and a bright yellow lacrima. Loke turned to leave but a firm hand wrapped around his arm preventing him from disappearing.

"I'm coming with you!" Natsu said, his determination sparking in his eyes and his grip tightening.

"SIT DOWN BOY!" Makarov yelled and Natsu instantly turned towards the Old man, his mouth already open in protest.

"Makarov I'm not about to just stand here and do nothing!" Natsu said his fists tight and his eyes challenging but Makarov had had enough of his attitude.

"And did I say you were going to do nothing. NO! You aren't thinking straight boy and you will only end up making this worse. Tell me, if the Prince randomly picks up and travels to an unknown destination where the organization knows Lucy was just spotted, how do you think that will look. IT WOULD BE SUSPICIOUS! No! You will be taking a mission that I have picked out for you and you will be going on a mission with Erza, and Gray, who will be updated on this situation and keep you in line. It is tradition that when you visit this guild you take a mission and it won't seem suspicious to any outsiders. You will do this mission and have a lacrima on you in case Lucy is targeted or followed. You are strictly back up, do you hear me Natsu Dragneel. Today you are not the valiant Prince that saves his Princess, today you are going to follow my orders and do as you're told, or Lucy may just be lost to us all. Do you understand?" Makarov said to Natsu in a demanding tone. Natsu was quiet as his intense gaze bored into Makarov's. Natsu moved so quickly all Makarov caught was the cracking of his desk as Natsu's fist connected with the sturdy wood.

"Dammit! Fine!" Natsu yelled as he pushed past Loke and threw open the office door. It's thick wood slammed into the wall with a sickening thud, and cracks splintered across the wood. Makarov could hear wood splintering and called out after him.

"Good. Send Erza and Gray up here before you start a fight," He called back and all he got in return was a very angry growl. Makarov shook his head and tapped the lacrima showing a feed of the guildhall downstairs, just in time to see Gray getting hit in the face by a very emotional Natsu. He needed to keep an eye on the Prince just in case he tried to slip away.

"Loke go, make sure Lucy is okay," Makarov said, addressing the stunned spirit. Loke nodded and disappeared instantly. Makarov leaned back in his chair and rubbed the bridge of his nose, his eyes shut tight. So many things had shifted in such a short amount of time, and he was having trouble getting a straight head.

"Makarov?" a small voice drifted towards his ears, and Makarov opened his eyes to see that Levy was still sitting in her same chair.

"What is it Levy?" Makarov said, feeling almost bad that he had forgotten she was still in the room.

"I think the guild should be informed about this, at least to some extent. They should know that things have escalated," Levy stated clearly. Makarov could see the resolve and determination set in her eyes. Levy was always very aware of situations and he admired her for it, and he knew that her statement was true.

"I was afraid of that," Makarov sighed as he sunk further into his chair. He would have to address everyone again and give them some form of clarity about the situation. However, he would do that once Lucy was safe. There was no need to create more anxiety when it may not be necessary. If they could get Lucy to a safe location and ensure that she was out of the radar then they could take a breather and access the situation once more.

"And Master. I'll be taking the mission to the forbidden library. Maybe there I can find some more books that could be useful," Levy stated as she stood from her chair, clutching her book closer to her chest. Makarov looked up in surprise. He hadn't actually thought of that yet. Thinking now on the subject there would be many things that Levy and her research could clarify.

"Thank you Levy that will help us a lot," he said as he watched her reach the door with a small smile written across her face. Makarov watched as she paused slightly at the door, her eyes calculating and forming a conclusion. Levy turned back to Makarov with a questioning gaze.

"Master?" she began. "What will you do?" Levy said and Makarov furrowed his eyebrows. He had a list of things he needed to get done, but one stood out amongst then the rest. There was only so much he could do to help Lucy in her current situation and most of them were just handing off instructions to others. However this one item on his list would give him reassurance and information. Makarov sighed and took out a different coloured lacrima. This one was as clear as a crystal and sparkled in the limited light.

"I think it's about time I visited an old friend of mine."

* * *

**Till next time...**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello Fairies!**

**So I understand that it has been a very long time since I have posted and you don't understand how sorry I am for making all of you wait this long.**

To break it down for all of you who didn't see the update on my profile my grandfather passed away a few months back and I stopped writing in order to deal with that entire ordeal. I took some time of school and spent as much time with my family as I could. But by doing this I got behind in my schooling and final exams were just around the corner. With the end of another year of university looming in front of me, my grandfather passing away, situations with my roommates, and just life in general catching up to me, I took some time off of writing and focused on getting my life back on track and stabilized once more.

So after a few mouths I have picked up my creative writing again and have produced a very long chapter for all of you. I am currently doing summer school at my university so it keeps me on the computer and sharp minded instead of gallivanting to some country or hiking out into the wilderness for an adventure. I'm hoping to get some more chapters out as soon as I can, but it is the summer here in Canada so I will be taking much needed breaks so I don't become insane.

**Hope you all enjoy the chapter. I have added a few happy things in order to cater to you all. Don't worry no cliff hangers. I decided that the first chapter I put out again shouldn't anger my readers any more than they need too :)**

**I do not own Fairy Tail. Only my OC's and the plot.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

Blank faces moved through the crowd, swirling and blending into an indistinguishable mass of figures. Bodies strayed to close to one another, limbs bumping and brushing against arms and backs. Loud clips of conversations assaulted the air in bursts of different voices, ringing with different emotions. One body moved slowly through the crowd. Hood pulled over blonde hair, arms tucked in close to the body in an attempt to make themselves smaller, eyes downcast and dancing with pain, as they moved towards the busy train station that lay in the center of town. The slight jingle of metal chains accompanying her with ever step she took. A ghost in a crowd is what she wanted to be, just another face to be forgotten. However her fear made her skittish and afraid as she moved like smoke through the hoard of people.

Her senses were tuned to an unnatural level as she listened to every snap of conversation, and watched for any curious gaze that floated her way. The metal ring of the chains echoed loudly in her ears as she watched with an unsteady eye at the passing bodies that seemed to move quickly past her. Her body felt heavy, and her mind was pounding with pain, but she moved forward. Closing in on her destination. She needed rest. She needed safety, but she would only find it when she was far away from this location.

Lucy felt the warmth of a key burning at her side and knew that Loke had returned from his discussion with Makarov. Relief filled her briefly. Makarov knew of the situation and had the information she had gathered. If something were to go wrong… "No" she mentally scolded herself. She had to keep her mind focused and sharp. Yes she was afraid of being captured, as if at any moment a shadow would envelope her and devour her, but she had to try and not descend into a hysterical mind game of 'what ifs' and possibilities. She had to focus on her current situation and take it one step at a time. As she stood unsteadily in the ticket line she let a hand grasp the golden key and waited for Loke to give her the details of the conversation that had taken place many miles away.

To say that Loke's report made her feel at ease would be a complete understatement. Lucy had not anticipated that Natsu would be there and that a girl named Levi had been aware of Lucy's situation. Anger would be a better descriptive word for the emotions that filled Lucy briefly as she waited in line, but her exhaustion only let her experience it for a moment. She would be angry later. She had enough things to worry about and she trusted Makarov's judgment. She would face the fact that more people were coming to understand her predicaments and identity later. When she was far from this town and safe at the location that Loke gave her.

"Where you off to darling?" an old voice cracked through Lucy's internal pep talk. Lucy looked up to see an old lady with crinkles around her eyes and a sweet smile looking at her with joyful brown eyes. She looked harmless and kind, but Lucy stayed on guard. She still assumed that anyone could be apart of the organization and she wouldn't take any chances. Lucy cast her own eyes downward and took out the jewels needed with her good arm.

"One ticket to Holly," Lucy attempted to say in a relatively normal voice hoping to pass off as a normal person who wasn't severely injured and in pain. But she cringed at the thick and rough sound that escaped her throat. She sounded horrible to her own ears and could only imagine what she sounded like to the ticket lady.

"Caught that nasty cold that's been going around eh? Ah you poor dear," the ticket lady said with a tone that held every octave of a caring grandmother. Lucy gave a sigh of relief at the easy excuse and offered the ticket lady a small fake smile.

"Unfortunately, yes I did," Lucy said as she took the change from the older woman. Her rough voice speaking wonders to back up the fake claim she was making about her health.

"That's a long trip for someone to be doing alone. Are you meeting someone or visiting some relatives perhaps?" The ticket woman said as she stamped Lucy's ticket with the necessary dates and signatures. Lucy froze for a fraction of a section her mind whirling with how this one simple sentence could offer information to the organization. It could just be a simple question from a concerned old lady, but she always had to be careful. It was how she lived and if she let one piece of information slip it could be the end of her. Lucy brought her eyes back up to the ticket woman as her guards slammed down around her.

"No, I just need a change of scenery," Lucy said simply as she moved with slow movements as she tucked away her ticket. As she turned away from the older woman she got one last glimpse of the kind old lady. Her eyes were crinkled and the she offered Lucy one last parting remark.

" Okay dear. Have a safe trip and get some rest," she said and Lucy tried to give her an honest and true smile, in hope that the old lady had fallen to the darkness. But as she twisted to smile she ultimately failed as the pain in her arm made her cringe.

Lucy turned away from the busy ticket line, her moment of peace slowly leaving her as the crowd pressed in on her once again. She moved with a quicker pace towards the waiting train. Pulling her cloak tighter around her body she moved to the middle of the train. Where she knew that there would be a decent amount of people occupying the many seats and would provide her with the safety of a crowd. She didn't want to be alone. If Lucy sat alone on the train she ran the risk of being easily taken.

Lucy took a window seat and shifted the chains that bound her wrists into a more comfortable position. She rested her injured arm against her body and leant against the cold windowpane. Lucy had made it to the train, now she just needed to get as far away from this place as possible. She didn't know if she had been tailed. She didn't know if anyone was watching her and following her. All Lucy knew was that she had gotten past the hardest part of her trip. Minerva and her minions could have come after her and taken her in the safety of the forest. Now she was in the safety of the crowd and off to ground she knew how to disappear within.

As she listened to the train whistle echo throughout the station she let her head rest against he cold glass as it began to slowly shake. With a sudden lurch the train began to move away from the small town that held unpleasant memories for Lucy. A town that knew nothing of the fight that had transpired on the watchful cliffs, or a dark organization that moved throughout its streets. As Lucy cast a weary glance around the many faces her mind touched on the one person she hoped she saved. Yukino had flown away to an unknown location, and she hoped it was a safe location. As she watched the scenery pass by her in a blur of colours and let her mind wander and calculate ways in which she could make sure that Yukino was indeed safe.

* * *

As the train that carried Lucy moved south into the Dragon Realm ruled by the Marvel's another Celestial Mage flew further north towards an elegant castle and a good friend. Yukino sat nestled in the safe hold of her Swan spirit as he flew to the one location he knew that she would be safe. He had flown within the clouds for a long time, hoping it would provide them the cover they needed. It was a long trip on foot but he had shortened it considerably in order to get his master to a safe location. Yukino was sleeping peacefully as the Swan Spirit flew within the cover of the clouds and moved towards the white castle that lay on the edge of a crystalline lake.

Deneb nudged the mentally and physically exhausted Yukino and woke her from her slumber. Groggy eyes opened with a snap and Yukino looked around in a mild panic. Her frightened eyes picked up the white puffy clouds and the dark feathered arms of her companion. Sighing in relief she looked up at her spirit who looked almost as exhausted as she felt.

"We are almost there my lady," Deneb said as he nodded to the destination that lay before them. Yukino brought her dark gaze to the ground below her and saw the familiar palace and breathtaking lake she knew far to well. Her body tensed as unwanted memories and decision came flooding back to her and she looked back at her spirit with a frightened and questioning gaze.

"Deneb? You brought me here, why?" Yukino questioned her spirit, but she felt like she already knew the answer.

"It is the only place I thought you would be safe," Deneb said in a monotone voice as he began his descent towards the castle's garden.

"But…" Yukino began as she saw the castle begin to approach her but her voice seemed to leave her. Memories and regrets began to bubble within her and she thought about the reason as to why she had left this paradise in the first place.

"Yukino I am sorry. I have taken you to a place you do not wish to be, but it was the only place that you were safe within. It is the only safe location ever since your sister disappeared," Deneb pointed out and she could not argue with the logic he presented. This palace had been the only place that she had been safe within. She had spent her entire life running and hiding, her only protector being her bright and alert sister. However after the incident Yukino had found no solice and peace within her life. It was only when she had met some unlikely friends that she had gotten the safety that she had been searching for. This place was her safe haven but it was also a place she could not stay within.

"I understand Deneb, thank you. You should put me down, I can tell you are exhausted," Yukino said as she accepted her spirits decision and prepared herself for the question and reality she would be facing momentarily. If she knew her friends they would know she was here and they would find her soon enough.

"As you wish," Deneb said as he descended quickly to the secluded garden where she had once spent hours in.

Deneb landed softly on the smooth and soft grass and gently put Yukino down. Her legs were still weak, her head still felt like it was trapped between a vice, and her body felt heavy and exhausted. She could still feel the bruises and cuts that still stung with pain but she pushed past it. With the help of Deneb he helped her to a nearby bench and let her sit and rest. Taking out the keys that she still held firmly in her hand she sent Deneb back to the Spirit world and waited.

For what felt like the first time in years, Yukino finally relaxed into the worn wood of the bench. She tilted her head towards the clear blue sky and let the sun warm her skin. She could smell the aroma of the flowers that surrounded her, and she could hear the chirping of birds singing their beautiful song. For one beautiful moment she was at peace. She let her worries slip away, she let her memories fade as she listened to the world around her. She let it seep into her pours and consume her senses. Everything was peaceful until one loud, obnoxious, and concerned voice assaulted the air. Sending the birds flying and shattered her peaceful moment.

"Yukino!" the voice boomed across the grass and Yukino opened her eyes and turned her head to the person who called her name. A boy around her age was running towards her. Blonde hair stood in every direction, the glint of a single earring sparkled in the sunlight and a single scar ran through his one bright blue eye.

"Sting…" Yukino said as she watched Sting run towards her. She was mildly surprised that he had found her so quickly. She knew that he was a Dragon Slayer and that they had enhanced senses but she didn't expect him to find her that fast.

Yukino went to stand but her muscles seemed to protest any form of movement. So she shifted uncomfortably and faced the oncoming Dragon Slayer. She tugged at the tattered cloak that Lucy had provided her with. She didn't want Sting to be concerned about her so she pulled the tattered remains of the cloak around her body. Keeping the bruises, and cuts away from his concerned eyes.

"I got your message. I've been searching everywhere for you! Why did you leave?" Sting said as he sat down beside Yukino. She watched as he slouched in his usual care fee pose but she could see the tension in his shoulder and the sharpness in his eyes. Observations she became attuned too in order to decipher the mystery that was Sting Eucliffe.

"I'm sorry for just dropping in like this Sting. To be completely honest I didn't plan on ever returning," Yukino said and instantly regretted the phrasing of the end of her sentence. Yukino watched as hurt slowly drifted into Sting's blue gaze and she dropped her own eyes and focused on her hands. She had dreamed of returning here one day. After the war was over. After the world was safe. But she knew that future was a dot on a distant horizon. A slim hope against he raging darkness that seemed to only grow and take everything she cared about away from her.

"Why?" Sting asked in a tense and stained voice and Yukino brought her dark gaze up to his blue once more. She could see the tension in his jaw and in the sharpness of his gaze. So she decided that she would give him truth. It may not be what he wanted to hear, but Sting was her closest and most treasured friend. He deserved at least a bit of the true life she lived.

"You have to understand I didn't want you or anyone else to get hurt. I couldn't bare it if you got hurt because of me," Yukino said and Sting's gaze softened ever so slightly. A small smile graced her lips as she took a deep breath and began her story.

"Did I tell you that I used to have a sister," she said as she looked out towards the many flowers and bright colours that surrounded her. Her sister was a tender topic in her books and she never liked remembering the fate of her older sister.

"No, you never mentioned her," Sting said as he moved back into a comfortable position. She watched as he brushed a hand through his wild hair. He was always the same. Energetic, relaxed, a bit obnoxious, and proud but it was who he was and she wouldn't want him to ever change. Smiling to herself she continued her story.

"Before I met you it used to be just the two of us. She was my big sister and she was my protector. But something got ahold of her, and turned her thoughts dark. I've never seen her so violent and frightening before. There were moments that I thought she would turn on me, but I would still see flickers of her good side every before it got to that point. One day I woke up and she was gone. I like to think that she gained a shred of her old self back and left on her own accord. I never saw her again," Yukino said as tears sprang to her eyes. The flowers in front of her blurred into a mass of colours as she attempted to wipe away the tears that tried to escape down her face. She felt the pressure of Sting's hand on her own and she cleared her eyes and smiled at her best friend.

"Where do you think she went?" Sting asked as Yukino wiped her eyes. She had simplified the truth of her sister's interactions. It was a darker and more terrifying than she let on. They are darkest and most feared memories she had and she was not ready to share the details of her sister's transformation.

"I have my suspicions but even if I saw her again, I don't think she would be the same sister I remembered," Yukino said in a sad tone as she remembered the mage they had encountered a few days before her sister's mind began to warp. She would never forget the purple markings that twisted up the girl's arms, the one purple eye that blazed with light when Yukino's sister attacked. Her midnight black hair that fell in strands down the front of the woman's crazed face. The evil laugh that assaulted the air and made Yukino cower in her hiding spot as her sister tried to fight.

"Sting… You need to know that you're the closest thing I've had to family since she disappeared. All you have done for me. Offering me friendship, safety, security. It's everything and more than I've ever wanted or deserved. But you need to know that I haven't been completely honest with you. I left things out about my past when we first met in order to protect you. To protect everyone I… care about. I lost my parents at a young age, and after the loss of my sister… I couldn't loose you as well," Yukino said as she looked at Sting with wide and truthful eyes. Sting smiled at her small little confession but couldn't help the confusion that flashed across his eyes as he regarded the end of her sentence.

"What do you mean? You're never going to loose me," Sting said with a small laugh, not liking the somber and sad tone that Yukino's story was beginning to take. He knew Yukino was guarded. He had come to that conclusion when he first met her. But he knew how much this meant to her. The fact that she was opening up about a past that she had never mentioned and constantly avoided was either a good sign of their growing relationship or a really bad omen for things to come in the future. Sting didn't know which one was coming for him, but he hoped for the first option to be true.

"That's true. I don't think you'll let anyone ever beat you," Yukino said with a laugh matching his lighthearted tone from before. Sting only smiled at her growing smile and the fading tear's in her eyes. He hated to see her cry so he decided to crank up the lighthearted moment a bit.

"That's right, because I'm the best," Sting said in an enthusiastic voice as he pumped his fist into the air. Yukino laughed at his enthusiasm and attempted to move into a more comfortable position but flinched. Sting's eyes narrowed into concerned slits as the smell of blood assaulted the air their joyful moment passing in an instant. Yukino could only cringe as she felt one of her wounds reopen.

"Your hurt," Sting said immediately as he shot out from his slouched position into a concerned hovering one. His eyes took in the tattered cloak that was wrapped around her body, keeping the wounds she obviously wanted to keep hidden away from his eyes. He met her eyes and his heart almost snapped when he saw the frightened shine in her dark eyes. He could feel the rage slowly forming in the pit of his stomach as his hand slowly moved the cloak away from her body. His teeth grinded together in suppressed anger as he took in the many bruises and cuts that marred Yukino's skin. Yukino's hand came out and rested on Sting's for a moment before taking the tattered remains from his clenched fist and covering up her bruised skin.

"I'm okay really. I just need to rest," Yukino said as she shifted into a more comfortable position and relaxed back into the worn wood. She could see the anger flaring in Sting's eyes as he watched her stiff movements. Sighing, she placed a tender hand on his arm in order to calm him in any way that she could.

"Who did this to you?" Sting said in a strained voice as he brushed a hand through his wild hair and took ahold of her hand. She could see the anger behind his eyes but she could also see the concerned and almost heartbroken gleam that danced within his eyes. Yukino watched as his eyes took in the bruises that decorated her wrists. A souvenir from the shackles that had restrained her in the mountain.

"Sting. I've told myself that I won't hold anything back from you. I trust you with my life, and I have a feeling you won't let me out of your sight again," Yukino said as she finally let all her walls drops. She knew him to well. Yukino could tell that he was beyond concerned and angry about finding her like this. She knew that if it were in his power he would never let her get hurt again.

"You got that right," Sting said, his voice bordering on that of a growl and a plea as he traced the bruises along her wrist. He looked up and held onto her hand like a lifeline as his eyes flared in a blaze of emotions.

"I thought so," She couldn't hide what had happened to her from Sting. He would get answers out of her eventually. Her body was to damaged and marred with the evidence of what had transpired. So she took a deep breath and continued.

"I can't tell you my families name but I'm not originally from Fiore. My family is blessed with a fantastic and beautiful magic but our past curses us to a life of lies and running. There is a group who will do anything to keep their existence a secret. Their plan is to conquer the world and destroy the families that threaten their power. My family protects a powerful secret that this group wants to obtain. My cousin is the one they want. She is the one who holds all the answers that they seek. But it doesn't mean that I am safe just because they search for her. She needs help and I will do everything in my power to help her beat the people who took everything from me," Yukino said, her voice gaining confidence and strength with each word that left her lips.

She truly believed in what she said. Her cousin, Lucy, had protected her. Lucy knew the risks of letting the organization know that she was alive, but she risked it anyways in order to ensure that Yukino was safe. Yukino couldn't thank her enough for saving her and giving her the little bit of freedom that had been taken away from her. However Yukino would not rest. She would fight behind Lucy when the time came, and do everything that she could to help save another kingdom from the growing darkness. Yukino knew that it was only a matter of time before the silent war became a reality.

"They did this to you?" Sting said, bringing Yukino's gaze back to Sting's blue eyes. She gave him a small smile. After everything she told him. How a dark organization was plotting to take over the world, how she still planned on fighting, he still asked about her wellbeing. Yukino knew it was a selfish thought, but she couldn't help but smile at their linked hands.

"Yes," she said with strength as memories of the torture she had experienced passed through her mind. The constant beatings, the never ending questions about things she had no answers too, and the threats. She would never forget the horrifying memories of her experience within the mountain, but those were things Sting never needed to know about. So she brushed them to a corner of her mind and nodded along with her answer.

"And they are still after you?" Sting said again, his grip tightening around Yukino's small pale hand. Yukino leveled her gaze with Sting. She could see the conflict residing in his eyes and knew that he either planned on doing something reckless, or was going to do something reckless anyways. He was a spontaneous person and Yukino needed to squash whatever he had planned.

"They will always be after me Sting, and nothing you or anyone does can ever change that fact. That's why I left. I didn't want to bring you and your family into my mess," Yukino said honestly as she leveled Sting with a challenging gaze. She would never allow him to go on some heroic adventure on her sake. He needed to understand that there was nothing he could do to prevent them from finding her. Lucy had bought Yukino time in her sacrifice. Time in order to get as far away from these people as possible, but Yukino knew she would never run. Instead Lucy had given Yukino time to rest and gather the strength she needed in order to fight in the upcoming battle. However as Yukino's thoughts of the future slowly slipped through her mind she realized she would have to leave Sting again. She had left in order to protect them. No matter how happy she was to be with Sting again, no matter how relaxed and safe she was within these castle walls, she would always be a danger to those around her.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have come here…" Yukino said suddenly as she pulled her hands away from Sting and slowly stood up. She stepped slowly back as she watched confusion and hurt seep across Sting's face, before she turned and began to walk towards the garden exit. She had only gone a few steps in the direction of the exit when she heard the loud dragon call out to her once again.

"Yukino stop," Sting said but she didn't turn and she didn't stop. She continued on her path, her head down and her eyes swimming with unshed tears. A hand encased her wrist and turned her around quickly. The cloak fluttered in the breeze as she came face to face with a determined Sting.

"Sting wha~" Yukino began but was abruptly cut off when Sting's lips pressed firmly down on her own. Shock was the fist thing she registered as she tried to comprehend what exactly was happening. As her mind slowly caught up with her she melted into his embrace and closed her eyes as she slowly began to kiss Sting back. But all too soon Sting pulled back placed both hands on either side of her face. His sharp blue eyes stared deeply into hers and Yukino was speechless.

"I told you I'm NEVER letting you out of my sight, and I can tell what your thinking. You think that since you're here you will put everyone at risk. Well we are already at risk if this organization or group is out there. So don't you even think of running off and galloping into a battle without me by your side, because that is never going to happen. I'm never leaving you again Yukino. We are in this together," Sting said forcefully as he brushed the tears away from her face. However, Yukino couldn't let his statement stand without some kind of counter measure. Sting was impulsive and he needed to know what he was walking in to.

"Sting I know nothing about them. My cousin is the only one that I know of who has information on them. How can we fight an organization we know nothing about," Yukino said truthfully as she looked up into his trusting and sharp eyes. She truly loved him. She had known that for a long time, but she didn't want him to follow her into this life unless he was completely aware of the odds that they faced. Sting could only smile down at the woman he loved. He would never let them get separated again.

"I don't know Yukino but we will be doing it together. Whether it is building up our own resistance, or finding this cousin of yours, we do it together," he said before swooping down and stealing another kiss. Both hearts soared as they finally accepted the obvious feelings they had both been harbouring. Emotions that had only grown over time. It was Yukino who broke this kiss this time.

"Together than, you stubborn Dragon," Yukino said as she smiled up at Sting with a playful glint dancing in her eye. Sting only laughed and grabbed her hand and began to drag Yukino towards the castle. For the first time in what seemed like forever Yukino felt at home, and enormously happy as she followed the one person she never wanted to leave her side.


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello Fellow Fairies. I'm back! **

**Sorry I've been gone for so long. I just finished my first semester of summer school for my university and i'm heading into my next one in a week. However I had a break and I was finally able to get some writing done. **

**So I decided to give you all a nice lengthy chapter bordering 5,500 words. It's long, but worth it. Also I have planned the next few chapters out so they should be moving pretty quickly as well. **

**Well I hope you all enjoy it, and not hate me for the long waits you all must endure. **

**Thank you to everyone who reads this story. If it weren't for all of you this story would be nothing :) **

**I do not own Fairy Tail, only the plot and the OC's **

**ENJOY :) **

* * *

The town of Holly was a quaint little town bordering the chaotic ocean and a lush forest. It's white walled houses sat in elegant rows along the cobblestoned roads, there light red roof's burning a deep orange in the bright sun. Beautiful hanging baskets of pink, white and yellow flowers gave bright colours to the white washed town. Accompanied with the laugher and bright conversation of the happy and content citizens who mulled in the lazy afternoon sun. Steam rolled out in columns from the small train station that lay in the middle of the town. A small crowd of people could be seen exiting through the stations large oak doors. As pairs and groups branched off towards unknown locations one figure ducked into alleyways. Moving like a shadow between the narrow roads.

Lucy knew the town of Holly like the back of her hand, since she had been here on missions in the past. She knew the streets, she knew the escape routes, and she knew hidden alleys barely seen by the naked eye. She also knew the exact location that she was heading. She had been there only twice and each time was never a truly nice experience. However Lucy knew she had to go to this one particular house because within its worn white walls resided someone who could treat her injuries quickly. Lucy had gained some of her energy back during the long ride on the train. However with energy came more pain. Her arm was throbbing against the chains that encased her arm, and a stabbing pain was erupting in her chest. She knew she had severe injuries and she needed to get them treated as quickly as possible.

The large white walls acted as a safe guard against the harsh reality that could be following her. Between the beautiful white walled houses lay Lucy's path of dark alleyways that twisted and weaved throughout the town. However those walls of safety quickly came to a close as Lucy stopped just within the shadows as the alley ended and opened up onto a wide road. Small carriages weighed down by fish and produce slowly lumbered up and down the bumpy cobblestoned paths, creaking and crunching with each jolt and jump. There were a few groups of women in long dresses talking and gossiping with their baskets filled to the brim with food and flowers. Lucy could hear the hearty laughter of men as they drank and talked about the day's catch.

Lucy took a deep breath and pulled the cloak tighter around her body and moved out into the harsh light. She moved quickly and silently down the road. She moved past giggling woman, and whistling men. Her sharp eyes scanned over a bulletin board covered with jobs and wanted posters. A few freelance mage's stood in front of it mulling over certain jobs. One mage with deep blue hair, a tacky blue and yellow cloak and odd red pants pulled one of the wanted posters down with his ringed fingers. The man looked it over and smiled at the handsome reward not realizing that his prize was moving behind him like a shadow. Lucy ducked out of the way of a large cart whose contents smelt of freshly cut wheat, and moved towards the lush forest that bordered the white town of Holly leaving the content buzz of the town behind her.

The white walled houses tapered off as she moved out of the town's limits. Less carts moved past her and none of the passengers greeted her as she passed. Lucy walked with determination along the rocky path until she came to a beaten sign pointing down an overgrown path that weaved between the spares trees. Leaning against a nearby birch Lucy took a second to catch her ragged breath before continuing down the path. She read the ragged sign once over and felt a shiver run down her spine at the words of the houses inhabitant were etched into the rough wood.

Pushing off the tree Lucy began her trek down the winding path. Even though her visits were never pleasant she still enjoyed the walk. Lucy could never deny that this place was indeed beautiful. The path she walked along was worn from years of feet wearing it down. It cut through the tall green grass like a snake, weaving every so often to avoid one of the sparse birch trees that shaded the ground from the bright sun. Running parallel to the path the grassy meadow tapered off and sloped down towards the distant ocean. A bright blue expanse that encompassed the entire horizon. Lucy breathed in deeply. Savoring the salty air that reminded her of home. She needed a break. She needed time to recuperate and digest the events that had happened in the past 24 hours, but when had her life ever given her the break she needed. As she took one last longing glance at the glistening ocean she pushed towards the small white house that was coming into view. She needed to heal and then she could return home and rest before another storm formed along her clear horizon.

* * *

Lucy stood in front of the dark red door, with it's pealing paint and weird symbols carved into its old wood. Lifting her good hand she took a deep breath and knocked. There was nothing but silence for a long time. The only sound accompanying Lucy was the slight song of a nearby bird. Grinding her teeth together Lucy knocked with more force than her previous attempt. However when this still brought no reply from the house Lucy's agitation only grew. She had not been mistaken in coming here. She could clearly see that a lamp was still lit inside and she could see movement within the stained glass windows. Lucy pinched the bridge of her nose as she tried not to yell in frustration. It was always like this when she came to this house.

"Porlysucia! I know you're in there, and I know you are ignoring me on purpose. I get you don't like me, but Makarov told me you could help. So will you please just open the door," Lucy said as she glared at a symbol on the door. It was the only symbol upon the door that Lucy was familiar with. It held the shape of an eye and seemed to be glaring right back at her. There was silence as the two glared at each other until Lucy finally heard the distinct scrapping of a chair against wood and heard footsteps approaching the door.

The door swung inward quickly to reveal an older woman with startling pink hair tied far to tightly into a bun at the back of her head. She wore a long red cloak that had a tacky toothed rim to it and had a strange gold medallion stinking out of either end of her bun. Lucy focused in on her eyes. The deep red pupils showing the same guarded and steeled gaze the old woman always held.

Porlysucia glared down at Lucy. Her keen old eyes took in the blonde in front of her. Her tattered cloak was pulled tightly around the blonde's body, most likely to keep others from looking at her to closely. She couldn't see any injures at the moment and the defiant spark that was blazing in the girl's eyes didn't help her in detecting any form of pain. However when Lucy shifted ever so slightly on her feet Porlysucia heard the faint rattling of chains and the sharp intake of breath from the girl in front of her. Porlysucia may be old but she was very observant.

"Fine. Come in girl, but don't think you will be getting any form of special treatment just because Makarov contacted me," Porlysucia said in a cold tone as she stepped aside to let Lucy in. Porlysucia knew that Lucy had been right in her assumption. She didn't like Lucy all that much but then again Porlysucia didn't like any human she came across. Lucy was, in some way, the acceptation. Yes they may glare at each other, and exchange some snippy words, but Porlysucia did have a heart. She had known of Lucy's situation since the death of Layla and she believed that Lucy did have the capability to do a lot of good in this horrendous world.

Porlysucia had been the one Makarov had called when Layla had become ill. They had been to late, and Porlysucia's introduction to Lucy's world was shown in tears and devastation. Porlysucia watched as a young girl buried her last remaining family member, she watched as Lucy's true magical potential reached new heights in order to protect and save a friend, and she watched as a broken and emotionless gaze turned into a fire of determination and intensity. Porlysucia watched as a young Lucy embraced and transformed into her new life. It was a first meeting that Porlysucia would never forget.

Porlysucia watched closely as Lucy stumbled into her small living space. She could clearly hear the slight clinking of metal against metal, and the ragged breaths that Lucy took. That strong image that Lucy held within Porlysucia's mind was brought low as she watched the girl struggle to sit down in a nearby chain. Narrowing her eyes ever so slightly, Porlysucia could only wonder as to what kind encounter she had gone through.

"What injuries do you have this time?" Porlysucia asked as she made her way towards the now slightly pale Lucy. Whatever encounter she had gone through, it had taken a lot out of her. Porlysucia watched as Lucy grimaced and opened her cloak to reveal the chains Porlysucia had heard before.

"My arm is defiantly broken and I think either a bone has broken or cracked in my ribcage," Lucy said finally showing the pain that was eating away at her body. Lucy slowly began to unwind the metal encasing her wrist and almost screamed out in pain as the metal shifted against her skin. She risked a glance at the ever-stoic healing mage and watched in astonishment as something almost close to concern flashed across her burgundy eyes. However the emotion had flashed so briefly and fast that Lucy thought she had only imagined it as Porlysucia turned to her workbench.

"Take your time with those chains, but try not to make a racket. They are already grinding on my nerves with their continued clanking. I shall make you a remedy for the pain before I look at your injured ribs and arm," Porlysucia said as she grabbed several jars from her cupboards and a mixing bowl from the sink. Lucy watched for a moment before she turned her attention to her injured arm. She was not looking forward to this, but she needed to get the metal off her arm in order for it to heal. Taking a deep breath she began unwinding the metal from her arm as gently as she could. But no matter how delicate she was it still twisted against her skin and pulled her broken bones. However Lucy didn't scream, she didn't call out or let out a whimper of pain, instead her eyes welled with tears and streamed silently down her face as the two of them worked in silence.

Porlysucia turned abruptly in her chair and Lucy hurriedly wiped away her stray tears and kept her eyes averted. She knew that Porlysucia's keen gaze would have picked up on her red eyes, and tear-stained checks, but Lucy didn't have the energy to deal with Porlysucia's antics any more. Unwinding the metal from her arm had drained the remains of her energy and all Lucy wanted to do was rest and go home. Keeping her eyes focused on the pile of chains that had once confined her within a dark cell less than 24 hours ago she saw a bottle of purple liquid enter her field of vision. Without a second thought she grasped the glass bottle and drank the entirety of the purple liquid, knowing exactly what it was for. However what she didn't expect was to see green specks being sparkled around her. Looking up in confusion she watched as more of the green little specks left Porlysucia's hands and landed on her mouth and nose making Lucy sneeze and lean back in confusion.

"What the hell?" Lucy demanded but was stopped suddenly by Porlysucia's hand over her mouth. She struggled momentarily until Porlysucia sent her a very pointed glare and motioned for her to stay quite. Lucy calmed instantly and fear crept back into her system. Why was Porlysucia acting so strange? Had she heard something Lucy hadn't? As realization finally dawned on the emotionally drained blonde, Lucy wanted to scream at herself for being so stupid. She had let her guard down and she was in no way fit to engage in another battle. Lucy had thought that she might have been safe after the train due to her detour through the ally ways, but anyone could have easily followed her. Had they found her already? Had she been followed this entire time? Questions continued to pile up within her mind as her fear began to blossom within her.

Lucy knew that Porlysucia had astonishing senses, even rumored to be better than the dragon slayers, and even if her and Porlysucia's friendship was a little strained she trusted the older woman with her life. Instead of wallowing in her own fear and making it worse Lucy took this moment to focus on Porlysucia. Lucy took in her narrowed eyes, expressionless face and slightly turned head as she listened to her surroundings. Lucy watched for any form of panic or fear to enter into the woman's eyes, hoping that her own fear would not come true.

Lucy was shocked instead to see disgust and anger flash violently across her facial features paired with a low curse. Porlysucia pushed herself away from Lucy and took a handful of the green dust and showered it all over her house. Lucy just sat there in shock listening to the multiple curse words that left Porlysucia's mouth. She had only ever seen Porlysucia get this angry when she had found a bunch of children running around her field. Lucy had watched through the front window in astonishment as Porlysucia's anger flared and she chased the kids with a broom. So Lucy had to wonder what she had sensed and heard that would throw the usually stoic woman into a fit of anger.

"Porlysucia what…" Lucy began but tapered off when Porlysucia's angry eyes fell on her in an intense and terrifying glare. Lucy suppressed a shiver and fell silent immediately, deciding that it would be best to stay on the woman's good side.

Porlysucia continued to glare at Lucy for a moment longer before she knelt and waved her hand across the floorboards. A latch appeared from nowhere and Porlysucia pulled it open to reveal a dark hole in the middle of her home. Lucy looked innocently at the pit of darkness wondering why Porlysucia even had a secret pit in her home. Lucy shuddered thinking that she would rather not know the reason behind the pit of darkness. Lucy then glanced up at Porlysucia with a confused look, asking with her eyes why she was showing her this. All Lucy got in reply was a sharp nod towards the hole and Lucy's stomach plummeted knowing exactly why she had opened this trap door.

Lucy didn't waste any time. She struggled to get up not even bothering to cover up the groan of pain that escaped her lips as she hobbled towards the pit. She pulled her hood above her head and tightly wrapped the cloth around her body. Shutting out her scent from the world around her. The green dust that Porlysucia had sprinkled around her house must have been used to mask Lucy's scent, it was the only thing that made sense, and that also meant that someone was on his or her way to this house. Lucy knelt down quickly and gave Porlysucia one last look of thanks before she jumped down into the pit. She fell only a short distance before her legs absorbed her fall and she landed on her butt and gave a yelp of pain. Lucy was only able to look up towards Porlysucia's familiar face before the door slammed down above her and shut out her only light source.

Lucy's eyes refused to adjust to the darkness around her, so instead she brought up her good arm and began to feel around, looking for some kind of exit. Her hand found smooth wood on all four sides of her, and smooth cold rock underneath her. Lucy was relieved when she found a small doorknob on one of the wooden walls, but when she tried to open it she found, with much disappointment, that it was locked. Sighing in frustration Lucy sat back to consider her options but just as she leaned her head against the smooth wood and looked up at the sliver of lights that shown through the crack's between the hardwood floors she heard it. The edge of a conversation slowly entered her field of hearing. Lucy froze. Her breath hitched in her throat and her eyes never left the small slivers of light. All of her focus was on the distant voices that were slowly making their way towards this house that she was trapped in.

The first thing Lucy noticed was that there wasn't just one voice. She still couldn't make out the words that were spoken but there was one distinctly male voice and the other was female. At fist she couldn't pick up on their words but as they neared the house their voices seemed to carry more easily.

"Why are we wasting our time here?" the male asked in a cold demand.

"He thinks she's here," the woman said easily. Lucy froze, there was a hint of familiarity to that voice, and Lucy couldn't help but think that maybe it was Minerva. Lucy tried to calm her racing heart. Their voices were still far away and Lucy couldn't jump to conclusions. For all she knew it could be her frightened mind playing tricks on her.

"And he's willing to risk all our lives for this, hoping that the old woman is in a good mood?" the male said and Lucy could detect the impatience in his voice. Who was the he they were talking about, Lucy thought suddenly. Whoever this person was they hadn't spoken up since their voices had come within range.

"You saw how he was when we got the news. There was no way of stopping him," the woman said again and Lucy's heart continued to hammer against her chest as she tried to place the woman's voice.

Terrifying silence descended around her like a thick cloud. Her pulse hammered in her ears and she barely dared to breath. She hadn't moved an inch, her eyes never leaving the slivers of light. Lucy waited for a shadow to pass over her and find her trapped under the floor. A loud knock sounded at the door breaking the tension filled silence. Lucy jumped at the sudden sound, her ribs stabbing in pain at the harsh movement. Bringing a hand up to her chest she listened to the voices once more and was astonished with what she heard.

"Don't break down the door you idiot," the male voice said harshly and Lucy's eyes widened. They were right outside the door and she knew the male's voice.

"Are you sure about this," the female voice said with a hint of skepticism in it, and Lucy's mouth fell open in astonishment. She had only heard those two voices on one occasion. It had been so long ago and in the middle of a battle on the outskirts of Magnolia. Lucy's breath seemed to leave her, if they were here at Porlysucia's front door, than that meant that he was here.

"She has to be here," another voice said with such determination and confidence that it made Lucy gasp. Lucy heard the harsh scraping of Porlysucia's chair above her and the sound of her footsteps as she made her way to the door. Lucy however was focused on the voice that had just spoken and brought a hand up to her mouth. She couldn't believe it; she thought she would never hear that voice again. The door creaked open and Lucy heard Porlysucia give a grunt of disapproval before she addressed the small group on her doorstep only confirming Lucy's thoughts.

"What can I do for you, Prince Natsu?" Porlysucia said in an angered and cold tone. Lucy sat under the floorboards in shock. Natsu was here.

"Lucy?" Natsu said as his footsteps moved to the middle of the room. Her eyes lifted to the small slivers of light and she could see his shadow standing right above her. A smile spread across her lips as she looked up at the one person she thought she would never see or hear again. Emotions that she had buried deep resurfaced reminding her that she had indeed missed the Dragon Slayer. However her fragile walls slowly reformed themselves as she remembered why she was hiding. He was so close, but Lucy knew that she couldn't reveal herself and so she buried her feelings once more.

"Please excuse the Prince's manners, he hasn't quite been himself lately. We were wondering if you have seen a young girl with blonde hair. We think she may be injured and came here for some healing. She is a good friend of Makarov's and he is worried about her," The girl said and Lucy vaguely remembered that her name was Erza. She was the red head that Lucy had faced, and the other guy must be Gray, the cold dark haired boy whom never wore his shirt. Lucy new that these two people were Natsu's best friends, and a part of his team, but why were they looking for her? She could understand Natsu's concern to a degree, but them? Why would they care about her well-being? They had fought the last time they had encountered each other, and Lucy knew that she hadn't left the best first impression with either of them.

"No such girl has come through here. If's she a friend of Makarov's wouldn't she be with her team?" Porlysucia said harshly, her words silencing the room momentarily. Lucy wondered what kind of stare Porlysucia was currently dealing. There weren't many that could silence a room but Lucy could pretty much picture the irritated and angered face of her caretaker at the moment. Porlysucia really didn't like it when humans just popped by for a visit. Even if they were Fairy Tail Mages and the Prince of the Kingdom.

"No she prefers to work solo," Gray said in his cool voice, breaking the silence that hung within the room.

"Well she isn't here, but I may inquire as to why two mage's from Fairy Tail and the Prince of Dragon Realms are traveling in search of one girl. It seems a bit odd," Porlysucia asked, and Lucy looked questionably at the wood above her. Why would Porlysucia care about what the three mage's were doing? However, it was a good question. Lucy was under the assumption that Natsu and his team were on a mission in the area, but their task was not to be looking for her. If anyone else found out about this side quest for Lucy it would only cause more trouble for her.

"We are on a mission in the nearby town of Dawntin to catch a man named Bora and thought that it would be useful to take the time to see if our friend had made it to a healer," Lucy's stomach plummeted and her anger boiled inside of her at the mention of that horrid name, her fear of being found out momentarily forgotten. Bora. She knew that name far to well. She had encountered him before at Hargeon and had stopped his human trafficking circle, but he had gotten away. Lucy's eyes narrowed. Bora was a low ranked member of the Organization. He had been one of her first leads, and he was in a nearby town.

"It's about time something was done about that man, he's a despicable human being. You might also want to check the town of Holly, I heard a rumor today that he was in town," Porlysucia told them as she moved across the floor boards and stood right above Lucy, almost like she was dropping a hint for the girl below the floorboards. Lucy smiled up at the wood. Porlysucia was a sly old woman when she wanted to be, and she had just given Lucy her next mission. Porlysucia knew whom Bora worked for and she knew that Lucy couldn't pass up the chance of getting more information from him. Lucy smiled she wouldn't not let him escape a second time.

"Well as much as I love your company, I am going to have to kindly ask you to leave before I throw all of you out of my house. Fairy Tail mage's or not I don't want human's stinking up my house," Porlysucia said quickly as she attempted to usher them out of her small house. Lucy could her a few shuffling feet but one pair of feet moved swiftly out of Porlysucia's path.

"You're lying," Natsu's demanding voice cut Porlysucia off as she attempted to get her "guests" to leave. Lucy's heart seemed to pick up in pace, and her breath seemed to leave her at his words. Had he somehow discovered her?

"Excuse me young man?" Porlysucia said and Lucy could feel the anger radiating from her caretaker.

"About Lucy. Her scent. It's faint but its here," Natsu said as he walked up to where Porlysucia had once stood, right above Lucy. Lucy instinctively pulled the cloak tighter around her body and barely risked a breath as the room above her fell into silence.

"Tell me where she is," Natsu said in a low cold voice. Lucy's eyes only widened at the depth of his voice. She had known he hadn't taken her situation very well, but she had not been anticipating this kind of rage, and fierce determination to find and protect her. Only her parents had shown that kind of dedication to her. Lucy's heart swelled in appreciation and in other emotions she couldn't quite place for the pink haired Prince as the silence only continued to thicken above her.

"She's gone," Porlysucia said flatly as she moved to face the Prince. Lucy heard Natsu take a step forward before his words rang out within the small little house.

"You let her leave?" he demanded, and Lucy could hear the small pricks of concern beginning to enter Natsu's voice.

"Yes. I fixed her broken arm and cracked ribs and directed her out the door," Porlysucia said coldly and Lucy could only smirk up at her caretaker. That sounded exactly like what she would be doing in the future.

"You should have kept her safe. Out there they can find her again," Natsu said as desperation and anger fluctuating his tone. However Porlysucia's calm demeanour snapped unexpectedly at the emotional Prince in front of her. Surprising everyone in the room at her outburst.

"You don't think I know of her situation boy. I have treated Lucy before, but this is the first time I have seen her sacred. Whomever or whatever she faced it has shaken her and she needs to be close to people she trusts. That is why she cannot stay here. I am the only one in this region whom she trusts and she is not familiar with this area, she needs to be among friends and in a place where she can have the advantage," Porlysucia said and with each sentence she took a step towards Natsu and the silent bystanders.

"Lucy is a capable and strong mage; she will be fine on her own. Now that you know that your friend is healed and on her way home, can you please leave me in peace. I don't like to hit royalty but my broom would not mind chasing you out the door," Porlysucia said in a cold and terrifying voice as her broom twitched to life in the corner. But before the broom could spring to life and beat the trio out the door an unlikely voice finally spoke up.

"Lucy is apart of Fairy Tail and we don't leave family behind," Erza said with a determination she had not previously used as she stepped forward to face the accusing glare they were all receiving from Porlysucia.

"Yea. Sure I fought her once but I knew nothing about her. We were just protecting our own back then. Lucy is a part of Fairy Tail and if we can help her we will," Gray said as he stepped up beside Erza. Lucy could only listen in mute astonishment and confusion. Yes she appreciated the sentiment and was shocked that those two would stand up for her in such a way, but she barely knew them. What had changed their minds so drastically?

"You say you are her friends, you say you care about her safety, but how can I be sure of your devotion. No matter that is for all of you to decide, but I advice you to finish your mission quickly and find your way back to Magnolia. A storm is brewing and it is time for all of you to decide what kind of role you will play in it," Porlysucia said, and Lucy took her words to heart.

Porlysucia made a good point. How far did their devotion truly lie? Was it just false words with no support wall, or were they honest words spoken from a changed heart? Lucy could not be sure. She didn't like that more people were discovering her battle. She didn't want others to get caught up in her mess, but it seemed that no matter the distance and walls that she placed they were all beginning to be torn down. A storm was definitely brewing and she needed to find where she stood within the cloudy horizon.

Brief words were exchanged as the team left, and a deepening and long silence ensued. Finally footsteps made their way to the trapdoor and Lucy was blinded by the bright light that shown down on her. Lucy got up tenderly, her body sore from the cramped position she had sat in for so long. The pain had finally ebbed away and she sat down in one of the chairs as Porlysucia finished up a few more of her potions to help speed Lucy's healing up.

"You think they meant what they said," Lucy said breaking the easy silence that had fallen between them. Porlysucia gave Lucy a brief glance as she mixed one of the potions choosing her words wisely.

"I think that Fairy Tail is full of people devoted to family and friends, so yes in a way I do believe their statement. But I stand by what I said as well. They have not proven this devotion to you directly. How can you be sure that they are your friends when you have never spoken or fought beside them? Only time will tell, and only you can actually let them into your heart," Porlysucia said and Lucy could only nod in agreement. She had come to that very same conclusion, but it still helped to hear it from another person.

"Did you mean what you said?" Lucy asked, her eyes locking with Porlysucia's burgundy eyes. Porlysucia words had been cryptic but Lucy hoped she had been right in her assumptions. Lucy hoped that Porlysucia meant what she said when she had said that she was one of the few that Lucy trusted. Trust went both ways, and the information Porlysucia had shared up there, her confidence and concern for Lucy's well being was something that Lucy wanted confirmation on. Lucy was graced to see the usually stoic woman's eyes soften ever so slightly before she turned and poured the potion into a clear glass.

"Of course I did, and don't ever bring it up again. Now let's get you fixed up, if my assumptions are correct you have a mission to attend to," Porlysucia said as she stood from her chair and handed Lucy the glass bottle, a small smile playing at the edge of her usually frowning face. Lucy could only offer her a bright and rare smile of her own as she took the bottle and downed its entire contents.


	22. Chapter 22

**Hello fellow Fairies! **

**So I have some wonderful news. This chapter was actually the beginning segment of a much larger chapter I have been working on. But since that chapter was becoming far FAR to long (like 6,000 words and counting long) So i decided I should probably split the chapter before it got to crazy. **

**Anyways I hope you all enjoy this chapter. **

**Also I hope everyone's summer's (or winter's depending on where you live) are going wonderfully. I know my summer's been a bit hectic with school, but it's been absolutely beautiful here in BC Canada, so I can't complain at all.**

**ENJOY :)**

**I do not own Fairy Tail, only my OC's and the plot. **

* * *

Night had slowly fallen over the small town of Holly. The light red roofs turned to dark shades of burgundy then blended into the dark night sky. The stars shown brightly between the sparse clouds and a full moon watched from above. Lucy looked out the front window of Porlysucia's house. Her eyes trained on the calm ocean that blinked between the trees. Porlysucia hummed lowly in the background as she worked on something at her workbench. Lucy had stopped wondering a long time ago about what the older woman brewed and created in her little house. However Lucy couldn't help but smile curiously as the smell of honeysuckle and cinnamon drifted towards her. Whatever Porlysucia was creating it smelled wonderful.

As the wonderful scent of the mysterious concoction lay lazily in the air Lucy's thoughts slowly turned to the mission she planned on attending tonight. Bora, the notorious slave trader lay hidden somewhere in the nearby town, and Lucy was familiar with the way he ran his organization. They kidnapped young girls and boys and then enslaved them into the organizations work. His base was always near a port town in order to deliver his slaves to his many buyers across the seas, and to whatever other bases the organization had. However their primary targets were woman and it made Lucy's blood boil whenever she thought of what they did to those girls. Lucy had learnt first hand what Bora was capable of and she had almost gotten herself caught in the process. It had been a risky mission, she had almost ruined everything, and in the end she had failed and Bora had gotten away. Lucy had failed not only herself, but also the countless amount of people that had fallen into Bora's hands since. She had failed to stop the perverted and horrendous man, and she vowed that she would not fail a second time. Lucy never forgot about her hatred for Bora, or the information she had collected in her mission. Lucy knew that Bora's henchmen would be coming back from the day's hunt, and that's when Lucy would strike. She had a plan, and she knew which characters to avoid while she prowled through the night.

However for now Lucy had to play the waiting game, Porlysucia would not let her leave due to her still healing injuries. So Lucy was stuck looking out towards the sparkling ocean as she waited for her wounds to finish healing. Lucy flexed her once broken arm, testing its strength. She could now bend it much easier with only a little bit of residual pain lingering within her healing bones. It would be healed soon enough but Lucy knew that she would have to take it easy for at least another hour. Lucy took a deep long breath and cringed slightly as the same pain lingered in her healing ribs. Lucy couldn't thank Porlysucia enough for the fast healing potion; the only downside to her concoction was that it drained magical energy. Lucy figured she might be able to summon only two spirits in her entire expedition tonight. It gave her a serious disadvantage for her upcoming mission, but she would not back down.

As time crawled by at an agonizing pace Lucy never took her eyes off the dark forest and the rippling ocean. The residual pain soon faded to a faint itch that was barely present in her movements. As Lucy stood she grabbed her tattered cloak from a nearby chair and approached Porlysucia who was bottling a golden liquid. Its golden hue caught Lucy's eye and she paused momentarily to wonder what it could be. Lucy watched as the golden liquid seemed to swirl and dance within the glass bottle, and she caught the faint streams of deep red coils winding within. Whatever it was Lucy could feel it's magical properties pulsing from this distance. It was a powerful potion that much Lucy was sure of; the only question that remained was what was its purpose? And why had Porlysucia made it in such a hurry? Lucy watched as Porlysucia placed it gently into a small red bag and then turned a ferocious glare towards Lucy.

Lucy took a quick step back, guilt and embarrassment crawling up her face as she was caught spying on Porlysucia. The glare Porlysucia was fixing her with sent shivers up her spine and made her blood run cold; the old woman was not pleased with being spied on. Lucy hadn't meant too, she was just curious about the powerful potion. Out of all the mysterious concoctions she had seen the woman make, Lucy had never seen one so beautiful and powerful before. Silence tightened like a noose as Lucy felt her face heating from embarrassment. She looked down at the tattered cloak in her hands before she addressed the witch in front of her.

"I'm leaving. It's gotten late enough and I need to scout the area before Bora's henchmen come back," Lucy said awkwardly as she began to put on her tattered cloak and tie back her blonde hair. Porlysucia only continued to glare at Lucy as she watched her put on her tattered cloak with ease.

"You seem healed enough, but remember that your magical energy is still weakened. Do not strain yourself. I don't want you crawling back here with any more injuries," Porlysucia said in a hard tone and Lucy couldn't help but smile. She sounded so much like a concerned mother in her own twisted way.

"I won't," Lucy said with a smile as she turned and headed towards the door. As her hand grasped the doorknob Porlysucia had one more statement she wanted to address.

"You are forgetting a few things Lucy," Porlysucia said, her tone even and hiding ever-single intention she had. Lucy turned slightly and looked at the tall woman with her red eyes and interesting cloak. Porlysucia had two things enclosed in her hand, one was the mysterious red bag, and the other was a piece of black fabric. Lucy raised a single eyebrow at the objects, but moved forward anyways to look at the objects that she had "supposedly" forgotten.

The black fabric she recognized immediately. A found smile spread across Lucy's lips as she picked up the black fabric she usually wore across her eyes. The Dark Star was represented in this thin piece of fabric, a façade and image that had developed a tarnished reputation but provided Lucy with the means to act in her war. This black fabric acted as her mask and she was proud whenever she wore it across her eyes. Lucy wrapped the fabric around her hand and reached for the mysterious red bag. Porlysucia pulled back ever so slightly, a cold and stern look crossing her passive features.

"There are a few things you must understand before you take this bag into your possession Lucy," Porlysucia said in a serious tone and Lucy waited patiently for her to finish.

"The potion I brewed today was by far one of the strongest I have ever brewed. I have been working on it for months now, waiting for the right moment to blend the ingredients together and give it to you. I can not tell you the properties or what the results will be, because if I told you, you may use the potion for a different and more selfish purpose than what it is intended for," Porlysucia said and with each word Lucy's heart didn't lift with curiosity and excitement, but instead began to fill with dread and fear.

"This potion can only be used in the most desperate and most desolate of situations. I advise that you only use this potion when every single ray of hope is gone, and when there is nothing but darkness and destruction surrounding you. This war that you are falling into may never come to that situation, and I hope it never does. But… an old woman can never be too careful," Porlysucia said and offered Lucy the briefest of sad smiles that she had to offer.

Lucy could feel the pit in her stomach open up with all the fear and endless possibilities of the future that lay ahead of her. What if she failed? What if this land perished like her home country? What if all her fears came true? There was a high possibility that it could happen, and Lucy didn't like those odds at all. Taking the bag gingerly in her hands she cradled it like it was the last living thing on the planet. Lucy felt the fear ripple inside her as she looked at the velvety fabric of the deep blood red bag she now held. What could the mysterious potion do for her? Honestly Lucy hoped that she would never have to find out. Porlysucia's warning and gift brought the harsh reality of her upcoming war and the possibility that she might fail in her endeavours. However Lucy was determined to never let this happen, and she was determined that her situation would never allow her to find out what this potion could do.

Securing the deep red bag to her belt she took one last long look at Porlysucia. Lucy admired her bright pink hair that contrasted her personality in its bright and cheerful colour. Lucy looked at Porlysucia's strange choice of clothing, but couldn't help but conclude that it suited the older woman in every way. Lucy studied Porlysucia's cold eyes that betrayed her stoic facial feature by showing the faint glimmer of concern in her red irises. Lucy was struck suddenly with an intense feeling that she may never see the older woman again as she looked at the concern that faintly shown through Porlysucia's guarded eyes. Without completely thinking her actions through she wrapped her arms around the older woman and gave her a farewell hug. Porlysucia tensed instantly, since she was against all forms of contact with all human being. However as Lucy tightened her grip Porlysucia tenderly wrapped her arms around the blonde and returned the hug hesitantly and awkwardly, but Lucy smiled nonetheless.

Lucy and Porlysucia's friendship was a strange one at best. They bickered constantly, and they didn't always see eye to eye. But their friendship was built on mutual trust, and understanding and they treasured their friendship more than they showed. However both had a faint inkling in the back of their minds that this could possibly be the last time they saw each other before the fight began. Pulling back from the hug Lucy brought her hood over her golden hair and let her mind shift to the task ahead of her. She had prolonged her farewell long enough and it was time to disappear into the night.

"Thank you Porlysucia. For everything," Lucy said with honest sincerity to Porlysucia. Lucy tried to hide the sadness and fear of the fact that this may be there last encounter, but she knew the older woman was able to see it.

"Don't mention it, and I mean that literally. Never mention it to anyone you hear me," Porlysucia said with a hint of humour that made Lucy give a small laugh. Porlysucia never joked, so Lucy knew that this was a heavy farewell for both of them.

Lucy turned with a small goodbye and opened the old door and disappeared into the darkness. Porlysucia stood in the doorway, on the barrier between flickering candlelight and the darkness that was illuminated by the pale moonlight and faint stars. She watched as Lucy's figure melted into the shadows and disappeared from her sight. Footsteps soon faded, and the only sound that echoed through the still forest was the eerie hoot of a lone owl and the creaky melody of the crickets. With her gaze fixed on the spot that she saw Lucy disappear Porlysucia offered one last farewell to the silent forest and to the one human she wished she would see again.

"Be safe Lucy."


	23. Chapter 23

**Hello fellow Fairies! **

**Like I promised here is the last part of my long chapter, and i'm pretty sure you will all be happy with it. I actually wrote the second half of it months ago and I have been waiting to put it into the story. I just love it. **

**Like always I do not own Fairy Tail. Only the plot and my OC's **

**Enjoy :) **

* * *

As the hours crept closer to midnight Lucy had managed to scout out most of the town. She knew the town's streets well, and knew of the twisting alley's that wound in between the many houses. Lucy had witnessed only a few people out at this late hour, a few drunks stumbling through the darkness, singing, and yelling as they made their way to the next bar or to their home, and a few late night workers who had finally ended their shift. However one of the first people Lucy came across was the red haired woman named Erza.

As Lucy made her way through the forest that surrounded Porlysucia's house she had spotted the red haired woman near the entrance to the town. She was as still as a statue, hidden perfectly in the shadows of a nearby house. Her hands were crossed and her eyes never left the dirt road that cut through the dark forest. It was a miracle Lucy had even spotted the Fairy Tail mage. Lucy had made a last minute decision to move through the forest instead of the exposed road, but it was pure luck that the moon peaked from behind a cloud at the exact moment Lucy was about to emerge from the shadows. It was brief and barely a second, but the pale light shown off Erza's armour for a split second before Erza moved back into the safety of the shadows. Lucy had frozen instantly, fear creeping up her spine at the possibility of being caught. When Erza never moved Lucy let out a breath and backtracked immediately towards the ocean and far away from the watchful Erza. That small glimmer of moonlight was all Lucy needed and she thanked every star above her for the luck she had received.

As Lucy scouted the outskirts of Holly the next team member she ran into was Gray. He was stationed on the other side of the town in a much similar fashion as his counterpart, Erza. Gray leaned casually against one of the pale white walls, hidden just within the mouth of a dark alley. The only reason Lucy had spotted him was because she had been travelling down the same alley and had come up behind him. To her good fortune Gray was facing the opposite direction and was still far enough away that he wouldn't have heard her approach. He was looking out towards the road that made its way towards the perilous ocean and treacherous cliffs. Smiling to herself Lucy inched her way backwards, making sure she didn't make a sound and continued to a different location.

Lucy couldn't help but smile at the tactical plan Natsu's team had created. Erza and Gray were stationed at either end of the only roads that led into the small town of Holly. They were both reasonable and advantageous spots to spot and apprehend Bora's henchmen. And it meant that if those two were stationed on the outskirts of the city, it was likely that Natsu would be placed somewhere in between them. Either on the outskirts patrolling the alley's that led into the town, or near the center of the city were all the roads converged at. It was a smart plan, Lucy would give them that, but it also gave Lucy one advantage and one disadvantage. The advantage was that it let Lucy plan her own moves in accordance with theirs, but the problem was that Natsu became a wild card. She had not spotted him once during her scouting and there were two likely places he could be. However she couldn't confirm either one at the moment since it was drawing closer and closer to midnight with each pacing second.

Lucy decided then that she would move up to the rooftops. There height gave her an advantage in both sight and maneuverability. There were risks in all her movements but at least if she was on the roofs she ran less of the chance of running into Natsu. She had narrowed down two possibilities for Natsu's locations. One was on the outskirts of the town in between his two teammates. It would cover the possibilities of any secret roads that ran into the town and the potential of any henchmen slipping through their clutches. The second place was in the center of town, right next to the train station. This was the area where the two roads converged and where most of the alley's led too. However he was still a wild card and it put Lucy on edge whenever she leapt across a gap in the buildings. Lucy had concluded that since Erza and Gray were stationed on the ground at the main roads there was a high possibility they had been tipped off that the henchmen could be using horse drawn carts. With this information it was more likely that Natsu would be on the ground too. If he was stationed on the outskirts or in the center of the town it would be easier for him to jump into action then say if he was perched on a rooftop at a further distance away. It was a half-fast conclusion but Lucy hoped that she was right, and that they wouldn't be looking towards the rooftops for the henchmen.

Lucy was currently crouched on a nearby rooftop that hung lazily over a dark alley. She had been waiting here ever since she had scouted the area in between Erza and Gray's locations. However Lucy had not seen Natsu and it struck unease inside of her. She wished she had seen him at least once in her scouting mission, but she knew that this goal was a two-sided coin. On one side Lucy knew she wanted to find him because then it would only solidify her actions and make sure she remained hidden within the town, but on the other side she couldn't help but accept that she missed the pink haired Dragon Slayer and wanted to see his face one more time. It was selfish and all together embarrassing to admit it.

Pushing her embarrassing and uneasy thoughts aside she focused her mind on the alley below her. Lucy had picked the alley she had thought was the most likely place for one of the henchmen's to use. And sure enough her deduction was right. She heard him before she saw the horrendous man. First it began as quick shuffling of feet and a muffled cry. Then Lucy saw him. He was a broad man with long limbs and a hunch in his back. He had a handlebar moustache tucked under his crocked nose and a greasy mess of hair atop his head. Lucy could physically feel the wave of disgust well up in her stomach when she laid eyes on him, and he was not alone. His bony hand was clasped around a young girls mouth where a gag was already in place. Her dark brown hair was in disarray and her nightgown was torn in places. Her slender wrists were tied in front of her and Lucy could see the tears falling from her fear stricken blue eyes. Lucy's disgust turned into anger as she watched them approach and she didn't have to wait long before she fell into action.

Lucy slid across the threshold of the roof and descended at an alarming rate towards the alley floor. Her descend was silent and it was only broken when her whip shot out and wrapped around a wooden support beam to slow her descent. The noise brought the attention of the henchmen to her movements but it was already to late. Lucy's foot connected sharply with the man's face and sent him flying back into the alley. His grip loosened on the young girl and she stumbled to the side and collapsed to the ground in a heap of shock. Lucy landed easily on top of him and brought a knife to the man's throat who lay crumpled on the alley floor. A weapon she only used to strike fear and intimidation into her victims. The man's eyes opened quickly and he tried to sputter out a cry for help but Lucy silenced him immediately by placing a hand firmly across his mouth.

"I have only one question for you and you will answer me," Lucy said in a cold and anger filled tone. Lucy knew from experience that many henchmen would give up information if they were pushed in the right direction. She had worked this angle countless times in order to gain information about the higher ups in organizations. They valued their own lives over their bosses; it was simple human nature. However Lucy knew that it ran in the opposite direction for anyone affiliated with the organization, they would rather die then give up precious information. Lucy just hoped that this henchman was like all the rest. Lucy watched as the man's eyes widened in fear and she felt him nod ever so slightly.

"Where is Bora hiding?" Lucy said with such hatred she surprised herself at the harshness in her voice. The fear in the man's eyes slowly disappeared and was replaced with anger and determination. Lucy let her hand loosen ever so slightly so the man could talk.

"Like I'm going to tell the Dark Star where my boss is," the man spat at her and tried to wiggle out of her clutches to no avail. Lucy had him pinned to the cold alley floor and she pressed the knife close to his neck. How had he already deduced that she was the Dark Star? Had her reputation really grown that much in such a short amount of time? Lucy pushed the thought aside and fixed the man with a dead cold stare.

"So you do work for him, good. Now don't make me repeat the question," Lucy said as she tightened her grip on the knife and her voice dripped with suppressed anger. She didn't have time to waste gathering information. Who knew if Erza had heard the crack of her whip and what if they were already on their way here? She needed information quickly and this man was making it difficult.

"Screw you, Bitch," the man snarled and tried to buck Lucy off of him. Lucy lost her grip on the man's wrist but she recovered quickly grabbing the handle of her whip and punching him across his nose in a shattering blow. The man's fight went out of him as he went to cover his face and his now broken nose as he gasped in pain. Lucy pinned the man's arms once again and brought the knife back up to the man's throat, her wrist partially cutting off his air supply.

"Where?" Lucy demanded her voice leaking with all her suppressed anger and hatred for the man she wanted to find. The man's eyes finally lost that last glimmer of his stubborn determination and were consumed with the influential emotion of fear.

"Docks… Kraken Storage Facility…" the man sputtered as he struggled for breath and as blood slowly leaked from his broken nose.

"Thank you," Lucy said in a cold tone before she brought the end of her whip down on the man's skull knocking him out instantly.

Lucy didn't waste any time. Bringing out her small bag of provisions she grabbed the rope she always had in her possession and tied the criminal up and heaved him to the side of the alley way. Digging in her bag she quickly brought out a pen and paper and scribbled a quick note across the flimsy paper before tucking it under the man's hand. Breathing out an exhausted breath Lucy turned slowly to the young girl who was still slumped against the alley wall and was crying into her hands. Lucy slowly approached the frightened girl but her tear stricken eyes looked up instantly and fear blazed deeply within them. Lucy stopped immediately and pushed the mask up her face and pushed back her hood, revealing her blonde hair and kind brown eyes.

"Hey, don't be afraid I'm here to help," Lucy said in the most nurturing voice she could muster. She approached the girl slowly, like she was a frightened deer that might scurry away at any moment. When the young girl made no indication of fleeing or calling for help Lucy knelt down beside her and helped her get the ropes off of her wrists. Lucy was slow in her movements and gentle in her touch, hoping to not scare the girl in any fashion. She had been through enough as it was and Lucy didn't want to make it any worse. As the ropes fell from her wrists Lucy took in their surroundings once again, making sure that nobody was on their way.

"Can you stand for me," Lucy said in a small voice as she took in the girl's bruised skin and torn clothes. However it didn't seem that the girl was suffering from any major injuries. Lucy watched as the young girls blue eyes met hers for a brief moment, skepticism and fear burned in her expressive eyes, before she got a faint nod in response.

Ducking down Lucy brought a tender arm around the girl's waist and helped her stand on her shaky feat. Lucy could feel the sobs shaking the poor girls body as they made their way together down the dark alleyway. Lucy knew far to well what kind of trauma the young girl must be going through. Being kidnapped in the middle of the night, beaten, potentially molested, and taken as a prisoner and forced to leave her home. It was traumatizing and terrifying. Lucy pulled the girl in closer to her, and the young girl complied and curled into Lucy's side; looking to find some form of comfort from her haunted night.

"You're safe. It's all over," Lucy said in reassurance as they moved through the dark twisting alley. Lucy let her fingers glide through the young girls hair in a reassuring gesture that her mom used to do for her when Lucy was scared. Lucy only hoped it would also comfort the frightened girl like it used to do for her when she was younger. As Lucy offered the young girl comfort and protection Lucy's thoughts turned bitter and dark. How many people had she failed? How many of them were like this frightened girl? Taken from their home but did not get a saviour in the middle of the night? How many? Anger towards herself began to boil deep in her stomach with each step they took. Lucy would finish this tonight. This was the first lead she had gotten on Bora in many years and she could not let him get away with this.

As Lucy and the young girl made it to the end of the alleyway Lucy paused. Her eyes searched the wide and empty street for any other people, but it was exposed and desolate. Her eyes found the same small house that Erza had been perched under and she had a feeling the Fairy Tail mage was still underneath the same overhang. Letting go of the young girls waist she turned to face her.

"Now I need you to be strong okay. You see that building over there, there is a woman just on the other side. She has bright red hair and is wearing amour. She is a mage of Fairy Tail. You've heard of Fairy Tail right?" Lucy said as she indicated the house that Erza sat under. The young girls blue eyes followed Lucy's hand and lit up with recognition at Erza's name. Relief filled her features and Lucy's eyes softened at the honest emotion. The young girl's nightmare was ending and she would be safe soon enough. The young girl nodded and Lucy continued.

"Good, she will take care of you, but I need you to do something for me. Can you do that?" Lucy asked hoping the young girl would be brave for her.

"Yes," the young girl said for the first time. Her voice was raw from crying but strong nonetheless. Lucy smiled at her determination, but she knew her favour would be hard for the girl to accept.

"Okay, can you show her where the man who kidnapped you is tied up? She will bring him to the authorities. Do you think you can remember where that is?" Lucy asked and watched as the conflicting emotions passed over the young girls expressive face. She was so easy to read and Lucy admired her for that. She held a kind of innocence that Lucy had never known. After a few moments of silence the young girl finally nodded her consent and Lucy smiled at her bravery.

"Good and make sure she reads the message I left for her okay," Lucy added quickly as she stepped back from the young girl and moved back towards the dark alley. A small tug on her cloak made her pause and look at the young girls face. Fear had crept back onto her features as she clutched Lucy's cloak with a shaking hand.

"Where are you going?" she asked with a slight waver in her voice. Lucy smiled at the young girl and took her hand in hers.

"I'm going to stop the group that kidnapped you, I won't let them kidnap any more innocent people. I let them slip through my grip once and I won't let it happen again," Lucy said her voice dripping with determination and conviction. Her dark brown eyes bore determinedly into the young girls blue. Lucy saw something pass through the young girls eyes, whether it was admiration, fear, or pride she could not place it. However the young girl squeezed her hand in response.

"Thank you for saving me," she said sincerely and Lucy smiled at her words. It wasn't everyday she got a thank you for the actions she did, but when Lucy did receive those two words it made her world seem that much brighter.

"No problem. Now go," Lucy said as she let the young girls hand go and steered her towards the open street.

Lucy watched for only a moment as the young girl timidly made her way across the empty road before she quickly scaled the building beside her. Lucy made her way quickly across the roofs separating herself from the alley she had just been occupying. When she deemed that she was far enough away she crouched low on the roof and watched the young girl disappear around the house. Her confirmation of Erza's whereabouts came soon after. Erza emerged from behind the building her eyes scanning the road in front of her, looking for any indication of where the mysterious saviour had disappeared too. The young girl also looked around anxiously but neither found who they were looking for.

Lucy slowly pulled the black fabric across her eyes once more and secured her hood atop her head. She turned and made her way towards the docks. Her footsteps were silent and her breath was even as she gracefully leapt across the gaps between the houses, and bounded across the rooftops. Her mission was only half over; she still had to face the demon himself. Her determination and anger filled her as she set her sights for the distant ocean. However as she leapt across buildings there was one figure slumped lazily against a pair of oak doors. His body was itching for a fight and his mind was slowly wandering to distant memories of a certain blonde who was moving closer and closer towards him.

The salty scent of the Ocean mixed with fresh strawberries drifted in the midnight breeze. Natsu perked up as the scent slowly drifted by him. Memories of Lucy assaulted his mind as he slumped against the doors. Lucy. He thought as he looked over the roof of the building across from him. Lucy had been at Porlysucia's house, but he had been to late in getting there. He had wanted to stay and question Porlysucia more on the matter, but they had a mission to get too and he didn't want to be on Erza's bad side. Sighing to himself he focused on the stars that peeked through a gap in the clouds. He let a small smile spread across his lips as he remembered when they went Star Gazing on their last night together.

'Lucy when will I see you again' Natsu thought as he waited amongst the shadows for the action to start. Shaking his head he tried to push the thoughts of the blonde to the back of his mind. His distraction was his mission. Hunting a notorious band of lackeys that were under Bora's authority. They had had no luck in finding Bora's hideout but they knew he was in town due to the tip from Porlysucia and the confirmation from their employer. The plan was simple, find a lackey and follow him to the hideout, notify the others, and take down Bora and his group. Simple.

Just as the thought passed through his mind Natsu spotted a dark shadow move across the roof across from him; blocking out the stars that he had been gazing at. The lackey had finally shown up. Leaping to his feet Natsu pursued the dark figure. His eyes never left the silent shadow as he followed from below. Tracking the figure as they leapt from roof to roof never faltering and never making a sound. Even with Natsu's heightened senses he could barely hear the soft sound of their feet or their even breathing as they sprinted across the silent city. Natsu felt like a stone settled in the pit of his stomach as his senses betrayed him. He could not smell the shadow either and it bothered him greatly, he could not loose sight of the figure or he risked loosing them in the dark landscape.

Natsu noted that a gap was coming up and that the shadowed figure was two stories high. The next building was only a one-story building and it gapped over a large road. Natsu growled low under his breath, he hated sticking to the shadows. He would rather intervene right now and interrogate the figure, but if he created a ruckus it might alert Bora's group. So Natsu waited for the figure to make their way down. To be honest, Natsu thought the lackey was quite stupid. Why would you run across roofs when you were going to have to climb down anyways? He smirked as he saw the shadow reach the edge of the roof, but to Natsu's surprise the lackey had other plans.

Natsu watched in frustration and confusion as the figured leapt straight off the building without breaking a step. They seemed to soar gracefully through the air before gravity took a hold and they began to plummet to the ground. Before Natsu could react he heard the crack of a whip and the figure swung back up into the air their cloak skimming the ground as they rocketed back into the sky. The shadow soared through the sky and skidded across the roof of the next building. The shadow never broke a step as they continued on gracefully through the night. Natsu was stunned speechless. Yes this person was a lackey, yes he had underestimated the figure, yes he hated what they did to his country, and he found them all to be despicable human beings, but he had to give this particular lackey some credit. What he had just witnessed had been quite impressive.

Snapping back to reality Natsu continued his pursuit hoping that he would get to engage in some kind of fight soon. He only hoped that this certain figure would lead him to the hideout quickly. Natsu wondered if Gray and Erza were having any luck. They had placed themselves at strategic places across town and waited for any kind of lead to show up. The only information given to them by their employer was that he had confirmed that during the day the lackey's went hunting. Then as night fell they would come back with their loot and present it to their leader. Natsu had waited for hours. His mind had drifted between the day's events, to memories of past events with a certain blonde, to his current mission. There had been no sign that the others had found the hideout, so this lackey was the closest they had so far.

Natsu watched in a nearby alley as the nimble figure crept onto the roof opposite the docks. Cracking his knuckles in preparation he studied his prey. The lackey was hunched low and seemed to be scanning the area around them. Natsu couldn't distinguish any feature of the thief on the roof. They seemed to be wearing a very dark cloak that blended into the night sky; their hood was up casting any facial features into darkness. They really just looked like a black blob nestled in the tiles of the roof. Natsu waited for the lackey to move, anticipating a battle and getting excited since he had been sitting for most of the night. He watched as the figure scanned the dock one last time their gaze focusing on one of the larger buildings. Natsu's own gaze shifted to the large building. It was one of the larger buildings on the docks with the name "Kraken's Storage Facility" scrawled in fading letters on it's side. As Natsu studied the building he had a feeling that Bora might be within its dark walls. Huffing, Natsu was beginning to become inpatient as the figure took its time but just as Natsu was about to move on his own the figure moved as well. However the lackey did not move towards the destination Natsu had anticipated.

The figure left the roof and made their way away from the large storage facility. "What the Hell," Natsu thought as he began his pursuit once again, wondering what this shadowed person had on his mind. The large building Natsu had been looking at would be perfect in keeping all of Bora's loot. From humans, to black market items, Bora would have enough room for it all. Curiosity ran through Natsu's mind as he followed the lackey who ended up backtracking a block away from the dock. Natsu watched as the figure leapt off the building and disappeared into an alleyway not to far away from where he lay hidden.

Natsu couldn't help the smirk that swam onto his features as he crept towards the alley that his prey was sulking; he had them cornered. Natsu crept like a ninja up to the side of the alley. Counting to one in his head Natsu came barreling around the corner, arm raised and ready to begin a fight he had been anticipating for several hours. However he stopped short when he came to a dead end. A large white stone shack blocked his path and he stared at it in confusion. He scanned the area. He was sure he saw them come back here. He looked up at the shack wondering if they had landed on the roof, but he soon dismissed the idea. The roof was made of metal and if the lackey had landed on that he would have heard it. No, they had been in this alley; they just seemed to have melted into the shadows in the process.

Natsu began to walk closer to the wall of the shack when his foot never reached the pavement. Looking down Natsu yelped as he fell into a very dark hole that happened to be right in front of him. Landing in a jumbled heap Natsu slowly stood up groaning a little in the process and looked above him. He had fallen into a small tunnel that seemed to cut in the direction of the dock and the large building. Natsu paused for a moment, wondering if he should give the signal now, or later. Narrowing his eyes in the darkness he decided on later. Who knew where this secret entrance could lead him. Just as he made the decision the earth above him solidified once more, cutting off his way of escape. Growling low under his breath, Natsu lit a small flame and began to make his way through the tunnel.

He sniffed the air but gained no scent except for the earthy smell of the ground around him. He walked for what seemed like a block and a half. He had no idea if he was directly under the large building or if he was close by. He had no sense of direction in the dark tunnel and his frustration was beginning to corrode his patience. Natsu was about to snap due to frustration when he heard voices up ahead. Extinguishing his small flame he rounded a small corner, pressing himself as close as he could to the wall, he looked down the last stretch of tunnel and found who he was looking for.

The lackey had no light and was standing very still in the darkness. He took note that the figure was shorter than he had anticipated, but he still couldn't distinguish anything else from the figure. This only served to confuse Natsu even more. Why was a lackey standing still in this tunnel, wouldn't it have lead to a door, or underground hideout, or something. Natsu's eyes focused on a tiny hole that was the only source of light in the small tunnel. No bigger than his thumb a brilliant warm light filtered through it. The lackey stood underneath the small hole. Their face was tilted up towards it and Natsu could see part of the figures face from where the light touched their skin. Natsu made out a smooth cheek that looked pale in the light, and part of a mask covering their eyes. Natsu could only assume that earth was their form of magic and that they had paused due to a set back from whatever was going on above them. Natsu did not advance from his position, wanting to wait until he was sure that he had found Bora's hideout. However as he stepped back further into the shadows his shoulder rubbed against the dirt wall and small rocks trickled to the floor.

Dark soulless eyes landed on his partially hidden form and he only had a second to react before a whip snapped harshly where he had once been hidden. Natsu rolled out of his spot before the whip could make a return trip and moved closer to the dark figure. Natsu came out of his roll and swung out one of his legs in an attempt to trip the cloaked figure. However the figure had anticipated his move and cartwheeled over his foot. His eyes flashed as he felt and saw a gloved hand land on his shoulder as the shadow passed over him. Natsu couldn't help the grin that flashed across his features. Finally he would get his fight.

Natsu came out of his crouched position and quickly advanced on the cloaked figure that had just regained their balance. Natsu brought a fist down towards his prey's head hoping to end this quickly but a gloved hand came out and used his momentum to push his fist away from him making him loose his balance and miss his mark. Growling in frustration he regained his stance and began again. To Natsu's surprise and great frustration the figure dodged everything he threw at them. Whether it was spiralling out of the way or forcing his kicks, punches and even knees to go in the wrong direction. It was incredibly frustrating since he had failed to even land one punch on the piece of scum.

Natsu, finally using his brain in this fight, threw another wild punch anticipating that the lackey would block and divert. He couldn't help the smirk that flashed across his darkened features as the figure did exactly what he wanted. Instead of punching in another frenzy Natsu twisted and grabbed onto the thief's wrist before the person could retract their hands. The cloaked figure twisted awkwardly in an attempt to escape Natsu's death grip. The figure only succeeded in banging the two of them against the wall and making them fall into a heap on the ground.

Their heads connected with a sickening smack and they both groaned in pain. Taking his chance Natsu pushed the pain aside and grabbed the figures wrists in both of his hands and flipped them over. He heard a very feminine yelp as he pinned the figure below him using his weight to secure the person under him so they couldn't escape. Natsu looked down into the shadowed face of the lackey and ignited his hand, ready to deliver the final punch. However Natsu froze as his eyes finally took in the figure below him who was now visible in the light of his flames.

The hood of the lackey had fallen back a bit, letting a few golden locks shimmer in the firelight. Deep brown eyes framed by the black mask stared back up at him with confusion and surprise. The culprits lips parted in realization and a pink tinge spread across fair cheeks. The beautiful and captivating smell of the Ocean and Strawberries assaulted his nose and Natsu's heart seemed to pick up in it's pace.

The mysterious blonde that had consumed his thoughts from the moment he had met her. The one girl he wanted to protect but couldn't see in order to keep her safe. The girl whose barriers had fallen, so he could experience and share her world and the memories that tortured her. The girl who had become his best friend in a matter of days, and had become special to him. The one girl he thought he would never see, but held onto the promise that one day they would meet again.

"Lucy…?"

"Natsu…?"


	24. Chapter 24

**Hello fellow Fairies! **

**I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter. They finally meet each other again! About time right? Also thank you to all those who have reviewed my story. I appreciate every single comment you guys put and I love hearing from you. Also this story broke 24,000 views which is just incredible in every way possible and it's all thanks to you readers! **

**Anyways I hope you all enjoy the next chapter.**

**I do not own Fairy Tail, only my OC's and the plot. **

**ENJOY :) **

* * *

A faint flicker of flames danced across the tunnel's walls illuminating only the sharp and defined edges of the earthy cavern, only touching what stood out from the looming shadows. The faint sound of muffled voices echoed from above but the cave remained silent. Two figures lay in shock and silence upon the cave floor. Nothing had been uttered since they had said each other's names in surprise. Natsu and Lucy had become speechless as the two of them stared into each other's eyes. Memories of the last time they had seen each other running through their heads.

A busy dock full of people shopping in the morning market. Natsu attempting to keep his pink hair hidden from wandering gazes. The truth about why Lucy had forced distance into their growing relationship. A lingering kiss upon Natsu's cheek, and a promise that both had clung to since their departure. Their relationship had grown into something beautiful in the safety of Lucy's valley, had been shattered by the simple frame of reality, and had been tested by their time apart. Memories of a valley, and feelings that had only strengthened over time swirled around them in a hurricane of surprise, shock, and wonder.

Lucy blinked in confusion, her mind trying to stay on task as she thought about how Natsu had found her. Had she made an error in her movements? How had Natsu found her? She was underground for Mavis sake. Either way she had to deal with the fact that Natsu was here now and she had to work accordingly with it. However as she looked into those obsidian eyes she couldn't help but smile up at him. She hated herself for it but she was actually really glad to see him. Lucy felt safe and content in Natsu's presence. It was something she had noticed when they had been in her valley and something she missed in their days apart. Her heart swelled with happiness and joy as she let her walls fall around her. The past few days had been complete hell for her and for once in her life she wasn't going to think ahead and guard her true feelings. Lucy would deal with the consequences of their reunion later, but for now she was honestly happy to see him.

Natsu watched as a small smile spread across Lucy's face and a blush darkened her checks. Natsu's heart jumped in response and his own smile washed across his face. Natsu couldn't believe that he was seeing Lucy once again. He couldn't believe his luck. He was realizing in a wave of emotion how much he had truly missed her. Her unique and beautiful scent of Strawberries and the Ocean tickled his nose and her warm brown eyes shown up at him unguarded. A gaze that he had come to love when he was in the valley. He missed her quick temper and her beautiful laugh. He missed his best friend and he was overcome with joy for finding her once again. He knew she had been at Porlysucia's house but he had never dreamed that he would be running into her tonight.

As realization slowly invaded his brain he remembered that she had been injured earlier and that he had fought her only seconds ago. His smile became sheepish and a blush dusted his checks when he realized the compromising position they were also in. Sitting up he let Lucy stand and dust off the dirt that had clung to her dark cloak. His hand hovered beside her. He wanted to make sure she was okay but for the first time in his life he was shy. It baffled him that he could feel this way and he hesitated in his movements. Lucy paused and looked up at him confusion and curiosity burning in her expressive eyes. Eyes unguarded by the walls she had spent so much time building. Natsu's flame flickered across her features and Natsu heart picked up its pace. Wasting no time he wrapped his arms around Lucy and spun her around a small laugh finally escaping his throat as his heart soared with happiness.

His smile only grew as he stopped spinning and felt Lucy's arms wrap around his body. Lucy's head was tucked into his chest and Natsu rested his head on top of hers. Natsu needed the contact between them. He had missed it and he needed to confirm that Lucy was indeed here and within his embrace. Lucy let herself melt into Natsu's arms. She had missed his warmth and she let herself enjoy it for a moment longer. However Lucy knew that this moment had to end. Letting out one last content sigh she pulled back and looked up at Natsu with a serious gaze.

Natsu opened his mouth to say something, anything to Lucy. He honestly didn't' even know what he wanted to say to her. They hadn't said a single word since the fight. Natsu didn't know if it was because they were too surprised to say anything, or were just content in the silence that had descended upon them. However Natsu was now bursting with questions but as he opened his mouth Lucy placed one figure across Natsu's lips silencing his half formed sentence.

"I need your help," she said in a whisper before holding another finger to her own lips signaling for them to be quite. She then indicated the ceiling above her. Natsu understood immediately and nodded his understanding. He had almost forgotten the reason he had been following Lucy. Bora was his goal and he had a feeling that Lucy had also been hunting the notorious slave trader. Wherever they were right now there were people above them and they had to be quite. Lucy smiled and pulled away from him. However she didn't go far as she took Natsu hand and led him to the small hole that she had been observing before she had been interrupted. She brought Natsu's ear down to her level and whispered brief instructions into his ear.

"Virgo is scouting the area. Follow my lead okay," is all Lucy said before she took out one of her keys and clutched it in her hand.

A large hole appeared beside them and Virgo stepped out from the darkened tunnel. Her and Lucy shared a brief glance and a single nod. Natsu only looked curiously between the two. It was like they were having a conversation without him and without any words. Well, whatever they had said Virgo was now creating a new hole. This one was much larger and right above Virgo. Light poured down into their little tunnel and voices became much more apparent. Lucy let go of Natsu's hand and moved beside Virgo. In one fluid motion Lucy stepped into Virgo's waiting hand and was launched upwards into the blinding light.

Natsu could only smile and move under the awaiting hole. Virgo waited for him and he accepted her assistance in helping him up. Natsu was surprised by Virgo's strength as he too soared upwards. He caught Lucy's waiting hand and was hauled up towards the awaiting surface.

Natsu knelt beside Lucy and watched as she replaced her hood and adjusted her mask. He took in his surroundings quickly. Their new position was behind a series of crates, and by the smell of them they ranged from food products to metal objects. Voices also touched his heightened senses. He heard a heated discussion about trade, and about the sighting of mages in the area. He also heard the silent weeping of many people, muffled and seeming far away. He glanced at Lucy once again; she was getting ready for something and Natsu's excitement spiked as he finally connected the dots. A wicked smile spread across his face as he heard an angered voice boom across the storage facility.

"Your telling me that Fairy Tail mage's are in town and nobody had the good sense to let me know immediately! How am I supposed to run my business with mage's crawling so close to my base," a man's voice declared angrily as the sound of a fist meeting a jaw echoed throughout the facility.

"Your worthless piece of scum. Why do you think I hired your filthy ass? Pack up the remaining cargo as fast as you can we are leaving this town tonight," the man's voice yelled once again. The sound of shuffling feet and chains soon followed his instructions but the man was not done.

"Hold it Bertram I need you and your men on perimeter duty. If you see any sign of those Fairy Tail mages you cut them to shreds. Keep them away from this place," the man's voice snarled.

Natsu risked a small peak over the crate he hid behind. A man dressed in a tacky blue and yellow cloak was standing in front of five men who were dressed in black and held large weapons. The man had deep blue hair and a tattoo over his right eye. His hands were covered with rings as he pointed towards the men that stood in front of him. The five men nodded their consent before one of the men dressed in black, which Natsu assumed to be the man named Bertram replied to the colourfully dressed man.

"Of course Master Bora," Bertram said before he turned towards the exit and followed his men. Natsu returned back to the safety of the crate. So Lucy had found where Bora's hideout was and it seemed that his most capable men were heading outside. Natsu turned with an eager smile towards Lucy only for it to slide off his face. Lucy was peaking over the crate as well, her body was tense and her lips were clenched in a tight line. However it was her eyes that made Natsu stop. Lucy's normally kind and soft brown eyes were narrowed into a dangerous glare, and pure anger burned in their brown depths. Natsu only had a single horrifying moment to observe the pure hatred and anger that Lucy displayed for this one man before she leapt over the crate in a blur of black.

Natsu stood and scrambled after Lucy in astonishment. Natsu had never seen her so angry before, he had never known that this side of Lucy had even existed. He was realizing now that he was naïve in thinking that. Of course everyone had his or her dark and angry sides. Her pure anger was something he thought he would never see from the guarded and usually well-checked Lucy. Sure he knew that she harboured a personal anger towards the organization and he completely understood that anger. However Natsu had not anticipated Lucy to show such emotions towards Bora. He had to wonder if they had crossed paths once before.

Natsu watched as Lucy's whip cracked the dead air and arced towards Bora's turned back. Her slender whip sliced at Bora's ringed hand creating a large gash across the back of his palm. The man yelped in pain and spun around, his eyes blazing with pain and surprise. However as Bora's eyes landed on Lucy's cloaked and disguised form his surprise only turned into crazed excitement and triumph. He let go of his bloody hand as he opened his arms wide and let out an obnoxious laugh.

"You missed me didn't' you sweet heart! After our last joyous encounter I knew I would be seeing you again," Bora said as he walked a little closer to Lucy. His eyes were devouring her with a hunger that set Natsu on edge. However Bora's eyes didn't stay on Lucy for long. His dark eyes slid over to Natsu and his smirk only grew.

"You even brought the Prince as a nice little gift, how sweet. Combining his ransom money with you, well it seems that I will be rich tonight. The price on your head has only risen considerably since the last time we met, hasn't it Dark Star," Bora sneered as some of his lackeys dropped what they were doing and gathered around Lucy and Natsu.

Natsu ignored the comment about him and took up a fighting stance beside Lucy as he eyed their opponents. Natsu's body itched for combat but he kept a wary eye on Lucy. He knew she was recovering from an injury. From what Porlysucia had said Lucy had suffered from a broken arm and a few cracked ribs. Most people would be out for a few weeks with those kinds of injuries. Natsu couldn't help but be a bit worried. Yes she had fought him fine but was she up for this kind of battle?

Lucy on the other hand brushed Bora's comment aside and shifted her weight as she took this time to observe her surroundings. Even though the place was mostly filled with cargo it was a large area that provided them with a lot of fighting room. Crates were stacked on either side and large metal containers gave good leverage in a battle. There was tons of space for her to move around which was an advantage she would definitely use in her fight. Lucy didn't miss that most of the lackeys where still loading cargo. Crates with holes in the sides were being loaded into wagons and the small sounds of crying followed their movements. Lucy's stomach churned with disgust and anger. She could only assume that people were held within those crates. People just like the girl she had saved earlier tonight. Taken from their homes, beaten and packaged like cargo. Bora would never stop. Not even in the middle of an impending fight, his cargo and operation were more important to him. Lucy's hand tightened around the handle of her whip as he anger only continued to boil under her skin.

"I will not let you slip through my hands again Bora," Lucy said in a cold voice as she shifted into a fighting stance. Her eyes blazed with determination and anger as she faced the man she had vowed to take down. Bora only smirked and brought a hand up in front of him and curled his finger towards himself. A simple and arrogant gesture that Lucy would not pass up. If Bora wanted her to come and get him she would only gladly accept his challenge.


	25. Chapter 25

**Hello Fairies! **

**For all my readers who have either started middle school, high school, university or college I hope you are all having a wonderful first month back. And for the readers who are not in school at the moment I envy you! Seriously though i just want a career already! **

**So after some writers block, the beginning of school, and moving into a new apartment I have finally finished this long awaited chapter. And since it's been so long I didn't cut this one in half so it's sitting at 5,000 words for all of you to read :)**

**Enjoy**

**I do not own Fairy Tail, just the OCs and the plot. **

* * *

A large explosion rang out across the peaceful sleeping town of Holly, momentarily brightening up the night sky. Many people woke up at the explosion, turning over in bed to catch the bright illumination before it faded from sight. Some thought it only to be a trick of the light, or medaling kids setting off fire works. Some men who worked on the docks were more under the impression that a factory or cargo had exploded and started to get out of bed to investigate the strange occurrence. However two figures groaned in frustration as they saw the bright light flare up into the dark sky.

Grey, who still held his position on the far end of the town, kicked off the wall with a curse as he watched fire erupt by the docks. Another curse directed at a certain Prince slipped from his mouth as he began to run towards the explosion. However he failed to notice that his shirt had been left to slowly float back down to the ground, marking the place where he had once stood.

Erza, who had just finished securing the kidnapper to the front of the police station, glared at the explosion with an all to knowing gaze. As she stood and gazed at the fading light her sharp eyes moved to the single piece of paper she held in her hand. Elegant writing looped across the single sheet of paper detailing where a certain hideout was. A signature was scrawled across the bottom, _A Friend_, was all it said. However as Erza began to run through the streets of Holly she was becoming more suspicious as to whom this mysterious person may be. It could not be a coincidence that Natsu happened to be at the docks just as the note instructed Erza where Bora lay as well. As she turned a sharp corner Erza's mind was slowly focusing on one particular blonde they wished to find.

As two Fairy Tail mages ran towards the large explosion, a Prince and a Thief fought together for the first time. Natsu and Lucy had been engaged in an intense battle with Bora and his lackey's and had found that many of his henchmen were quite skilled in battle. Lucy was pushing her limits, and Natsu's mind was split between the fight and making sure Lucy was okay. He had never seen Lucy in a fight and was worried that she wouldn't be able to handle this many opponents.

Natsu had been very wrong in his assumption as he watched her whip fly around her like an invisible snake, biting at anyone within her range. She was agile and quick footed as she leapt, dove, and swung around the warehouse with agility he did not know she possessed. With comforting evidence supporting his concern he had focused more on the fight than on his partner. However this was where things went astray in their planning.

Lucy and Natsu had never worked together. They did not know each other's strengths and weaknesses, or their fighting styles and as the battle raged on they both made a critical mistake.

As Lucy perched on one of the crates slicing at the lock that kept the prisoners within their cages she saw Bora finally try to make his escape. He had hid behind his ranks early on in the fight and had avoided becoming to involved with the Fire Dragon Slayer's fire and Lucy's unforgiving whip. She had not been able to get close to the piece of scum but at this moment she finally saw her opportunity. Natsu was keeping most of the lackey's busy and Lucy had been dancing around the edges knocking out as many as she could but with her current strategic position at the given moment she could slip behind the ranks and finally attack Bora.

Lucy didn't need to debate her decision; her mission was to stop Bora at any cost. She would just have to hope that Natsu knew how to take care of himself, and judging by the skills she had witnessed so far, he would be fine. Lucy's whip wrapped firmly around one of the rafters and she sailed through the air. Natsu, however, was far too preoccupied punching a guys face to notice Lucy's change in strategy. She sailed through the air and landed in front of Bora's escape route. Two lackeys stood on either side of Bora but he waved them off with a twisted smile.

"My dear, I didn't expect to see you on my way out. I assumed you would be to busy," Bora said as he took a step towards Lucy, his smile creeping across his face with the action. Bora snapped his fingers, igniting a small light purple flame between his fingers as he took in the female before him.

One could say that Bora had developed a form of obsession over this mysterious Thief whom he had encountered so long ago. He held a collection of wanted posters of the Dark Star, each one with an increased bounty on the bottom. One could say that Bora viewed the Dark Star as his crowning jewel. The one woman who slipped through his grasp, the one woman he wished to capture at all costs. Bora had often fantasized about capturing her once again, having control over the strong female and being able to see what lay under the mask and hood. However today was not the day, his jewel had brought an unwelcomed guest to their reunion. Even though he was bitter and angry at the situation he would not pass up the opportunity to quarrel with the mysterious female. To be more exact Bora was far too excited to engage the Dark Star in a fight; maybe, if he were lucky and strategic he would get his chance.

"You and I, Bora. This ends now," Lucy said as she cracked her whip and brushed her hand along her keys. She did not want to use her Spirits, since they would alert anyone associated with the organization of her identity, but if it came to that she would. Focusing on her target she watched as a smile of twisted joy spread across the man's face.

"As you wish," Bora said, his eyes sparkling with excitement and anticipation. With a snap of his fingers fire erupted around Bora in a twisted curl of purple flames.

Natsu's eyes flashed to the explosion of new magic within the area, his eyes trained on the fire that rippled around Bora in twisted purple vines. In a split second the purple columns of fire were hovering within the air before they descended on their target at an incredible speed. Fear spiked in his heart for a split second as he saw that Bora's target was Lucy. Twisting out of the way of an incoming punch he wasn't able to witness whether Lucy had dodged Bora's attack or not. Natsu brought a flaming punch across someone's jaw and had a split second to look back towards Lucy's battle. To his relief he saw Lucy rolling from cover and advancing towards Bora with a determined glint in her eyes before he had to dodge another incoming attack.

Natsu's frustration only continued to grow with each punch and with each dodge he avoided. Without Lucy controlling the outskirts of the lackey's he was slowly being overwhelmed by the surge of opponents he had to face. His inner turmoil was also not helping his situation; he was frustrated due to the fact that he could not confirm Lucy's position in battle or help Lucy in any way possible. Natsu could only see glimpses of the fight whenever he had the chance to glance in her direction. Natsu could feel the heat from Bora's fire and hear crates smashing in the distance but he had no indication of who was truly winning.

Lucy was breathing heavily as she rolled out of the striking range of one of Bora's attacks. She had cuts across her legs, and her chest was beginning to ache in pain. Lucy knew going into this fight that she would not be at perfect health. In all honesty she knew she shouldn't have been engaging in a fight at all. The stabbing pain in her chest was evidence of this. That was why she had written the note to Erza. In a split second decision in the darkness of the alley, Lucy had jotted down the location to Bora's hideout in hope that Erza and her team would be able to help later on in the battle and take care of the formalities and arrests that came with this kind of work. Lucy had not anticipated the intense fight with so many opponents and she was glad to have Natsu with her and with back up on the way. She would not have been able to pull this off without his help. However as her whip sliced at Bora's other hand, creating a long gash across his palm her exhaustion finally showed.

Her attack was half hearted in execution. She was ignoring the pain in her chest, and the ragged breaths that shuddered through her chest, but they were affecting her more than she was willing to admit. Her attack was swift and efficient but predictable. By the time she realized what had happened it was already to late. Bora's bloody hand curled tightly around the end of her whip and he pulled it towards himself making Lucy stumble and loose her balance. Lucy righted herself in a mild panic only to come face to face with the man himself. A twisted smile was stretched across his face in a gruesome sneer before his fist connected with the side of her head.

Natsu's eyes tunneled as he watched Bora's fist connect harshly with Lucy's face. Time seemed to slow as he watched her head real backwards from the impact and his body froze as he watched her body crumble into the crate, smashing it to pieces. His mind reeled with emotion, fear and anger blending into the hurricane as he watched Lucy struggle where she lay. He caught the prideful sneer that spread across Bora's face, a smile that showed his triumph and victory over Lucy. However before Natsu could do anything he felt intense pain erupt in his stomach as one of the lackeys' finally connected a hit. Anger bubbled inside of him as he doubled over in pain. Another lackey hit him sending him flying into the opposite wall.

Natsu landed in a crouched position. His head was bowed as his anger and frustration finally became too much. Bora's laugh echoed throughout the hall as Natsu's mind slowly tunneled to one single objective. He raised his head, his eyes flaring with anger as he saw Bora holding Lucy up by her hair, a bruise already forming across her pale face. He could hear her ragged breaths and see the disorientation setting in like a haze, covering the determined glint that still sparked in her dark eyes. However those eyes soon widened in surprise as Bora's hand grabbed the edge of her mask and ripped it from her face.

Surprised eyes turned fearful as Bora said one single name. A name that belonged to a face he thought he would never get the pleasure to see; a face that haunted his organization. His other hand brushed against her bruised check bone as he said the one name she wished never to pass from his lips.

"Lucy Heartfelia"

Pure anger flared in Natsu's stomach as he punched the ground in rage. The ground cracked and splintered under his fist and a blast of fire erupted like a shock wave around him. The force of the explosion shook the ground and the sheer power of his fire lit nearby cargo aflame. A nearby tank of gas exploded, destroying half of the structure in a single blast, an explosion that could be seen across the town of Holy. The same explosion that woke the authorities, woke some of the residents, and alerted two fairy tail mages to Natsu's location.

Natsu stood in the middle of the carnage, his fists ablaze with fire, his eyes narrowed in rage. He had incapacitated most of the lackey's in that single blast and only a few stood between him and the one man he wanted to fight. His eyes never left his target as he stormed towards Bora, who tossed Lucy aside like she was a rag doll. Natsu's eyes tracked Lucy, his stomach lurching in fear as she fell to the ground once more. He picked up his speed, throwing a punch at a nearby enemy and sending him flying across the warehouse. His eyes trained on the struggling Lucy and the piece of scum who stood above her who was now addressing the entire warehouse with a gleeful tone.

"The one and only Lucy Heartfilia. To think that you were the Dark Star the entire time, to think that dreams really do come true. Oh how the Master shall reward me for my find. However, it seems I still have to deal with the pesky Prince before I can have you all to myself," Bora said as he looked at the advancing Prince and then at the downed Thief. A laugh escaped Bora's curled lips as he took in Lucy's struggling figure one last time, before snapping his fingers and getting ready for the fiery Prince.

Bora turned around with a flourish, his purple flames dancing around him as Natsu leapt towards him, his fist drawn back and engulfed in red hot flames. The two collided in an explosion of heat. Red and purple fire colliding and blending into an inferno. Punch's were thrown in a flurry of movement and columns of flames danced around each other. With each attack the heat within the warehouse only continued to grow, making it unbearable for everyone else except the two fire mages who were far to preoccupied with their fight to see the chaos that was erupting around them. Crates were catching fire, barrels were exploding, and a large column of smoke began to spiral into the air.

Lucy was struggling to stand. Her body was heavy with heat, and her breath was coming in harsh gasps. The heat from the two fire mages was not helping her situation and she found it hard to take a breath in the stuffy air. Grabbing onto a crate she slowly attempted to get herself up and off the ground. Bora's hit had disorientated her and she was finding it hard to get her barring's back, but with shaky legs she finally managed to stand. However as soon as she spotted Bora and Natsu a deflected column of fire came sailing in her general direction exploding the crates that she stood beside and sending her crashing into another wall, closer to the dock exit and further away from the fight.

As she looked back up at the fight, her hand clutching her aching head, she noticed that the temperature was dropped at an exponential rate, cooling the inferno that was increasing within the warehouse. Lucy's eyes found a shirtless figure sliding along an icy path and into the center of the warehouse. Lucy recognized the man as Gray and sliding along behind him, sword drawn and a dangerous frown marring her face, was Erza. Lucy stood shakily on her feet watching the two new figures and the heated battle between Natsu and Bora. Gray had gone straight for the reaming few lackeys within the building, freezing them and fighting them without a second of hesitation. Erza had cast an angered eye towards the two fire mages before running towards Lucy at full sprint, her weapon disappearing when she stopped in front of Lucy.

"I got your message, but it seems you have everything under control," Erza said as she helped steady Lucy on her feet, examining her bruised eye, her shuttering lungs, and cut skin. Erza couldn't believe that Lucy was in this bad of shape, but it seemed that most of Bora's henchmen had been knocked out which was a good sign. Lucy could only partially smile at the comment knowing that her appearance spoke lengths of the fight they had encountered.

"Not everything, when we first started the fight Bora had some of his men still working on getting his cargo onto a ship. I don't know if he succeeded though," Lucy said as she looked towards the dark docks, hoping that what she said wasn't true.

"I'll make sure that boat never leaves port," Erza said her armor changing before Lucy's eyes into a menacing twist of metal with a devastating sword clenched in her hands. Lucy reached out and stopped Erza before she could go anywhere.

"Don't sink the ship, the cargo he was loading was people. Make sure everyone is okay," Lucy said her voice rising with concern at Erza's menacing appearance. Lucy knew from the excerpts she had read about Fairy Tail that they all tended to be a bit destructive, including Erza. Erza offered Lucy a kind smile and a confident nod before flying out into the darkness at an alarming speed.

Lucy stood and looked out at the fights that were occurring across the warehouse. Gray was almost finished with his work, but Bora and Natsu were still going at it. Grabbing a key from her belt she knew what she had to do even if summoning a spirit would drain her of most of her magical energy. A flash of gold erupted beside her and Loke stepped out from his gate, his face serious. Pushing up his glasses he took in the carnage of the warehouse and knew that most of it had to do with the hot headed Prince. With the Prince on his mind he found him locked in an intense battle with the slave trader who had punched his Princess. An action he would gladly repay a hundred times over.

"Just tell me when Princess," Loke said as he readied himself beside Lucy. He already knew the plan and he hoped he would get to punch Bora before Lucy took over. Lucy nodded and Loke leapt into action.

Loke timed it perfectly. Right after Natsu let his Fire Dragon Roar rip through the warehouse and tare at a defensive Bora, Loke was right beside the man who had bruised his Master's face. With a triumphant smile Loke brought his fist back and punched Bora into a crate. Loke would admit that he had wished to punch the man clear across the warehouse but Lucy needed him closer to her. Natsu was already sprinting towards them his fist drawn back and ready for another fight but as Natsu ran past Loke he sidestepped around him and grabbed onto Natsu vest, stopping him from moving forward.

Natsu turned on Loke, a dangerous flame erupting in his eyes at being stopped. Loke only glared back at him and watched as Bora stood up with a cackle and advanced towards the pair of them, unaware of his surroundings. Natsu tried to free himself from Loke's grip but Loke held firm, knowing that he too wanted to punch the man again. Bora raised his hand and Loke and Natsu watched as a whip wrapped firmly around Bora's wrist. Lucy stood behind them her eyes determined and her skinned bruised. Heat rippled around her like an invisible wave as her grip tightened around the handle of her whip.

"He's mine," Lucy said, her voice barely above a whisper but not lacking in the venom she held for this one human being.

With a twist of her body Bora went sailing across the warehouse, crashing through several crates before his body impacted with the cement wall. Bora crumbled to the ground, winded and severally injured but Lucy was not done with him yet. Her whip cracked continuously through the air, its movement lost in the speed it possessed. However her attacks did not go unseen. Marks began to appear across Bora's skin, each one slicing at his arms, his face, and his chest; each one stinging the surface of his skin and drawing blood with each impact. However Lucy's whip soon faltered and her legs gave out from under her.

Exhaustion had finally caught up with her. Her breath came in ragged gasps and her chest felt like she had been stabbed multiple times. Tears of pain and anger blurred her vision as she tried to regain her composure and breath. All of her pent up hatred, not only for them man that lay defeated in front of her, but also the hatred she fueled for herself, burned inside her. All the lives she could not save, and all the lives that still depended on her came bubbling up in her emotionally drained state. Lucy did not know how long she sat there for but she soon felt a firm hand on her shoulder and looked up to find Loke standing beside her. The corners of his lips were turned down in a determined frown but his eyes shown with an understanding of the weight she carried on her shoulders, giving her the courage she needed to continue. With shaky legs she finally stood once again and approached Bora with a determined spirit.

Erza and Gray had joined Natsu not long after she had collapsed. Loke had held them back making them understand that this was something Lucy had to do by herself. All of them were confused at the almost barbaric punishment they had witnessed Lucy give to the defeated man. They understood that Bora was a slave trader and deserved a just punishment but what they had witnessed delved onto a personal level. A level they could understand but also a level they could not comprehend with the current situation. They had no context to how this was personal for Lucy and they had a feeling they may never fully understand the situation. However they were inclined to interfere if anything went out of hand, but for now they listened to what Lucy had to say to the man that lay crumpled on the ground in front of her.

"Each mark is for every child you kidnapped, for every girl you raped and tortured, for every child you sold to the organization or into slavery and for every person you traumatized," Lucy began as she stood in front of him. "You deserve far worse Bora. I wish I could make you feel the agony, the pain and the fear we felt, but that is not within my power," Lucy said her voice dripping with venom and the hatred she felt for this man. Memories of a time she tended to suppress surfaced in her mind. Memories she wished to burry and leave behind. Memories that never left her and reminded her of the true evil that possessed the land. However she knew that her memories were less dark them some of the other victims that had passed through Bora's clutches.

"I don't care about your speech Princess, just get it over with and kill me already," Bora said as he spat blood from his mouth and tried to move his body into a sitting position.

"That's where you're wrong Bora. I'm not going to kill you. I'm not like you and the organization who find it necessary to kill people who stand in their way, or whom they see as weak. I will always be the person who protects the ones you want to cut down, and I shall never become you," Lucy said, pride finally echoing in her voice as she said the words she lived by. At her words the Fairy Tail mages relaxed and came closer to the conversation that was taking place.

"You're going to let me live… no… you can't! I'd rather die then be a sitting duck in one of those cells," Bora said, his charm dropping away like a curtain and revealing a frantic and scared man.

"What do you mean?" Erza asked as she moved beside Lucy, who spared her a quick and awkward glance. She had not known that Erza and Gray had finished their fights. She had known Natsu was there but for the most part she had thought she had been alone. Either way she had finished what she had set out to do.

"No… Not after today, not after my failure… They'll find me. They're always watching, always listening…" Bora said as he slowly began to curl in on himself, his eyes widening in fright.

"I think he's off his rocker," Gray said as he stood beside Erza and looked down at the man who had lost all of his composure. Natsu only looked at the man with disgust, he had caught Lucy's inclusion of "we" and could only assume the worst in the man. He didn't care about his mental state or his injuries, Natsu main thought was that he wanted to get one more punch in. However, Lucy was looking at Bora with a critical eye, her mind buzzing with possible solutions but only coming to one very real conclusion.

"No I don't think that's it. He's genuinely scarred of something and I think I know what it is," Lucy said as she crouched in front of the man she hated and listened to his ramblings.

"They're coming for me… they'll find me…" Bora continued to chant as his hands began to curl into his navy hair and began to pull.

"Who's coming for you Bora?" Lucy asked and watched as Bora's eyes locked onto hers with a frightened ferocity.

"They lurk in the shadows, always watching, always listening. I failed him and they'll make me pay for my mistakes," Bora said his eyes darting to all the corners in the large warehouse. Lucy's stomach plummeted in fear at his repeated phrase. The implication of the organization always watching was not a notion she liked. However Lucy focused on the other information Bora offered.

"You failed him. You mean the Master," Lucy asked, her curiosity about this one man growing with each little piece of information she gathered. However at her question Bora lunged forward making Lucy stumble back and land on her butt in surprise.

"Shhhh!" Bora said, his eyes finally loosing the crazed fright that had possessed him earlier. His hand was outstretched towards Lucy's face, his eyes pleading with her, a look she thought she would never see cross his arrogant face. His fear of the organization was something that had destroyed the walls of charm, and confidence he had once displayed. This was not the same Bora she had pursued and vowed to apprehend; this was a broken and damaged man.

"Please I'd rather die then be taken into the darkness. Reformed and re-educated. I'll do anything, just don't let me face him~" Bora said frantically but was abruptly cut off when he chocked. His face went pale and his eyes widened in fear. His hands clawed at his throat but only a gurgling sound accompanied his pleas.

"Bora?" Lucy said as she sat back up and leant towards the struggling man. Bora's eyes were rapidly going bloodshot and his face was turning purple as he clawed at his throat and tried to gain a single breath.

"BORA!" Lucy yelled as his eyes slid upwards and he crumpled to the side, still and unmoving. Silence enveloped the scene like a chokehold. Nobody dared to breath or move for that one terrifying moment as the reality of the situation set in.

"Is he…?" Lucy said as Erza moved forward and pressed two single fingers to the side of Bora's neck. Erza's face only fell into a grim frown as she shook her head.

"He's dead," Erza confirmed before offering Lucy a hand and helping her up. Lucy couldn't tare her eyes away from the vacant face of Bora. What had he meant by reformed and re-educated? And how had he died? It had happened so fast and had been so abrupt. Had Bora been telling the truth when he had said that the organization was always watching and had they taken action in order to keep Bora silent? Questions, confusion, and fear settled around Lucy like a suffocating fog. If they were watching, then they knew she was here.

"Come on we need to get you out of here," Erza said as she came to a similar conclusion as Lucy. Bora's death didn't sit right with Erza and she could tell by the fear that was dancing in Lucy's eyes that Lucy knew that she was in danger as well.

Lucy gave a small nod and turned away from the carnage that littered the warehouse. Her body felt cold and distant, but her mind was frantic with fear and confusion. She felt disconnected from her body as she tried to comprehend everything that had happened. She had accomplished her goal but it sat like a stone in her stomach. The implications that the organization knew where she was and the accomplice she posed as did not help her situation. Lucy couldn't shake the feeling that this was the cusp of a much worse situation. Dread was weighing her body down like an anchor as she felt the future finally weighing down on her shoulders. However her shoulders also held warmth she was not accustomed too. Natsu had his arm wrapped around her shoulders as they walked away from the warehouse, sheltering her from the reality that had befallen the situation and offering her the comfort and security she needed to continue on her path; A path that was dimming with each day.


	26. Chapter 26

**Hello Fairies!**

**I hope Fall/Autumn is treating everyone nicely, I know I am loving it. Also happy early Halloween everyone! I hope you all have a wonderful costume all ready to go and awesome plans waiting to happen. I am dressing up as a Scout (from Attack on Titan) going to a Night Vale Podcast in Van City, going to a haunted house and hopefully going to perform a wonderful duet on a Karaoke stage for Halloween! Let's just say I can't wait for the weekend!**

**Also I did plan on making this chapter longer, but I wanted to get something up for you guys. Sorry it's mostly just character building, with maybe some foreshadowing thrown in to spice things up :) **

**I hope you all have a safe and wonderful Halloween!**

**I do not own Fairy Tail, only my OC's and the plot. **

* * *

As the long night slowly crept to an end and the sky began to lighten with the eve of a new day the group of Fairy Tail mages had made it to the forest and had set up a temporary base. Gray, who still had no shirt, sat close to the fire his brow was furrowed in frustration as he stirred a hot pot of soup that bubbled over the blazing fire. Erza sat beside him, her face was stoic and her head was slightly turned in order to catch the harsh words that were flying across the darkened morning.

Natsu and Lucy stood some distance away from the fire but there voices could be clearly heard in the quite morning. Hands were balled into fists, or getting crossed in front of chests as the two paced and argued with each other. It was a good thing they were deep in the forest by the time the argument had heated to this level. Gray determined that the only thing they would be disturbing right now would be some peaceful birds attempting to sleep.

Gray and Erza listened to the argument that had been taking place since they had left the town of Holy. It had begun in heated whispers, to frustrated discussions, and had escalated to a stubborn argument. It all began when Lucy had mentioned that she wanted to split off from the group. She indicated that it would be unsafe for her to travel with them since the more time she spent in the presence the more they would be in danger.

Erza couldn't help but agree with some of Lucy's points. If it was true that the organization had eyes on the warehouse then it was a logical assumption that they would assume that Lucy was working with the Fairy Tail mages. Erza could understand Lucy's paranoia and fear, but she agreed with Natsu and his argument. Natsu was obviously against Lucy's plan. He was concerned for her safety and continually pointed out that it would be safer and easier if they stayed together. A point that always had the phrase "I'm never leaving you again," following soon after. Erza could only smile at Natsu's devotion to Lucy, but she kept her speculations to herself and let the two of them hash it out.

With the soup boiled to perfection Natsu finally brought the argument to an end. Natsu pointed out that the chances of the organization knowing about her affiliation with Fairy Tail were high. Yes there was a chance that they may not make the conclusion, but they could never be sure. It would be more productive and safe if they assumed the organization knew about the affiliation and be cautious from now on, than assume otherwise and be blindsided. As Lucy descended into silence Natsu had stepped closer and laid a hand on her shoulder in reassurance and drove home the final stake. "I know you just want to protect all of us, but for once can you let someone protect you."

Erza had smiled at the sentiment within Natsu voice and she had caught the smirk that had spread across Gray's face at Natsu's comment. They said nothing as the two of them joined their small fire and ate the warm soup, but had offered small opinions on the plan for tomorrow. An agreement had been reached and after such a hectic night, it finally felt like a step in the right direction. As the group made their last trek towards the nearest town Erza took this moment to finally talk with Lucy. An encounter she had wanted to do since they had first left Magnolia in search of her. Erza easily fell into step beside the hooded blonde and when Lucy didn't show any sign of hostility she began with simple introductions.

"I don't think we have been formally introduced. My name is Erza Scarlett, and the guy with no shirt is Gray Fullbuster. It is a pleasure to finally meet you properly," Erza said with ease and confidence. She extended her hand out graciously, hoping they could start anew.

"I'm Lucy~," she said, cutting herself off short out of habit. It had been a long time since she had introduced herself with her full name. So Lucy tried again. "Sorry, I'm Lucy Heartfelia, and yea I agree. Our first encounter was a little bit unorthodox, sorry about that," Lucy said as she shook Erza's hand in return with a guilty smile.

"I don't mind. You were courageous that day, and we were uninformed. It was only natural to defend yourself when we had made such hasty conclusions," Erza said as they fell into step once again, silence filling their apologies. Lucy was glad that she was speaking with Erza since she had questions that had been bothering her ever since she had overheard their conversation with Porlyusica. Glancing sideways at Erza she asked the questions that had been bothering her the most.

"This may seem like a weird question, but what changed your mind about me?" Lucy asked knowing that Erza would understand her question. The rage she had seen in their faces that day on the outskirts of Magnolia could not be replaced by time.

"It was actually Natsu and Makarov who convinced us and the guild," Erza said as she nodded towards the Prince who was arguing with Gray. Lucy remained silent urging the Fairy Tail mage to elaborate.

"After Natsu returned, the impression of you and the mystery around his disappearance did not paint the nicest picture but Natsu insisted that he needed to explain himself. He told us about how he arrived on your doorstep, how you cared for him, and how you accepted to do his favour even if it put your own safety at risk. He didn't offer much but he defended your decisions, and spoke fondly of you," Erza said with admiration. She turned to smile at Lucy and saw the surprise and confusion that was plainly plastered across her face.

"It's true," Erza confirmed. "If I remember correctly he said that you were one of the bravest, and kindest people he had ever met, and that he would trust you with his life," Erza said and watched as a small blush tainted Lucy's checks. Lucy turned away immediately and focused on the two males that were walking further ahead of them.

"Did he really say that?" Lucy said her voice portraying her disbelief and skepticism she felt toward the subject. Sure, she and Natsu had some wonderful memories during their time in the valley, and they had become close friends in a short time. But, they had not left on the best of terms. Lucy would never admit it, but she had been afraid that Natsu's view of her had worsened that day.

"Yes he did, among some other things," Erza said as she attempted to hide the smile that was forcing its way onto her face. She couldn't help it, the pair of them were just to adorable.

"His speech would have left a lot of questions though," Lucy said wanting to know if what Natsu and Makarov had truly said enough to solidify their support and trust. Lucy knew that wouldn't have told the guild everything, since they didn't even know the extent of Lucy's story. However she still wanted to know. Lucy still needed to decide for herself whether she trusted Gray, Erza and the guild in general, and this information was a good foundation for that friendship to bloom.

"Yes it did. I especially was bothered by the gaps in the story and the mystery about what you faced. However I understand that everyone has their secrets, and aspects that haunt them," Erza said and Lucy could see the truth that lay behind the words, and her curiosity provoked her to wonder why?

"I assume you are aware that there are four guild members that know of your origins. Myself, Gray, Natsu and our friend Levy. Granted we do not know very much but we are the most informed about your situation. As we speak, our other guild mate Levy is traveling to the forbidden library to see what she can find," Erza said bringing Lucy back to the reality of her situation like a punch to the gut.

"Yes, Loke relayed the information to me," Lucy said as she rubbed her forehead and closed her eyes in frustration. To many things had happened in such a short amount of time. She had almost forgotten that a woman, whom she had never met, was traveling across the country in order to help them find out more information about the organization that was pursuing them. Lucy couldn't help the anger and frustration that welled in her chest whenever she thought about the outcome of the past few days.

"Honestly I wish none of you knew about my home or my past," Lucy said a little more harshly than she had intended too. Sighing deeply she let her anger fizzle out before continuing, "but I guess nothing can hide forever. Especially if you have a curious Prince always on your tail," Lucy said as she saw Natsu look over his shoulder with a knowing smile. Lucy smirked in his general direction; she had a feeling that he could hear their entire conversation.

"True Natsu genuinely cares about those around him, and he seems deeply devoted to you especially. Just know that the guild and I will stand behind you in this struggle, and I hope in time you will come to trust us on your own terms," Erza said, as she looked at Lucy, oblivious to the exchange that was happening.

"Thanks Erza," Lucy said bringing her attention back to the red haired mage. "I warn you it may take a long time, I find trusting people quite difficult ever since… well ever since the beginning," Lucy said, her mood retreating to the darker parts of her memory. Before she had isolated herself in her little valley, and before her mother had been taken away from her. To the time when they had still been on the run, going from country to country and being betrayed at every turn. It was a dark part of her past, but with each day she was getting better at trusting those around her, people whom she knew deep down that she could depend on, but was unwilling to accept it just yet.

"I understand," Erza said; that truthful glint sharpening her brown eyes. Lucy didn't want to press the issue, but she could tell that there was a story behind those words. A story, like Lucy's own past, that held all of the tragedy, devastation, and grief that fueled her darkest memories. Lucy did not want to press the issue if Erza did not wish to share. She understood that if the positions were switched she would not want to be interrogated either. So Lucy remained silence and let her curiosity simmer.

However Erza had different plans. As she let the silence hang between them she contemplated the unasked question. Erza could tell that Lucy knew that there was substance behind the words she had spoken. A dark past that had shaped her into understand the dilemma that Lucy knew faced. However Erza also knew that in order to gain someone's trust you must be willing to be vulnerable as well. So as the path slowly began to curve down towards the small town of Dawntin, Erza began her story.

"When I was child I was taken from my village and enslaved by a cult. I will not spare you the details of my past but like Fairy Tail a band of us stood together and had what we called a family bond. They were the only family I had ever known and we protected each other from the evil that presided in our prison. However on the eve of our escape I was betrayed by one of my closest friends, he turned against everything we stood for. I was confused, angry and above all else, hurt. So I understand the dilemma you face. I did not trust many people and it took me many years to finally trust my comrades in Fairy Tail," Erza said as she gazed at the distant horizon that stretched in front of them. Her face was passive but her eyes shone with a hurricane of emotion. Lucy took a moment to digest the personal story that Erza had shared as she too looked out towards the pink sky. It took courage to reveal a part of one's history, especially one so horrific and tragic.

"I'm sorry to hear about that," Lucy said in an attempt to put words to the thoughts and emotions that she felt.

Lucy knew that she was not the only one to suffer from the horrors that plagued the world, but to know that there were others being constantly affected by the darkness but hatred and determination in her heart. A feeling she could only assume Erza also felt. However Lucy couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt at the story. She had heard a similar version of Erza's tale and had not realized until this very moment that the two were connected. Lucy had a feeling that it was only a matter of time before the two would meet again, and she felt that it might be sooner that Erza figured out that Lucy knew the friend that had betrayed her. Pushing that thought to the back of her mind she decided she would face it another day. The two fell into silence once again as Lucy debated whether she should stay silent. Erza had offered her a piece of her history and Lucy actually wanted to share a piece of hers.

"You know," Lucy began almost wishfully as her train of thought brought her to one of the few happy memories she still had within her dark past. "I often wish that more people had seen my home country and remembered how beautiful it once was," Lucy said as her dark gaze fixated itself on the pink horizon.

"It's been so long that I can't even remember what my room looked like, but I'll never forget the view from my balcony; the jagged mountain range that descended around Astra like waves, with their steep cliff faces and lush valleys in between. I loved watching the sunrise from that balcony and I'll never forget the sunrise the day before it all happened," Lucy said as she remembered she had been too excited to sleep. Her pink blanket had trailed behind her as she ran out to her balcony to watch the sunrise. A habit she had done whenever something exciting was planned for the day. Lucy remembered why she had been so excited and she laughed at the memory. All that was planned was a simple picnic with her family, but it had become one of her most treasured memories.

"I could just see the ocean and when the sun rose it glowed a brilliant gold and cast all of the mountains into shadow. The clouds hugged the edges of the cliffs and hid the small villages and forests from sight, creating an ocean of white. The sun reflected off the stained glass roofs of my city making the roofs blaze like fire," Lucy said as a sudden wave of sadness washed over her. It had only been the sun reflecting off the beautiful stained glass roofs, but who knew that later that night that fire would become a reality.

"I find lately that memories like that sunrise get tainted by what happened in my past. I focus so much on the death and the destruction that one single night cost me, and how it forever changed my life that I forget to look at the bright moments of my past," Lucy said not really caring that she was saying more than she intended too. It felt good to finally talk to someone about the home that lay in ruins and only remained beautiful in her memories.

"With each day that has passed after that beautiful sunrise I never truly believe that I will get to see the next, but whenever I do see one it makes me hope just a little bit more," Lucy said as she saw the first ray of sun peak from behind the mountain range. A warm smile made its way onto Lucy's lips as the first ray of sunlight fell upon her face.

"I know you, Gray and Natsu have heard about my encounter with Minerva. I thought, at the time, that I could get away and disappear again, but after Bora. I'm afraid that I wont be able to disappear this time," Lucy said as she watched the sun slowly fall behind a cloud, darkening the bright sunrise that had blazed so brightly only moments before. Turning her head to the side she offered Erza a sad smile before following the rest of the group into the small town of Dawntin.

The group of Fairy Tail mages moved swiftly through the empty streets of the small town towards the single train station. Only a few early risers dotted the street, but many still were asleep in their beds. As the group stood outside of the terminal a sign decorated the outside of the old building indicating the departing trains. There was only one train leaving at such an early time and its destination was the town of Magnolia. With their tickets purchased, and the senses on high alert they boarded the train without any indication that they were being followed.

High in the rafters of the train station a cluster of spiders sat in a neat row. Their black beady eyes watching the group of mage's board the first train out of the town of Dawntin. Two of the spiders descended to the ground on a thin line of silver web landing on the luggage and shoulders of innocent bystanders who slowly made their way onto the same train. The remaining spiders clicked and moved towards a single web. As they twirled and spun across the silver web a deep purple aura began to glow in the thin threads, relaying a message to their master.


	27. Chapter 27

**Hello beloved Fairies! **

**I am still alive, yes. I have not abandoned the story or my readers. **

**School, as many of you know, takes over ones life and demands constant attention like a small child. I was preoccupied with homework, essay writing, and final exams throughout December and found no time for writing during the hectic time. As for my winter break I took a break from everything, I like to think of it as letting my brain take a holiday as well. I did not write and that is something I am not entirely happy with, but I did need the mental break. And so I have finished this chapter in hope that the new year will be a wonderful year full of writing and good memories. **

**I hope you all enjoy the chapter. **

**ENJOY:)**

**I do not own fairy tail, just my OC's and the plot. **

* * *

As the train slowly made it's way North towards the town of Magnolia an old man was waiting in an extravagant lounge under a glittering diamond chandelier. The chair was far to big for the small man so he had opted to sit cross-legged on the patterned cushions as he scanned the room. It had only been a few months back that he had sat in this very room with an upset mother worrying over her missing son. He sighed hoping that this meeting would go better than the last.

The sharp sound of heels rang clearly in the little room before a woman appeared in the doorway with a warm smile. Evelyn paused in the doorway before continuing into the room with the grace of a flowing stream. Her deep red hair was high up on her head, tied back in an intricate bun, and her dark obsidian eyes were soft as she spied her old friend. She seemed to glide over the marble floor with her long dress skimming behind her in a glittering waterfall. Makarov stood and bowed deeply as Evelyn approached him.

"My Queen, it is always a pleasure to see you. You look as beautiful as ever," he said to her approaching shoes before straightening up with a gracious smile.

"The pleasure is all mine Makarov and I've told you many times, you may call me Evelyn," she said as she curtsied ever so slightly to her old friend before she sat down on the couch and indicated for him to join her. Makarov, sparring no expense at remaining standing jumped easily back into his old position.

"I know but it is still nice to be formal every so often, even for an old coot like me," Makarov said with a laughing smile as he settled in beside his good friend. A young maid came in with a platter of tea and placed it upon the little table, before pouring two cups. Makarov accepted his tea and waited for the young girl to leave the room before he turned back to his old friend, a more cautious glint hanging in his eyes.

"Do I dare ask why you have graced me with your company today Makarov, can an old Queen hope that it is just for a pleasant talk?" Evelyn said as she took a small sip from her cup of tea. Her eyes were slightly hopeful but Makarov could see the suspicious waver shinning deep in their depths.

"I'm afraid not," Makarov said as he too took a sip from the steaming cup of tea. Evelyn's eyes widened ever so slightly at the statement as she brushed a single red ringlet behind her ear. But her facial express went unnoticed by Makarov.

"A girl can hope, what is it this time? Has my son been causing you more trouble? I do hope that he hasn't burnt down another building in another town, he's a good son but he has been developing quite a reputation for himself," Evelyn said with a little chuckle. Makarov's face did not change into one of joy; instead he placed his teacup neatly in his lap and gave Evelyn a firm look.

"Actually it has little to do with your son Evelyn, although if I'm correct he should be back from his mission today. What I wanted to talk to you about has to do with the Heartfilia's," Makarov said as he watched Evelyn's reaction. Her teacup fell slightly and settled in her glittering lap. The room descended into silence as Evelyn fixed Makarov with a blank and guarded gaze.

"And why would you be interested in them?" she said her voice sounding a little harsh to her own ears. Her eyes left Makarov's for a brief moment as she looked down at her steaming cup of tea. Her dark obsidian eyes flashed with sadness in hopes that Makarov would not catch the flicker of emotion.

"Well Evelyn if I am not mistaken you and Layla were once very close friends, am I correct?" Makarov said as he looked at Evelyn's bowed head. The bright red rubies that clung to the small tiara glinted in the early afternoon light and Makarov waited for her answer.

"You are Makarov. Layla and I had grown up together and we remained dear friends until the end. There isn't a day that goes by that I do not think of her," Evelyn said as she brought her dark eyes back up to Makarov, her eyes holding more strength then they had previously shown.

"So then I assume you have heard of her daughter Lucy," Makarov said casually as he took another sip of his tea. He could see the sadness take root in Evelyn's dark eyes before she looked out towards the window.

"Of course, I had wished to meet her properly on my next visit. I had met her when she was just a child but politics and other responsibilities had gotten in my way of revisiting my dear friends. She sounded like such a beautiful young girl, Layla often wrote such wonderful stories about her. It is unfortunate that things transpired as they did, I so wished to see the young beauty," Evelyn said with a sad sigh. Memories of a time so long ago came flowing back to her. Her old memories of her dear friend Layla and a young blonde baby who giggled and smiled at everything that came past her bright brown eyes. Evelyn closed her eyes and let the bright sun fade from her sight.

"Evelyn there is no need to play the innocent with me, I know you know more than you are letting on. You may fool others but you can't fool me," Makarov said as he placed his tea on the table, its contents empty. Evelyn took a long sip from her tea her mind buzzing with the assumptions she had suppressed for so long, her denial finally falling into acceptance.

"So then I am correct in assuming that the Lucy that saved my son was the same Lucy of my dear friend Layla," Evelyn said as she placed her tea on the table and poured them a new steaming cup of the flavourful liquid. She was not a fool and her son had not been very secretive in his trips to the library. His sudden interest in the lost kingdom and dying magic of Celestial mage craft certainty had drawn on Evelyn's curiosity. She was not blind and she was not a fool so she had certainly seen the connection between the two. Her dark eyes watched Makarov and she watched a sad expression shift across his face along with skepticism.

"Yes she is, but you already knew that," Makarov said as he grabbed his new cup of tea and not so stealthy poured a little mysterious liquid into his cup. He took a spoon and stirred the contents around before taking a long needed sip from his new tea. Evelyn sighed and leaned back into the cushions of the couch. She pushed back a few red ringlets from her face before she continued.

"I did hope, for her sake, that it wasn't. The Heartfilia's are cursed with a daunting task and a major responsibility and I had hoped that the young girl I had read so much about would not become the subject of such cruelness," Evelyn said as she placed a hand on her forehead and sighed deeply. She had truly hoped that her dearest friend's responsibility would not fall to her only child.

"Lucy is brave and strong just like her mother was, I have great faith in her. However, I do believe that she is in a lot of danger and she will be looking for answers," Makarov said as his gaze slowly shifted towards the window where the sun was slowly making its arc across the sky. He had gotten the message this morning that Natsu's team and Lucy were on their way back, and that they had only ran into a few roadblocks. He knew that they were not sharing something and he was afraid that it was worse then they were letting on. Makarov could feel the anxiety cloaking the air, and he hated it. It felt like he was tiptoeing around the edge of a storm and anything, even the smallest of movements could provoke its wrath. Evelyn however was thinking more about the last memories of her childhood friend.

"Layla also was in search of answers. She came to me one day a long time ago and told me what had happened to her home and that only her and her young daughter had escaped. I had never seen my friend so scared before, she would not tell me anything, not even where they were staying. She said it was for my own safety that she stayed far away. She was looking for answers and I assume you are looking for the same ones, am I right Makarov?" Evelyn said after a moment and gazed at her old friend. She could see the worry etched into his worn old face, she could see the slight fear creasing his brow, but she could see the faith that he had in Lucy in the way his eyes blazed with hope.

"Probably," Makarov said after a moment of consideration to her question.

"I can only assume my son is tied up in this mess as well," Evelyn said as she took the last sip of her tea and placed it upon the table. She sat back and crossed her arms knowing the answer before Makarov voiced it.

"He does seem quite protective of her yes, but I feel that everyone within the kingdom will be affected by what is coming. Evelyn you can't protect everyone forever," Makarov said as he downed the remaining liquid in his own cup.

"I can try can't I?" Evelyn began with a protective spark lighting up her dark eyes. However that spark died quickly and she sighed in defeat. "But you're right. I've noticed for some time the dark energy that is beginning to stir within the air. It's only a matter of time before they strike," Evelyn said her voice quite but strong. She had known for some time the darkness that crept within the corners of her kingdom and she had been doing everything she could to keep it at bay.

"The calm before the storm," Makarov said in a grim voice as both of their gazes found the window once again.

"Those words have never been more true then they are right now," Evelyn said as she watched as a cloud passed in front of the sun and plunged the room into darkness. Mirroring the fear they both felt deep in their bones. Silence descended as both of them lapsed into the possibilities of the future that waited upon the horizon.

"What would you like to know?" Evelyn finally said taking her eyes off of the window just as the sun peaked back into existence.

"Let's start with Lucy's family," Makarov said as he returned his gaze back to the Queen as his thoughts turned towards more present matters.

"Well as you know the Heartfilia's are an ancient family that have held the burden of protecting an ancient artifact. Layla was the last carrier since she was the heir to the throne," Evelyn began as she shook her shoulders ever so slightly and repositioned herself on the couch. Almost like she was shrugging off the unwanted and heavy thoughts of the future.

"So it's not Lucy's father that continued the line of Celestial mages. I had always thought it was Jude's side of the family," Makarov said with a little surprise ringing in his voice. His and Layla's relationship was based on unorthodox circumstances and Layla had often actively avoided discussing her family. He hadn't even known she was royalty until after her and Jude's marriage, he had questioned her afterwards but she said it just never came up in any of their conversations. They had had a nice laugh after that conversation.

"No, Layla held the royal blood. However, with the authority that Jude portrayed one would think that it was him that had been the descendant of the royal line, but no his family was from a wealthy merchant family. He did know how to rule a well-oiled machine, that is why their kingdom prospered as well as it did. They kept her last name when they married and continued the line of Heartfilia's," Evelyn supplied quickly, a common mistake to those who had not known Layla when she was younger. Layla had always wanted to appear normal. She never wanted people to become her friends because of the blood that ran through her veins, she wanted people to love her for herself, and so she avoided mentioning that she was a royal.

"Of course I had forgotten about that. When I had first met Layla she wouldn't tell me anything of her past, she passed herself off as a young traveler back in those days," Makarov said with a laugh. An image of a young Layla flashed through his mind, her clothes were filthy and torn, but her eyes had shown brightly and held such happiness when she had stumbled upon his father's guild. He had welcomed her into the guild and they had talked over a steaming pot of warm soup. That was the first time that Makarov had met Layla and he would never forget it till the end of his days.

"Ah yes her rebellious stage. I'll never forget how she ran away from home just so she could see the world from the eyes of everyone else. That was the same year she met Jude if I am correct," Evelyn said with a small giggle as she too remembered how Layla would stay up late into the night dreaming about traveling the world with nothing but the clothes on her back. Evelyn also remembered how furious the royal family had been at the note they had found on her bed.

"She truly was an amazing women," Makarov said as he descended into wonderful memories of Layla, Jude and Lucy. Layla in those days had been surrounded with such warmth and happiness, but when he had seen her again, after the fall of her kingdom she held an air of sadness and hopelessness that he still couldn't associate with the vibrant women. Even in the face of everything being lost she had been brave and strong, she needed to be for Lucy. Evelyn's clear voice broke through Makarov's memories and brought him back to the present conversation.

"Since I grew up in nearby their kingdom I knew Layla quite well. My family as you know hails from the Yvaine Mountains that border the floating city of Astra. The Stars of the Earth is what they called my region with its plentiful diamond supply that sparkled in the sunlight. My father was the ruler of our region and we often traveled up to the floating city for trade agreements and other political agendas that I did not care too much for at the time. Layla and I would spend almost all our spare moments together, we would travel to each other's homes when we had the time and we would always make sure we went to the same social gatherings. I happened to be there when she received the news that she would be the next guardian of the artifact. I was ushered into the next room but they forget that I am a Dragon Slayer and have enhanced hearing," Evelyn said with a slight smirk of her lips before her red lips turned into a frown. Her eyes were focused on a faraway point, like she was stuck in a distant memory.

"It was a brief conversation but I did retain some information about it. This artifact is incredibly ancient and was once in the hands of the Celestial king himself. However it was passed down into the hands of the humans when the first contract was made between spirit and human. The King entrusted the artifact to the human whom he saw as the most reliable and with whom he trusted, which were the Heartfilia's. If I am correct in my understanding of the ancient magic, only an incredibly powerful Celestial mage can wield the artifact and keep it safe from those who wish to exploit it. Another could gain the power but they would be consumed into the very magic they had summoned. Supposedly this artifact can harness the cosmic energy of the galaxy and only the wielder can control it properly and mask it from the world," Evelyn said as she reiterated the information she had heard so long ago, and haunted her thoughts as of late. That kind of power had frightened Layla and she had become cursed to protecting the ancient and powerful magic. Now that responsibility had fallen to Layla's daughter Lucy; a young girl with so much more riding on her shoulders.

"So Lucy is their only option, it makes sense why they have spent so much effort trying to capture her. They wish to use her as a weapon," Makarov supplied the thoughts they had both been thinking. Lucy was the only remaining Heartfilia, the only remaining heir to the royal family with the knowledge of how to wield the artifact properly and effectively. It only made protecting her all the more important.

"That is my guess as well. I also believe that is the reason why they invaded the kingdom in the first place. They need a Heartfilia in order to control the energy, if not it would backfire and most likely eradicate all life within its blast," Evelyn said. A thought they had both already thought of previously and Makarov pushed onwards.

"We need more information on the artifact. I know Lucy would never share her family's secrets but we can't go into this fight blind either. I sent Levy to the forbidden library in hope of gathering more information, but I wanted to know what you knew before I continued," Makarov said as he took in Evelyn's pointed gaze. She wanted to know where this conversation was going and he would supply her with his plan. Evelyn nodded her head slightly before continuing.

"That is wise Makarov. If you wish to help Lucy then you will need to understand what you are going up against. Even if she is on your side there is still the possibility that they will capture her, you must understand that," Evelyn said with a knowing look directed straight at Makarov. Makarov only glanced briefly at her before nodding to himself and mumbling an "I know," before looking out at the window again. She could see the conflict rising in the old guild master's eyes and she knew that he did not fully want to accept the reality of Lucy's situation. Evelyn sighed again, she seemed to be doing that a lot with the conversation.

"You should know that over the years I have acquired a contact that has been keeping me informed on the disease that is spreading through my kingdom," Evelyn said knowing that Makarov needed to know this information.

"Who is it?" Makarov asked instantly, wondering who this contact could be that could supply information that was so secret to everyone else.

"Now that is a secret I can not share my good friend," Evelyn said with a sad smile knowing that Makarov may not approve of her contacts identity. Makarov nodded in understanding before diverting the conversation.

"What of their numbers?" he asked as he brushed a hand through his thin hair.

"I could not get an exact number, since they change daily. My contact has told me that they are within every city; every palace and have even formed a few guilds to keep under the radar. Most are not fighters but informers, but there are still an impeccable number of members who are willing and waiting to fight, " Evelyn said as she thought back to her last conversation with her contact. She had been speechless and could only feel hopeless in the growing situation. She had implemented more laws and had sent out guild requests to secretly identify which guilds were composed of the organizations members. However no matter her efforts she could never fully grasp the strength they possessed.

"That is a lot of people," Makarov said and Evelyn nodded her agreement.

"The darkness is hard to escape once you let it claim a part of your soul. It is like a parasite that clings to you and never lets go, and their puppeteer holds all the strings," Evelyn said as he focused on the information that had disturbed her the most. Information that she had been putting together for years, and only as of late had finally gotten a clear picture of one of the major players within the dark fleet.

"The puppeteer?" Makarov questioned his voice skeptical with a hidden insinuation of the title she had provided.

"It is not the Master if that is what you are thinking. I know nothing of him except for the fact that it is indeed a male and that he holds a great deal of power. His identity is still a mystery to the world. No, the puppeteer is a ruthless mage under his leadership. She is the reason why so many have turned towards their cause. She can turn a good man into their best warrior; all she needs is a hint of doubt within someone's mind. I think she may even be more dangerous that this mysterious Master they all fear and serve," Evelyn said as she felt a chill slowly creep up her spine. The information was unsettling to say the least. To wield that kind of magic meant that nobody was completely safe from the mage's wrath. Anybody could be claimed.

"Do you know her name," Makarov asked as he began to comb through his beard with a new nervous urgency.

Evelyn paused only for a moment but it felt like time seemed to slow between them as the silence rested between them like a thick smoke. Sucking away all warmth and happiness from the air and leaving only fear and nerves in its wake. Finally she took a deep breath and continued, "Her name is Nirvana."

"I've haven't heard of her before," Makarov said after his own pause. He grappled with his memory again but still no memory surfaced.

"I am not surprised, the only reason I know of her name is through my contact who had been bewitched by her. The way her magic works is she turns peoples allegiance. Any one of your friends, no matter how good they are, could become your enemy in a second," Evelyn said as she slowly began to regain her body and mind. She knew that the information affected her more than Makarov, because she had heard first hand exactly what had occurred under this woman's magic. Her contact had spared her no expense in his confession and she had been exposed to the grotesque darkness that truly lurked in the shadows. She could see the destruction that it could wield, and the tragedy it could inflict on those she cared about. And she would never forget that.

"That is a very dangerous magic," Makarov said bringing Evelyn back to the conversation. She took a deep breath and regained her composure. There was a reason why she was telling Makarov this information and she needed to press onwards to her conclusion.

"It is. Just so you know the only way you will be able to distinguish her quickly is by the purple markings that spiral up her arms, and by her one distinct purple eye," she said as she gave a nervous flourish of her hand that mimicked the spiral tattoo that marked the girl they spoke of she was about to continue when she spotted Makarov's gaze. He was silent once more and his eyes were heavy with skepticism.

"Why are you telling me this Evelyn?" he finally asked and Evelyn knew that she had to continue no matter what the cost. Makarov needed to understand what could happen in the near future, and he needed this information if he wished to prevent the catastrophe that waited for them all.

"Because Makarov I feel that when this storm hits we will be dealing with different sides of this war and I need you to make sure you recognize her. For the sake of yourself, for your guild... and for Lucy," Evelyn said plainly knowing that only the last name would be the one she truly meant. If they were to send anyone after Lucy it would be Nirvana and Makarov needed to understand the reality of what they may be faced with.

"Lucy has a strong heart and I trust my guild," Makarov said his eyes shifting uncertainly as he understood what Evelyn was insinuating about Nirvana possibly corrupting Lucy to their side. He hated the possibility and would never fully accept that it was even a possibility to begin with, but it still existed and it still needed to be considered. He could only rely on the faith he had in Lucy as a member of his guild and as the daughter he had never had. Evelyn took in his stoic and stubborn expression knowing that he had understood her intent before she continued.

"That may be so but the darkness has a way of digging its fingers under ones skin. As for Lucy's sake she has seen a great deal of horror in her life, more than anyone should have seen in a lifetime. She will be their main target and if she falls to Nirvana's magic we will need everything we have to face her," Evelyn said truthfully as she leant back in her chair, the weight of the future laying heavily on her shoulders once again.

"It will never come to that, Lucy is far stronger than you give her credit," Makarov said with full confidence ringing in his voice. Evelyn could only let her gaze linger on his determined eyes, letting them fill her with the small sliver of hope that she needed. However no matter Makarov's faith in the young Celestial Mage the weight still pressed down on her shoulders like a heavy hand.

"I hope you are right Makarov, because if you are wrong it will be only end in disaster,"

* * *

A single figure stood above the clouds. Their shadowed face tilted down towards the immaculate view that sprawled below his domain. A kingdom lay below his feet, small and insignificant. A stone castle hugged the edge of the mountain he stood upon and small roads branched out like roots to all the outlying districts and towns. It was a spectacular view, and at a first glance would look peaceful and serene in the afternoon light. However as the figure gazed down at the twisting roads and small houses a chill passed through the air, making the black cloak waver around him like a ghost. A cloud made its way in front of the piercing sun, casting the land into darkness.

The click of heals against marble echoed throughout the hall, breaking the silence that accompanied the figure like a second skin. Red eyes closed as they listened to the disturbance move closer to their position. Anticipation, anger, and irritation hung like a fog around him as the heals stopped and kneeled behind him. Silence clung to the air like a noose, tightening with each second that passed. The figure said nothing as he opened his red eyes and glared down at the land below him once again, taking in the prize that would soon be his.

"Do you know why I called you here Minerva?" the figure said, his voice deep and smooth as it echoed throughout the large hall. His red eyes moved up towards the struggling sun as it tried to shine down on the land below, its rays pitifully trapped in the dark cloud as he waited for the woman to say something.

"I do not, sir," Minerva said her voice calm and obedient as she directed her comment at the floor. Her dark hair hung loosely around her pale face, her eyes wide and unblinking as she stared at the marble floor.

"It is because you have failed to bring me what I want," the man said, his eyes flashing with cold rage as he glared at the darkened sun.

"I understand sir, and you may punish me accordingly," Minerva said, her voice brave and confident as she let her gaze rise a fraction of an inch to the edge of the man's cloak. "But before you do so I have information that would greatly serve your cause," Minerva said quickly, knowing that the information she would be providing would save her own skin.

"You may continue," the man said as he turned his head slightly towards Minerva. His deep red eyes took in her bowed and submissive form in his peripheral vision. Minerva shivered before she continued, knowing that his eyes were observing her reactions and behaviour. Keeping her eyes rooted to the floor she continued.

"Anansi's spiders had to take care of one of our subordinates last night; the slave trader Bora. However Anansi was able to provide some valuable information from the encounter. Bora came into contact with a dispatched team from the Fairy Tail guild, which included Prince Natsu, but it turns out they were working with the notorious Dark Star who has been a menace to us for years. Today we are able to confirm that the identity of the Dark Star is Lucy Heartfilia," Minerva said with a cruel smile, her eyes glaring down at the marble floor with triumph. The man's red eyes bored into Minerva's bowed head as he took in the news.

"Where is she?" the man said his voice calm and detached, defying the emotion that raged within his cold red eyes.

"Master she is on her way to the town of Magnolia as we speak. I believe her plan is to talk with the guild and the guild master," Minerva said and felt his stare finally leave her form, lifting the heavy weight that seemed to have settled around her shoulders.

Dark red eyes devoured the land that lay below him; feeling the almost dark energy pulse within the air like a distant heartbeat, faint but powerful. Red eyes traced a winding railroad and a single train as it made its way into the town of Magnolia, a train coming from the south. A dark smile cracked across his shadowed face revealing his white teeth as he pictured the last Celestial Mage sitting comfortably on the train, unsuspecting and unaware of the storm that followed her.

"Soon my dearest Lucy. I shall have you soon."


	28. Chapter 28

**Hello fellow Fairies! **

**Sorry for the update the other day everyone but I needed people to know what was happening. I'm really hoping that the other sites will be taken down. I will still post on this site because I promised myself I would finish this story for all of my fantastic readers. It was a difficult decision because these sites are still posting my chapters but I don't want to fail all of you. **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. Sorry it took a little while. Hopefully I get the next one done a little faster, but no promises. Thank you for all the wonderful reviews. The people who responded to my update thank you for expressing your concern and thank you so much for the wonderful words that you said. Your support is what motivates me to keep writing, so THANK YOU EVERYONE! **

**Hope you enjoy the chapter :) **

**I do not own Fairy Tail, but I do own my OC's and this plot. **

**ENJOY! **

* * *

A warm breeze blew up the grassy hill blowing the edge of a dark blue cloak that clung to a lone figure. Lucy stood alone on the top of the little hill. A place she had passed over multiple times but today held a different atmosphere as it shifted around her. Anxiety and nerves fluttered in her stomach as she pulled her cloak tighter around her body and fixed her hood so it better covered her blonde hair. Her brown eyes fluttered uneasily over the large building that stood before her. She was having second thoughts, and who could blame her. She had only ever entered this building knowing that she would be unnoticed and her life would continue to travel down the same discreet path she had lead for so long. Today, however, was different.

"Luce?" she heard her name being called. Her eyes jumped from the building and locked onto the pink haired male that stood in front of her. Natsu frowned slightly as he took in Lucy's frozen figure. He gave Gray and Erza a small nod, indicating them to continue into the building without them before he approached Lucy.

"Luce what's wrong? Aren't you coming in?" Natsu asked as he stopped in front of her and leant down to look into her chocolate eyes. He could see the nervousness that shifted her eyes away from his own and landed on the building behind him. Before she could answer Natsu slipped a comforting arm around her shoulders hoping that he could get rid of some of her anxiety and let it float away in the breeze.

"What's bothering you?" Natsu asked as he brought Lucy into his side and tightened his grip on her shoulder in an act of comfort. He could feel the tension in her shoulders and knew that she must be nervous about going inside. Natsu heard her sigh as she slightly relaxed into his side. Natsu couldn't help the small smile that touched the edge of his lips at her small gesture of familiarity.

"It's just…" Lucy began wanting nothing more than to shrug the nerves off her shoulders and move on, but the more she thought about it the more nervous she became. She hated that she felt so vulnerable, and exposed. She hated that she felt like everything was slowly slipping from her grasp and spiraling into a vortex of chaos. She needed to get ahold of herself. She trusted Natsu and knew that he would listen to her and so Lucy voiced her concerns hoping that maybe that would help her move forward.

"I'm nervous. I've been here numerous times but that was always with the security that no one would ever find out who I am. I could always just disappear back into the shadows, but now…" Lucy trailed off as her eyes locked heavily on the doorframe that still separated her from what waited inside. The fears that she bottled up, the responsibilities she held, all of it weighed down upon her and took her breath away.

"What if this is a mistake, what if I mess everything up and put everyone in danger. What if I go in there and you all become a target and get hurt because I wasn't strong enough to go on by myself. What if they don't trust me and give me up to the authorities. I mean I am a thief after all and some guilds have tried to capture me before and there is a nice bounty on my head~" Lucy began to ramble as her voice became more rushed and distant to her own ears. Natsu interrupted her before her rambling got out of hand.

"Luce," Natsu began in a calm and soft voice, "it's going to be fine. I will be right beside you the entire time, Makarov see's you as a daughter, and Erza and Grey both speak highly of you even though they've only known you for a little while. The guild is excited and anxious to meet you and they already see you as one of their own. Just take a deep breath and we will do this together," Natsu said as he waited for her to take her first step towards the building. He would not push or plead Lucy to walk into the guild, but wait for her to make the decision herself.

Lucy took a deep breath of the cool and refreshing air that blew up the small hill and after a long moment took her first step towards the guild. Natsu was right, she was just thinking too much about the possibilities of what could happen and she was letting her mind escalate her fears into something far worse. Lucy's nerves never truly left her as she began to walk towards the guild with a new sense of determination; if anything with each step she took her gut seemed to twist itself into a new knot. Natsu let his arm slide of her shoulders as he walked beside her, a small smile flashing across his lips at the determined look that was engraved upon Lucy's face. He put a hand on the wooden door and paused giving Lucy one final comforting smile before he pushed the door open and the two of them walked in together.

The first thing Lucy saw when she walked into the guild was a chair heading straight for her head. To say the least it was not what she had been expecting at all. Ducking quickly she let a squeak of panic leave her lips before she moved to the side and pressed her back firmly against the wall. The chair smashed into multiple pieces as it shattered against the doorframe. Her mind jumped hastily to a conclusion about how she hadn't even been through the door and they had attacked her, but as her eyes looked up to the guildhall she saw that her assumption was entirely wrong.

Natsu stood beside her laughing manically at the scene that was unfolding before her. Tears sprouted in the corners of his eyes and he folded in half as he burst into a fit of giggles. Makarov was standing on a table knocking people left and right yelling at the top of his lungs "Why can't you brats ever be well behaved. One day, that's all I wanted. One day to make a good impression and this is what I get! She'll be here any minute," he said as he took a large swig of some drink and attempted to fix a very nice hat that sat lopsided on the top of his head.

People were flying everywhere. Laughter danced throughout the air. A young girl was drinking an entire barrel of ale to herself. Another very muscular man was shouting about how manly he was in the corner. Gray, whom she had only known for a little while, was practically naked and running from a young women dressed in blue, who was crying about how she had lost him to some rival. A young blue haired girl was unfazed by the chaos and was quietly reading in a corner with a very terrifying man sitting beside her. Lucy recognized him immediately as the son of one of the four Dragon Realms, the son of the Redfox Domain the Iron Dragon Slayer Gajeel. Lucy didn't miss that a young dark blue haired girl sat beside Gajeel with a little white cat perched on her lap. It seemed that another daughter of one of the dragon realms was here as well, the Sky Dragon Slayer Wendy Marvel.

However it was one red haired woman that caught Lucy's attention. The usually composed and sophisticated Erza was having a very heated and amusing argument with the young barmaid that Lucy had ran into so long ago, Mirajane. A large cake was held firmly in Mirajane's grasp with a look of protection that furrowed her usually calm brow. She had her body between Erza and the cake and was talking to Erza like she was some misbehaving child. Erza on the other hand looked like she had been granted every wish on the earth. Stars danced in her eyes and her mouth was slightly agape as she gazed at the perfect cake that hid behind the barmaid. Lucy could have sworn that she could see a little bit of drool on Erza's face as the argument continued. "Erza you know perfectly well that I only made one cake," "No I am not giving it to you, this is for Lucy," "Erza where are your manners," "No I am not going to bake five more cakes," "No I am not giving you a slice right now either. Now go sit down and wait for our guest."

All of Lucy's fears, expectations, and nerves disappeared as she began to laugh. She had never expected that such a chaotic mess would have an atmosphere of such warmth and comfort. There was an indescribable truth in the scene she was witnessing and it made her feel welcome. Lucy clutched her stomach as her laughter only continued to grow with everyone else. She had been expecting silence and curious gazes to fall upon her when she walked through the large doors, but not a single soul had actually realized that she was indeed there. It was beautiful and heartwarming to walk into a new experience and see everything for what it truly was. Lucy was surprised to realize that it had been the first time she had laughed like this in years. Composing herself as best as she could she tugged on Natsu's shirt to get his attention.

"I'm going to go talk to Makarov," Lucy said, her voice raised just a little in order to make herself heard. Natsu nodded as his laugh slowly died off and he wiped a tear from his eye. Without any hesitation he took Lucy's hand and began to lead her around the side of the guild to the still raging guild leader. Lucy froze only momentarily at the gesture as she felt her face heat up ever so slightly but she let Natsu lead her towards Makarov. It turned out to be a very good idea to let Natsu lead her through the guild. People were constantly on the move, flying across the room, jumping from table to table, or dodging in order to avoid the debris that was moving through the room.

"So you're the Lucy we've been hearing so much about," Lucy heard someone say beside her. She paused as her nerves slowly began to return. Gajeel was casually leaning against the wall but his gaze was fixated on Lucy with an intensity she had not been expecting. As she paused and looked sideways at the royal she promised herself she would not let her nerves show. Letting her hand drop away from Natsu's she turned to the Iron Dragon Slayer.

"Unless there is another Lucy present, then yes I'm that Lucy. It's a pleasure to meet you Gajeel Redfox," Lucy said her voice guarded and on edge as she stretched out her hand in greeting. This was her first introduction to someone within the guild and she wanted to make a good impression. There was only a slight moment of awkward silence before he grasped her hand in a very firm handshake. Only a small quirk of his lips was Lucy's indication that he wasn't hostile towards her, just possibly indifferent.

"This shorty is Levy, and the other two are Wendy and Carla," Gajeel said flatly as he indicated the two blue haired girls that sat beside him and the white cat.

"Gajeel? Wendy? I didn't know you would be here," Natsu said as he stepped in beside Lucy. Wendy was the first to answer the pink haired Prince.

"We were actually already on our way here. I missed the guild and wanted to see everyone, and so my mom sent us with a letter to give to your parents Natsu and one to give to Makarov. Then Makarov told us to stay so we could meet a long time member of Fairy Tail," Wendy said as she smiled at Lucy and stretched out her hand.

"My name is Wendy Marvel and it's a pleasure to meet such a good friend of Makarov's and Natsu's," Wendy said and Lucy warmly returned the handshake. "The pleasure is all mine Wendy," Lucy said as she smiled at the young girl. Gajeel was the next to chime in.

"I'm here because shrimp asked me to go on a mission with her," Gajeel said as he eyed Lucy cautiously before nudging the girl beside him who was still immersed in her reading. Levy jumped at the sudden contact, as she was startled out of her world of knowledge and books. She blinked several times as she took in the reality around her for the first time. Her eyes took in the chaos of the guild, which received a soft smile before she focused on the pink and blonde figures that stood in front of her. Lucy almost laughed at the multiple expressions that crossed Levy's face as her eyes jumped between Natsu, Gajeel and herself. Confusion, shock, realization, happiness, concern than shock again registered in a sequence across Levy's face. She stood up suddenly and closed the distance between herself and Lucy in an instant.

"You are Lucy right? Of course you are I would recognize you anywhere; you look exactly like your mother's portrait. My name is Levy I am the one who went to the forbidden library to do some research. I brought Gajeel on my mission just in case we ran into anybody, which we didn't thankfully. But I am so happy that I finally get to meet you, even if the circumstances are a little grim. We have so much to discuss. I've been doing a lot of research and I think I have uncovered some things~" Levy continued, her voice tripping over itself as she tried to gather all of her thoughts into one sentence. Gajeel's hand came down on her shoulder cutting her rambling off before she got carried away.

"Hey shrimp maybe save that conversation for later," Gajeel said his voice low and authoritative. Lucy's face had dropped into a serious scowl as she took in Levy's rushed words and Gajeel's knowing look. There were no outright words that had been spoken but Lucy knew that Gajeel had some inkling about her situation.

"Oh of course, sorry. You should probably talk to Makarov first anyways," Levy said as she took a step away from Lucy, giving her space. An embarrassed blush rose onto her checks but her eyes held a determination that Lucy knew was driven towards finding every scrap of knowledge she could. Lucy nodded and gave a halfhearted smile in an attempt to convey the gratitude she felt towards Levy's dedication. However she couldn't help the drop of fear that twisted her gut at the fact that Natsu had been right in his statements. The members of Fairy Tail were willing to join and aid her cause, but that also meant that their lives would fall onto Lucy's conscious and that made her fear return like a tidal wave.

"I was just on my way over to him anyways. It was nice to meet you Levy and I'll find you later so we can finish this conversation," Lucy said with a little difficulty as her mind began to spiral once again. She smiled at the blue haired girl and turned away from them as she made her way towards Makarov once again. Her mind slowly descended into the same fears that accompanied her like a constant companion. Fear for the lives that she was bringing into this mess.

"That really killed the mood eh?" Natsu said as he stepped in beside Lucy and put an arm around her shoulders, a habit that he was slowly falling into. They ducked in unison as they avoided a human who was flying towards them. As they straightened up Lucy looked up at him briefly, a scowl marring her face as she took in his concerned features. Her brow scowled even further as she answered his lingering question.

"It's the truth Natsu. The reason I'm here may be nice on some aspects since I'm finally meeting the guild, but don't forget that the real reason is to figure out what to do next. No matter how sugar coated this gathering is we can't escape the truth of how serious this situation is," Lucy said as she moved quickly around a group of bickering males. The group took no notice of the two figures that moved around them, they only continued to bicker about what the new girl would look like and if she would be hot. Natsu may or may not have punched one of the guys on his way by before catching up with Lucy, a small smile playing at his lips as he tried to lighten the mood.

"Not even for one evening?" he said as he stepped around Lucy and guided her around a broken table. Lucy smirked at his question as she jumped over a broken chair.

"I can't make any promises," Lucy said as she paused briefly to wait for Natsu to catch up. He easily jumped over the same pile before offering her a brilliant smile.

"That's good enough for me," Natsu said as they came around the last bend and stood slightly behind Makarov. Lucy stopped in her tracks. The guild was still in utter chaos and she could feel Levy and Gajeel's eyes following her from where they sat. Fear bubbled up in her stomach as doubt rang in her head once more. Levy's conversation tugged at her thoughts as she faced a still grinning Natsu.

"Natsu I'm afraid that you were right," Lucy said and Natsu's face reflected confusion as he stood in front of her.

"What do you mean?" he asked. Lucy's eyes drifted over to where Levy and Gajeel were sitting and chatting with Wendy and Carla. It was only a brief moment but her and Levy's eyes met and the blue haired mage gave Lucy a warm smile.

"Levy was willing to risk a run-in with the organization just to gather information on a situation she had just found out about. That kind of dedication frightens me. I've always found trust to be a hard thing to come by and I'm afraid that I'm putting all these good people at risk," Lucy said as her eyes traced the happy and laughing guild in front of her. Lucy knew that each one of them had a story to tell, a story about how they had come to find this guild and this sense of familiarity and family. She didn't want to spoil their happy memories and bring them into her dark world of betrayal and death.

Natsu watched as a crease of worry furrowed Lucy's brow as she descended into her thoughts once again. It was something that he had seen Lucy do multiple times and he was getting better at deciphering the cause. He could tell that her fear was centered on how her involvement with the guild could put everyone in danger. She had brought it up multiple times and he could see how it was affecting her. He knew that Lucy had spent most of her life constantly making sure that she never put someone in danger, which is why she had been working alone for so long. It was that exact fear that she was facing now. Being here at the guild put people at risk and it was eating away at her. Natsu knew that he could never shield her from this fear but he would do everything in his power to help her overcome it.

"You've got to stop putting it all on yourself Lucy," Natsu said as he put a hand on her shoulder and gazed into her fearful eyes.

"Yes the organization is looking for you and your presence here may alert them of Fairy Tail's involvement, but remember what they plan on doing will affect everyone within the country. If you hadn't come here today the members of Fairy Tail would have eventually been pulled into the fight anyways. You being here gives them a chance to fight back and to be prepared for what will happen in the future. I know your frightened but trust me okay. It will work out," Natsu said with full confidence. He watched as confliction and fear sparked across her eyes. Her gaze swept across the guild once more, her eyes softening with each person she saw. Pride filled his chest at her devotion to the people she had never truly met before. She cared deeply for their safety, just like she cared about everyone whom she came into contact with. Lucy brought her hand up and laid it over Natsu's own. Her eyes held the beautiful gleam of determination and trust that he loved to see in her deep brown eyes.

"Okay Natsu. I trust you," Lucy said as she searched Natsu's obsidian eyes. Natsu was right once again. She needed to push past her fear. Her being here gave everyone within these walls a fighting chance. If she left and stayed within the shadows like she so desperately wanted to do, Fairy Tail would be blindsided by the looming attack. She needed to trust once again, she needed to trust in the people around her. Lucy took a deep breath and squeezed Natsu's hand, using his courage and determination to strengthen her own resolve.

"Ready?" Natsu asked after a minute. Lucy looked up into the face of the one man whom she trusted the most and replied with a nod, "Ready."

"Hey gramps!" Natsu yelled as he took Lucy's hand and moved towards the raging master.

"What do you want brat? Can't you see I'm busy keeping these fools in line," Makarov yelled over his shoulder as he took a swig from his large glass of beer. Foam coated his mustache and his fancy hat still sat crooked on the top of his head. His hand extended above him and grew to the size of a giant's as he caught a chair that was sailing through the air at an alarming speed.

"Lucy wants to talk to you," Natsu said as he pulled Lucy up beside him. Makarov stopped mid drink and turned slowly to look at Natsu for the first time.

"Lucy?" he questioned as he gazed at the Prince, recognition and realization finally crawling across his face. His eyes moved painfully slow to the side and finally landed on Lucy.

"Lucy!" he yelled at the top of his lungs as he slammed his drink onto the table and leapt to his feet.

"You're here. Did you run into any trouble on your way home?" Makarov asked as he waved Lucy to come closer. Lucy stepped forward and fixed Makarov's hat with a laugh.

"Just a train sick Natsu," Lucy said hoping to keep the mood light while she still had the chance. She stole a glance at the Prince and continued to laugh at the pout that had formed on his face, almost like she had just revealed his deepest secret to the world. Makarov joined in her laughter before placing a tender hand on her shoulder.

"I want you to tell me everything later okay, but first let's introduce you to the guild," Makarov said with a knowing look before turning back towards the chaotic guild. Lucy jumped slightly as Makarov's hand grew once more and he slammed it against the table creating a large smacking sound.

"Listen up brats," Makarov yelled above the sound of the guild. His voice booming out across the laughing voices and making the rafters shake. The guild instantly quieted as they looked up towards their master for one brief moment. They knew that tone and it usually meant they were all in deep trouble.

"While you all were making a ruckus our guest arrived. This is Lucy," Makarov said to the now attentive crowd of guild members. He moved to the side and motioned Lucy to step forward. Lucy's nerves hit a new level as every single set of eyes landed on her with an intensity she hadn't experienced since before the incident. With shaky hands she slipped her hood off of her blonde hair and faced the guild nervously. Her nerves were not catered towards her fear, but were now focused entirely on the fact that she was in the spotlight. It had been years since she had stood in front of this large of a group and she was realizing that she might have developed a slight fear of public speaking.

"Uh hi," Lucy managed to say as she raised her hand in an awkward greeting. Her nerves twisted her stomach as silence filled the still air. People were disentangling themselves from fights, some just looked up at her with wide eyes, some had smiles, but some had expressions that were unreadable. Strangers stood in front of her and she felt vulnerable under their gazes. Panic erupted in her chest like a desperate animal as her eyes scanned the faces before her. Lucy's eyes focused on the two faces she did know from the crowd. Gray and Erza had moved to the front of the crowd and were smiling encouragingly up at her and it helped to slowly calm her growing nerves.

"Now I know everyone has questions but first let's give her a proper welcome to the guild," Makarov said beside her and Lucy watched in astonishment as smiles erupted like wildfire across the faces of the guild.

"WELCOME TO FAIRY TAIL LUCY! WELCOME TO THE FAMILY!" Everyone shouted in unison. Lucy's ears rang with the volume that the guild had produced in two sentences, but she hardly cared. A large smile had burst across her face and she felt true happiness as she stood in front of the guild.

"Thank you everyone!" Lucy said as she looked at the happy faces that gazed back at her. She felt the familiar warmth of a hand on her shoulder and she looked up to find Natsu smiling down at her. She would never admit it to anyone but she could feel the prick of tears touch her eyes at the warmth that she had received from the guild, she would never admit that in that moment she truly felt like she could have a family once again.

"Let's party!" the woman who was hugging the barrel yelled and many people responded with a loud aye. Drinks were immediately being dished out and people surged forwards so they could meet the new girl. Mirajane was the first to reach Lucy with a very ecstatic Erza right on her tail.

"Lucy it is a pleasure to finally meet you properly. I made this cake for you and I was hoping you would have the first slice," Mirajane said as she offered Lucy a charming smile and held the cake out for her. Lucy looked down at the beautiful pastry and understood why Erza would have wanted to eat it. The icing was a beautiful white and there were strawberries decorating the edges. However Lucy felt the familiar tinge of tears as she read the writing that was sprawled elegantly across the top of the cake. _Welcome Home Lucy. _

"Thank you Mira," Lucy said as she accepted the cake with open arms and watched as Erza practically drooled on Mirajane's shoulder.

Lucy placed the cake off to the side and cut the first slice of her welcoming cake. People cheered, clinked their drinks together, and began introducing themselves in a flurry of words. Lucy took it all in as she ate the delicious cake that Mirajane had provided. She laughed along with everyone else as Mirajane, and Makarov had to restrain Erza from eating more than six pieces of cake. The rest of Lucy's night went by in a buzz of laughter, warmth, and happiness. Lucy's fears of the future slowly ebbed away as she took a break from her reality and just enjoyed herself.

She learnt the names of every single person within the guild and learnt about their magic and their backstories. Everyone was willing to share their stories but none of them pressured her into speaking about her own. The guild had erupted into a large party and Lucy was slowly making her way through each member of the guild. It was a wonderful atmosphere as she talked to each new person, and with each conversation she felt more accepted and comfortable within the guild walls. It was a beautiful change and she loved every moment.

She learnt that Mirajane had two younger siblings, Elfman, and Lisanna who all practiced the same magic of Take-Over. She learnt that the young women who was always in the company of a keg was named Cana and had only ever been outdrank by one other person in her life. She learnt very quickly that Happy had a large crush on Carla and continued to offer her fish no matter how many times she turned him down with a blush. She met another exceed by the name of Lily whose stoic attitude didn't match his cute name. She witnessed the blushing relationship of the adorable couple that was Wendy and a young boy named Romeo. She met a wonderful family of gunslingers named Bisca and Alzack who had the most adorable little daughter named Asuka. The little girl tried to get Lucy and Natsu to kiss but it only ended in blushing and stuttering comments. She met a couple of older men named Macao, Gildarts, and Wakaba who leered and teased Lucy while they told her random stories of their adventures within Fiore. Unfortunately they all ended up with matching black eyes, courtesy of Natsu. She officially met whom she assumed to be Gray's "almost" girl friend. Juvia seemed like a nice women when she wasn't ranting about how Lucy had stolen her beloved Gray, which Lucy continuously said that she had not done in hopes of consoling the crying woman. She had met a powerful group who worshiped their team leader Laxus and Lucy had listened to their praises of his strength and combat ability. The conversation soon turned to Natsu challenging the Lightening Dragon Slayer but Natsu had been quickly silenced by a single punch.

Lucy had met young members who asked her cute questions about her favourite colour, and older members who told her stories about the many missions they had done. She heard back-stories, funny stories, weird stories that sounded exaggerated, and just casual conversations. She learnt the names of the guild and slowly started to build a relationship with its members.

One constant presence throughout her night was Natsu. He stayed by her side the entire time, laughing and joking with everyone she talked too. He may have punched a few people as well, but he had done it in good faith. He was always close by either sitting beside her or standing by her side with an arm casually resting across her shoulders. If things got awkward he would lighten the mood. He kept the conversation rolling and made sure that Lucy knew the face of every single person within the guild.

As the night continued Lucy made her way back to Makarov with a smile on her face and a lightness in her step. Natsu was grinning from ear to ear. His mission for the night was to let Lucy have a night to herself. A night where there was no responsibility weighing on her shoulders, and no daunting future to worry over. He wanted her to relax and have fun before they all got serious again. As he followed behind her he couldn't help but think that he had accomplished that mission. She turned ever so slightly as she weaved around a group and their eyes met briefly. Lucy's smile grew in size as she gave Natsu a stunning smile. Natsu's breath caught ever so slightly and his stomach fluttered as his own smile brightened in return. As Lucy moved forward once again Natsu swore to himself that he would do everything in his power to make her smile like that again.

"Lucy, Natsu there you are," Makarov said as he spotted the couple coming towards him. He smiled inwardly at his cunning self. Between drinking with some of the guild members and breaking up a few fights he had been watching Natsu and Lucy make their way around the guild. He didn't miss the contact, the blushing moments, and the familiarity they shared. Makarov had watched as the cloud that often hovered over Lucy floated away with each person she talked to and Makarov knew that Natsu had a large part in making her relax. He would also admit to anyone who asked that he shipped the two of them together; Makarov couldn't deny that they made the most adorable couple.

"Hi Makarov," Lucy said as she sat down beside the guild master with a smile still making her face glow.

"Are you having a good time getting to know the guild members," Makarov asked as he took a nice long drink from his fourth beer.

"It's been wonderful. Everyone is really sweet and welcoming. I haven't been this happy in a really long time," Lucy said as she scooted over so Natsu could sit down beside her. Makarov didn't miss that Natsu's arm almost immediately settled around Lucy's shoulders.

"Everyone is very happy that you are here Lucy and it has been a day filled with good spirits and laughter…" Makarov trailed off knowing that they could not avoid the conversation forever. He was glad Lucy was having a good time but too much time had passed already.

"But I need to talk to them and tell them about why I am here," Lucy filled in his unfinished sentence her smile slowly disappearing from sight.

"Yes…" Makarov said with a heavy heart. "We need to discuss some things in private but I think you should answer some of their questions before the day get's out of hand," Makarov said as he waved a hand towards the rowdy guild. Lucy's eyes followed his and they softened as she took in the crazy guild members.

"Way to kill the moods Gramps," Natsu said as he leaned around Lucy with a scowl. He had just dubbed his mission complete and Makarov had to take it all away from him.

"No it's fine Natsu I have a better attitude towards that part of the day then I did earlier," Lucy said in an attempt to keep her mood light and to not let it swirl downwards like it usually did. Natsu gave her a lopsided smile before she continued.

"The guild has been very respectful about why I am truly here. Nobody asked me anything too personal or anything about my past. I think they understand that I will share what I need to eventually and they didn't want t push me. I respect that but I also owe them the same honesty that they have shared with me today," Lucy said, her courage strengthening her words. She looked out towards the guild and her eyes sparked with determination as she gazed at the many faces before her.

"Their good brats when they want to be. They may not know a lot about you Lucy but they are worried for your well-being and many of them see you as part of their family already. They want to help in anyway they can," Makarov said with pride as he waved at Mirajane for his fifth beer.

"I did get that impression," Lucy said with a heartfelt laugh as she let her courage grow. Makarov's belief in her and the kindness she had received today strengthened her resolve to address the guild properly and hear what they had to say.

Natsu shifted beside her making her lean ever so slightly into him. Lucy surprised herself that she was relying on his strength more often as the day had progressed. His warmth, his familiarity was something she relied on as she gathered strength for what she needed to do. After her mom passed she had given up on relying on other people, thinking her own strength was the only thing that could get her by. But then she had met Natsu and he had wedged himself into her life, holding on so tight that she couldn't shake him. She had attempted distance, she had attempted to protect him like she had done with so many others, but he held on with a protectiveness she had not experienced in so long. He was relentless and as time went by she was slowly becoming accustomed to Natsu's continuous presence and his decision to be her protector. Lucy truly believed that she didn't need to be protected but it was nice to have someone to fall back on. Someone who understood her situation, someone who would stand beside her, and someone she could trust.

Taking a deep breath Lucy turned to Makarov. "I'm ready," she said as she drew her courage around her like a blanket. Makarov looked at her with wide cautious eyes as he took in her words. He only paused momentarily to make sure she was serious before he nodded. He quickly downed his fifth beer before standing up on the table. Lucy took this small moment to offer Natsu an encouraging smile. His hand tightened around her shoulder in a small hug as he offered her his best smile. Makarov's voice boomed beside them and Lucy reached a hand up to place it on Natsu's.

"Quite down Brats, Lucy wants to talk to the lot of you," Makarov yelled. Lucy squeezed Natsu's hand taking this last bit of courage that Natsu could offer her before she turned away from him and moved to stand beside Makarov. Silence is what greeted her when she turned and faced the guild once again. Her nerves returned but were not as overwhelming as before. There were no strangers looking up at her now, she now saw her guild; A potential family that she could see herself joining. Hope sparked in her chest as she let a smile grace her lips.

"It's time I shared my story with all of you."


	29. Chapter 29

**Welcome Fairies to my newest chapter. **

**All I can say is that I have discovered an evil streak in myself while writing this wonderful story. And dare I say that it is a good thing. All the suspense, and all the cliff-hangers I leave you with, it just makes me feel so accomplished as a writer. Not going to lie my evilness is only going to get worse from here on out. **

**As for this chapter is a whopping 7,200 words of much needed plot development. Questions will be answered, things will become clear, and yet you will still have questions that still need to be answered.**

** I hope you are all ready for this, because this is just the beginning of my long end game :) **

**~I do not own Fairy Tail. I only own the Plot and the OC's. **

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

As the bright afternoon light turned a burnt orange behind the evening clouds a brave young blonde stood in front of her guild and finally let her past form into words. Lucy knew this would be hard for her; her story was not one that could easily be put into words. There were to many harsh memories that still haunted her to this day. She had only ever shared her story with one other person. That person stood close to her, his pink hair and his dark obsidian eyes that looked at her with such deep encouragement. Fairy Tail needed to know her past. Her past held the key to their future; a future that she hoped would avoid ending up like her tragic tale.

"Has anyone ever heard of the disappearance of the kingdom of Caelum and the floating city of Astra?" Lucy asked first as she gazed out at the expectant faces. She watched as some nodded, some shook their heads, and some just looked very confused. Lucy took a deep breath and sat on the table beside Makarov getting ready for the long story she was about to tell.

"If not that's okay. The kingdom is located on a cluster of islands far to the east. It was a small beautiful country with tall mountains and incredible views. They were famous for their diamond mines, and the incredible architecture that clung to the mountain sides," Lucy began as a fond smile slowly formed across her face as she remembered her lost home.

"That is where I am from. My family's name was the Heartfelia's and my parents ruled over the floating city. Eleven years ago a mysterious group appeared out of nowhere. One minute there was peace and then the next houses were burning and crumbling down the mountainside and people in masks were running around killing people left and right. My mother and I were one of the few people to escape the islands; my father, all of my relatives and all of my friends were not as lucky. I was seven years old at the time, but in a single night I lost everything," Lucy said as her eyes looked out above the wide eyes of the guild and to the large window that rested above the large oak doors. The evening light cast the glass in a brilliant orange glow that reminded her of that horrible night.

"We had no idea who this group was. We had no idea why they attacked our home and destroyed everything; to my young seven-year-old self it all just seemed like a horrific and terrible dream. We ran from country to country, never truly safe as we were pursued and hunted the entire time. It wasn't until we made it to Fiore that we were finally able to disappear and create a safe haven for ourselves with the help of Makarov and his family," Lucy said as her gaze continued to watch the soft sun that darkened with the passing of another day. The crowd before her faded away as her memories slowly started to engulf her and form into words across her tongue.

"We soon discovered after one of our earlier encounters with our hunters that they were after my mother's keys and magic," Lucy said as she unhooked her keys from her belt and held them in her hand. She brushed a light hand over them and felt the encouragement that all of them shared along with warnings about what she should and should not share.

"My family protects an ancient craft of Celestial magic and the group wished to use it as a weapon. My mother was riddled with guilt and revenge when she found out this information. She was convinced that they had attacked our home because of her and she often blamed herself for what had happened to our country," Lucy shared this information that not even Makarov had known about her mother. The guilt and revenge that her mother had experienced was something Lucy had only ever seen in the confines of their home.

"She was filled with a dangerous sense of determination and so she began to track the small bits of information that she could find on the mysterious group. She kept this mostly hidden from me, hoping that I would at least be able to live a peaceful life. However when I was thirteen and she passed away she handed her responsibility and mission to me. My father saved us so we could flee from the city, and my mother protected me for as long as she could. When I read the notes and files that my mother had left me I also could not turn a blind eye, I needed to do something in order to protect this kingdom from falling like mine did. Since that moment I have been doing everything in my power to stop the past from happening again," Lucy said as her eyes pricked with the familiar sense of tears. She tore her eyes away from the burnt orange light and looked down at her lap. Her hands were clutching her keys and she could feel her spirits conveying their own emotions back to her. They knew how much this affected her. They knew how much this responsibility weighed her down, but they knew how determined Lucy was to make sure her parent's sacrifice didn't end in vain. Lucy took a deep breath and calmed her running emotions before she looked back up at the guild.

"I have intercepted important information, stopped certain branches of their organization from operating properly, freed some of the survivors from their clutches, and have slowed their progress as much as I can. I will admit that I was making headway on discovering what their goals are and who has been behind it all," Lucy said as she felt Makarov shift beside her and she could feel his surprised gaze boring into her side. Lucy knew she would receive that reaction from him. Usually she kept him up to date with everything she had discovered but as for this information she needed concrete evidence and proof before confronting Makarov. Ignoring Makarov's response and vowing that she would explain later she continued her story.

"It wasn't until recently that things finally spiraled out of my control. Up until a few days ago they thought that my mother's legacy died with her. They had no concrete proof that I was even alive, but that has all changed. I managed to escape but I fear that they will continue to pursue me. I was just one part of their plan but they know that I know the most about their group and their plans. With that in mind I can only assume they will strengthen their searches for me and also put the first phases of their plan into motion in hopes of stalling me from gathering people against them," Lucy said with a heavy heart as fear crept into her voice. It was the only thing she could see the group doing. It made the most logical sense. Lucy was a threat to them and they would do everything in their power to wipe her out or capture her, but the other reasonable response was to further their own plans. It scared her that this was a possible outcome of her encounter with Minerva and Bora. She hoped she was wrong but she had to move forward thinking that she was right and that she was making the proper choices in order to save the most lives.

"Now I don't want anyone to worry about me and my well being. I came here to let you know about my past and what has happened to me so you can help me prevent it from happening to this kingdom. My story is the model of what will happen, and I wish to never let someone walk that same dark street. My path is different from all of yours. I have something they want and will no doubt be pursued for the rest of my life but that is not of your concern. My path has already been set, and has been this way for a long time. I can't change that fact," Lucy said with a little edge to her voice. She needed to get them to understand that there was nothing they could do for her; she was a lost cause. They needed to look out for themselves and decide what they needed to do without worrying about her well-being.

"My original reason to come to Fairy Tail and finally meet everyone was to decide on what to do next. My path is set on a downward spiral, but all of you have a choice to make. I have told you my story and the future that this kingdom faces. I can tell you everything I know in hopes that maybe we can do something about it and change what is to come or you can choose to run and save yourselves," Lucy said as she stared intently at each individual face within the crowd. She saw the horror in their eyes, and the fear that was settling deep into their very souls. Lucy knew that her words held a large responsibility and she didn't blame any of them for being scared.

"I understand both paths and I don't care which you take. It took a lot of convincing and inner courage for me to stand in front of you today and ask all of you this. When my mother passed away I vowed to never let anyone get close to me again in fear that I would loose them as well. I have avoided bringing people into what I deemed my mess because it's dangerous and life threatening. I don't want any of you to get hurt and while I still breath I promise to protect all of you and this kingdom for as long as I can," Lucy said as she studied everyone's faces, burning them into her memory so she would never forget any of them. She didn't know what they would decide and she would never hold anything against them if they turned and left. However she wanted to remember all of them because they had showed her what a family could be and she would love them all for that beautiful memory.

"However, Natsu pointed out to me today that if I didn't talk to all of you about what will happen you might all be blindsided later. I can make a difference today by telling you everything I know in hopes that it will help you in the future and give you the warning you all deserve to hear. I believe you all have a capacity to walk a much lighter path than mine but that choice is up to you," Lucy said as her gaze left the many faces and focused on Natsu who sat on the bench below her. His eyes were wide with shock but he still held an air of confidence that she admired. Taking a deep breath she turned back to the deathly silent guild members.

"You can leave if you wish, I will not hold it against you. You all have families and friends to consider so choose wisely. Or you can stay and ask your questions," Lucy told them and then waited for their decision.

Lucy had never felt so suffocated by a silence before. It seemed to press down on her and smother the oxygen from her lungs. Her own breathing rang heavily in her ears as she struggled to keep her breathing steady and her mind focused. The confliction within her mind ate away at her as it jumped between her decision to protect the guild and also her desire to not let them get hurt. She wanted so desperately to do both that it slowly burned away at her as she waited for their answers. She watched as each individual face contemplated her words, each one weighing the options before them. They had a lot to consider, the vulnerability they were putting themselves and those closest to them in, and the danger that awaited them if they stayed. Would they make the risk and put their lives on the line, or would they bide themselves time and possibly evacuate, saving not only their lives, but also those they loved. It was a lot to ask someone, and she understood that. Lucy couldn't take the torment and let her head fall to gaze at the keys that she still held in her hands.

She listened to her spirits discuss the current matter as her hands lightly traced their handles. Her and her spirits were a team after all and their opinions were of great importance to her. Aries, Virgo, Taurus, Sagittarius, Scorpio, Aquarius, Leo, Gemini, Capricorn, Cancer and all of her silver keys. They all discussed the pros to telling the guild the information but warned her not to give details about the magic she guarded. An ancient magic that was bound in the contract that her great ancestors and the Celestial King had forged. That kind of information was for her ears only, and could never be disclosed to even her closest and most trusted friend. Information that she would die for instead of letting a single word leave her mouth. Sighing deeply Lucy tucked that information to the far reaches of her mind, where nobody would ever take it from her. She attached her keys back to her belt and reassured her spirits of her promise and oath.

To Lucy's surprise she felt the soft fur of a certain feline flutter across her legs. Looking down she saw Happy who had flown over and was now putting a gentle paw on her leg. Lucy let a smile form silently across her lips at his little gesture. She hadn't truly seen the cute cat in a very long time and her heart fluttered with a weak sense of joy. He had not joined Natsu on their latest mission and she had only reunited with the energetic cat once she had stepped into Fairy Tail. His eyes held a silent question and Lucy immediately picked up the tiny blue cat and cradled him in her arms.

"You're my family Lushie. I would never leave you," Happy said quietly as he snuggled into her chest. Happy had no idea the profound meaning that stood behind his simple statement. Lucy's heart soared with warmth as she hugged Happy closer to her chest.

"You're my family too Happy. Thank you," Lucy said sweetly to the cat as Happy looked up at her with his large eyes. Lucy felt the familiar hand of Natsu land softly on her arm and she looked over into his deep obsidian eyes.

"You already know my answer," he said with a confident grin splattering across his face as his thumb lightly rubbed against her arm. Her stomach fluttered with the wings of a dozen butterflies as she let her own hand cover his in a silent response. Lucy knew exactly what was blooming brilliantly in her chest and instead of pushing it away she let it flow through her body and brighten her soul. Hope and Love: Two very dangerous but powerful emotions to have.

"It seems Lucy that we all will stand beside you," Makarov said, as he looked at the tender sentiment the pair of them were showing. Lucy's eyes lifted towards the guild master than searched out into the waiting crowd. Not a single person within the guild walls had left and their answer to her statement came as a consecutive "Aye!" that resonated throughout the guild and filled her heart with such happiness she thought she would burst.

"Thank you everyone," Lucy said her voice full with the emotions she felt but could not express through words. She felt the betrayal of a few tears that escaped the confines of her eyes, but she could care less about them at this current moment. She gave a weak but relief filled laugh as she wiped the evidence from her face. Lucy just couldn't comprehend that the entire guild was willing to risk their lives; risk everything to help her in this war. There was no guarantee they would even win; they only had the belief that they could possibly make a difference. They didn't even know the extent of the force they were up against and yet they still said yes. Fairy Tail was truly a spectacular and wonderful guild and she was glad to call herself a member. Composing herself Lucy addressed the guild anew.

"What would you like to know?" Lucy asked as she cuddled Happy to her chest and sat waiting for the questions she hoped she could answer. Erza stood gracefully from her seat and Lucy wasn't the least bit surprised that Erza was the first one to ask a question.

"Who is the leader?" She asked and Lucy knew that this was one of many that she wouldn't be able to answer completely.

"That is a difficult question to ask since I don't fully know myself," Lucy began with a sigh as she began to scratch Happy behind the ear.

"What I can tell you is that I know that many of the members within the organization call him _The Master_. I know that all the members' fear him but I haven't been able to pinpoint why he is feared, or what his power is. I can only assume that he is very powerful since he can command such a force behind him, and that his power isn't to be taken lightly if his members would rather die than face him when they fail," Lucy said with a sense of dread coiling around her stomach. Bora's last moments came back to her like a crashing wave. His frightened voice that begged her to kill him instead of let him fall into the organizations unforgiving grasp. _I'd rather die then be taken into the darkness. Reformed and re-educated. I'll do anything; just don't let me face him._ His last statement before he died right before her rang in her mind; His words haunting Lucy from that moment on.

"I know that he has never been seen and even when I interrogated a few of the members they hadn't event truly met him. One of my good friends who was once under their control did meet _The Master _once but it was wiped from his memory. They only describing feature that he could give me was a sense of darkness and fear that clung to _The Master_ like a permanent cloak. I can confirm that a mage named Minerva, who is one of the higher ranked mage's within the organization, is close to him. I heard a few of their members talking while I was imprisoned that she is always by his side, and if I'm correct in thinking she may be the leader of one of his most dangerous teams," Lucy said as she thought back to her encounter with Minerva on the distant cliff.

A shiver passed up her spine as she remembered everything she had discovered in that short conversation and how everything had changed since then. She let the thought pass as her mind turned to her cousin. Lucy briefly hoped that Yukino had made it to safety and that maybe one day if she lived through this ordeal that she would see her face once again.

"What is the extent of their force?" She heard Gray ask as he stood next to Erza who held a serious scowl across her features. Lucy turned her gaze to Gray as she let the dread swell in her chest, this was one question she knew would discourage the group before her.

"They have a large force behind them, but I can't put an exact number on it. I know that they have a force of fighting mages that either work in groups or alone. However there is a large force of members that act as informants," Lucy said as she addressed the concerned faces of the guild before her.

"For the mages that can fight, some have created Dark guilds that take in new members all the time. Some have infiltrated other guilds in order to gather information and to keep a low radar and slowly dismember the guild from the inside. Those members who have created Dark Guilds or other branches are far easier to keep track of. For example we encountered one branch on the way home, Bora was a slave trader and good distributor who worked in tandem with the organization to bring them resources and a labour force," Lucy said as she addressed the guild with a scowl forming across her features.

"However it's the members that work independently and strictly under _The Master_ that are more dangerous. Minerva and her team is an example of this. I have run into only four other teams like this and they varied in difficulty. From my knowledge the ones I was able to detain were once kept in the Magic Councils prison but some disappeared without a trace and some were found dead only a few days after the arrest…" Lucy said as her voice trailed off from the implication of her statement. Even thought those few members she had captured were from the organization she still felt like she was responsible for their deaths. Bora's statement made so much more sense now, and Lucy could only assume that the organization had 'dealt' with the few that had failed them.

"As for the informants these members can be anyone," Lucy said pushing on and leaving those terrible thoughts in the past.

"They can be a nice couple walking down the street, a train ticket salesclerk, an officer, a fisherman, anyone really. Bora, before he passed, said that they lurk in the shadows, that they are always watching, and that they are always listening. I can only assume he was talking about the hundreds of informants that are scattered across the country. They live normal lives and keep their eyes and ears open for any leads or possible candidates that can be taken in. They also look after the organizations multiple branches and wait to see if they disobey _The Master _in any way. They gather information on their own and people who can be molded into weapons and give it to one of the higher ranked mages. If my understanding is correct this person then relays the information to _The Master_," Lucy said as she racked her brain for the information she had gathered for multiple years. All of the knowledge she had acquired was an accumulation from her mother's notes, her own interrogations and encounters, and the information her one friend provided her with. Together they had created a broad understanding of how the organization worked, but it still didn't feel like enough.

"What Dark Guilds?" she heard Gajeel say in his gruff and serious voice. Lucy's eyes found him standing casually beside Levy once again, his deep red eyes thoughtful as he took in her words.

"The ones that I have confirmed are Red Hood, Ghoul Spirit, Crimson Lotus, Death's Head Caucus, and Eisenwald. There are few more independent guilds or groups that move around, but I can't confirm if they are guilds or a team of people that go under one name. One I have heard of is Oracion Seis, but they are hard to keep track of and never stay in one place. A few other names that I have come across are Agamemnon, and Leviathan, but I have yet to confirm the extent of their members as well," Lucy said as she thought about her many encounters with these groups and the police files she had stolen over the course of her life. These names always seemed to pop up on the crime radar and she had confirmed that these groups were all linked to the organization in some way, however she knew that even she had missed some groups and it bugged her to no end.

"What is their plan?" she heard a very terse Erza say and Lucy looked up to find the scarlet haired women radiating a fury she had not anticipated. Lucy racked her brain for a brief moment and knew that she had just mentioned the group that was involved in Erza's past. She cursed internally but Lucy knew it couldn't be helped, they needed to know the names and she couldn't protect them from everything. She thought that probably many people within these walls had had some interaction with one of the dark guilds she had mentioned. Pushing those thoughts away Lucy answered Erza's question.

"Their goal is hard to pinpoint since they have so many that I have come across. They have an end goal but I can only deduce it from the other activities they are pursuing. One main goal that I am confident they are following is the gathering of a strong and undefeatable force," Lucy said as she looked out towards the guild finding the faces she knew would become the most relevant when she finished explaining herself.

"For example my family was one part of their goal. They wanted to capture my mother in order to use her magic as a weapon for their cause. No doubt if they obtained it they would be able to wreak such devastation nothing would be able to stand in their way…" Lucy said her voice trailing off as she thought of the consequences of them obtaining the ancient magic. They would have the ability to wield the heavens to their will, and it frightened Lucy that she was the only thing standing in their way.

"Anyways," Lucy said quickly. "I can only assume that they crave power and wish to have the most powerful mages on their side. This would also answer the question as to why they have come to Fiore. Fiore is known as the Dragon Realms for a reason since the five families of Dragon Slayers rule over this land. This country has an abundance of Dragon Slayers and I feel that the organization was drawn here because that kind of magic is known to be some of the most powerful magic in the entire world. Whether it be from the royal families or from lacrimas, Dragon Slayer Magic is one of the most purest forms of raw power. If my understanding is correct they will try to capture all the Dragon Slayers and attempt to mold them into weapons to further their cause," Lucy said as her eyes skimmed over the Dragon Slayers within the room.

Her eyes found Laxus whose scowl only deepened at her words. Gajeel's eyes remained cold but she could see the tightness in his jaw and the anger that was slowly bubbling under the surface. Wendy looked frightened but she held a determined face as she clutched her cat Carla. Lucy's gaze finally locked onto Natsu's whose eyes held an inferno of emotion. His jaw was set in a firm line and his hand gripped the table with a white knuckled grip. His burning eyes were latched onto a window that looked out towards Magnolia. Lucy didn't have to turn to know that one could see the castle from here. She knew just by the look on Natsu's face that he was thinking of his family that resided across the valley from him.

"That is not the only thing. Any mage who shows potential with strong and powerful magic will be considered by the organization. An old friend of mine who specialized in space magic and was a thoroughly skilled mage was taken into their midst when I was seven and has turned out to be one of their strongest members," Lucy said as she thought about Minerva and the darkness that now surrounded her. Lucy knew that she would never be able to get her old friend back; she had died back in that castle many years ago.

"However gathering mage's is only one of their many goals. I know they do not wish to possess land, since after they had eradicated Caelum they just moved onto the next country. They gather plenty of followers constantly, and gather an enormous amount of resources from each country they plunder, but like I said these are just side goals," Lucy said as she closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose as she let her thoughts get ahead of her voice. There was so much speculation and some of what she said was grounded in facts, but there was still so much she didn't know.

"However, now this is just speculation on my part, but I think their goal has an extremist version to it that crosses far beyond the reaches of world domination," Lucy began as she tried to organize the thoughts that swirled within her mind like a hurricane. They flew past her like pieces to a puzzle that she just couldn't figure out. She had parts here and there but no matter what she did she couldn't fit them all together. She was missing something and she knew that whatever that piece was it was crucial to the bigger picture.

"Whenever I encounter one of their members who have failed _The Master_ in some way they always mention re-education. From this I can only assume that their leader has a specific view on how he wants the world to act. What that view is I have no idea. Right now it just seems like they will kill anyone who stands in their path or who doesn't agree with their terms and join their side, but I don't think that's it, I think it goes deeper. I just can't pinpoint what it is. Like I said this is just speculation, I was close to figuring it out, but I haven't gotten all the facts that I need," Lucy said as she dragged a hand down the front of her face, the frustration clearly written in her features. She knew that the information she wanted was not going to be easily obtained. The only way she could get the answers she wanted was from someone high in the rankings or from _The Master_ himself. A shiver passed down her spine at the very thought of it.

Silence descended in the guild like an old companion as the weight of Lucy's words settled upon the guild. It was a lot to take in at once and Lucy let them contemplate her words. She would not elaborate any further but wait patiently for the next question to be voiced. Lucy continued to pet Happy who looked up at her with his fearful eyes before burying his head in her chest. Even for the little cat it seemed like her words held to much weight. Makarov was silent as he sat cross-legged beside her, with his hand combing his beard in thought. Natsu was silent as well, his gaze boring holes into the floor at his feet as emotions rolled off him in waves. For Lucy she felt almost relieved to get all this information off her chest and in turn it made her feel a little guilty. In the far reaches of her mind she felt a sense of peace bloom at the thought that if something were to happen to her there were people who could continue her mission for her. Lucy truly believed that the Fairy Tail members would create a horizon that was not tinged in darkness, she had to believe that they would create a future that held hope; A brighter future that she could only guide them to with her knowledge.

"Miss Lucy, what do their masks look like?" Someone near the back asked and broke the silence that had engulfed the guild. It took Lucy a moment to realize it was Reedes. Lucy gave a small smile as she saw that he had a canvas ready and a paintbrush in hand. Earlier he had given Lucy a beautiful sketch of herself, Natsu and Happy as they all sat together and talked to people within the guild. In it Natsu had his arm around Lucy's shoulders, with Happy sitting on top of his head, they were all laughing at something that had been said and Reedes had captured the pure joy that Lucy had felt in that moment. Lucy had thanked Reedes multiple times and told him that she would treasure the sketch forever.

"It was a pure white mask with black soulless eyes. It had a small grin with a dark red cut that ran across the mask like a scar. I only saw them that one night though, the night that ended everything," Lucy said as her mind returned to that fateful night. Screams echoed in her mind as her memories returned with the description of the terrifying masks they wore. The mad laughter that had accompanied the emotionless masks, and the death that surrounded them like a mist.

"Lucy if you don't mind me asking, what type of Celestial magic does your family guard?" Levy finally piped up from her place beside Gajeel. It was a question that had been bothering Levy for a long time and she hoped that Lucy would be able to share some details about the mysterious power she guarded. Lucy however felt her blood freeze at the very question; she took a deep breath to steady her nerves as she tried to come up with a vague answer before addressing the blue haired mage.

"I'm afraid Levy I can't really answer that question," Lucy said honestly as she kept eye contact with the blue haired mage. "My ancestors and the Celestial King created a contract that only allows those who guard it to know the full details of the magic and it's potential. Only a Celestial Mage from my family can truly wield it and keep it hidden from those who seek to exploit it," Lucy said keeping her answer as veiled as possible. She didn't want to lie to the guild but she also could not tell them the entire truth. She was not only bound by oath to protect these secrets, but she couldn't let anyone know in fear that the organization would hear her words.

"All I can say is that it is a multitude of magic that accumulates in the space between our realm and the Celestial realm, not even I know the full potential of the ancient magic. It's something I can't even fathom, but it is a magic that I would die to protect. I'm sorry I~" Lucy began but was suddenly cut off when a voice assaulted her mind.

"_Lucy! Run! He's coming_!" a familiar voice echoed in her head. Lucy knew who it was immediately and fear shot through her stomach like an arrow. There was only one person who used telepathy to talk to her and he only ever did it in an emergency.

"_Jellal? Where are you? Who's coming_?" Lucy asked frantically in her own mind as she gazed frighteningly at the large guild door. Her entire body had frozen in her spot. She knew that she had dropped off mid sentence and that the entire guild was looking at her curiously but she hardly cared. Lucy could hear the fear laced in her old friends voice and knew that whatever he was contacting her for it wasn't good.

"_It's him Lucy! The Master! He's coming for you! RUN_!" Jellal's voice yelled into her mind. Lucy stood suddenly her keys clutched so tightly in her hands that her knuckles were turning white. Happy was still wrapped in her other arm but she could hardly feel his soft paw as it patted her arm. She stepped down onto the floor her legs shaky and uneasy as she attempted to process what Jellal was saying.

"Luce what's wrong?" she heard Natsu say faintly at her side as his hand clutched her shoulder. She slumped into his grip, as her mind became paralyzed in fear. This could not be happening. She had convinced herself she had time. She had thought that she at least could get away form Fairy Tail first before they finally found her. It wasn't just henchmen either this time, it was him. She had given into hope, thinking that she was safe and now she was facing the one thing she feared the most. Lucy's eyes were frozen on the floor in front of her as she brought a hand up to clutch Natsu's scarf. Her mind was spiraling so fast she needed something to ground her. However Jellal's next words shifted her entire reality onto a different track.

_"Dammit I won't make it in time! Save yourself Lucy! Just Run!" _Jellal yelled and Lucy's mind lifted from the paralyzing fog. Her mind cleared with one purpose. Her fear still clung to her like a parasite but she needed to do this one thing, or she would never be able to live with herself again. She had to save the guild at all costs.

"We need to get everyone out of here," Lucy said with more strength than she thought she actually possessed. She straightened up and reattached her keys to her belt with shaky hands. Natsu took her hand in his and disentangled it from his scarf, which Lucy had forgotten she was holding. Lucy watched him with wide frightened eyes as her fears returned with such force she thought she would pass out. The fear that she hadn't felt in so long, a fear she thought had died out long ago, the one fear she thought she had protected herself from, returned with a vengeance. As she looked into Natsu's own worried eyes she discovered that her fear of losing someone close to her, someone whom she loved had returned with full force.

"What are you talking about?" Natsu asked and Lucy turned her large brown eyes away as she struggled to regain her breath. Her hand clutched Natsu's with such force as she felt tears spring to her eyes as her fear turned to physical pain. Even the thought of loosing Natsu provided Lucy with a pain she could not, and would not experience again. Without another word she thrust Happy into his arms and turned to address Makarov, knowing they needed to jump into action immediately.

"Makarov get everyone to safety. They've come and I'll hold him off as best I can so everyone can escape," Lucy said as she locked eyes with Makarov. She saw the shock register across his eyes with a flash of fear. Makarov jumped up onto the table knowing exactly what Lucy was talking about and was about to protest, but Jellal got his words in before Makarov did.

_"No Lucy! He's after you if he get's you~" _Jellal yelled frantically in her mind and Lucy couldn't handle it any longer.

"I'm not running! I promised myself I would protect everyone within these walls," Lucy yelled at Jellal and at Makarov's unsaid protest. Makarov could only stare at her in confliction and shock at Lucy's frantic response. He didn't say another word but turned to the guild and yelled "Everyone away from the front. Head to the back NOW!"

"Luce you're not making any sense," Natsu said as he spun Lucy around so he could see her face. Lucy was terrifying Natsu, he had never seen her look so scarred before and knew that whatever was happening it was the worst possible thing. He had an inclination but he wished that Lucy would tell him differently.

"They've come for me, and you and the guild need to get out of here. The guild is the only hope we have," Lucy said in such a small tone that Natsu thought for a second that he had misheard her. When he felt her hand shake ever so slightly in his own he finally understood. He grabbed her shoulder to brace himself against his own shock as it enveloped and tormented his mind. They were coming for her now, after everything they had done, after everything they had accomplished today. As he gazed down into Lucy's beautiful brown eyes he let his anger and fear take root.

"I won't let them take you from me," Natsu said, his voice low and on the edge of a growl. _They_ wanted to take Lucy away form _him_! He wouldn't let them touch a single hair on her head. Her plea for him to leave fell on deaf ears as his protective instinct kicked in and a low growl escaped his throat at the thought of Lucy leaving his side.

"Watch out!" Lucy yelped as she tackled Natsu to the floor and rolled them under a table just as all the windows within Fairy Tail shattered.

Screams pierced the air as guild members were showered with raining glass. Lucy could feel the magic energy surge around the guild and knew that they had no more time. Lucy rolled off of Natsu and immediately slid under the bench that blocked her path. Her whip was already clutched tightly in her hand and two keys were clutched in the other. She glanced around the guild and found it in chaos. A large ice shield had protected most people from the onslaught of glass but many hadn't come out unscathed. People were being carried to the back of the guild where there was more protection from the open space of the guildhall.

Lucy ran over to Lisanna who had a deep gash on her leg and helped her stand, but Elfman appeared soon after and picked his sister up and ran to the back rooms. Lucy stood where she had been left, her body frozen once again as she saw the injured being hauled off to the back rooms and everyone else looking around in a panic. Lucy could hear Natsu curse as he scrambled from under the table but Lucy's attention was on the guild doors that stood broken and ajar. She could feel the dark magic seep into her very pours as a deep chill penetrated everything around her. Her eyes widened and her body became paralyzed in fear as her gaze fell upon deep blood red eyes.

"I've finally found you, my dearest Lucy."


	30. Chapter 30

**Hello fellow Fairies! **

**Welcome back, and sorry for the long wait. Consider it to have been the mid-season break. Finals are just finishing up for me this week and that means that School has finally ended and my summer has finally begun. Now I don't expect that chapters will be appearing every few days, but there will be updates more frequently than the month-long absences that I tended to take during my school semesters. What can I say, school had to come first. **

**I WILL WARN ALL READERS that this chapter may be a bit more gruesome than others. Blood, fighting, possible torture. This may also increase in future chapters. But I will warn readers beforehand. **

**I do not own Fairy Tail, just the plot and original characters. **

**Without further ado, let's begin the next installment. **

* * *

Pained faces were reflected in the broken glass that lay scattered across the blood-spattered floor as screams echoed off the hollow and broken walls. Alert and wide eyes took in the panic and chaos that had erupted in the guild so suddenly. Delayed responses, as the observers eyes were unable to process what was happening in front of her. Windows lay broken and shattered, their frames jagged and open to the darkness that encircled the guild. Magic that was overwhelming seeped into everything like an invisible breeze. She felt the chill take ahold of her muscles freezing them in place, and she could feel the fear clutching at her heart like a suffocating hand. Breathing wasn't a luxury but a labour with each passing second. Heartbeats rang like drums in her ears as silence engulfed her even though her eyes told her that she should be hearing the screams of her guild mates.

A searing pain erupted in the shoulder and leg of the blue haired observer as a shard of glass wedged itself into her skin. A scream erupted from her throat at the intensity of the intrusion and broke the trance that enveloped her. Sound returned to her like a crashing wave as the sound of shattering glass echoed around her, giving her more lacerations to accompany the one in her shoulder and leg. Her other hand moved almost automatically, words springing to the forefront of her mind as a shield erupted around her like a bubble. She tumbled to the side her knee striking roughly against the wood before she fell to the floor in a heap. Her screams tore at her throat and her hand moved towards the wound unconsciously. Pain blackened her vision as it wavered before her. Her eyes picking up the distinct black hair of her companion as he heaved a table away from him and at a figure that had jumped through the window. His deep red eyes flickered to hers for a moment, fear and panic flashing in them briefly before a roar erupted from his throat.

Levy, in her pained state, knew that she could do nothing. Even though she so desperately wanted to stand and fight with her guild mates she couldn't even move without screaming. She tried a few more desperate attempts as she watched Gajeel stumble, affected by something that she could not see. She needed to help, needed to fight to protect the guild from the unknown enemy. As she tried to stand once more her entire vision went black before she sufficed to just lean against the back wall. Gajeel was a warrior, he could fight for ages, and she knew that he would be able to hold his own in a fight, but she was utterly useless at the present moment. She could barely move without pain searing her vision, and leaving the world black for a few seconds.

She was safe for now, in the little bubble shield was able to produce, but how long would that last. She was hidden mostly by the debris that surrounded her and she hoped that whoever was attacking wouldn't find her, but that was a slight hope. She let her eyes fall to the chaos of the guild. Her mind, however, muddled it was, knew that if she was able she needed to help the guild in any way she could. She could not move, she could not fight, and it was taking all of her magic to maintain the bubble that was keeping her safe. Levy, however, knew that she still had her intellect and her eyes. So as Levy lay in her bubble she observed everything in hopes that she could learn something about the group that was attacking them.

Her eyes picked up the movements of other guild members as they moved injured people away from the open windows and to the safety of the back. She saw that Wendy was already tending to some of the wounded and how others were purely on the defensive. She saw Natsu's fire incinerate some of the intruders who erupted into smoke; she saw Erza's swords flash brilliantly but never drew any blood, and she saw Gray's ice freeze dark figures that melted into the ice. Intruders erupted in her vision, some coming through windows, and some just appearing out of thing air. There seemed to be too many of them, they seemed to multiply before her eyes, carrying the chill of death as their laughs erupted in her ears. Illusion was the word that sprang to Levy's mind as she watched the shadowed versions dance and injure her friends. Her eyes picked up irregularities even in her pain-induced state. Many were illusions but some were real intruders, and one of them was pulling the strings to the charade that attempted to bombard the injured.

Levy reached to her side with a lot of difficulty, her teeth grinding harshly as she suppressed the urge to scream as the glass twisted in her shoulder. Her pen was held firmly in her hand and she let her finger press one of the many buttons that lay waiting in its side. She sighed deeply and painfully as she heard the small beep reach her ears. She had never felt so relieved to have her pen on her at this time. She used it endlessly in her missions in order to record everything that happened around her, and today it was going to prove to be her most valuable possession. Her hand fell lazily to rest against her chest as she began to talk into the recording device that was in the small little pen.

"This is Levy McGarden… Attack at Fairy Tail… Need to record in order to find weakness…" Levy said her breath short and airy as she stopped after every few words. She kept her descriptions short. She needed to conserve her energy so she wouldn't pass out, but she also needed her observations to have key information that could be lost in the frenzy of a fight. Letting out a groan of pain she continued her recording.

"Illusionary magic is multiplying enemies… keeping Fairy Tail's attention occupied… Mostly everyone was at the back of the guild… only a few left injured in the guildhall… myself included… I can see Reedus… he looks injured but is holding his own against illusions… judging by the sound… large battle… can't see it all… debris in the way" Levy said as she looked out at everyone who was on the defensive and protecting the cluster of injured at the back of the guildhall.

"There are some attackers, but they are hard to distinguish… Everyone is cloaked in darkness," levy said, her eyes narrowing as she tried to deduce what was happening in front of her. Figures formed and reformed, but the consistent ones still held a ghostly appearance to them, like a shadow or dark fog clung to their bodies.

"Could be a cloaking magic… but I've never seen it before… makes the eyes act funny… messing with my senses… saw the figures evaporate in Natsu's fire… melt into Gray's ice… and Erza just cut through them~" Levy abruptly stopped as pain laced her shoulder once again, a small scream escaping her throat. Her eyes squeezed shut as she tried to get ahold of her muddled mind. She needed to concentrate; she needed to gather information. Lucy needed information in order to get ahead; they needed information in order to beat the organization. It was her job to stay conscious, no matter how much pain, and record everything that happened in case something went wrong. Lucy's small information leak about her friend's memory wipe did not fall past Levy. She would never loose information, and she was determined to observe everything. Her next few sentences came out in a rough and pained voice.

"Trance magic… cold… paralyzing… slowed breathing… slow death… broken by pain… maybe diverted attention cancels affect… I'm currently protected due to bubble shield… however everyone else may be susceptible... confirmed… I just saw Erza stumble… that never happens… she must be fighting the effects…" Levy said as she tried to account what happened to her earlier. Her eyes opened blurrily as tears stained her vision, her breath was ragged and she could hear Gajeel calling her name. She looked at him briefly as he attempted to get to her, to help her to safety in any way he could. The dark ghostly figures stopped his advancement, no matter what roar he produced, no matter what punch he threw a new enemy appeared where one would vanish.

Levy spared him a hopeful smile that would show him that she was okay, that she was still safe, but she knew it would only make his determination flare. Levy's eyes returned back to the guildhall and landed on someone she had missed earlier. Lucy stood in the middle of the chaos, her blonde hair was ruffled and messy, blood could be seen streaking her clothes and Levy distinctly saw that there was a very deep gash across her cheek. Blood ran down her check unchecked and matted her blonde hair a deep red. Lucy had been fighting, but in this moment, everything around her seemed to be stilled. Levy's eyes tracked Lucy's gaze and Levy's eyes fell on Lucy's target.

"Red eyes… Deep blood red eyes… Death… Fear… Male… Different from the rest… his cloak curls away like a fog… not using a complete masking technique… isn't hiding his eyes… covered by hood… face mostly left in darkness…" Levy said as she observed the frightening man who stood in the doorway. She couldn't distinguish his face, nor could she find anything else to say about him, that is until he moved.

"Incredible speed…" Levy said as the man cloaked in darkness disappeared before her eyes to appear in front of Lucy. Lucy was quick, however, her body bending backwards as something slashed above her in a silent arc.

"Lucy is keeping up… he wields a weapon that I can't see… it must be cloaked by some spell or seal… Lucy can sense it though which is helping her…" Levy said as she narrowed her eyes to take in the encounter. Something about this man didn't sit right with Levy. His fast movements, his deadly silence, his graceful maneuvers that evaded every attack Lucy threw at him. Everything that she was observing told Levy that he was trained in fighting, but it was the way this figure performed it. Silence followed every movement, she never heard the distinct noise of a blade moving through the air, and she never heard the swish of his cloak. But what unnerved Levy the most were two very clear facts; two facts that she uttered silently to herself as coldness began to spread through her once again.

"I can't hear his footsteps… and he hasn't blinked once," Levy said into her small recording device. Fear lapped at her nerves and plunged her pained nerves into that of pure fear. This man was unnatural and unnerving. Death and fear seemed to crawl off him like a parasite, latching onto everything in his presence. Something was deeply wrong with this situation. Levy concentrated her magic and energy to focus on the battle hoping to catch their conversation and block her from his subtle magic that leaked into the atmosphere.

Warmth returned to her features and she wondered how Lucy was keeping it up at such a close proximity. She scrawled a few words into her circle to help narrow her senses to the one fight. Shattering glass fell away from her ears, the screams of those injured died with it. The only sound she could hear was the constant breath of Lucy, the ringing of Lucy's keys, and the crack of Lucy's whip as she assaulted the shadow before her.

"Aries, protect the injured," Lucy said harshly as she moved gracefully into a back handspring to avoid the invisible weapon that cut through the air silently. Her heel came eerily close to the cloaked figures chin, but no reaction passed over his red eyes. Levy, however, heard the small deep laugh that came from the figure. A hint of amusement etched into its notes.

Levy watched as the lamb/like figure held her hands out in front of her, apologized, and then engulfed the entire backside of the guild in a pink fluff. Before Levy could even comprehend that she was looking at a Celestial Spirit the figure disappeared in a golden light.

"You prove to be quite entertaining my dear Lucy," the figure spoke for the first time since Levy had begun to listen. His voice was deep and held a cold edge that sent a shiver of fear into Levy's soul, but she noted his hint of amusement. He easily evaded Lucy's attacks, a slight boredom entering the man's movements as he sidestepped her attacks and came face to face with her.

"I came here for one thing, and this little guild of yours is proving to be quite bothersome," the cloaked man said in a deathly tone as Lucy tried to shake him. She called forth another spirit. This one Levy recognized as Loke. The two of them mirrored each other's movements, creating a beautiful display of team fighting. Loke's punch made contact and Levy saw the first hint of a human face under that shadowed cloak. A sneer that erupted across his face in such a harsh contingency to his silent image that it made Levy cringe from afar. The cloaked figure was far faster than Loke and dashed him away in one simple sweep of his hand. Lucy cried out and Loke erupted in a golden light as he returned to the Celestial world to recover.

"I think I shall just eradicate them, don't you think? They're just in my way," Levy saw it then the weapon that the man had been using. It materialized in his grip like it had shed its skin; pieces of flaming parchment seemed to curl off the weapon like it was on fire. Exposing the dark metal that curled into the man's grasp. Levy watched as a piece of the flaming parchment floated towards her and scorched the wood in front of her. Her eyes were wide as she finally took in the deadly weapon, and identified it almost immediately.

"He wields a halberd… made of a metal that is almost black… It's long like a spear… has an axe like end to it... but the axe edge is too long… it reminds me of a scythe folded up so the blade parallels the staff… I think I've seen it before… in a book in the forbidden library… The name of the book was 'mythical weapons'… chapter 33 page 394… its classified one of the deadliest weapons ever created… need to warn Lucy… " Levy said as her vision blackened for a second. Her stamina was failing, and the increased magic was taking its toll on her body. However Levy held on and tried to move to signal Lucy to run, to hide, anything to get her away from the menacing blade that was directed at her.

In a flash, the battle between the two erupted into chaos. Levy watched as the cloaked man twisted the halberd expertly, missing the edges of Lucy's ear as she moved swiftly to the side and parried it with her own small blade. The man moved elegantly, the halberd swinging around him in a deadly arc. Lucy barely managed to bend backwards in order to avoid the deathly strike. She moved back giving herself a small amount of room before she replied, her words were forceful and filled with such conviction and determination that Levy felt her heart rise.

"I will never let you touch them," Lucy said and Levy watched in horror as Lucy drew her blade across the back of her hand, cutting the Fairy Tail mark in half and drenching it in blood. She heard the growl of anger before she registered that the cloaked man was moving. Whatever Lucy was preparing it wasn't in the cloaked man's interest to continue.

"Lucy cut her hand… her guild mark… I don't know why… but the cloaked man is very angry… I don't like where this is leading…" Levy said as her eyes tried to focus on the battle between the two but they were becoming indistinguishable blurs as they moved so quickly. Levy's only judge to who was winning was the consistent amount of blood that was splattering across the ground. Levy;s heart was filling with dread as she saw the halberd connect with Lucy's shin. Lucy cried out as she tumbled and slid into a nearby table.

Lucy was close to Levy. If Levy could just move to her, then maybe she could protect her. Levy tried to move her body towards Lucy but cried out in agony as she shuddered and fell forward. Levy began to crawl, her bubble following her as she moved very slowly towards the downed Lucy.

"Lucy!" Levy croaked as she came to an obstacle she had to go around. A destroyed table was in her way, and Lucy still wasn't moving. Levy shuffled around it, her arms burning and her vision was dotted with black spots, but she kept moving. "Lucy, get up!" Levy yelled as her voice cracked. Lucy moved ever so slightly, her head tilting towards Levy, to the familiar voice. Her chocolate brown eyes were glazed over and Levy understood why Lucy wasn't moving. It was the same trance form before. Levy stopped immediately, a determined look passing across her features before she shifted her useable arm in front of her. Levy was completely useless at the given moment, but she still had one purpose she could serve.

"Protect, shield and bind. Against darkness, and against weakness. Lucy, I bind my protection to you," Levy said as her pen wrote elegantly in front of her. The little bubble that was protecting Levy from the onslaught of magic, debris, and keeping her hidden from the illusions disappeared immediately and reformed around Lucy. It took the colour of whoever's magic it touched, for Levy it was always a light blue, but for Lucy it gleamed a brilliant gold. Lucy's vision returned to her just in time to see Levy fall to her side unconscious. Lucy struggled to get up, the wound in her leg making it impossible to move quickly to the girl's side. Lucy's eyes racked Levy's body from afar. Levy was drenched in blood from the wound in her shoulder. The glass was keeping the would clotted, but Levy had lost a lot of blood. Lucy called out her name but the girl remained silent, the last bit of her energy spent, in order to protect and save Lucy.

"Stupid girl," Lucy heard _The Master_ say before his weapon came towards her. Lucy moved swiftly to the side, only to be nicked by the blade once again. She understood perfectly what was happening. His strikes were precise but always slightly off, testing her endurance, her skill, and her tactics. He couldn't kill her, but it seemed he had no qualm about injuring her. Lucy rolled out of her retreat but cringed as she put weight on her wounded leg. She collapsed and let out a small yelp of pain as she clasped her hand to the wound to stop the bleeding.

"Lucy this is your first lesson," _The Master _said his voice further away than Lucy had anticipated. Her head snapped up and her entire world froze. _The Master_ was standing above the unconscious Levy. His blade was gently held in his hand, but Lucy knew that it a flash it could become a deadly strike and she was too far away.

"No don't," Lucy said her hand outstretched and her body already lurching towards the pair. It didn't matter. Lucy could do nothing to prevent what happened right before her eyes. _The Masters_ blade twirled beside him before it struck down in a devastating arc right into Levy's side. Levy screamed but it soon became an inaudible screech as _The Master_ twisted the blade. His laugh rang high into the air, his cloak curling around the screaming women who lay below him.

Lucy saw only red. Her hand was outstretched to the scene she had failed to prevent and her hand encompassed something solid. A crystal key was enclosed in her hand and her blood seeped into its clear angles, melding into a design that was engraved into the side. Her vision was red with anger and despair, and she only could see the darkness in front of her as she turned the key and called forth the cosmos. A blinding light encompassed the guildhall, illuminating each crevasse and vaporizing all the illusions where they stood. Time seemed to halt, freezing the moment like a snapshot. Lucy fell to the floor, her breath heaving in the sudden silence. She could feel her magic been sapped quickly and knew that she didn't have much time. Looking up she saw the figure that she had called from the edges of the cosmos, and the void between the realities.

"It has been a long time since I was called from the abyss," an emotionless voice sounded above her. Lucy looked up to the spirit in front of her and her heart stilled in fear.

The woman that stood before her was breathtakingly beautiful at a first glance. Her grey hair hung down in loose waves across her back, shinning silver in the stilled light of the sun. She wore a simple white dress that clung to her figure but billowed elegantly around her hips. Her long sleeves pooled on the floor on either side of her, and Lucy could see the fine stitching that was embedded into the simple white dress. The woman was stunning but as Lucy continued to gaze at the spirit her original fears only grew.

The spirit encompassed beauty to a tee but she lacked the soul of the living and it gave the spirit a terrifying aura. Silence enveloped the spirit with such a sickening grip that Lucy felt that she was staring at a statue. Lucy knew what this spirit was capable of, knew why the contract had been formed, but she never thought that she would come face to face with the Spirit of the Void. Lucy's eyes flickered to the two features of the spirit that let her fears ease a little. Silver chains restrained the spirit; they encompassed her wrists that lay motionless in front of her. Those hands were tinged black, a clear reminder of the curse and potential that the spirit held, but was kept restrained, her power in check. Lucy's eyes then flickered up to the silver ornament that covered the spirits eyes. Eyes that Lucy never wanted anyone to ever see.

Lucy stood then, her initial shock subsiding as the present forced her to react. Her body was becoming overwhelmed quite quickly, her legs shook, and her head felt heavy. Her magic was draining at a very fast rate, but she needed to do this. Her resolve would not falter. Offering her bloody hand that still held the key Lucy addressed the Spirit of the Void.

"Save them, those who bare the guild mark, and the Dragon Slayers," Lucy began and the spirit didn't moved, didn't even breathe. The ornament was fixated on Lucy's location, an unwavering and unseeing gaze. Lucy gulped, even though she could not see those eyes, she still felt like they were boring into her very soul.

"Save Fairy Tail. Take them somewhere safe, where _The Master_ can't find them, where they can heal their wounds, and return to the battlefield anew. They are my last hope," Lucy said, her eyes finally flickering around to the frozen world around her. She could see the members of the Fairy Tail guild scattered around her.

Scenes of struggle and defeat were frozen in place. Gajeel was struggling to get up, blood caked his face, and one of his eyes was swollen. Those eyes were focused on Levy; they were wide, fearful, and even desperate. His mouth was open, a silent scream frozen in place. He was unaware of the axe that was hurtling down towards the base of his neck, unaware that his own demise was within seconds.

Lucy's eyes moved to Erza. She was crouched, her one sword acting as a crutch instead of a weapon and another sword was materializing in the other. A man stood in front of her his hand raised as if to deliver the final blow, little did he know that a new weapon was about to come into play. Lucy knew that Erza was holding her own, but judging by the stance she was incapacitated. Lucy could see the severe cut in her Achilles heel, and she knew Erza would not be moving from that position very easily.

Gray and Natsu were fighting side by side. Something that Lucy thought was impossible due to their contrasting personalities, but knew was the norm for the two of them. They worked so easily together, but the scene before her said something different. Gray was suspended in the air, due to the explosion that had broken his shield. His own ice was mingled with the glass that was making its way towards his heart. Fear was evident on Gray's face at the sudden breach. His hands already moving to form a new attack, but Lucy knew that it would come too late. The glass was centimeters from his heart.

Natsu was nearby his attention diverted towards Gray. A look of pure anger and fear splashed so violently across his face. Even from this distance Lucy could still see the intensity in those dark orbs. His one hand was already shooting a blast of fire towards the glass that would impale his friend. His fire was a marvelous sight frozen in time. It bloomed and glowed as it erupted across half of the guild. Even though the action could possibly save his friend, he was leaving himself completely open to the attacker in front of him. Lucy could see that Natsu had just incapacitated the man he was fighting, but little did he know that the attacker was about to stab a knife right into Natsu's stomach.

Lucy couldn't take it; everyone in this moment was so close to death that it made her want to curl into a dark corner and wish that she had never shown her face. She had done this, she would be the end of them all, but she could still fix it. As she had been fighting her attention had been focused on _The Master_ but she had heard those around her. Lucy had heard Natsu call her name several times and knew that he was trying to reach her, but the shadowed intruders had kept him away. She had heard instructions being shouted by Makarov about protecting the injured and to keep their ground. Lucy had heard the screams of the injured, and the constant fighting off those who could still stand even though a presence was constantly slowing them down. She had promised to protect them, and she would do everything in her power to save them all. Because even though she had put them all into immediate danger, she still believed that they could walk a brighter path than she could.

"You seem quite desperate child, but are they worth the price of my service," the Spirit of the Void called to her, bringing her back to the silent spirit in front of her. Lucy steeled her nerves, knowing that this spirit could probably see all of her thoughts and feel everything that she was going through.

"I knew the consequences when I became the Gatekeeper of the Void," Lucy said her voice stronger than she felt. Her body was becoming weaker but she would hold this connection until she lost consciousness.

"Ah yes but are you strong enough to resist it," the spirit said in an emotionless tone that unsettled Lucy. The spirit moved forward silently circling Lucy like a vulture, assessing her like she was a prize.

"I am the lone Heartfilia; the last Gatekeeper. I cannot and will not fall to the corruption of the void. My fight is not over yet," Lucy said knowing exactly what the spirit was talking about. Lucy knew everything, knew the consequence of stepping into this realm and talking to this spirit. She understood completely how dangerous this was, but she did not regret her decision. Right when she had cut her hand she had accepted what she would be doing when she grasped the key she did not falter.

"You are courageous, young star gazer. I can see the strength of your heart, and your soul," the spirit said as she moved back in front of Lucy, her thin white lips twitching ever so slightly into a partial smile.

"Do you accept my offer," Lucy said wanting to make sure the deal was sealed before her exhaustion worsened.

"Of course, but you understand that since you cut your guild mark, I will not be able to transport you even if you wished it upon me," the spirit said her hands moving ever so slightly to indicate the bloody hand that still held the key. Lucy looked down at her guild mark, its image still noticeable through all the blood. Looking back up at the spirit Lucy nodded.

"I knew that, but it's not the only reason I did it. The guild mark can be used as a tracker. I don't want _The Master _using me to track Fairy Tail to their location," Lucy said with resolve. There was an unanswered remark in the spirits question and Lucy straightened her back a bit, standing a little bit straighter. She would not show weakness, she would not be afraid of what was to come. She would remain strong, she would remain firm in her resolve. Even if she was left behind.

"You surprise me star gazer," the Spirit of the Void said as she turned away from Lucy to look at the cloaked figure who held his halberd high above his head, ready to deliver the last strike to the screaming woman below him. Lucy couldn't even bring her gaze to look upon the agonizing Levy. She would never forgive herself for what she did to the young bookworm or to anyone else within these walls.

"Thank you," Lucy said as she dropped her gaze and held the key in front of her. Ready to close the gate and let the Spirit of the Void finish her work. Lucy heard a small laugh escape the still spirit. Lucy lifted her gaze to find the Spirit of the Void looking back at her. A cruel smile had made its way across those pale lips, stretching the skin unnaturally into a wider grin that was unnatural and held to many teeth.

"Do not thank me, foolish woman, for I only accept out of entertainment and the fact that I think it is going to be a spectacular sight when you fall into the abyss," the Spirit of the Void said before turning away and moving her arms above her head. The key in Lucy's hand burned, searing into her palm. The blood that had coated the engravings swirled, moving like a serpent until it recoiled back into the handle. Lucy was graced with one last look at the guild members. Frozen in place. Her eyes remained on Natsu and in a flash, everyone was gone.

The axe wedged itself deep into the floorboards. The man with the sword stumbled and fell forward. Fire erupted and melted the ice, but missed the glass as it embedded itself deep into the wall. The man with the subtle knife fell forward, his body tired and confused to where his target had disappeared too. The sound of the halberd dug deep into the floorboards where Levy had once lain. Lucy fell to her knees, the crystal key melting in her hand and pooling as blood within her palm. She had done it. The pain she felt etching itself into her palm and wiggling under her skin was nothing compared to the relief she felt as everyone within the guild was spared at that moment. She had kept her promise.

A hand grasped her neck making her gasp desperately for breath as she was hauled upwards by the man she feared the most. His deep red eyes were filled with such hatred, that she would have laughed if she had had the breath. She had bested him and he was furious. She clawed at his gloved hand to no avail. She tried to regain some breath that would allow her to keep what little energy she had. Her fight was not over, and she would never give up. His eyes bored into hers and she felt her vision fading, her mind faltering as oxygen refused to enter her lungs. He dropped her then, the sweet freshness of oxygen assaulting her lungs as she gasped and coughed for breath. Pain erupted at her scalp as _The Master _grabbed a handful of hair and pulled her face back so she was looking right into his angered eyes.

"At least I know now that you are the Gatekeeper of the Void. That Spirit will be mine, whether I have to mold you into a weapon, or if I have to take it from you forcefully," he said into her face in such a calm and terrifying manor that Lucy couldn't help the shiver of fear that passed through her body.

"I'll die before I let you have that power," Lucy said her voice harsh but forcefully all the same. She watched as the anger in his blood red eyes intensified for a single moment before his eyes flickered to her hand. The same hand that was still searing with the pain the burning key had inflicted on her.

"All in due time my dearest Lucy," he said before his gloved hand moved across her eyes and all Lucy saw was triumph flicker across those blood red eyes before she was submerged in darkness.


	31. Chapter 31

**Hello everyone! Here is the next installment. Serious writers block on this one. Wrote it three different ways and didn't like any of them. **

**Please leave a comment or a review if you feel so inclined. I love hearing from my lovely readers! Hope you all are having a wonderful summer! **

**I do not own the characters only the plot. **

**ENJOY! **

* * *

The large pulse of magic could be felt all throughout Magnolia. It was a single moment, a thrum of electricity making the hairs on people's arms and necks stand up, and making a shiver pass through their bodies. People who had been walking throughout the streets stopped dead in their tracks, their gaze moving to one single location far up on the western hill.

As silence followed the pulse of magic, eyes slowly turned away from Fairy Tail and moved back to their daily duties. Many concluded that Fairy Tail was having another one of their brawls, and moved through the streets without giving it a second thought. As the seconds ticked by the memory faded, forgotten.

Evelyn's eyes narrowed from her placement in her library. The pen dropped from her hand and was forgotten amongst her paperwork as she moved quickly to the window. Her dark eyes moved instantly to the distant hill. She could just see Fairy Tail hidden amongst the outer forest. If it weren't for her eyesight, she would have assumed that everything was fine. There was no smoke curling away from the guild, and no figures dashing out in an attempt to escape. Evelyn, however, could see that the windows did not reflect the evening sun. There were gone completely.

Her dress trailed elegantly behind her as she turned away from the window and stormed down the long passageways. A stone of unease was settling strongly in her stomach and she feared that something horrible had gone wrong. The magic that had pulsed had been unnaturally large and had held a devastating amount of power within that one moment. It had only been for a split second, but she could have sworn that the magic had an ancient force behind it. It had felt old, and dark. Evelyn had never felt that much raw magic energy at such a distance. It could only spell out disaster.

"My Queen! There is a messenger here to see you and they are demanding an audience immediately. They said it was urgent, and said something about a key?" a servant said as they came barreling into the hallway, panting for breath.

Evelyn only spared them a quick glance before following them down a winding staircase to the entrance hall. Even though she wished to investigate the strange magical pulse immediately she still had a country to rule. Evelyn was formulating a plan in her mind. First, she needed to go to Fairy Tail herself, make sure her son was unharmed and investigate the strange pulse of magic that she had felt. Then she would contact her friend. Maybe he could shed some light on the strange occurrence. Coming around the corner a frown etched its way onto her face when she saw whom the messenger was.

A young woman, with long pink hair and a dark blue cloak, stood at the center of the large foyer. Her deep red eyes were pulled into a frustrated gaze as she looked up at Evelyn who stood at the top of the stairs. Only a moment of hesitation occurred before Evelyn glided down the stairs in a hurried pace. The young woman also approached the staircase, her eyes flickering to the servant who still occupied the room.

"Leave us," was all Evelyn said and the servant left them alone. Evelyn cast her eyes around the foyer once, making sure they were truly alone before she spoke to the woman in front of her.

"If you have graced me with your presence Meredy I can only assume the worst," Evelyn said, as let a hand rest on the young mage's shoulder. Evelyn had only spoken or seen Meredy on a few occasions when she had accompanied Jellal. She was a passionate and kind woman, who had dedicated her life to helping their cause. Evelyn truly liked Meredy but her appearance never brought good news. Usually, when Jellal could not make an appearance it meant that something terrible had occurred.

"I'm afraid that it is bad news, my lady," Meredy began her voice heavy with frustration but her eyes held a sadness that Evelyn had not seen in a very long time. "Fairy Tail was attacked," Meredy stated and Evelyn felt her blood run cold.

"By the Organization," Evelyn guessed and Meredy could only nod her head at the statement. Evelyn brought a hand up to her mouth and attempted to keep her emotions under control. Her son had been in that building. They had been celebrating their return and would not have expected an attack so soon. Taking a shaky breath Evelyn steeled her nerves for the time being. Panic would get her nowhere.

"And what of my son?" Evelyn asked her body forgetting how to breathe as she waited for Meredy to answer. Meredy's eyes softened at her question.

"He's okay Evelyn," Meredy began and Evelyn sighed at the news. Meredy, however, was not done.

"That is the only good news I carry, however. Your son may be safe but he is nowhere to be found. He and all of Fairy Tail for that matter" Meredy said and Evelyn's eyes narrowed in confusion.

"How then can you suggest that my son is safe if he is not at Fairy Tail? If they were attacked by Fairy Tail, they either defended the guild or were taken prisoners," Evelyn asked her panic beginning to rise in her throat with each word that left her mouth.

"Let me explain," Meredy said quickly bringing her hands up in a surrendering manner. Evelyn took a deep breath knowing that her nerves were beginning to get the better of her. She was by far the calmest of her household. Igneel never questioned his gut and was fiercely defensive of his people and kingdom. He was head strong, a man of action, and was passionate about the ideals he carried. Natsu was very much like his father. Evelyn was calmer, known to talk things out before she jumped to conclusions, but when it came to her son… She was a fiercely protective mother.

"Jellal was able to contact Lucy before they attacked," Meredy began. "It was a surprise but they did have warning. We don't know what happened within those walls, but the battle was far from finished and was not in favour of Fairy Tail's victory. The magical pulse occurred soon after," Meredy stated and Evelyn soaked up the information, knowing that she needed to hear everything before she jumped to a conclusion. She nodded for Meredy to continue.

"After the pulse, everything just ended abruptly. Jellal was able to touch Lucy's mind once more before she too disappeared but we are under the impression that she was the only one to be captured," Meredy said and Evelyn frowned at the news. If Lucy had been captured things were going to get a lot worse.

"The rest of Fairy Tail, however, had disappeared in a matter of seconds, leaving Lucy and the organization the only ones to inhabit the guild after the pulse," Meredy finished and Evelyn's brows drew together in confusion. How could an entire guild disappear in a matter of seconds? Evelyn didn't know of anyone who could magically transport that many people at one given time. She knew of a mage named Nest but he could only take a few people at a time.

"What are you suggesting Meredy? How can you even confirm this?" Evelyn asked knowing that this kind of information would be hard to come by unless they had been very close or inside the guild when it occurred. Evelyn also didn't like the undertones of dread that were beginning to seep into this story.

"We have our ways, your majesty. Our ranks have grown since we last spoke," Meredy said with a hint of pride etching into her voice. "As for what I am suggesting I needed to give you the overview first. Jellal said his message would only make sense once you had heard everything," Meredy said and waited for Evelyn to reply that she understood the events of what had happened.

"What is the message Meredy?" Evelyn asked not wanted to skate around the topic for any longer.

"_The gate has been unlocked. The key has been used. _I was hoping you would be able to understand his cryptic message," Meredy said with a slight edge to her voice. Evelyn, however, had frozen at her words. Dread and fear seeped into her core and her eyes widened at the message that she never wanted to hear.

"No…" was all she could manage as her mind raced with what was to come. If Lucy had used the key, if she had unlocked the ancient power she protected it only meant that they were now running on a very tight schedule. If she was also captured…

"I'm assuming his message was terrible news then," Meredy observed as she looked at Evelyn's horror-stricken face.

"It means that we now have a timer to run against Meredy. Come, I have something that you will need to give to Jellal," Evelyn said turning on her heal and moving back up the large staircase.

Their trip to her room was silent. Servants moved by them sparing Meredy a quick glance before continuing on. Evelyn could care less if one of them was a spy for the organization at the moment. She had more pressing matters, the timer had begun and they needed to make preparations immediately. Evelyn flung open her door in a flourish before closing it just as quickly. Meredy stood in the center of the room looking around at the extravagant furnishing as Evelyn glided over to the bookshelf. Pulling a few books off the shelf she unlocked the hidden compartment behind it. Eight vials stood upon the shelf, each one the same shade of bright red. Evelyn grabbed two of the crystal bottles and presented it to Meredy.

"What is it?" She asked as she took the glass bottle with the strange liquid inside.

"A potion from a trusted and talented friend," Evelyn said as she closed the compartment and returned the books to their intended spots.

"What does it do?" Meredy asked as she looked closer at the potions, attempting to decipher the magic that was radiating from it.

"It's a nullification potion. I had it specifically made not to long age," Evelyn said as she turned back to Meredy and took both of the potions from her grasp and moved to her desk.

"A nullification potion?" Meredy questioned as she trailed behind Evelyn. Evelyn nodded before taking out a box and placing the two potions gently inside.

"When I discovered the extent of Nirvana's power I had these potions made. If you take it, your magic is siphoned and caged. You will not be able to use it for an extended amount of time," Evelyn said as she closed the lid carefully and gave it back to Meredy. The pink haired mage could only look on with confusion.

"Why would someone take this willingly," Meredy asked her voice a mix of horror and confusion.

"It is not for you my dear," Evelyn said with a heavy heart. "I had them procured for Lucy and anyone else who may pose as a threat if taken under Nirvana's gaze," Evelyn said and she could see the surprise register in Meredy's deep red eyes.

"Unfortunately, these are for Lucy. Since she has been captured there is no telling if she will become a weapon. If it comes to that we must make her drink this potion, in order to deprive her of the chance of unleashing the corruption she has unlocked," Evelyn said as she brushed a stray red strand away from her face. The shame she felt went deep. Makarov had shown his faith in Lucy, promised Evelyn that she would not fall to Nirvana, but Evelyn could not take that chance. Not when her kingdom lay on the brink of this war, not when her son was at the center of it.

"I see," was all Meredy said as she placed the clasped box in a satchel she had hidden under her cloak. Her eyes held a harsh understanding to the underlying implication of what Evelyn was truly saying. Taking a deep breath Evelyn placed a tender hand on Meredy's arm.

"Please take it to Jellal, and if you hear any news of my son I would like to know." Meredy nodded before taking her leave. Her dark blue cloak fluttered around her figure as she moved swiftly down the hallway and disappeared around the bend.

Evelyn dragged a hand down her face. The gate had been unlocked, and the corruption was unleashed. Evelyn truly hoped that Lucy was a strong enough Celestial Mage that she could keep the corruption at bay, but she had her doubts. She just wanted her son to be safe. She had had no control over his involvement but she would do everything in her power to keep her son away from the danger. It seemed, however, that she had failed. Picking up her cloak up from a hook she pulled it tightly around her shoulders. She needed to prepare for the upcoming war, and she needed to find her son. Evelyn thought that it was about time that she brought her husband up to speed.

* * *

Familiarity was the first feeling that drifted to Natsu in his deep sleep. There was a calming presence that seemed to encompass him completely, sheltering him from the horrors that seemed to have left his mind. Natsu could only feel peace. He could smell the faint smell of strawberries and the salt of the ocean in the faint breeze. He could hear the distant hum of a waterfall and the ruffle of long grass. As he slowly rose from the white expanse of his dream there was a smile on his face. It was the smell of home.

That smile immediately worked its way into one of confusion when his eyes opened to find a certain roof fixed above him. The worn wood was familiar but he couldn't place the exact memory. He tilted his head ever so slightly to find that he was on the floor and looking up at the sill of a window. Standing with difficulty that felt too familiar in this setting he looked out to the view that sent his entire world spinning. The rolling grass, the spectacular lake, and the large expanse of ocean as it stretched out behind the cliff. He was in Lucy's home, but that was impossible.


	32. Chapter 32

**Hello Fellow Fairies! **

**Hope you are all enjoying the summer! I know where I live it's been raining quite a lot, but I combat it by making a cup of tea and sitting on my deck. Anyways, I know updates are slow. Turns out I'm working full-time again, which means my summer has disappeared. My goal is to finish this story by the end of the summer, latest by the end of September. Hopefully, I can achieve this. **

**Hope you all enjoy this chapter. **

**Please drop a comment. I love hearing from you. Criticism is encouraged. (I know there are spelling mistakes, I need to go back and proofread again. This will happen) **

**I do not own Fairy Tail **

**ENJOY**

* * *

His memories were fuzzy and his limps were heavy with sleep. Natsu was positive that he had been at the guild. Lucy had been with him. Natsu remembered that she had finally agreed to come to Fairy Tail. Her smiling face flashed violently across his memory and made Natsu grip the windowsill in a tight grip. His head spun with the haze that encompassed everything. It was like arranging a puzzle with missing and blurred pieces. Natsu remembered a fight, but there was always a fight happening in Fairy Tail. Natsu couldn't help but think that this particular fight was not an average Fairy Tail brawl. The memories were distant, almost like they had happened ages ago. How long had he been asleep for? Unease was beginning to claw at his stomach like a hungry beast. He needed to find Lucy. She would have the answers he sought.

Turning from the window he instantly froze as his other senses finally kicked into his surroundings. The smell of blood was faint since the breeze from the open window was keeping it diluted but he could easily place it now. Levy lay on her side in a large bed, the duvet was pulled up to her chin, and it moved ever so slightly with her weak breath. Natsu could clearly smell the blood that coated the large cut at her side. Gajeel was seated next to her, his hand carefully wrapped around her small one. His eyes were red and he looked exhausted, but his head moved to gaze at Natsu who stood before him. Gajeel only offered Natsu a brief glance before nodding towards the door without another word.

Natsu took the hint and moved past the large bed. His hazy memory slowly starting to solidify as the evidence presented itself. He remembered now how Levy got hurt, and his hazy dream of a distant fight was becoming far too real. Questions were beginning to pile up in his mind. How had they escaped? Why didn't he remember making the trek to Lucy's house? Why was his last memory of the fight watching Grey being blasted away after his ice shield had cracked, he had heard Levy's screams and Lucy's desperate cry in that one final memory. What had happened since that moment? Why did his memory refuse to cooperate? And where was Lucy now? He moved out of the little bedroom that he now realized was Lucy's bedroom, and moved out into the familiar kitchen.

What he saw made the blood drain from Natsu's face, and caused a sickening stone to settle in his gut. Injured Fairy Tail members lay scattered across the small kitchen. Makeshift beds had been set up for the wounded members, and others sat cradling their wrapped arms or had their legs propped up. The smell of blood and medicine hit him heavily, overwhelming his senses, as he stood frozen in the entryway. Many of the figures that lay before him were still asleep, but some who were awake cast tired eyes towards Natsu before looking away. Natsu spotted Erza who sat on a chair near the open French doors her face titled out towards the beautiful landscape. Natsu moved sluggishly, weaving around the mass of bodies as he made his way towards the red haired woman, hoping that she would have some answers.

"Erza…" Natsu began but the woman spoke in a hushed tone, cutting off the rest of his sentence before it even began.

"It's beautiful isn't it? I can see why you never wanted to leave," Erza said without looking over at Natsu who now stood beside her. Her eyes were turned towards the distant horizon, a look of peace fixated across her features. Erza's foot was up on a separate chair, wrapped tightly in bandages. Natsu didn't know how she had gotten the wound, but it had obviously incapacitated her.

"Don't worry about my ankle. It will heal in time," Erza said, finally gracing Natsu with a small glance and a sad smile. The atmosphere that Natsu was gathering from the place was not one that was providing him with hope. Everyone looked miserable, sad, and even hopeless. It was making his stomach twist with fear.

"Why hasn't Wendy tended to it?" Natsu asked knowing that the young Dragon Slayer was at the guildhall. She had already begun healing when the fight had broken out if his memory was serving him right. Natsu could only assume if they had left the guildhall Wendy would have joined. She would never leave her patients unattended. Natsu, however, couldn't help but wait anxiously for Erza to confirm that Wendy was indeed here in the valley. Natsu hadn't missed that some faces were missing, and he hated to fear the worst that they hadn't made it.

"Wendy is resting, and I told her I could wait. She's exhausted with all the healing she's been doing," Erza said, her voice carrying a hint of sadness in her calm voice.

"So the fight did happen. Why is my memory so hazy then? And where is Lucy?" Natsu asked as he looked back into Lucy's home. His memories were beginning to solidify but the ending remained a mist. Natsu could remember the initial attack. Enemies leaping through the blasted windows, a hooded figure moving straight towards Lucy, and illusions that never stopped regenerating. It was the memory of what happened after Gray got blasted that remained in a permanent white mist, and it was frustrating Natsu to no end.

"Natsu I'm going to tell you this in advance because I believe you of all people have a right to know before you speak to Makarov. He will provide you with all the answers that are no doubt raging through your mind," Erza said in a serious tone as she shifted in her seat and flinched at the action. Natsu turned his dark gaze onto the scarlet haired mage, his brow deepening in worry at the tone she was using.

"What?" Natsu asked a little too harshly than he had intended, but he hardly cared. He hated not having the answers that were clawing at the back of his mind, and he hated that everywhere he looked he saw an injured friend with tired eyes. Erza's gaze bore into his own and he feared that the next words that left her mouth would not be good ones.

"First, you must know that you have been asleep for three days straight. Makarov was the first to awaken and that was only a day after the fight," Erza began gauging his reaction. Natsu was only briefly surprised by the news before he nodded for her to continue.

"Second, every injured, and fighting mage within the guilds walls made it out of Fairy Tail during the battle, except for one," Erza began and Natsu's heart dropped into his stomach. He felt cold for the first time in his life as his gaze tunneled at Erza's words. His breath came short as he uttered one word, "No."

"I'm sorry Natsu but Lucy isn't here," Erza said and Natsu's world collapsed around him. He griped the back of Erza's chair in an attempt to ground himself in the present, but his mind was tunneling, drifting into a downward spiral.

Why? Why had this one moment not turned out, as it should have? Why could he, Natsu Dragneel, Prince of the Dragon Realms, not have the capacity to protect this one specific person? Natsu was someone who possessed a driven mind. When he set himself to a task, he followed it through and beyond. He had protected his friends and guild mates on multiple occasions, but he had never failed at defending the ones that he loved. Sure he failed on a daily basis but those failures consisted of mundane obstacles, like failing to say the right words while at a noble's house, or failing to not destroy a part of his country while on a mission. He had failed today, however, and it felt like his entire world was beginning to teeter off balance.

Lucy had not made it. He hadn't protected her. He had promised, vowed even, that he would never leave her side again. Natsu had dubbed himself as her protector, as her friend that would stand by her side through the darkness that awaited them. Natsu, however, had failed to protect her from the one threat that she had feared the most, _The Master. _The greatest threat that Lucy faced, and he had done nothing to prevent it from happening. He had tired, you damn well know that he tired, but the illusions had kept him back, kept him occupied. Natsu didn't regret his decision to fight alongside Gray, if he had left, he would have lost another friend that day, but it still ate away at him. The guilt, the disappointment in himself, and the frustration that he was feeling, made his legs weak, and his mind fuzzy as he thought about what Lucy must be going through.

Had she beaten the master? Or had they captured her? Natsu couldn't help but fear the worst, that she had been killed in battle. Why could he not remember? Why did his brain refuse to cooperate with him? Natsu needed answers; his body and mind demanded that he know every single detail of what had occurred. The 'what if's' of the scenario where tormenting his mind and he needed the truth.

He needed to know what had happened to Lucy. Why had she not joined them in her valley? His eyes burned as his muscles moved automatically past the garden. Natsu's eyes were downcast as he moved past the spectacular lake where some of the Fairy Tail members were lounging. He moved through the orchard, his mind swimming with the possibilities of what had happened. Natsu felt disconnected, he felt like his entire being had shifted at Erza's simple words. Words that held so much more meaning than she could have anticipated.

He followed one single scent, Makarov's. The one man who held all the answers. Natsu found him kneeling beside the graves of Lucy's parents. Natsu's heart skipped in fear as his eyes raked over the stones, noting with a sigh of relief that they were still only two stones. Natsu stood behind the Master knowing that the old man would have felt his presence the moment he had stepped into the little clearing. Natsu knew that he didn't have to voice his thoughts. Natsu knew that he didn't have to say a single word to the old man. Makarov would know exactly what question Natsu wanted answered.

"She's not here Natsu, and I only have a vague understanding of what might have happened," Makarov said from his kneeling position, his hand ghosting over the stone that bore Layla's name. Natsu couldn't place the thoughts and emotions that were flowing through him and so he focused on one familiar reaction to this current predicament. Anger.

"Explain it to me then," Natsu said harshly as he took a step forward, his hands clenched tightly into fists.

"That's just it Natsu, I'm not sure that I could even explain it, since I don't even fully understand what happened," Makarov said as he slowly stood from the graves, a bundle of flowers left to mingle with the grass. Makarov's eyes were tired, strained from stress and exhaustion, but Natsu only noted it briefly. His anger was directed at himself and it was beginning to blind him.

"Why don't you try old man?" Natsu bit out harshly as his body grew colder. The guilt and self-hatred was beginning to weigh him down. He needed to know that they had a game plan, some sort of lead to go off of. He couldn't loose hope; he wouldn't let himself. Erza's sad smile lifted in his mind, followed closely by those within Lucy's house. They all seemed so lost. Natsu needed direction; he needed to place his anger onto something. He needed to know what happened to Lucy so he could plan what to do next. Save her, and give purpose to their fight once again.

"I get that you're angry Natsu, but you need to understand that our hands are currently tied," Makarov said as he moved toward the cliff face, his face turned towards the distant horizon. His mustache was pulled down into a frown, and he looked older than he ever had. Lines creased his forehead, and his body seemed to hutch over with an unknown weight.

"Like hell!" Natsu spat. How could the old man say such a thing? They always had options; they always had something up their sleeves that could help them. Fairy Tail never backed down, and they never gave up.

"Look around you!" Makarov's said his voice rising in volume. "Did you see the injured in the house? Do you remember how the fight was playing out? We were completely blindsided. Half of the guild was injured in the initial attack and we were not gaining the upper hand," Makarov said as he fixed Natsu with a sidelong look. His eyes blazed with a warning for Natsu to step down, to understand that he was treading on a line that should not be crossed. Makarov truly didn't have the patience for an angered Prince at the moment.

"We could have done it. Fairy Tail always comes out on top!" Natsu said, missing Makarov's warning with blind ease.

"That is something I do not want to gamble with again, do you hear me?" Makarov's patience finally breaking, "I will not let my Guild, my children, face that foe again until we are ready until we are properly prepared to fight a power like that," Makarov said, his voice booming out across the small clearing like a clap of thunder.

Natsu's hands tightened until his knuckles went white. His heart rammed against his chest as his breaths came heavy and his blood ran cold. He partially understood, through the mess of emotions that were raging through him, that Makarov held some truth within his words. Yes, they needed answers before they faced off against the organization again, but that didn't mean they had to hide away like frightened dogs. Lucy was still an unanswered question, and it was making Natsu fall off the edge as he realized they would not be preforming a rescue mission anytime soon.

"So what?" Natsu growled as he took a threatening step towards Makarov.  
"You're just going to give up on Lucy? After everything that she risked, after everything that she sacrificed you're just going to leave her behind? You're just going to hide until we are ready. That might be days, weeks even, and what do you think will happen to Lucy in that time? I thought Fairy Tail was about family, about friends?" Natsu spat at Makarov. How could a man who framed his guild to be all about family leave Lucy behind at such a critical moment? How could Makarov, who spoke of Lucy like she was his own daughter, call off a rescue mission when she needed it most? Makarov spoke of time like they had an unlimited amount, but if Lucy had gotten captured her time would be limited.

"Don't you dare put words in my mouth you brat!" Makarov shouted, his own rage flashing across his face like a hurricane. "Lucy is nowhere to be found. Nobody within this valley knows what happened. Everyone's mind is in a fog. Our only evidence to go off of is that Levy saw Lucy cut her guild mark, making it impossible to track her, and Lisanna swears that she saw Lucy summon one last spirit before the haze takes over. Nobody understands what the hell is going on," Makarov's voice snapped, carrying the thoughts that were tormenting his mind. Bringing his darkened gaze away from Natsu's he fixed his eyes back on the horizon. He took in a large breath in an attempt to calm him, but he didn't prevail.

Another figure, cloaked in shadow, watched the argument unveil between the Prince and the Guild Master. He watched as Makarov took a large breath, pinching the bridge of his nose as he tried to calm the anger that had risen like a wave within him. The stranger fixed the fabric that covered his face, masking the tattoo that ran through his eye. He would have to make himself known soon, but he was wanted to wait until their anger diminished. At this rate, however, it didn't seem like that would ever happen.

"You think I like knowing that _The Master_ may have gotten Lucy." Makarov's voice drifted over to the stranger, his tone tight and sharp. "I've been at war with myself since I woke up, telling myself every other minute not to go after her," Makarov said and the stranger watched as the Guild Master's eyes drifted back to the two graves that sat under the willow tree.

"Lucy believed that we could do things right," Makarov began his voice heavy. "She gave us everything she knew and we need to make sure that her sacrifice doesn't go to waste," Makarov said and the stranger cringed at his tone. It seemed that Natsu also picked up on Makarov's poor choice of wording.

"Her sacrifice?" Natsu snapped. "You make it sound like she is already dead!" Natsu bellowed as he began to advance towards Makarov. The stranger could pretty much taste the fight that was unfolding and decided to move out of his hiding spot. Better to intervene now, then latter, when the two had destroyed Lucy's peaceful valley.

"She's alive," the stranger stated evenly and loud enough for the two of them to hear him. Two pairs of eyes swung to his position, hostility and caution flashing violently across both of their faces. Both of them assumed fighting stances, and brought their fists up, a predictable reaction given the strange situation.

Natsu and Makarov's eyes raked over his form. They gazed at his large blue tunic that covered his entire body, the white wraps that he had wound up his arms and legs, and his mask that allowed only his eyes to be visible. He had used this disguise before since his face was quite recognizable among the populace. Jellal Fernandez, top criminal within Fiore, large bounty, wanted preferable dead, but alive was also agreeable. It made him an easy target. He felt his nerves freeze under the two's gazes. Jellal knew his disguise was effective, but he still feared that he would be recognized.

It was a major risk to come to this valley; Jellal knew that. After he had gone to Fairy Tail and seen the carnage, he had been left with minimal options. He had been so close, only seconds away before the silence had enveloped everything. The organization had left as quickly as they had arrived and Jellal was left with an empty guild and many questions. His message to Evelyn had come after he had investigated the inside of Fairy Tail.

Jellal had found it in the center of the guild; a single design that was burnt into the wood. A seven-pointed star with a crying eye fixed at the center of it. Jellal originally thought it to be a design scorched into the wood of the guild. Smoke curled away from the weird design, but at a closer inspection the mark was not burnt but made from pooled blood. Jellal had dropped to his knees, fear paralyzing him as he recognized the mark. He knew whose blood was bound to the symbol. Jellal had relayed the information to Meredy, knowing that she was in the company of Evelyn. The Queen knew of the situation and she would immediately understand the urgency in the matter.

Jellal had taken action. He had scoured the surrounding area for any clue he could find to the whereabouts of the organization or of the members of Fairy Tail. He had found two leads. One was impossible to follow without more information and a substantial amount of backup, but the other had been promising. He traveled to Lucy's valley in hope of finding answers. He hoped that Fairy Tail would be there, but that was a slim chance. His original plan was to read every book Lucy had and hope that it would give him some answers. One book in her possession was at the top of his list, but it would have to wait. Jellal had taken the secret entrance and found the Prince of the Dragon Realms and the Fairy Tail Guild Master arguing.

"Who are you?" "How did you get in?" The two of them said at the same time, and Jellal couldn't help but smirk behind his mask. He lifted his hands in a manor of surrender, hoping to seem as peaceful as possible. Jellal watched as the two tensed at his motion.

"I am a friend of Lucy's" Jellal said and watched as Makarov and Natsu shared a wary glance. "I was the one who tried to warn her about the attack," Jellal tried to save, "but she didn't listen to me. I told her to run, and she protected the Guild instead," he finished, an edge of frustration creeping into his tone. Lucy was like family to him, and he had been doing everything he could to keep her safe. However, ever since she had met that Prince things had begun to go south.

"And why should we trust you? For all we know you could be one of them," Natsu snapped and Jellal's eyes narrowed at the young Prince. He watched as Natsu's hands curled into fists and he took a small step to the side. The Prince was attempting to get a better angle, in case this conversation turned towards violence. Jellal managed to stifle a small laugh and watched, with a little spark of triumph, as Natsu's eyes narrowed dangerously. Jellal didn't have the fondest opinion of Natsu. If that Prince hadn't stumbled into Lucy's life she would be hidden away once again, safe from the reaches of the organization.

"That's true," Jellal began carefully. He gently placed his pack on the ground, keeping his hands up in peace. "Their network is extensive and they are always watching, but this valley is safe. I helped ward it when Lucy helped me many years ago," Jellal said, his heart filling with the same ache that he always felt when bringing up his past. Lucy had never lost faith in him, no matter how dark his days had been, Lucy had given him a second chance.

"Trust me when I say, this is the only safe haven you will find in Fiore that the organization can't touch," Jellal said pushing through the hurtful memories that swirled around him. Silence filled the small clearing, and Jellal sighed. Obviously, that information wouldn't be enough to convince these two, he needed to give them more.

"You do not trust me, which is understandable. I shall tell you a bit about my story and how I arrived here. It is a simple one," Jellal began regrettably. Sacrifices were going to have to be made if he wanted cooperation with Fairy Tail. He would need to give more personal facts than he was willing to provide, but it was necessary.

"I am from Caelum," Jellal began. "I was the son of a servant within the castle and had the pleasure of playing and becoming friends with Lucy. Dark days followed as you know, but Lucy always had faith in me. Not to long ago she helped me with a predicament, and I have done everything that I can to help her in return," Jellal said his eyes watching for their reaction. Natsu's scowl never left his face, but Makarov looked thoughtful. There were only two people in this valley who could decipher who he was and Makarov was one of them.

"I got wind that the organization had located Lucy and I tried to warn her in time. I arrived at the guild to late but I felt the magical surge that pulsed form the guild. That magic could only have one outcome and I was hoping to find answers here before it's too late. I knew that there was a slight chance that I would find the members of Fairy Tail in this valley and so I made the journey. It has been three days and I have attempted to located Lucy, but I have failed," Jellal's molars ground together as he thought of those three days. He had held out hope that Lucy was here, but now, knowing that she had been with the Master for those days, it set him on a dangerous edge.

"I came to the one place where she could find solace, hoping that she would be here. Makarov you know that this valley is impossible to find, only those who know the path can find this valley. If Lucy needed safety she would be here. I know now, thanks to your conversation, that my worst fears have been confirmed," Jellal finished with a heavy sigh. The weight of knowing was killing him. Jellal knew what Lucy would be going through, and it was slowly tearing him apart. He had gone through the same process before, at a much younger age, the re-education process.

"Who are you?" Makarov said once more, his old eyes watching Jellal carefully. Jellal met his gaze and knew with once glance that the old man had a guess as to who he was.

"Someone who wishes to keep their identity unknown," Jellal said with a pointed stare at Makarov. "But a friend who will do everything in his power to save Lucy. I have answers to questions that you have yet to answer for yourselves; I have knowledge that you have not yet acquired about the organization and of Lucy's power. I mean the guild no harm; I just want to save Lucy. She is the only family I have left," Jellal said his voice developing an edge as his heart tightened at the very thought of loosing Lucy.

He had lost his family the day that Lucy had lost hers. He knew her pain. He knew her fear. Lucy was strong, stronger than he ever could be. Jellal, however, knew the organization, knew what the re-education entailed. He had fallen to the darkness before, and Jellal knew it was only a matter of time before it would claim Lucy's pure heart. If she fell he would be there to catch her, just like she had done for him. He would not loose faith in her. Jellal wanted her safe, he wanted her to have a life that didn't have her looking over her shoulder. He wanted to get rid of the demons that chased her.

Makarov was nodding slightly already convinced that Jellal would be a great help. Jellal knew he would be able to convince the old Guild Master. The man was sharp for his old age. If Jellal could guess Makarov probably already knew who he was, and knew that he would have a lot of answers that they could not find in any book. Makarov had decided on cooperation, but Natsu's glare only narrowed. Jellal locked his eyes with the Prince's dark gaze; it would take a lot more to convince the stubborn Prince. Jellal glowered at the Prince and let silence fill the air as he assessed the pink haired Dragon Slayer.

The Prince may have kept his mouth shut but his actions spoke for him instead. His actions had not gone unnoticed. The citizens of Magnolia had noticed the change within the Prince. He seemed more mature, more centered, and a lot more quite. Servants had noticed him reading in the library, and wondered what had perked the Prince's interest. At a gala other nobles had noticed his silent nature, even some of the attendants at a Fairy Tail celebration had seen the Prince on the roof stargazing. A practice he had never participated in before. It soon became common knowledge that a mysterious person had rescued the Prince, and the rumours spread like wildfire. Who was the mysterious girl? Did the Prince love her? Was there a marriage in the future?

Jellal had heard many of the stories that the fans had created. Most from fictional origin, but they had their facts straight. Natsu and Lucy had been careless; there were eyewitness accounts of a blonde kissing the Prince on the cheek before disappearing into the crowd. Many people thought that this was the mysterious girl. Jellal knew the Prince had a good heart, but Jellal was like an older brother to Lucy, and he was very protective of her as well. If Natsu ever jeopardized Lucy's safety, Jellal would have no problem breaking the Prince's nose.

"You don't believe me," Jellal stated calmly, his comment directed straight at the Prince. Natsu's fist clenched and Jellal could see a curl of smoke floating up from his fist.

"Why should I? Anyone could have come up with that story," Natsu spat. He took a step forward, hostility rolling off him in waves. Jellal took a deep breath. This Prince was the most stubborn, protective, child he had ever met. Jellal knew one thing though that ever since Natsu washed up on Lucy's shore the Prince was incredibly protective of her. If Jellal wanted to cooperate with Fairy Tail he would have to go through the Prince.

"You say you are close to Lucy," Jellal began, "How about I share something that only Lucy would know. Would that prove to you that I am a friend and not some agent for the organization," Jellal said his voice pointed as he challenged Natsu and racked his brain. It had to be a story that Lucy would not share with anyone, a memory that they would both believe. Jellal wasn't entirely sure if Natsu knew this memory of Lucy's but he knew Makarov would know. It was one of the hardest memories that Lucy had ever told him, one that still affected her today.

"After Layla's death, Lucy hit rock bottom. It is not a moment she is proud of, and it is not something she talks about often. It was after Bora. The hatred for the man was still strong, the wounds were still fresh, and her guilt was toxic," Jellal said with a little guilt of his own. He hated to betray Lucy in this way, it was her story to share, but it was the only one they would believe.

"She was following a lead in the city of Veronica. I'm sure you heard of what occurred there. A guild team handled the mad King, but Lucy was also there behind the scenes," Jellal began as he lowered his tired arms to his sides.

"Lucy stumbled across a young woman in need of aid. Her name was Éclair. After Bora Lucy was, and still is, fiercely determined to save as many people as she can. Lucy took it upon herself to protect Éclair and help her find answers she sought," Jellal could see recognition flash across Makarov's face, but Natsu's remained impassive. Lucy had not shared this difficult memory with him it seemed.

"Éclair died that day, and there was nothing Lucy could do about it. It destroyed her. After that day Lucy never let herself get close to anyone. She fears, above all else, loosing those she cares about. With her mothers death so recent, her failure to save all the lives of Bora's captured woman, and then Éclair… she did something very risky. She went to give herself up to the organization. Lucy wanted answers; she wanted it all to end. Thankfully Makarov stopped her," Jellal finished feeling his heart grow heavy with the memory.

It was after Lucy had broken him out of the magic council's prison that she had shared her story with him. Jellal had been at his own low, dealing with all the crimes he was forced to commit when she shared her own dark memories. Jellal had never seen Lucy cry until that night. Seeing an old friend, being with someone who understood the pain and fear, a burden had been lifted from both their shoulders that night. There were no secrets between them ever since.

"That…" Natsu began obviously rattled by the memory that Jellal had shared. His face, however, only revealed concern for the briefest of moments before his expression shifted into determination once again.

"Lucy would never give herself up," Natsu stated with confidence. His eyes flashed with disbelief, and Jellal almost felt bad for the Prince. Lucy always put on a brave face; it was hard to see the vulnerability buried deep behind the stone mask that she wore.

"I'm afraid not Natsu," Makarov pitched in, his face creasing in despair. "Grief can do a great many things, and Lucy was at a dangerous low point in her life. Lucy is strong, though. Stronger than we even realize," Makarov sighed as he brushed a hand over his mustache. Jellal, however, was watching Natsu. It was Natsu who would make this difficult. The Prince looked to be debating something, weighing the options carefully. Finally, his dark gaze landed back on Jellal, his gaze stating very clearly that he didn't trust Jellal but would cooperate with him. He then gave Jellal a small nod and that was all Jellal needed.

"I believe you," Makarov voiced soon after, unknowing of the small exchange between Natsu and Jellal. "I hope we can coordinate accordingly so we can rescue Lucy and stop the organization. What shall we call you?" Makarov said as he approached Jellal with a friendly air. He extended his hand in greeting and Jellal felt a small lift of triumph lift in his heart. He was one step closer to saving her.

"You may call me Mystogan."


	33. Chapter 33

**Hello Fairies! **

**Welcome back to a new chapter! **

**I hope school, work, and day to day life is treating everyone good. If not I hope this story can make your day a little brighter. However, I feel that may not be the case due to the heavy material you are about to read. Sorry in advance. **

**Thank you to all who read this story. Every single one of you are amazing! I want you to know that! **

**ENJOY!**

(I do not own Fairy Tail and it's characters. Only the OC's and the plot)

* * *

A bright blinding light was directed straight at her face. Despite the pain that racked her entire body, Lucy couldn't help but find the light ironic. This entire time she had compared the organization to darkness. An entity so black and bottomless that it consumed and corrupted everything it touched. Instead, a light had greeted her. Ever since her eyes opened it sat unmoving in front of her. Blinding her so she could not see who or what was hurting her.

The lashes came in unpredictable waves. Sometimes it was only one or two lashes, cutting across random parts of her body. Sometimes the pain would last for far longer, minutes, maybe even hours. When the lashes finally ended the pain would last. Silence would thicken the air, and the light would stay fixed on her face.

Lucy had lost track of time a long time ago. Since her surrender at the Guild it felt like weeks had passed, but it might have only been a few days. Lucy had woken in this position. Her arms were stretched out on either side of her, and her feet hung lazily below her. The floor skimmed the balls of her feet, and she could only get a little purchase to take the strain off her wrists. Lucy wanted to hang her head in exhaustion, but cool metal encircled her forehead, keeping her face parallel with the light in front of her.

Lucy had known torture was on her horizon the minute she decided to surrender to the _Master_. They would try to break her, and what better way to start than exhaust her physically and mentally. What she hadn't anticipated was the searing burn that was crawling up her arm. Lucy knew what it was, the fire that laced her blood and scorched her skin. It was agonizing as it slowly crept past her wrist to touch her elbow. The old legend had nicknamed it _the corruption_, but Lucy knew it was the Spirit slowly claiming her body. Her magic was combating it, and her body was rejecting it, but it still managed to creep up her arm.

Lucy didn't know what her next plan was. Her hope lay with Fairy Tail. She had transported them to the safety of her valley, knowing that all the information they needed would be in the confines of her home. Lucy only hoped that they would find it. She had hidden the texts and documents quite well. If anyone could find it, it would be Levy, Natsu and Makarov. Levy seemed like the brightest of the group, but Natsu and Makarov knew her the best.

Lucy feared, however, that they would be spending their time arguing, Natsu probably being the cause of it. Lucy desperately wished that they would not come to rescue her, too many of Fairy Tail's members had been injured because of her. It was a suicidal mission at best, and their talents and energy would be better spent on stopping the organization.

Lucy held little hope for herself. Currently, she was focused on survival, and forcing her will to be strong enough as to not break under this torture. But she had her doubts. The corruption was what worried her the most, she may never fall to the organization's wills, but Lucy had no idea what the corruption would do to her body and mind.

The story of her lineage held one constant theme. No Heartfilia had ever let the Spirit of the Void out of its cage. The entire purpose of their legacy was to keep it trapped in its prison. Lucy was the gatekeeper; it was her job to keep the Chaos trapped and protected from those who craved its seemingly unlimited range of magical power. It was rumoured that the Heartfilia family had the capacity to combat the corruption, and Lucy was clinging to that theory. There was only one story, however, that she was able to come across that discussed her worst possible scenario. A story of one person who had fallen to the corruption.

Lucy's pained mind could only remember the basic points of the story. He had not been a Heartfilia but the younger half-brother to the soon to be Gatekeeper. He had stolen the binding scrolls in order to protect his sister from its horrible fate. His sister had been very ill and to save her from death he unlocked the Spirit and gained the ability to save her. That power soon consumed him. He believed he could make the world better, but only death followed in his wake. Tragedy struck and he was put down and the binding was transferred to his sister once again.

Lucy wished that she could recall the specifics of the tale. Why hadn't she read it again to refresh her memory? Now she had to wonder if she was going down that same path. Lucy had unlocked the Sprit out of desperation the exact same motive that the young brother had possessed. Fairy Tail was losing, her last hope fading in that one instant, and she needed to help them in any way possible whatever the consequence. Lucy had acted on pure instinct.

Now, Lucy had to combat the spirit and not give into any temptation that it offered. She needed to remember that story; she needed to remember all the legends she had read about the Spirit, all the warnings her mother had told her before she had passed away. Lucy needed to remember, but her brain was muddled by pain, and her body was exhausted.

Suddenly Lucy was plunged into darkness. That bright light that had become such a constant in her current reality shut off and exposed her to darkness. She was filled with both relief and confusion. Her eyes had become accustomed to the searing brightness and she felt relief that she was finally spared from that torturous light. Now the darkness seemed to blanket her. Even suffocate her like it possessed a body that was slowly pressing in on all sides. She felt almost lost in the emptiness that surrounded her, at least with the light it was an object she could cling too. With that gone it seemed like the darkened expanse around her held an audience that slowly watched the panic slowly etch its way onto her face.

Lucy attempted to blink away the splotches of light that still penetrating her sight in hope of gaining some semblance of sight back. But no matter how many times she blinked it didn't help. Her breath came in shallow gasps as an uncanny feeling pricked the back of her neck. It was a feeling she was akin to, the feeling of someone watching and observing you. Lucy swallowed, attempting to clear her parched throat as she waited for something to happen. It was a long, agonizing silence before she finally heard someone speak.

"I see a lot of myself in you, Lucy," a familiar voice sounded to her right. Lucy cringed slightly at the low voice; it was the first voice she had heard in what felt like ages. Lucy tried to look towards the sound, but couldn't move her face even an inch. She knew whom the voice belonged to, and she wanted to put a face to that voice.

"You will do anything for your family. Even call forth a Spirit that you have been forbidden to summon," the voice said to her left. Lucy tried to speak but no sound escaped her lips. Panic erupted in her chest as she tried to scream, but only silence met her ears. A slight laugh sounded behind her at her attempts to speak and escape.

"And now the corruption spreads through you," the voice said at her side again. This time, it was closer, consuming all of her senses. A disgusted chill seeped up her spine as a single hand traced the burning lines that crept up her arm. Lucy jerked out of his grasp, the only movement she was able to perform in this position.

"How long do you think you have before it consumes your mind?" he said his voice moving in front of her. Lucy squinted through the darkness. She could only make out an outline, it was vague, but the man wasn't wearing a hood. Dark crimson eyes focused on her briefly before the figure melted back into the darkness once again.

"No matter," the voice said further away. "We shall either break you before then or the corruption will take root. Either way, the Spirit of the Void shall be mine," the voice said and the sound of a door opening finally reached her ears. She was in a room, with a heavy door by the sound of it. That was a start.

"Reaper will be taking care of you now. I will talk to you again Lucy," he said his voice fading as he left the room. No footsteps marked his departure, but an oppressive presence entered the room in his steed.

Heavy footsteps echoed off the floor. Not the creak of wood, and not the hollow sound of concrete. Stone maybe? But Lucy wasn't sure. She focused all of her senses in figuring out her surroundings. These small noises, these small clues would help her understand her situation, and be the footholds to formulating an escape. She couldn't move, she couldn't fight, but she could observe and wait. The footsteps were heavy, and the breaths were controlled. The person was circling her like a hawk and she could feel his eyes raking her body like a predator.

"This will be unpleasant," a deep gravely voice said as the footsteps stopped directly in front of Lucy. Metallic clicking sounded in front of her face and she saw something slide out of her limited vision. The heavy feet moved to a corner where a light sparked and a candle flamed to life.

Lucy was finally able to see the first person since her surrender. The candle didn't offer a lot of light but the man in front of her was shorter than she had anticipated. He wore a tattered black outfit that exposed his one shoulder. There was something different about the way he moved, a sway in his step that favoured his right side over his left. His hair was an incredible shade of white. So light it reminded Lucy of snow but hung in a tangled mess around his face. His eyes were sunken into his skull and were a cloudy milky white. A single skeletal hand reached out and barely touched the side of her face.

"You shall traverse your nightmares, and face your deepest fears. There is nothing you can hide," he said as his fingertips dug just below her cheekbone. Lucy tried to move her head away from his unwavering gaze and prying hands, but the cage that trapped her head still held her in place.

"I am your guide. The Reaper that will take you to hell and back," he said as his other hand found purchase on her face. With the slight movement, Lucy could see his chest. She had to swallow a scream at the sunken chest and ribs that pushed against his scaly skin.

"Do you always try to intimidate your prisoners?" Lucy managed to say. Her voice sounded much more confident than she actually felt. The man looked like a walking corpse, and it didn't help that his name was the Reaper.

"You shall join us soon. I am only the first phase of your re-education," the Reaper said as his bony hands dug further into her cheeks.

Lucy's defiance flared in the face of his statement. They were all incredibly confident that she would eventually fall like so many before her. "I'd rather die," Lucy spat her heart blazing with determination that she thought had faded.

"That can be arranged," the Reaper said as a hint of a smile touched the edge of his grey lips.

His eyelids slid over his milky eyes and Lucy felt a spark of magic pinch her skin. Pain ran up her cheeks and touched her eyes. She felt the tears run down her cheeks as her vision turned a dark red. With her vision vanishing in a cloud of red images began to move across the empty space. Nightmares that she had forgotten, fears that she had suppressed, and scenarios she wished never to see become reality. A scream pierced the air as Lucy descended into a world of her nightmares.

* * *

Her throat was raw as a sob attempted to make purchase in her already scratched throat and weeping chest. Tears streamed down her face as the tortuous man stepped back, his bony hands sliding over her damp cheeks. Every person she cared about had died in front of her, in multiple and excruciating ways. She had watched her father sacrifice his life over and over again and had watched her mother die in her arms again. Lucy had watched her own fate play out in front of her like a movie, and it had been absolutely horrifying. The Reaper had done his worst and had dropped Lucy into a world that consisted of everything she feared. Hallucination magic used for a twisted purpose.

He didn't say any other words but his heavy footfalls echoed off the stone as he moved back down the hallway. The door creaked but she never heard it slam shut. Another presence entered in the midst of the Reapers departure. Lucy heard no footsteps, no sound, and felt no change within the air. Silence filled the space of the stone cell and the candle flickered dangerously in its corner. Lucy's vision was blurry and fading but she knew he was there.

"Who are you?" Lucy said her voice wavering as she tried to re-control her mind and body. Flashes of the nightmare she experienced were still too fresh in her mind. The only reply she received was a small chuckle and the image of a blurry person stepping into her vision.

"I have many names, Lucy, just like you," the _Master_ said as he wiped the tears from her face. Lucy tried to move away from his cold touch but she was only able to gain an inch.

"They call you the Dark Star," he said as he gripped her chin to keep her from moving away.

"The Gatekeeper," he continued as he brushed a blonde strand away from her face.

"And the Last Heartfilia," he finished as his fingers dragged down the side of her face. With each name that rolled off his tongue, her vision was slowly beginning to return to her.

"What other names will you achieve I wonder?" the Master said as his dark crimson eyes traced her features.

"Who are you?" Lucy said again as she noted his pale skin and dark burning eyes. His hood was down and Lucy could just make out the mess of dark hair that framed his face. He was younger than she had anticipated, only seeming to look a few years older than herself.

"My real name has not been uttered in several centuries," he began as he let his hand drop from her face. "Strange to think that I myself have sometimes forgotten it," the _Master_ said and Lucy was momentarily shocked to see him smile ever so slightly. His red eyes had dimmed to an almost black colour and he looked so normal as he stood in front of her.

"One of my more well-known names was The Black Wizard. That name lasted for over a few centuries," the Master said as he moved towards the single candle that still flicked dangerously in its corner. The normal demeanor vanished in an instant as the limited light cast long cascading shadows over his pale skin.

Lucy's eyes fluttered several times. That name, she had heard that name before. In one of her many raids to the forbidden and royal libraries she had read up on the history and legends of Fiore. A wizard of dark magic had challenged the strongest guilds and individuals within Fiore and had almost leveled the entire country in one single fight. It was said that destruction and death lay in his wake and that everything he touched withered and died. But the Black Wizard had lived hundreds of years ago.

"Since then," he continued and Lucy was brought out of her thoughts as he turned towards her, his dark eyes locking on hers with a horrifying crimson gleam. "I have been called the Darkness, the Savior, and the Master," he said each title bringing him closer to the imprisoned Lucy.

"There is one other name, which has been lost to time, but you are the only one who will know me by that name," he said as Lucy focused on his eyes that were so impossibly dark but still held the touch of red in their depths.

"My first title. The one I wish to one-day return to," he said with a hint of longing and determination slipping into his voice. Lucy waited, not knowing if she truly wanted to hear his next words, but knew she must know what that title was. Not only to gain valuable information but also to better understand the man she had vowed to stop at all costs.

"I was known," he said with deliberate slowness. "As The Corrupted, "Lucy felt her blood run cold at his words as her eyes widened in alarm. Her arm burned, the fire crawling up to her shoulder.

"You…" Lucy began her voice small with fear. "You were the brother that fell to the Spirit. But, you died. The story… It said your own sister stopped you," Lucy said her voice tripping over itself as she tried to comprehend the weight that accompanied this horrible development. Her mind screeched to a halt as his cold hand touched her flaming arm.

"Stories change with time my dearest Lucy. Details are forgotten, facts favor the victors, and not every point of view is included in the final cut," he said as his hand moved down her arm, tracing a pattern she could not see. Lucy struggled as panic flared in her stomach.

"No you can't be," Lucy said, her voice rose in disbelief. "It's been almost a millennium since that Gatekeeper. It's not possible," her eyes jumped between his dark eyes to his amused smirk. He was enjoying her panic. He liked to see her squirm in fear.

"My last wish of the Spirit, Immortality," he said as his hand finally stopped tracing her arm. Lucy was speechless. What could she say? She didn't even fully understand or believe that this man could be the very person she feared she would become. How could this man, who looked so young, be her ancestor that fell to the corruption?

"The truth is hard to accept my dearest but you realize what this means," he said as he turned away from her for a moment. Her brain was slow to his simple comment, but he waited patiently as Lucy's mind finally grasped what he meant.

"No…" Lucy whispered as she pulled against her restraints. Her mind had dropped into a fearful panic. She needed to flee. She needed to escape. She needed to put as much distance away from herself and this one man.

"I know everything about the Spirit that is bound to you," he said as he moved closer to the door. "And now," he continued as he turned back to her. "I just need to understand you. What you hold most dear? What are your greatest fears? Who would you die for? Once I understand you, Lucy, then the Spirit will be mine" he said, his eyes blazing a deep crimson as he watched her pull against her restraints. The straps dug into her wrists, her feet failed to gain purchase, and her face was fixed in one spot that locked her gaze right at the man that could undo everything.

"I'll die before I give you the key!" Lucy screamed with frustration and true fear that tightened her stomach and made her breath come short.

"Now that I have no doubt in," the _Master _said and Lucy could feel her world narrowing as her reality shifted once again. She had just experienced every excruciating nightmare within her mind and subconscious, and now her greatest enemy knew her greatest secret. If what he said was true then he knew how to break her, he knew how to speed up the corruption, and he would know how to transfer ownership of the key.

"Master we have a lead," another voice sounded from just outside of the room. It took Lucy a moment but she soon recognized the voice. Lucy's struggle stopped momentarily as she felt her stomach lurch with sickness.

"What is it Angel," the _Master_ said as he turned to the white-haired mage. She looked just like Lucy remembered. She had the same white hair that held the faintest tint of blue within the long wavy locks. She was taller now, more mature than when Lucy had last seen her as a child. Angel gave Lucy a brief, disapproving look, and Lucy could only think that her dark brown eyes were just like her sisters.

"It concerns my sister," Angel said and Lucy pulled against her restraints as she attempted to get closer. One word slipped from Lucy's lips as her eyes stayed fixed on the woman she knew was named Sorano.

"Sorano?" Lucy practically whispered. At the sound of her real name Angel's eyes cut to Lucy's with such hatred that Lucy actually flinched.

Lucy had only heard rumours about Sorano's fate. Yukino had escaped, Lucy knew that, but Lucy's mother had firmly believed that Sorano, Yukino's older sister, had perished that day along with so many others. Lucy had never imagined that Sorano had been taken, that she would have switched to the other side like Minerva had. Fresh tears sparked Lucy's eyes. It was both out of relief that Sorano was alive, and grief that she stood against her.

"She's been spotted," Angel said as she brought her gaze back to the _Master_. "And we believe that she may attempt to contact Fairy Tail," she said with a lowered voice in hope of not letting Lucy hear the words she had said. Lucy, however, had heard her perfectly clear and Lucy pulled against her restraints with renewed urgency.

"Let's continue this away from the ears of our prisoner. We wouldn't want Lucy to know all of our plans now would we," the _Master_ said with obvious humour. Angel smiled a small cruel smile and turned to walk beside him. His steps were silent but Angel's heels clicked loudly against the stone floor. The two figures moved further away down a long corridor that stretched neverendingly in front of Lucy's open door.

"She's your sister!" Lucy yelled after them as she threw herself against her chains. She shook her face and heard the metal rattle fiercely under her attempt to run and stop them from whatever they wished to do.

"She's your family!" Lucy frantically gasped as she watched them move further away. Did they know how much Yukino meant to her? They obviously knew what Fairy Tail meant to her, but Yukino as well? The _Master _raised his hand before they disappeared into the shadows and the door to her cell slammed shut.

"Leave Yukino alone!" Lucy screamed at the closed steel door. She felt something warm trickle down her temple, she knew it was blood, but she didn't care.

She thrashed and yelled until she could barely utter a single word. Her body finally gave out as she hung limply from her restraints, her feet dragging along the cold floor. Her face finally hung against her chest for the first time in ages. She had broken the device that had held her face in place but it was the only freedom she had achieved. Frustrated tears streamed down her face as she looked at the blurry stone floor below her.

"Leave them all alone…" Lucy uttered as her eyes closed and her silent sobs echoed hauntingly in her own ears.


End file.
